Rise of Reaper
by derpderp5
Summary: Life is full of up's and down's. Beastboy's is no exception. Death at the hands of a madman changed him...made him into someone else...made him into something else. Now he hunts down everyone from common thugs and worldwide gangs, little does he know that his influence will extend far, far beyond his city. And this was just the beginning. Rated M for mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Slade was sitting on his throne in his underground layer with his head resting on his hands. He felt angry, he felt betrayed, but the one thing he didn't expect to feel was remorseful. His servant and only friend, Wintergreen updates him on the very situation that made him feel this way.

"Master Wilson, the Titans are proceeding to the possible locations of Titan member Beastboy as we speak."

"I should have never made a deal with a man with a vendetta. Vendettas are pointless and frail. At least the Titans will fix this mess."

Wintergreen's expression turned somber.

"Master Wilson, if what Galtry said was true."

He took a deep breath.

"The titans are too late."

Slade put his head down in shame.

* * *

"Tell me Garfield, how does it feel to take everything from me?"

Nicholas swung the kanabo hard at Beastboy's abdomen.

"All the riches."

And then another.

"All the scientific breakthroughs that could've made us, made me famous."

Then another.

"It was bad enough that your whore of a mother married my step-brother, but then they created _you_, a sickening bastard child!"

Then another. For each hit, blood splatters out of his mouth as his body retracted in response to the ever growing pain. Beastboy couldn't speak, his ribs have been cracked or broken several minutes ago, collapsing both of his lungs.

"You may think that this is torture and unfair, but you know what I say? THIS ISN'T ENOUGH!"

He then slammed the kanabo at Beastboy's legs, easily shattering both of them into several pieces. Beastboy tried to scream, but all that came out were more blood spatters. Galtry then did the same to his arms, yielding the same painful results. Galtry then repeated slammed the kanabo onto Beastboy's broken body for at least a dozen times before it broke into 2 pieces. Galtry then used both pieces to beat him even more and more. After several painful minutes, Galtry sat on a chair as he panted heavily as he was exhausted. Beastboy was also breathing heavily, but for more serious reasons. After a minute or 2. Galtry stood up and laughed evilly. He then spoke to his nephew.

"You may think this is over, because my_ very_expensive kanabo is now broken."

He tossed the pieces aside.

Beastboy raised his head up ever so slightly so that he could see Galtry.

"But don't worry dear nephew."

He then showed off a medieval mace and smiled evilly.

"Uncle Galtry has other toys."

Galtry laughed evilly again as hewalked towards Beastboy. Beastboy's green and teary pupils shrunk as he awaited the inevitable waves of sheer pain.

* * *

Cyborg was in his T-car speeding through the treacherous and slippery mountain passes. Normally, he'd be more careful, but there was no time to slow down when Beastboy's life was at stake. His then pressed a button that allowed him to communicate with the other Titans.

"Guys, you found Beastboy yet?"

"I searched through every room in this building"

Stafire then sounded even sadder.

"And I believe our missing friend is not here."

Raven's voice sudden stoic, but at the same time urgent.

"I can't detect his presence, if Galtry somehow made a magical barrier, he made a very good one. I'll keep searching."

"Raven, if he's not there, he's not there. Remember, the bomb's gunna go off in a couple minutes, you need to get out before that happens."

Robin's voice then came up,

"This doesn't makes sense, what does Slade have to gain from this?"

Cyborg's voice turned deadly serious.

"Robin, now is not the time to obsess over Slade! WE GOTTA SAVE BEASTBOY FIRST!"

He then pressed a button that cut off communication with the titans, he then focused completely on the task at hand. He turned another corner of the mountain pass.

* * *

Galtry was standing on the doorway with a thick brown winter coat on. He looked at Beastboy who was lying face-up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He was still alive, albeit, barely.

"Did you enjoy fun time with Uncle Galtry?"

Beastboy thought, _'Fuck no.'_

"You must be so overwhelmed by happiness that you can't answer. Don't worry, Uncle Galtry had fun too."

He then began to close the door. Right before he closed it, Galtry looked at Beastboy again and smirked.

"Oh and tell your parents that I said **hello**."

He then laughed evilly again as the completely closed the door. Beastboy tried to open his eyes, but they were so swollen to the point where opening them was next to impossible, not to mention painful. Beastboy knew that with the extent of his injuries which include a punctured lung, severe internal bleeding, and a depressed skull, that he didn't have much time left.

_'Nothing I can do now.'_

Beastboy then waited for 15 seconds which felt more like 15 years. During his time, his heart rate slowed down, and his elfish ears picked out a certain noise.

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

Beastboy raised his head again and looked around the room. Initially he saw nothing, but when he took a more observant look, he noticed a machine or device hooked up to something. The device seemed to have a timer on it considering that the numbers went down from 30 to 29 to 28 and so on. He eyes then widened in shock, then narrowed in defeat as he realized, that this 'timer' was hooked up to several bombs, and there was nothing he could do about it. Beastboy lowered his head in defeat. He then smiled to himself about the situation.

_'I've always wanted to go out with a bang.'_

* * *

_The T-car was speeding up the not so steep mountain leaving a pile of snow behind it's tracks._

"Don't worry B, I'm coming."

He then activated his custom mixture of nitro, which propels the T-car 3x it's maximum speed for 12 seconds. This mixture is experimental and therefore potentially dangerous and was vowed by Cyborg to never be used unless it's an absolute emergency. As the car drove over a 'ramp' Cyborg activated the built-in boosters and barely landed on the other side. After side-driving past several rocks, the building was finally in view. That only made Cyborg drive even faster, he connected the car's engine directly with himself, so now the car drove even faster than ever before as it uses the energy off Cyborg's battery. Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the buiding as he got closer and closer, then

'BOOM!'

The whole building was consumed in a huge ball of flame.

"B!"

Just then a huge, sharp piece of metal struck the car, easily penetrating its armour, it became embedded into the back seats. The momentum of the hit and the explosion sent the T-car flying a short distance, then it started to roll rapidly down the slope. Cyborg was trying to press the eject seat button, but there was too much chaos that came with riding a rolling car. When the car finally rolled off a cliff, it temporarily stabilised. Cyborg used this opportunity to press the eject seat button and ejected off his potential metal tomb. He then shot his arm at the cliff side. The arm went through the rock and stayed there. The metal bond between the retractable arm and himself pulled Cyborg allowing him to pull himself over the cliff edge. Without even glancing at his T-car, whom everything back at Titans Tower thought was his #1 priority, he ran up the slope, all 1.3 km of it. When he reached his destination, he saw the building which was now just a large burning heap of rubble and debris. Cyborg immediately began to dig out the debris and rubble in search of his best-friend.

_"C'mon B."  
_

_He lifted up a large piece of concrete off the ground. He wasn't there so he dropped it._

"C'mon B."

He lifted up 2 large re-bars, he wasn't there. He then noticed a dull purple amidst some of the rubble.

"BEASTBOY!"

He ran to the rubble and began to dig around the purple, blur. In a superhuman effort he quickly uncovered Beastboy. He was virtually covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and was charred in several places. Cyborg's mouth began to tremble as he examined the data on his arm.

"B."

He lifted the life-less body of Beastboy bridal style and walked away from the rubble. He carefully lay the body on the snow and then he broke out into tears. As he was crying his communicator sounded and Cyborg took it out of a compartment and looked at it. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Cyborg, the buildings have exploded, did you find Beastboy yet?"

Robin then noticed Cyborg's red and puffy eye, Robin assumed 2 things, he was either high on something, or he was. Crying.

'Crying for what?'

"Cyborg."

His mouth trembled again.

"Yeah, I got him."

Cyborg broke into tears again. Robin was frustrated.

"CYBORG, WHERE'S BEASTBOY?"

He kept crying.

"CYBORG ANSWER ME!"

Then it hit him. His facial expression turned sad as he realized the horrible revelation. Soon enough tears began to build-up in his mask and his mouth began t tremble. He was only able to mutter one word.

"No."

* * *

**THIS IS MY NEW STORY. YAY, I THINK? I COULDN'T UPDATE VENDETTA OF A BEAST BECAUSE I'M CURRENTLY IN A WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M NOT INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THAT YET SO YEAH.**


	2. Chapter 2

'And today's top news, supervillain, , who is actually the alias for formerly renowned doctor, Arthur Light has been found dead inside the Murikami Highschool's storage compartment. The Justice League have forbade any release of the details of the crime. In other news, a tornad-'

Nightwing turned off the television with the remote. He sighed in frustration.

"That's the 3rd villain this week!"

This whole event started 5 days prior. 5 days ago, the Teen Titans, who now composed of Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and 2 new members, Hotspot and Argent, fought Control Freak at the Electronics store. The fight started out as usual. Usual as in fighting off movie and video game icons from well, movies and videogames. However in this particular fight, the Titans were actually on the losing end as Hollywood had recently created several ingenious characters that were at the very least, very hard to beat.

* * *

"HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!"

Cyborg was sent flying from the store and landing on the car. Cyborg rubbed his aching hand.

_'If smashing the ground caused that damage through the shockwave, I can't imagine how painful it is to actually get punched by it.'_

Cyborg got off the car and changed his arms into sonic cannons.

"C'MON BIG MAN, GET READY FOR ROUND 2!"

Hulk only roared in response. Cyborg ran towards the green menace while making a battle cry. While Cyborg was strong, Hulk was, as he would say, 'the strongest there is', he had no chance in hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, Nightwing had some troubles of his own, well a lot of troubles actually. He was furiously trying to hit Neo from The Matrix with his custom escrima sticks, though they were all in vain. Somehow, some way, he just dodged all of Nightwing's strikes without even breaking a sweat. Neo then backhanded Nightwing hard, sending him flying towards a wall. Before he even touched the wall, Neo stood before it and kicked Nightwing into the air. And into the building next-door. Hotspot and Raven were teaming up on the digital representation of Albert Wesker. Hotspot was sending jets of flames at him, while Raven was throwing large objects at him. While Hotspot was dousing him with fire, Raven threw 2 cars at him which caused a large explosion. Hotspot crossed his arms and smirked.

"That oughta shut that Uroboros piece of trash."

Raven rolled her eyes.

'Boys'

Then from the burning wreckage, a pair of sunglasses made its way towards the duo. Hotspot caught, but only mutter a 'huh' before Albert's fist connected with his face with painful results. Hotspot was sent flying down the street. When Albert turned to face Raven, he was met with a mailbox to the face or would have been met with it had he not back-handed it away.

"CHRIS!"

He then sprinted towards Raven. In turn, her eyes glowed white, and her hands glowed obsidian.

"For the last time, MY NAME IS NOT CHRIS!"

She threw everything she could at him, but with his superhuman speeds and reflexes, he dodged them all. In a final effort she brought down a small building down on him. Albert was caught in it and was supposedly crushed. Raven wiped her sweaty brow.

'Beastboy would have loved this'

She saddened as she thought of her dead friend. Then the rubble began to shift. Then Albert's hideous and huge Uroboros form sprung out of the rubble.

"CHRIS!"

Just then he was knocked over the side as Shiva from Mortal Combat tackled Starfire into the ground. Shiva began pounding onto her face, but then her fists were caught by Starfire, and she was struck by her eyebeams. She turned to Raven.

"Raven, our opponents are rather durable and strong."

Before she could speak the heard a very foreign accent in the distance.

"FOR ASGARD!"

Thor was swinging his mjolnir against Argent's own mirror and was winning. Thor's powerful swings are using up more and more of her limited energy. On one swing, Argent's hammer finally had enough and shattered. She was sent on her back. Thor who now had an electricity covering his whole hammer, was walking towards Argent, preparing for the final blow. Then a jet of flame struck his side. Hotspot ran towards and helped her up.

"You Ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Um-um, ok then."

Argent turned around and looked for Nightwing. Hotspot sighed in disappointment.

'Smooth. Just smooth.'

She took out her communicator and contacted him.

"Nightwing, we're running out of time, these guys are too tough, any suggestions?"

Nightwing was crouching behind a ventilator, and he took out his Wing Ding.

"I got one."

He then showed himself to Neo, and of course Neo sees this. Nightwing then throws several smoke bombs around him and used his grappling gun to hook onto a water tank. As he got on top of it he spotted Control Freak's laughing figure.

"You cannot defeat your arch nemesis, CONTROL FREAK, he is too powerful to defeat!"

Nightwing then threw his wing ding and a wall, which then bounced off several walls and then onto a car. It then headed towards Control Freak's remote. Control Freak was oblivious to all this as he was laughing too hard. The wing ding got closer and closer, but then Neo somehow grabbed it with his hand, crushed it with his hand a looked a Nightwing. He gulped then hid behind a chimney.

"Crap."

Control Freak laughed even harder.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE ALL POWERFUL CONTROL FREAK!"

Just then a small, slim sharp projectile impaled his remote and sent it hanging off the wall behind him. The visual representations then simmered and disappeared, but that was just the beginning.

"What th-"

He cut off by another sharp projectile which struck his throat, penetrating his Adam's apple. Control Freak started flailing around, trying to scream for help, but could only respond with a gargled sound.

Nightwing immediately ordered,

"RAVEN SAVE HIM!"

"Already on it."

She flew towards him and immediately lifted his neck. Initially, he squirmed, but then he calmed down after realising what she was trying to do. What she discovered was an 8 inch stiletto blade embedded half-way into his neck. She looked away as she took out the blade, lots of blood spurted out from the wound, and he squirmed again. She immediately placed her glowing hands on his neck in a bid to stop him, but Control Freak was done for as soon as the neck had struck his neck. He couldn't breathe this entire time, and now his throat was being filled up with blood. Control Freak squirmed as much as he could for a few seconds before he finally died from suffocation. The titans walked up to her.

"Is he-

"Yes, his trachea had been compromised from the start, even my healing powers couldn't save him. Even if this happened when he is lying in the emergency room, he'd still be dead."

"I'll fill out the documentations, you guys head home OK."

Raven nodded her head and teleported everyone but Nightwing home. The police walked over to him and he filled out the documents. After he was done, he assisted with the investigation. Upon further inspection, the investigators discovered that the knife had a message carved into it, not just some fancy decoration. It read 'Iustitia per mortem',

"Hey Nightwing, you know what this means?"

Nightwing had been taught how to speak several languages under Batman's tutelage, he knew what the message said.

"It's Latin for 'Justice through death', detective, I think whoever's done this can be 2 things, one he had some issues with Control Freak, or he is an unlicensed vigilante."

"Have there been any murders of any other supervillains you've fought?"

"No, this was the first one."

"Which means..."

"Whoever this person is, he or she has only just begun."

* * *

"I don't get it, he's gotten away with Control Freak's, Mumbo's, and now 's murder."

"Ro-, Nightwing, he is like Red X yes?"

"No Star, at least, Red X doesn't kill, I think, and we've always been able to catch him in the act of stealing, even if we never caught him. Either we're the blindest set of superheroes in the world, or this vigilante is good at covering his or her tracks."

"But we can see yes?"

"Which only leaves out him or her being good at staying under the radar."

"Do not worry Nightwing, we shall capture and bring him to your judicial court so that he or she may stand trial for his heinous crimes."

Nightwing smiled and pecked Starfire on the lips.

"I hope so Star, I hope so."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark alley in Jump City, a tall and built, hooded man, was pinning a rumoured pimp on the streets with his wrist-blade. In the coldest voice he could muster he said.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

The thug who was badly bruised and bloodied only spat at the figure. With his other hand, he wiped the blood off his face. He then used the wrist blade on that hand a struck his thigh. The thug tried to scream in agony, but the man covered his mouth with his gauntlet. The thug whimpered, and he allowed him to speak.

"Ok, ok, I don't know who or where this Slade guy is, but I used to work for in his xenothium plant."

"Location."

"It's in the under the Wayne Industries warehouse at 568 Jump street."

"If you're lying-"

"I'M NOT LYING I SWEA-"

He was cut off by the man's fist to his stomach.

"Never interrupt me."

The thug cowered in fear of this dangerous man. He whimpered like a lost puppy.

'Pathetic. They act just like their victims.'

"Ar-are you gonna let me go."

He raised his palm and the wrist blades popped out again.

"This is for the 3 women you raped and killed, the 5 families you've greatly affected, the hundreds of women whom you've brought in or blackmailed to be prostitutes and for an entire city that's losing it's reputation as a safe city thanks to scum bags like you."

The thug fell on his knees and cried.

"I'M SORRY, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, MONEY, WOMEN, ANYTHING!"

"What I want."

"Yes?"

"Is you dead."

The pimp broke out in tears again as the man grabbed him by his throat. Choosing to end his pain quickly, he thrusted the wristblade into his neck, killing him instantly. After all, he wasn't a complete psychopath, he felt bad for the man for having to endure this pain. He dropped the man unceremoniously on the ground. On the top side of both gauntlets were 2 holes (looks similar to Deadshot's gun). One hole was for shooting knives, the other was a fold-able and reliable grappling gun. He shot the hook towards the roof of a building and quickly retracted towards it. He kept shooting the hooks onto far and high places to retracted towards them. After he'd do this, he'd glide in the air for a while. His suit has the same characteristics as the suits sky-divers use, only this one was better suited for combat. His hood and cloak act like wings for him. While he didn't have the same control as Batman, as he had no real wings, he was able to glide faster through the city. After doing this for several minutes, he finally reached his destination. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, allowing him to detect any security measures the abandoned warehouse may have as well as provide a thermal camera. With this camera, he saw several heat-signatures, he assumed that one of them must be Dr. Chang.

" "

His wristblades, popped out.

" St. Peter wants to talk to you."

* * *

**I FEEL MORE INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS, BECAUSE THIS WILL FOCUS ON THE MAIN CHARACTER ONLY AND HIS DILEMMAS. THERE WILL CERTAINLY BE NO SUPERHERO ANTICS FROM THIS GUY, THIS GUY MEANS BUSINESS. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Nightwing, come take a look at this."

The detective lead Nightwing to a room. In the room was 's body, slumping on his chair, with his throat slit. Even Nightwing cringed at this. The teen titans were sent to assist the JCPD with the investigation of several murder cases, 143 to be exact. 's and 142 of his goons. His goons were sprawled all over the place. They were savagely mutilated, often found with their bodies cut in half, or their heads missing, but only a few feet away. This could not have been done by a small blade, such as a stiletto, this blade had to be big and sharp (and it's not the man's wristblades).

"Dectective, do you have any info on the murder weapon?"

"Well, we've crossed out any blade smaller than a bowie knife, and any blade more cumbersome than the chainsaw."

Nightwing rubbed his chin.

"It could've have been a sword, an axe, but judging by the close proximity of some of the bodies, we think that some of the men had been mutilated by the same weapon during the same swing."

"But detective, in my experience I've encountered some very sharp blades, but I've never seen blades that can go through 4 or more bodies like that. They've been cut clean through like meat in a deli."

"This weapon is obviously out of the ordinary, and it's user is likely to be very fit."

Nightwing glanced at one of the goon's face, it had an expression of anger.

"This obviously wasn't an mass execution, they were all killed in a fight."

"Could it have been more than one person who's done this?"

"Sorry Nightwing, he still haven't been able to determine whether there was one killer or killers."

"You've a lot for this city detective."

Nightwing walked away from the police investigators and his team. When he was a good distance away, he took out his bat communicator.

"Bruce, you there?"

"Dick, you're supposed to use this for emergencies only."

"Nice to see you too."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"But did you hear about the mass murder in Jump City."

"I did far before the news announced it on television."

"Well, is this mystery killer from Gotham."

"Hard to say, but none of the killings can perfectly match the MO of any villain here."

"So it could've been all of them."

"That's not what I said, this guy is obviously not a self-proclaimed villain as his victims have only been people who've disobeyed the law."

"So it could be..."

"It could be the Red Hood, but he fights with a knife. Besides, he (in this universe Batman never told Nightwing about Jason) has some sort of vendetta against me and the Joker."

"Maybe he's trying to get to you by getting to me."

"Unlikely, it's not his style, and he has probably never heard of you."

"So who could it be? Deadshot? Deathstroke? The League of Shadows?"

"Deadshot prefers to shoot rather than to stab or slash. Deathstroke is a dangerous man, there's no doubt, but even he couldn't defeat 142 armed and highly trained men on his own. It could be the League of Shadows, but Ra's and Talia were still in Gotham as of 5 hours ago."

"So it could be a merc?"

"Could be, or it could be another vigilante like the Red Hood, be careful out there, those types are people are not to be trifled with."

He then heard the detective's voice calling out to him.

"We'll discuss this later Dick."

Batman ended the communication link. Nightwing put the device back into his belt and turned around.

"Detective, what is it detective?"

"My guys found another body across the city, he was killed in the same style as ."

"So it could've been just another murderer off the streets."

"No, but the victim was a pimp, the name's Marvin Travis, my guys found out that he had some connections with years ago when he worked for him."

"What was he?"

"He was Chang's economic analyst, he handles the finances that affect Chang, he worked with him until you guys took him down along with the Brotherhood of Evil. He escaped, and so did his other employees. Since he was technically a villain, he couldn't he a proper job so he became a pimp. Our doctors are now figuring out the time of death."

"There's no need for that, I think Marvin gave away Chang's position to the murderer, it would explain how he was able to find this place."

"So should I call my doctors off?"

"No, keep them working, I've only stated a hypothesis and can be proven wrong until hard evidence is secured."

"Alright Nightwing, I'll keep you updated."

Nightwing nodded and walked away. He took out his Titans communicator.

"Titans we're going back to the Tower now."

"What about the investigation?"

"We'll discuss everything at the tower, right now we just need to get back."

He shut off his communicator before anything else could be said. Everyone rode the T-car silently. For Nightwing, seeing the large numbers of dead mutilated people wasn't new. He's been in Gotham for many years and has seen the likes of psychopaths like Scarecrow and the Joker. When they arrived at the safety of their living room, Cyborg said.

"Explain."

"Yes, why have we abandoned the policemen to do the work?"

"Guys, I think we aren't just dealing with an ordinary villain or vigilante."

"We're listening."

"I talked to Batman earlier and we've made 3 possible suspects for who this person is."

Hotspot crossed his arms.

"Well..."

"1, the murderer could be a crazed vigilante who clearly has a lot of skill and/or experience with large dangerous weapons, enough skill that should the police ever discover him or her, they will not be able to contain the situation. 2, the murderer might be a League of Shadows operative."

Cyborg interrupted him.

"Hold up. The League of Shadows, you're dwelling into some deep stuff here Nightwing, who do you or the Batman know that it's them?"

"We don't, but the John or Jane Doe's been targeting villains, and villains exclusively. He may not have a vendetta against them since there were no signs of torture, physically at least. The goal of the League is to wipe the villains off this Earth, and this person's doing exactly that. So as I was saying, 3, the person is just one big unknown."

"Should we warn the 'public' that there's a killer out there with every villain in Jump City's name on it?"

"We will, but even if the villains go into hiding, who's to say the murderer won't find them?"

"So what do you suggest?"

Nightwing grimaced at the thought.

"We should protect the villains who are at the most risk."

Everyone was shocked. Protect villains, all this they had to protect the city from them, now they had to protect them. Raven was the 1st to protest.

"Nightwing, that's insane."

"As much as I don't like it, we're here to protect. That includes protecting the villains. Batman taught me that."

He took a big sigh.

"So here's the plan, we each protect a villain that is at a high risk of being the next target. I've spent the ride ranking the villains in Jump City from the most dangerous to the least. Hotspot, you got Red X. Argent, you got Phobia. Star, you got Brother Blood, Cyborg, you got Holocaust, Raven you got Psimon, and I got Slade."

"Slade, Nightwing that is also inside the object which you call sane."

"Yeah man, what Joker is to Batman, Slade is to you. You sure you want this?"

"Of course not, but I have to, as much as I don't want to admit it, I understand him the most, because of all you guys, I'm like him the most. I can better predict his moves and thus protect him better."

"So enough with the arch-nemesis crap, how are we going to get this guys to actually use our protection?"

"We'll announce it in city hall tonight."

"Wait so you don't want to scare the civilians, but you fine with making them hate us?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO CYBORG, BE GOD AND MAKE THE VILLAINS REALISE, THEY NEED OUR PROTECTION?!"

Cyborg backed down, this wasn't an argument he wasn't going to win.

Argent asked,

"So when's the jig?"

"8:00 sharp."

* * *

"And now presenting, THE TEEN TITANS!"

The introduction was responded with a loud cheer from the crowd. The Teen Titans normally didn't like the attention and would cut off their cheer ASAP, but this time they knew that after this speech, they won't be hearing cheers from the crowd for a long time. As the cheering died down, Nightwing stepped up on the stage.

"Jump City, as you may have heard, multiple villains and other criminals have been murdered."

The crowd remained silent for the most part, but some 'Serves them right' and 'Finally' have been heard.

"As heroes we are here to try to protect each and every single person in Jump City."

The crowd cheered loudly again.

"And that includes the villains."

The cheer immediately changed into an angry uproar.

"Which is why until further notice, we will protect the villains that we deem are in most need of our protection. You villains, if you're out there if out there and we call your name, meet us at JCPD HQ, if you do not come, we will choose another villain who wants to be protected."

The crowd became furious and policemen armed with riot shields formed a shield wall in front of the stage. Nightwing cleared his throat.

"Red X, Phobia, Holocaust, Brother Blood, Psimon, and Slade. Thank you for listening."

Nightwing was met with even more angry shouts and comments from the crowd. He turned around and walked to his team who were shaken by the fact that just became Jump City's most hated people.

"Just because we save these people, doesn't mean they have to like us. As long as we save them, that's all that matters."

Raven then teleported the team to the police station. The police station was now surrounded by hundreds of police officers and vehicles who are ready to protect the Titans and the villains they chose to protect from the inevitable angry mob.

An obsidian blob materialized in front of the entrance. Raven turned to Nightwing and asked.

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

The walked into the police station waiting for the villains. Little did they know, a dark, hooded figure watched and heard the whole thing gone down from a T.V.  
The man was lying on a couch.

"Now I don't have to find them"

He took a sip of his soda.

"Now they will come to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Slade, this doesn't change anything."

"I wouldn't expect less, my former apprentice."

All the villains actually went to the JCPD HQ awaiting protection. The Titans and their villain whom they were assigned to protect had split up and went to the villains' lairs. Slade's layer was underground, as usual, although instead of it being huge, it was meagre in size. It had a screen with several panels on it, and a throne.

"Stay here, I'll scout the area for anyone who's trying to follow us."

"I can handle that amateur myself, but a little help wouldn't hurt."

Nightwing only grunted, he took out his escrima sticks and guarded the main entrance.

"Slade, do you the slightest idea of how's trying to kill you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not. However, my computer has finished downloading the video footage of this mystery man in Chang's hideout. Oh and by the way, there's no sound."

Nightwing turned around and looked at the large screen. The videotape revealed several men armed with swords and guns. There were just standing around talking to each other. Then a large figure dropped on 2 of the men from above, slamming his wristblades into their necks. He then used his grappling guns to pull the guns away. He then proceeded to stabbing them in their necks and torsos, it took no more than 2 strikes to kill each man. The figure then looked to his left a took out 2 short sticks, one in each arm.

_'Escrima sticks?'_

The figure ran towards the supposed enemy and away from the camera sight. Just then, the power went out.

"SLADE STAY BEHIND ME!"

Slade took out his bo-staff, preparing for the coming battle. Despite not being able to see, Nightwing threw several portable long-lasting light disks from his belt. He slid them all across the floor, then they all suddenly lit up, illuminating the room. His eyes darted across the room, then he saw him. In a cold-voice he said,

"So you are as good as they say, Nightwing, I missed seeing you fight."

Nightwing growled.

"We don't have to fight, you can just turn around, leave this city and never commit crime again."

"Nah, I prefer to do this city a favor."

He then raised his wrists and pointed the thin barrels at Nightwing.

"Slade, run, NOW."

"As you wish."

He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"I've blocked supersonic sniper bullets with these sticks, what makes you think your ballistic knives can accomplish more."

"Maybe I wasn't aiming for you."

He then fired his grappling guns at 2 pipes that were adjacent to each other and were placed on both sides of Nightwing. The as the metal bonds retracted, the man placed his 2 legs together and aimed it at Nightwing. The retraction happened so fast, Nightwing couldn't dodge the man's kick. He was sent crashing through the screen. He immediately regained his senses and moved his head to the left, barely dodging the man's punch. Nightwing in turn kneed the man's chin and kicked him in his chest, causing him to stumble back. Nightwing followed it up with a flying kick, just before the foot could touch his face, the man grabbed his ankle and threw Nightwing across the room. The man didn't notice Slade sneaking up on him. When he did, he was met with a bo-staff to the face. Then another, and then another. Slade then made a battle cry and swung the staff hard enough to send the man crashing onto a wall. Slade then took out his magnum pistol. Nightwing was sprinting towards him as he shouted,

"Trying to kill my was a mistake."

"SLADE, DON'T-"

Slade pull the trigger, but nothing came out. Slade then looked at the hand which held the gun and realised that it wasn't there. Instead he looked behind him and saw the gun impaled by a stiletto blade. He turned around only to see the man's fist connect with his mask, sending him across the room in good measure. Ideally, he would've used his wrist-blades and finish the job early, but the device was jammed during his collision with the wall. He couldn't think about the blades, as he barely dodged a swing by Nightwing, the man grabbed onto Nightwing's upper arm and pulled it hard, dislocating his shoulder. Nightwing screamed in pain, before being thrown across the room again. The hooded figure then turned towards Slade who was in a battle position with his staff. Slade taunted him.

"Is that all you've got?"

The man took out a stick from his belt, the same sticks that were seen in the video-footage.

"A stick? You think you can beat me with a stick?"

The figure then pressed a button on his belt which made the stick extent until it was 8 ft long, then 1 foot at the end of a stick flattened, and curved into a blade. Now the man held a 7 ft metal stick which had a large long curved blade at the end which made his weapon resemble a scythe. On 2nd thought, he weapon is a scythe.

Nightwing raised his head, and looked at events that had unfolded.

_'A scythe! That's what mutilated the bodies in Chang's HQ'_

Slade showed no expression during the change, but even he felt a tinge of fear.

"A scythe, how appropriate for a bringer of death."

Slade charged forward and prepared to swing his staff. The man just stood there. As Slade swung the staff, the man swung his scythe 3 times, Slade immediately jumped backwards to avoid a swing by the figure. In the aftermath of the attack, Slade's staff separated into 3 cleanly cut pieces. At this point, he knew that he lost, and now, he really needed to get away. The man walked towards him, with his scythe in both hands. He then formulated a plan. He threw smoke pellets into the ground. The man did not move at all, in his calmed state, he barely noticed a dark moving figure among the smoke. He shot 2 ballistic knives at him, he was responded by a cry of pain. As the smoke dissipated, it reveal Slade on the ground with a knife embedded in his back. He was still alive, but he was dragging himself across the floor towards the door. The man walked up to Slade and stepped on his back. Slade only grunted in pain.

"56 innocent people killed, hundreds of families ruined, you deserve death." He then manuevered the blade oh his scythe to be placed under Slade's neck."

Slade gave him one last taunt.

"You may have think that you've won, but you're wrong!"

He gripped the stick a little harder.

"This is for Terra."

He then sharply raised the blade vertically, beheading Slade, who's head rolled a good 4 feet. Blood spattered all over his mask, armour, and cloak. He then heard a groan from across the room. He saw Nightwing who was trying to crawl towards him.

"I...will...stop...you."

The man then hit Nightwing's head with the end of his stick, knocking him unconscious. He threw Nightwing over his shoulder and exited the lair. Wintergreen was left behind to pick up the pieces.

* * *

The man grappled his way towards the Jump City hospital, from there he laid Nightwing's body in front of the entrance and then sprinted away. He came there to kill villains, not heroes like Nightwing. A doctor noticed Nightwing's body near the entrance.

"NURSEs, GET HIM ON A HOSPITAL BED NOW! I'll call the Titans."

The nurses did as they were told, the doctor went up to reception desk and took out a classified document containing the telephone #'s of the Titan communicators. He can say whatever he wants and the Titans would hear it, but they can't say anything bad. He punched in some digits on the phone, it then made a beep.

"Hello, this is the Jump City General Hospital, you teammate Nightwing is currently unconscious and is having his injuries treated in one of our rooms. If you wish to see him, all you have to do is stop by."

He then hung up the phone.

"Sandra, I don't want the media to catch any drift of this, keep them out understand?"

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes. His eyes flickered, but then widened greatly.

"SLADE!"

He then felt a firm yet comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nightwing, has Slade done the betrayal of you?"

"No, he was going to die, and then he died and then I think I blacked out."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know he was dead?"

"I was there, a man, with a dark cloak and hood on fought me and Slade, we managed to do a number on him, but then he took me out of the fight. He..he carried a s,s-s SCYTHE, YES THAT WAS WHAT HE WAS WIELDING, a scythe. That's how he was able to cut several bodies in half back in Chang's layer! He fought Slade, then next thing I see he was standing on Slade, and the blade was under his neck, then I didn't really didn't see it clearly, but I saw a red blur so I assume he's dead."

Cyborg handed Nightwing a newspaper, on the front page it read, '**GRIM REAPER COMES TO JUMP!'**. The picture that corresponded with the article showed Slade's bloodied mask nailed to wall in city hall. Above it had a large message written in blood. _"Villains beware, Reaper is here._" Nightwing slowly put the newspaper down.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"What's are you guys doing? You're supposed to be protecting the other villains from this maniac!"

"Don't worry, we've brought them with us, if the man attacks them here, he gonna have to face all of us."

"Nightwing, did you have an idea of what his face looked like?", asked Raven.

"No, he was wearing a hood, so his face was basically in the shadows. I saw something, but it wasn't a face."

"I'm confused."

"He was wearing a mask I think, or a helmet, I couldn't tell."

"So what now."

"Now we go back with them to their lair."

"What, Nightwing, if you and Slade couldn't beat him, what makes you think that we and our assignments can do the same?"

"Argent, we have to assume that the location of their lair has been compromised, we'll need to send them to another location. Cyborg, I'll join you in protecting Holocaust. Everyone else, you have your missions. Titans go!"

Cyborg and Nightwing walked towards the area where he had left Holocaust. He was trying, but failing, to flirt with the nurses in the hospital.

"You ain't gonna get any ladies with an ugly face like that."

Holocaust was angered by Cyborg's witty comment.

"Watch your mouth, scrap yard, cuz I can rip it out if I wanted to."

Cyborg got in a fighting position.

"Then why don't you?"

The men glared at each other.

"Guys, guys, now's not the time to fight. Right now you,"

he pointed the escrima stick at Holocaust.

"Need protection. And you,

he pointed it at Cyborg.

"Are going to protect him."

Holocaust then became boastful about his powers.

"Protection? I've the strength of superman and

His hands became covered in flames.

"And can conjure flames that make's your teammate Hotspot look like he's playing with a lighter. If anything, Reaper needs protection from me."

"Then why do you want us as bodyguards?"

"Because it's fun to watch weak people like you try to protect me. Let's face it, that time you guys beat me was a fluke, I can't be beat again."

"What if we had..."

Nightwing took out a purple glowing rock.

"Vibranium."

Holocaust's boastful expression turned into one of fear.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS KNOW, THAT'S A HEAVILY GUARDED SECRET!"

"A little birdie told me that, well, more like Justice League told me that. Holocaust, we can't take any chances, this guy might have some vibranium on him or is on his way of getting some."

"No way, like you said, the Justice League told you, why would they tell some punk or mercenary that?"

"Man, this stuff is basically your Kryptonite, you shouldn't be taking any chances."

"Drop the subject will you, we don't want the whole city to hear about this now do we?"

Nightwing and Cyborg remained silent.

"Good, now escort me to my lair."

"We're changing locations, we have to assume that Reaper know where you hide, any other places you got?"

"I've got 1, I'll bring you to it. Let's go."

Nightwing and Cyborg on either side of Holocaust and walked out of the hospital. Meanwhile, a man in a green hoodie was reading a newspaper, from across where the trio were standing. A nurse walked up to him.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

The man raised his head to look at the nurse. She gasped.

"Oh my you're..."

The man chuckled.

"It's not too late to prepare for Halloween is it?"

"No, of course not."

"Well don't worry it isn't paint, it's food colouring."

After the woman regained her composure, she asked,

"How can I be of assistance?"

"You've done enough for this city, I'm just here to read the newspaper. Just keep saving the lives that count."

He stood up, revealing that he was a towering 6'2 ft man, he dropped the newspaper on the table.

"Have a good day."

He walked out of the hospital. The nurse kept thinking about the man's words.

_'Saving the lives that count, what does he mean by that?'_

* * *

When the man was a good distance away from the hospital and other people, he thought to himself.

_'Vibranium huh?'_

The man smirked at the thought.

_'I've got just the friend in Wakanda who owes me a favor.'_

He then took out a communicator a pressed a button.

"Hey, T'Challa, you mind if I visit Wakanda for a while."

A strong African accent was heard from the communicator. The screen had a man who wore a suit that resembled a Panther.

"Of course, Garfield, you are always welcome in Wakanda."

"Thanks T'Challa."

He shut off the communicator and put it away.

_'Watch your back Holocaust, I'm coming for you.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Holocaust was in his room listening to some very loud hip-hop music, while Nightwing and Cyborg stayed in the living room.

"Nightwing, when do think this will be over?"

"I don't know Cyborg, I guess however long it takes."

"Man I don't want to spend the rest of my life guarding assholes like Holocaust over there."

"Then why did you become a hero, a hero saves people of all varieties including villians who are in over their asses."

"I guess you're right we should protect everybody, even if they're criminals.

Then a different voice was heard.

"You can say that again."

Nightwing stared past Cyborg in shock and fear.

"Say wha-"

Cyborg was cut off as Reaper placed an EMP on his back.

"CYBORG!"

Nightwing jumped back and took out his ecsrima sticks.

"HOLOCAUST, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Nightwing's pleas were unheard as Holocaust's music was just too loud, he was too busy rapping to some hip-hop song. He turned back to Reaper.

He growled in frustration.

"I don't know who you are Reaper, but I will stop you."

"You can try."

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation for the fight.

* * *

"I used to have hood dreams, big fame, big chains. I stuck my dick inside this life until that bitch came. I went hard all fall like the ball teams  
.Just so I can make it rain all spring."

Then the door was sent flying towards the radio, destroying it in the process. Holocaust looked at the now doorless entrance.

"HEY YOU BROKE MY RADIO!"

"That isn't the only thing I'm going to break if you don't cooperate."

Holocaust then grinned as he looked at the tall cloaked figure.

"Reaper my homee. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"So you were wondering when you're gonna die? Interesting."

"Let's be honest here, if you and me got into a fight, you end up broken in more places than mathematicians could count."

Then Reaper's the tipped of his ballistic knives popped out. They weren't the normal shining silver or grey, these blades were purple and they were glowing like diamonds.

"Really? My vibranium blades predict...differently."

"How th-

Reaper had taken out a voice recorder from his belt. He pressed the button that played the tape.

_"What if we had...vibranium."_

_"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS KNOW, THAT'S A HEAVILY GUARDED SECRET!"_

He pressed a button that fast-forwarded the tape, then he pressed the play button.

_"Man, this stuff is basically your Kryptonite, you shouldn't be taking any chances."_

Reaper chuckled.

"Your bodyguards aren't so good at keeping secrets and even worse at protecting you."

"They may not be good at protecting me, but I'm pretty damn good at protecting myself, even with your vibranium crap!"

"I will ask you one last time, stand trial for your crimes and rest in peace, or fight me and rest in pieces."

Holocaust roared and sent a jet of flame coming his way. Reaper grappled his way to his ceiling and fired 2 vibranium knives at him. The 1st one struck his right forearm, and other struck his chest. Holocaust screamed in agony. Reaper dropped down and sprinted towards him. Then Holocaust roared in anger, unleashing a supernova. Reaper covered himself with his fire-proof cloak just in time, but he was still sent straight through the roof. When he landed on the road, he rolled on his back and got back on his feet. Holocaust emerged from the burning rubble. His eyes were glowing a dangerous yellow and his hands were covered in flames. He breathing heavily as he was seething with anger. He jumped onto the street, creating a small crater during his landing.

"I was gonna let you go with a couple broken bones and bruises, but after that, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Even from afar Reaper was sweating due to the intense heat emitting from Holocaust. He roared and stomped on the road so hard, Reaper's side of the road titled upwards. He shot the grappling gun at the roof of another building and barely dodged a jet of flames sent by Holocaust.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

Holocaust sent a jet of flames at the building that Reaper was on, he leapt onto another, while the building he was just on, exploded in a ball of flame. Reaper leapt from building to building, and building after building exploded. Reaper then jumped down to the street, Holocaust shot flames at him again which caused the street to turn into a wall of flame. Reaper continued to circle around him, until only they were trapped in a ring of fire. Holocaust laughed loudly.

"REAPER, YOU'VE TRAPPED YOURSELF HERE WITH ME, THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"Wrong. You trapped in here with me."

Reaper shot 4 vibranium knives at him, at they all hit Holocaust's left arm which he used to block the shots. He screamed in pain before sending another jet of flames coming his way. Reaper rolled out of the path of the fire and tried to fire more knives, but all he heard was the dreaded

' Click. Click. Click.'

Holocaust laughed in amusement.

"HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME NOW WITHOUT YOUR VIBRANIUM KNIVES, REAPER!"

Then vibranium wristblades popped out.

"I guess I'll kill you the old fashioned way."

Reaper then sprinted towards Holocaust, while he sent more jets of flames.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Reaper side-stepped the blasts as he got closer to him. Holocaust then launched his right fist at him. Reaper side-stepped his strike, stabbed his arm with his right wrist-blade, and ran it up along the length of his arm. After he was done, he barely dodged a roundhouse kick by Holocaust, who know held his bloodied right arm with his left hand. He tried to step on Reaper, but he just flipped away from the foot. Holocaust then sent another round-house kick at him which he dodged, however the dodging maneuver opened himself to get hit by one of Holocaust's flames. Though he blocked it with his cloak, he was sent crashing hard onto the ground. When he saw that he wasn't moving, Holocaust roared into the air.

"NO ONE CAN KILL THE HOLOCAUST!"

He then heard a familiar voice, Reaper's voice.

"Let's try that again."

Holocaust turned to look at where Reaper had once laid. He wasn't there.

"You think that you're so strong so special, well newsflash, you're not!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Holocaust kept looking around in search of Reaper.

"Superman could whoop your sorry ass all the way to Krypton."

"SUPERBOY COULD BARELY EVEN TOUCH ME, HOW COULD SUPERMAN DEFEAT ME?"

"Because you're all brawn, but no brains."

Holocaust roared and unleashed another supernova.

"REAPER, WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"

He then heard his voice as if he was right behind.

"Peekaboo. I see you."

Holocaust turned around and saw Reaper hanging upside down. The last thing he saw was the front of Reaper's helmet which was a metal front with a 2 tiny slits for the eyes he stared into them seeing nothing but a pair of 2 eyes with green cat like pupils filled with anger and vengeance(i suck at descriptions but the front resembles the helmet for the imperial guard in Star Wars.). Reaper then stabbed both of Holocaust's temples with his 2 wristblades, instantly killing him as the blades struck his brain.

"And now your dead."

As soon as he took the blades out, Holocaust fell face-first, dead. Making a loud thud. Just then a portion of the wall of fire was being shrunk by the constant stream of water coming from the fire-trucks. He shot the grappling gun at the nearest building that wasn't destroyed and got away before he could be discovered.

* * *

Nightwing and Cyborg were laid on a pair of stretchers on the ground. Both of them were covered in sut and ashes from the destruction. They were both wearing oxygen masks as they have breath in dangerous amounts of smoke. Nightwing suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. He tried to get up, but a paramedic push him back down.

"Nightwing, you need to calm down."

He did so, but he tried to take off the mask.

"Nightwing, you and your friend over there breathe in lots of smoke, I need you both to breathe in pure oxygen for now, OK?"

Nightwing nodded his head, then paramedic walked off to treat other casualties in the area. He looked to his side and saw Cyborg lying silently on a stretcher like him. Then another paramedic came.

"Don't worry there Nightwing, he's gonna be Ok. The device on his back was never set to fry his systems, only to disable it for a few hours at least. He'll be fine."

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you for saving our city hundreds of times."

Then that paramedic walked off too. Nightwing's communicator sounded and he answered it. Starfire's face appeared on the screen. Initially she looked distraught and worried, but upon seeing Nightwing, she became happy again.

"Nightwing, thank X'hal you are the OK. I have watched what had happened on the news. Please, is Cyborg the Ok?"

"He's fine Star, just knocked out for a while."

"What of the villain, whom you're supposed to protect?"

Nightwing's mask eye slits widened. He didn't think about Holocaust since he was conscious. All he could think was,

'Did Reaper kill Holocaust, or was it the other way around.'

"I don't know Star, I'll check it out."

He slowly got up, but his head was throbbing and body was sore during his fight with Reaper, he grunted in pain.

"Nightwing!"

"I'm fine Star, just a couple

'Crack'

"SON OF A BITCH!"

He relocated his right shoulder again and after a few seconds of containing the pain, he lifted up his oxygen tank. And walked towards the crime scene. When he walked past an ambulance, he saw several buildings along the street, destroyed and charred. There were also several craters on the streets as well as several burn marks. An entire section of the street had been tilted upwards, and a no entry zone tape was place around it. He then walked slowly over to a policeman and tapped his shoulder.

"Nightwing? Your awake."

"Yes I am, do you know the status of either Holocaust or Reaper?"

"Reaper? You mean to tell me that Reaper killed the Holocaust?"

_'Aw shit'_

Nightwing grimly said,

"Nevermind, you've answered my question."

"Wait, did Reaper killed Holocaust?"

"Well, he attacked me and Cyborg, so I assume that he did. Even in I don't know how."

Then the detective walked over to Nightwing.

"Ah, it's good to see you back in the world of the conscious."

"It's good to be back."

"Do you know anyone who may have killed Holocaust?"

"Reaper, it was Reaper! He attacked me and Cyborg then went for him. May I ask, how did Holocaust die, I mean, the whole Titans organization could barely defeat him when he collectively fought him."

"My men have discovered knives made out of vibranium embedded in his body. In addition, they found shards of vibranium in his other wounds. What does Holocaust have to do with Vibranium."

'Vibranium? No point lying to him now.'

"Vibranium was Holocaust's weakness, like Kryptonite was Superman's weakness. I don't know how Reaper found out, it was a tightly kept secret."

"Sent by whom?"

"The Justice League."

"Do you think that this Reaper is or was a member of the Justice League?"

"No it can't be, Batman gave me a list of everyone who they told about the secret. The original members and my team."

"Do you think anyone could've found out from anyone one of you people?"

"No, the Justice League never talk about it. Ever. And we try not to talk abo-

"Shit!"

"What is it Nightwing?"

"Me, Cyborg, and Holocaust talked about his vibranium issue in the hospital briefly, Reaper must've been listening in to our conversation."

He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"It's my fault that Holocaust and all those people who were in the buildings died or got hurt."

"Don't worry Nightwing, you guys stayed in an abandoned part of town, no one alive was in the buildings."

"Yeah, but I still let Holocaust die."

The detective was unwilling to be Nightwing's psychiatrist, so he walked away. Nightwing sighed and sat on a curb. Pondering about what to do about Reaper.

* * *

Reaper shot his grappling gun at the edge of a cave somewhere in the outskirts of Jump City, he quickly got up and went into the cave. He stepped on a specific sequence of rocks and a password machine raised up from the ground. After punching in some passwords, a series of entrances opened. We walked through them and the doors closed behind him. When he got to the end of it, he took a random piece of cloth and doused it with water. He then unzipped his armour and took it off, revealing a well muscled torso for a man. In addition to it being green, it also bore many scars and stitches, although the most notable feature was the large 2nd degree burn on his side. He applied burn cream onto the burned area, which stung like hell, but Reaper contained the emotions. He then placed the wet cloth on his side and wrapped medical tape around his abdomen along with the wet cloth. He ripped the last bit off with his teeth. He then took off his helmet. It revealed a green, well chi-sled face that had lost all of its roundness that one would normally have in their youth. His face also bore many scars from previous battles. He then unbuckled his belt, took of his pants and tossed it aside. He put on a blue t-shirt that had the words in a large green font, 'Bite me' and pair of grey sweatpants. He picked up his armour, belt, and pants folded them and placed in a well secured safe. He then laid down on his couch, took the remote from the floor and turned on the T.V. He got up a took out a bowl of cantaloupes from his fridge and lay back down in his couch. He started watching his favourite T.V show, 'Stoive Erwin the Snake Hunter' and calmed down on his couch. For now he can stop being the ruthless and deadly, Reaper, and just be lazy and fun-loving, Garfield Logan. As he was eating cantaloupes, he muttered to himself.

"It's been a long day."

He continued to eat his cantaloupes while watching the Australian zoologist rescue exotic creatures around the world. For now, he was going to have some R&R.

* * *

**IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY, BEASTBOY IS REAPER. HOW HE BECAME REAPER WILL BE REVEALED IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

'And in today's top news, supervillains and common thugs alike all over Jump City have been submitting themselves to prison. The reasoning behind this is that more and more criminals are fearful of the wrath of Reaper. More information coming up at 8. Now in other news, veter-'

Nightwing threw the remote at the wall, it shattered into several pieces.

"Why are they cheering for a man who's killed hundreds of people? It makes no sense!"

"Nightwing, you must understand it from their perspective, villians have made the lives of many people in Jump City a living hell. Even when we imprison them, they usually break out of jail and make more lives a living hell. We must continue to only put villains in jail as it is the truly is the right thing to do, even if the public disagrees."

"But Raven, I personally saw Reaper more than any of you. He's a big unknown, he's ruthless, and to the point. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a threat to this city in the coming weeks."

"C'mon Nightwing. Look at the bright side, Reaper just made our lives easier, even if many people died. At least many more people were saved."

Cyborg took another bite from his humongous meat pie. Nightwing stood up in front of him menacingly.

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF CYBORG, YOU JUST PRAISED A KILLER!"

"Nightwing you must calm down, though it is tragic that hundreds have been slain in his foolish crusade, he has lessened our burdens."

Nightwing looked down.

"I don't know guys, there's just something about him that seems so...unique. It's like I've seen it before, but I can't recall seeing anything like this when I was in Gotham."

He sighed and continued.

"I guess you're right. He has lessened our burdens, we haven't taken a vacation since Tokyo."

Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Tokyo. Heh. Remember that time in Tokyo when Beastboy ate 3 sticks of celery that were coated in wasabi?"

Everyone laughed loudly, and Raven just made a meek giggle. They then quieted down as they remembered their dead friend.

"We have not paid attention to Beastboy's memorial for several weeks Nightwing. Shall we visit his grave tomorrow?"

"You're right Star, we haven't. We will visit Beastboy's grave tomorrow, I think it'll be good for the team."

"It is the least we can do for what he's done for this team and the world."

"Yeah, and for being an amazing friend, a terrible comedian, and a courageous hero."

Cyborg then raised up his root beer can in the air.

"To Beastboy of the Teen Titans!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

Reaper was running silently among the rooftops of Jump City, he was chasing after a particular black van who doesn't know that they're being chased. After 4 minutes of sprinting and grappling, the van slowed down to a stop. It parked in Jump City's abandoned nuclear facility. A dozen armed men, and a man in a red blazer stepped out of the van. All were of Hispanic descent. Then another white van parked beside it. Another dozen armed men came out and a man in a white blazer stepped out. All were of a Caucasian descent. He was the first to speak up.

"With the villains gone, there's no one intruding into our boss'...business."

In a strong Mexican accent, the man in the red blazer replied.

"Of my amigo. Mi casa es su casa, or in this case, the goods. We've got Mexico's (he pronounces x's as if they are h's) finest cocaine, all we need is enough American mula to fill our desired paychecks."

He placed the drugs on the hood of his van.

"How much?"

"750 grand."

The man raised his eyebrow then snapped his fingers. Then one of the armed men pulled a 3 briefcases from the car. He placed the briefcases on the hood of their van.

"Each briefcase has a quarter mill in it. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course my amigo, but just remember. If you double-cross the cartel, you're days will be numbered."

"I wouldn't expect less. I always thought I'd die in next couple weeks in this business."

"Yes my amigo, I too think that I may get unlucky one of these days."

They then heard a cold and frightening voice.

"How about tonight?"

A spinning scythe appeared from the shadows cutting several of the men into 2 pieces. Reaper then emerged from the shadows and cut down the rest of the men with his other scythe. The Hispanic and the Caucasian man instinctively ran behind their van. The Hispanic man ordered his men to attack the mystery man.

"FUEGO!"

All 13 men fired their shotguns, assault rifles, shotguns, and machineguns into the other van. The van became riddled in holes and then exploded.

"ALTO EL FUEGO!"

The men stopped firing and raised their barrels, which were smoking from the rapid burst of fire. Reaper was still hiding behind the now destroyed van, he took out the scythe from the side of the van and converted both of them back into sticks. He took out 2 mini-boosters from his belt and placed it on the side of the van. He activated it and the van moved towards the men so quickly, they were all crushed by the van. Some were still alive and screaming in painful, but Reaper eased their pains by beheading them. The Caucasian took out a revolver, while the Hispanic man took out a mini uzi. They both looked at each other and prepared to fight a last stand.

"Tres."

"2"

"Uno"

They then emerged from the side of the van and prepare to fire at whoever was in front of them. However, Reaper anticipated this and immediately shot his grappling guns at the guns and took them away. He then pounced on them like a leopard and slammed their heads into the ground. He didn't hard enough that it would kill them, but hard enough that it would hurt like hell.

"Where's your boss, Francisco?"

The Hispanic man began to laugh hysterically. He slammed his head into the ground hard enough to kill him.

"How 'bout you Tony, where's your boss?"

He spat at him. He received a painful punch to the stomach.

"You like punch like a bitch."

A wristblade emerged from his right hand. He growled angrily.

"I HAVE NOT TIME FOR THIS, WHERE'S YOUR BOSS?"

Spotlights then appeared all around him, luminating the area he was in.

"Over here Reaper or should I say, _the Tiger of Arabia_."

He looked behind him and saw Harvey Dent smirking at him from a distance away. He clenched his fists.

"2-face."

"Nice to see you too. Oh and by the way have you met my friends? Oh boys!"

Then hundreds of men armed with guns, knives, baseball bats, and swords flooded the area and surrounded Reaper.

"Now I'm here deciding whether I should let my boys here kill you or if I should let you go."

2-face chuckled.

"Why should I decide these things, let my coin decide. Heads or tails?"

He responded with a semi-cryptic response.

"Heads have rolled, heads will roll, yours will be one of them."

"I guess that heads then."

He flipped the coin and it landed on his hand. When he lifted his hand to see the result, he smirked.

"Tails."

Reaper immediately took out his 2 trademark sticks. Dent laughed loudly.

"Escrima sticks, you think you can beat me by going Nightwing on me?"

He pressed the buttons that converted both sticks into scythes, he then slammed both ends of the scythes together to create one menacing looking double-bladed scythe. He expertly manuevered the unique weapon around him in an almost hypnotic manner. Making the men stare in awe of the Reaper's prowess.

"No I think I can beat you by being myself."

Harvey scoffed at him.

"Oh boys. Bring this man's head on a silver platter."

All around Reaper, the men charged him with everything they got. When they got close enough, Reaper laid down on his back and spun his weapon in a large radius, cutting the surround men in 2. He then got up and charged the men. He the spun the weapon against them cutting down even more goons. He then separated the scythe into 2 individual scythes again to cut down men on either side of him. He threw a Scythe hard against a large gathering of men, cutting them down. It was hard to dodge things as there was little space for Harvey's goons to manuever in. As he threw the scythe, he hooked onto it with he grappling gun. As he was dragged across the air by the retractable hook. Held his Scythe to the side cutting down any men along the way. When he reached his other scythe, his feet landed on a wall. Before gravity made him drop on the ground, he took his scythe out of the wall, aimed and shot a grappling hook onto another wall. As he soared about 1.5 metres above ground he held both scythes to the side cutting anyone in front of it down. Harvey Dent was watching the whole fight gone down. His evil grin turned into an angry frown as the number of goons were rapidly diminishing and literally getting cut to bits by Reaper. He then ordered his personal body guard of 30 men to form 2 ranks of men, 15 in each. The first rank kneeled while the other rank stood. As Reaper finished off the last group of men, Harvey started to turn tail and run. He ordered his bodyguards one last order.

"DON'T LET HIM GET THROUGH!"

They then collectively aimed there guns at Reaper and fired onto him. Reaper combined his scythes again to form a dual-bladed scythe. He spun the scythe with enough speed that in blocked all the shots. Within 5 metres of the guards, Reaper separated his weapon and threw them at the guards with blinding speed. The 2 scythes went straight through them and out the back. He then shot his 2 grappling guns at spinning scythes. As he was dragged across the air, he grabbed his scythes. He then saw Harvey running towards the car.

"START THE CAR! START THE CAR!"

The driver immediately did so. Reaper pressed a button in his ballistic knife thrower. He fired a knife with a blinking green light on it. As it hit the car, it exploded. 2-face was sent flying due to the blast and conveniently landed before Reaper's feet. He lifted him up by the throat. In the coldest voice he could muster he asked.

"Who are you working for?"

"No-one motherfucker. I came here by myself."

Harvey received a hard back-hand.

"LIES!"

"Sorry fuck-face, but I ain't telling you."

Reaper then shot a needle at 2-face's throat. It didn't kill him however.

"ACK! What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Eastern Brown Snake of the deadliest in the world. It will kill you less than an hour as one-by-one your organs fail you, your muscles fail you, and your pain receptors are inflamed. Luckily for you I may just have a cure for that."

"Fine. FINE! I'll tell you. It was Vandal Savage, he placed a 2 million dollar bounty on your head, and now every merc in the world wants to deliver your dead body to him."

"WHY DOES HE WANT ME DEAD?"

"I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! I just wanted the 2 million dollars, no questions asked."

Reaper dropped him on the ground and walked away.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT MY CURE?"

"I would give you a cure, if one such cure even existed."

"You bitch."

"I aim to please."

He then grappled his away to the top of a building and disappeared. Just then the T-car along with several police cars arrived. Nightwing jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards 2-Face.

"Harvey?"

Harvey began to foam by the mouth and could only say one syllable.

"Re...Re..Re..."

His head then fell as he expired. Nightwing growled in frustration.

He grappled away from everyone else and contacted Batman.

"Bruce, Dent was here in Jump City."

"I'm on my way."

"No it's too late. I think Reaper got him."

"This Reaper person sure knows how to pick his targets."

Nightwing then glanced back down at the crime scene where hundreds of mutilated bodies were sprawled all over the ground.

"No, I think he was picked to be a target. I think Dent set him up to kill him, but he failed-

He glanced back down at the scene.

"clearly."

Batman rubbed his chin.

"Bruce, did Dent have some beef with Reaper?"

"Not that I know of, I can't think of any reason why 2-face would go all the way to Jump City just to kill some vigilante."

"How about money?"

"Money?"

"Reaper's killed many villains, and other criminals. He's made even more enemies. Enemies that want him dead."

"So someone offered Dent some money to kill Reaper. But why Dent? He isn't the exactly what you would call a capable assassin."

"Maybe the employer didn't just offer it to Dent. Maybe he offered it to multiple mercenaries, he may have even made this proposal to every mercenary in the world."

"And if this guy offered enough money for 2-face to attempt this then-

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and said the next part with bitterness.

"He won't be the only one trying to kill him."

"You know what you have to do Dick."

"I have to put Reaper"

He glanced down at his teammates.

"under my protection."

* * *

**I CAN'T TELL WHETHER THIS IS A PLOT TWIST OR NOT. OH WELL. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY SO FAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nightwing this is ridiculous."

"Raven, I know, but we have to protect Reaper."

"Who's to say he won't kill us?"

"He doesn't kill heroes, at least not yet. If he had wanted me or Cyborg dead, we wouldn't be here."

Then Hotspot sided with Nightwing.

"We've guarded supervillains like Holocaust and Phobia. Protecting a vigilante can't be that bad."

"I don't trust him."

"None of us do Raven, but we have to be heroes, even for him."

Then Cyborg brought up a good point.

"So guys, who are we gonna bring him in?"

"City hall announcement?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Like that turned out so well, especially for Slade and Holocaust."

"How 'bout we talk to him? If we catch up to him, we can talk to him."

"Assuming he doesn't run away Cyborg. Still, it is better than announcing it to the public."

"So when should we start searching for him?"

"Immediately. Every moment Reaper is left alone puts him at risk of being killed by a merc."

Nightwing then walked off. Argent asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I did say immediately didn't I?"

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take her money!"

"But she was just an old lady, you were just greedy enough to try your luck at some easy money."

"I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Sorry, I don't give 13th chances."

In the background you could hear blood splattering and a sickening thud.

'23 crooks in one night, they never learn do they.'

Reaper then started to hear something grow slowly, but steadily louder. Reaper sprinted around the corner when he was greeted with an odd sight. A 9ft tall person made out of metal. the torso, legs and back were red, and the arms and face were grey. More importantly...it was carrying a very dangerous looking mini-gun.

"What th-"

The gun started firing. Reaper ran behind the building, but the mini-gun bullets tore right through the building like paper. Before this metallic gunmen could turn a corner, Reaper grappled onto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings. He was panting heavily as he had to sprint faster than ever before to dodge those bullets. He then heard the metal person talking or rather shouting.

"NO ONE ESCAPES THE GREAT SILVER BACK!"

'Silverback? Hm he kinda does look like a silver back.'

He then ducked instinctively to avoid the claws of Cheshire the assassin.

"Hey!"

Cheshire didn't respond as she kept swinging her claws at him. After dodging a couple swings by mere margins, he fired 2 ballistic knives at her. Despite the close range, she was able to block them with claws. His wrist-blades popped out and he began to duel Cheshire, blade to claw. After several attacks from either fighter, all of which were dodged or blocked. Reaper kept Cheshire's blades in place. A knife suddenly popped out of his boot and he kicked upwards with blinding speed. She somehow deflected his kick with her leg, however the knife was suddenly shot from the boot and it struck her neck, notably her spinal cord. She died instantly. He had no time to rest as he barely dodged an energy blast from Prometheus. Reaper dodged a couple more energy blasts as he sprinted towards him. He immediately engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Prometheus, although he was clearly defeated due to the fact that Prometheus is literally programmed with the fighting skills of 30 of the greatest martial artists. After delivering a dozen hard punches, he gave Reaper a round-house kick that sent him flying into the air then landing back onto the roof. Reaper struggled to get up, while Prometheus was charging up his laser gun. He chuckled.

"Savage will be pleased."

Suddenly, a long burst of mini-gun bullets emerged from below, ripping Prometheus to shreds. Silver-back climbed up to the roof of the building and prepared to fire his gun at Reaper.

"This is my kill."

By this time, Reaper was already up and ready to dodge what ever was about to be thrown at him. Silver back fired his gun as well as firing several heatseeking missiles at him. Reaper sprinted across the roof. The bullets obliterated the chimney as Reaper ran past it. He took out a flare from his belt and immediately lit the flare. As he approached the edge of the roof, he threw it up in the air as he dived towards a window and rolled as he landed into a room. Suddenly William Walsh, the 2nd Ravager came through the window adjacent to the window Reaper just went through. He delivered a flying kick that sent Reaper crashing onto the wall. He then instinctively ducked as William thrusted the sword into the wall where his head once was. His blade was stuck. Using this opportunity, Reaper stabbed Walsh several times in the abdomen with his wrist-blades. Walsh kneed Reaper in the face, but then he returned the favour by kicking Walsh in the groin where he was stabbed so many times. Walsh held his bleeding abdomen as it was screaming with pain. Reaper was about to finish him, but then he heard a child's voice coming from the hall. Reaper sprinted towards Walsh and tackled him through the window he just came from. They both landed on a shorter building's rooftop. Walsh kicked Reaper off, but he rolled and got back on his feet. 5 miles away, another mercenary was biding his time, waiting for the opportunity to kill Reaper from a rooftop. Deadshot took a sip of his coffee as he adjusted the scope on his sniper rifle.

"Wind, 3km/h north east, range, 5.453 miles."

He adjusted his scope even further, then smirked.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

He then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Reaper was busy parrying the sword strikes of an enraged William Walsh. His ears then picked up a sound. Upon realizing what it was, he raised his right wrist-blade and an angle blocking a portion of his head. The bullets struck the blade, reflected off it and struck Walsh in the head, killing him instantly. Reaper rolled behind a chimney as he was shot at 2 more times, the 1st bullet the shot missed by less than a cm, the 2nd bullet grazed his forehead. Reaper was exhausted, and heavily bruised. He was in a good condition to fight, but he had no choice. Silver back emerged from below the roof and roared in rage.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU EVADE ME!"

Reaper couldn't leave his cover as that would give his shooter a clear shot, but staying put would only result in getting mowed down by Silver-backs' mini-gun. In other words he was royally screwed. When Silver-back was about to pull a trigger, he was struck in the side by a sonic blast and fell back down to the ground. Reaper then saw a grappling hook on the edge of the roof.

'OH SHIT!'

When Nightwing reached the roof, the first thing he saw was another grappling hook attaching itself to his face. He was quickly dragged towards Reaper. When the hook released Nightwing shove Nightwing's head against the roof. Reaper said,

"Stay down."

"What are you doing? I'm trying to help you."

Reaper then shot a ballistic knife into an area where there was no cover. The knife was hit by a sniper bullet. Nightwing then realized the situation. Reaper released his grip, then Nightwing took out his communicator.

"Guys, don't come up to the roof, there's a sniper who may have bullets with our names on it."

He then heard Cyborg say,

"LOUD AND CLEAR NIGHTWING!"

He was shouting, because he and the other Titans were fighting Silver-back. Nightwing shut-off his communicator then turned to Reaper.

"Got any suggestions?"

Nightwing looked at Reaper in the eyes, but the hood created a shadow that made the area where his face would've been completely black. Nightwing could tell he was wearing a mask as Reaper's mask showed the slightest impression of grey.

"One. You got any smoke pellets on you?"

Nightwing took out several smoke pellets. Reaper grabbed it from him and threw it to the side. He immediately fired his grappling gun at a nearby building. Nightwing shouted.

"WAIT!"

But by then Reaper was swinging and grappling through the streets of Jump City. His main priority now was to get to his cave. For a few minutes, he wasn't disrupted by anything, he wasn't shot at, and no other projectiles were launched against him. Little did he know, Deadshot was preparing for his next shot.

* * *

"8, 7, 6, 5.."

Deadshot was waiting for Reaper to swing through the largest gap between buildings available to Deadshot. He was counting how many blocks Reaper was from that gap.

"4, 3, 2, 1"

He pulled the trigger, and this time the bullet hit its intended target.

* * *

Suddenly, Reaper felt a sharp pain in his side and couldn't fire the next grappling hook. He fell on the edge of a roof, then he fell on a balcony, then he landed in a dumpster. Reaper wasn't screaming in pain, but in his mind he was swearing so much that only the devil would appreciate. He quickly got out of the dumpster and fired the grappling gun and the nearest sewer lid and pulled it off. He quickly ran towards the sewer hole and jumped in it. Reaper was out of harm's way for now.

* * *

Reaper was holding his side then stepped on certain stones. in a specific sequence A password machine came up and he punched in the password. The doors opened and Reaper stumbled his way inside. When he reached the living room, he pulled back his hood and took off his helmet. The right side of his face was heavily bruised and swelling, and he had cut running across his forehead, compliments of Deadshot. He then removed his cloak and took off his armour. His torso was covered in dozens of large bruises, but the most noticeable feature was the bullet wound on his side. He ran towards his fridge and took out a bottle of whiskey on it. He then took out a first aid kit from underneath his sofa and took out a pair of tongs. He then sterilized a pair of tongs. He poured whiskey into his bullet wound which stung like hell, he then held the tongs in his hands. During the whole process of removing the bullet, Reaper was finally able to do something he's been waiting to do the entire night, scream like hell.

* * *

"Nightwing, where's Reaper?"

"I lost him, I gave him smoke pellets then he used them to get away."

Raven got angry.

"You lost him? I knew this was going to happen."

"I know, I know it's my fault."

Starfire raised Nightwing's chin.

"You have done you're best Nightwing, Reaper is simply too devious."

Nightwing who was eager to change the subject, did so.

"Cyborg, Silver-back's in jail now?"

"Yeah the police got him locked up in a maximum security cell."

"Good, good. C'mon guys, let's go home, it's been a long night."

He checked the time, it was 4 in the morning.

"Er morning."

"Yeah, I think speak for everyone when I say, I want to catch some Z's"

No-one responded as Raven teleported everyone back into the Tower to get their long awaited rest.

* * *

Garfield was busy wrapping medical tape around his now bulletless gunshot wound. He then went to his bath-tub and filled the whole thing with cold water and ice and then got in it. The coldness of the water and ice relaxed his tense muscles and soothed his bruises. He sighed in content as he rested in the bath-tub.


	8. Chapter 8

Garfield was busy thrashing a couple of punching bags in his cave. It's been 2 weeks since his encounter with the mercenaries. Due to his accelerated healing factor, his bruises have completely healed and his gunshot wound is only a bit sore. He was training to the news.

_'Researchers have noticed an exponential increase in Jump City's crime rate as there ceased to be anymore murders of any criminals whatsoever for 2 weeks. The public has responded negatively to this and several civilians have taken the initiative to encourage the return of the infamous, Reaper. Here are some examples of people who do not believe that Reaper is dead, and is simply waiting for the right time to arrive.'_

The camera then switched to a old, grey haired man wearing a winter coat, a hat, and a pair of reading glasses.

"He cleaned the streets, not just of super-villains, but also of other petty criminals which pompous heroes like the Titans find irrelevant or too small for them to care."

The camera switched to a middle aged, blonde woman.

"Is he a hero? Yes. Are some killers heroes? Yes. Reaper is watching out for us civilians for criminals of all levels. Sure we're vulnerable when we are targeted by supervillains, but c'mon we're just human, if a man mugs us, well, the police can't help us, and the Titans don't give a damn."

Then the camera switched to a young boy, no older than 11 years old.

"He's a good man, and he's a good hero, and he's a, uh, good fighter, and he does his job really good, uh, I mean really well."

The boy then looked straight at the camera.

"Please come back."

Garfield then shut off the T.V. He was panting due to training for so long. Garfield wanted to decrease the crime-rate in Jump City, but he was scared as hell of the mercenaries that are lying in wait. That encounter with the mercenaries was far too close for comfort, and he kept thinking he wouldn't get lucky the 2nd time. Garfield groaned in frustration as the 2 sides of his mind battled for dominance, self-preservation, or self-sacrifice. After 10 minutes of thinking he raised his chin and made up his mind.

* * *

"REAPER IS A KILLER!"

Nightwing flipped a table.

"HE IS A CRIMINAL!"

He kicked the sofa across the room.

"AND HE'S AN ASS."

Suddenly Starfire grabbed him from behind tightly so that he couldn't move. Nightwing tried hard, he really did, but Starfire's strength was too much.

"Nightwing you must do the calming of down. Getting angry has no point."

Hopspot stood in front of him.

"She's right man, you gotta chill."

Nightwing smirked,

"How ironic."

Hotspot raised an eyebrow.

"Real mature man, real mature."

Cyborg then walked into the common room.

"Yeah man, why're you so worked up about?"

"DID YOU WATCH THE NEWS CYBORG? THE CITIZENS JUST PRAISED A KILLER, AND US? WE GET CRITICIZED FOR STICKING BY THE LAW!"

"So what? We're still heroes, we will still do our jobs even if the citizens don't like us."

Raven walked into the common room.

"Besides, everyone is entitled to their opinions, even if it isn't ideal for us. We should accept the fact that Jump City wants Reaper back, and move on. All this pointless arguing is giving me headaches."

She rubbed her temples as she emphasised the part about headaches.

Argent then spoke up.

"You acting like a child who got his candy taken away. Act your age!"

Nightwing calmed down, Starfire then released him from her grip.

"Sorry guys."

"I shall forgive you."

"Apology accepted."

"It's OK man, it's cool."

"Yeah Nightwing, we all lose our cool no matter how trained we are."

"Apology accepted dear leader."

Nightwing made a small smile.

"You guys still up for one last search night. If we don't find him tonight, we'll go to Hawaii tomorrow."

"What about Reaper?"

"What about us? We haven't gone on vacation for so long."

Everyone agreed to Nightwing's plans, then Cyborg then spoke up.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

* * *

"Thank you, Reaper sir."

"Don't mention it kid."

He then grappled away from the little boy, whom he just saved from his late kidnappers.

He then reached the roof of a tall building in search of more crime that happening in the city. He then saw a man dragging stubbornly woman by the arm, waving his gun around along with 4 of his large build goons. Reaper aimed the knife shooter and pressed his custom trigger. The men didn't know what hit them as knives hit them in the head, killing them instantly. Satisfied with his work, he grappled away. He landed in a dark alleyway, but then heard a sinister feminine voice.

"2 weeks Reaper."

Rose Wilson jumped down from the roof and tried to land on him, but he rolled away. Her blades were drawn. Then another figure, Grant Wilson, then dropped behind him with a single blade drawn. He said in a voice that sounded more like a growl.

"We will kill you for killing our dad."

"We've been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks."

Reaper then took out his 2 convertible scythes.

"So have I."

* * *

The titans were riding in the T-car, Hotspot offered to let Argent sit on his lap, since he convinced her that it was better than flying. The pair sat in between Starfire and Raven, and Nightwing was in shotgun. It seemed like an ordinary drive-by, uneventful, but then a dark-cloaked figure(Reaper) crashed through a wall and then crashed onto side of the T-car, cracking the windows on the side. The car stopped. A split second later, a masked man(Grant Wilson) punched the side of the car, creating a large dent, the impact pained Starfire a lot, and she barely held in her shriek of pain. When the Titans were out of the car, the 2 fighting figures were gone.

* * *

Reaper was dueling both Rose and Grant Wilson at the same time. Swords and scythes. The sound of clanking and shrieking of metal dominated the surrounding area. After dozens of rapid swings and fast thrusts, Reaper delivered a hard kick to Rose's chest which sent her flying over the edge of the roof. Grant was enraged by the man who had hurt his half-sister.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"

With a quick and strong flick of the wrist, Grant took away one of Reaper's scythes. He in turn, took away his sword. Grant then grabbed onto the scythe and battled Reaper for the possession of the scythe. At the time, both men were equally as strong. Reaper chuckled.

"You aren't the only one with artificially amplified abilities. I've got the super soldier serum."

They both grunted a bit.

"Just like your dad."

Grant fell into a blind rage and suddenly spun around carrying both the scythe and Reaper and threw him off it. While in the air, Reaper shot the grappling guns at both scythes, placing them both back in his possession. He landed gracefully on his feet. Grant rolled towards his sword and grabbed it. Reaper converted his scythes into a double bladed scythe and swung behind himself, blocking Rose's surprise strike. He taunted him.

"You gotta do better than that."

Grant and Rose were furiously swinging at Reaper, but he skilfully parried, blocked and dodge all of their attacks. Reaper then shot a grappling gun at the edge of the roof of a taller building and quickly got on it. Grant and Rose quickly followed suit by firing their own grappling hooks. When the hooks reached the edge, Reaper cut off the line of one hook. He then heard Grant screaming. He wasn't quick enough to cut the other line, so Rose got on the roof. He then started to swing furiously at her. With her precognition, she was barely able to block and evade his attacks, but they've only increased in number and ferocity. She then tried to audaciously thrust both her blades into his torso, but Reaper deflected the strike. However the blades grazed his side, spilling out some blood.

"Just because you can see the near-future."

He swung at her many times, all of which were dodged and blocked.

"Doesn't mean you can avoid it."

His scythes locked with her swords, but he had ballistic knives. With his superior strength he was able to rotate his wrists so that the barrels were pointing at her neck. He then pulled the custom trigger. A knife penetrated through her trachea and fractured her spinal cord. Reaper then heard a grappling hook being shot. Grant got onto the roof. As Rose's lifeless body was about to fall, Reaper swung his scythe upwards, easily making her a human kebab and threw her body at Grant. Grant fell off the roof again and landing onto the roof of a shorter building. As he regained his senses he saw Rose's body lying on top of him.

"Rose, wake up."

He shook her body.

"Please wake up."

He then lifted her chin up and saw the knife embedded in her throat. To say he was absolutely enraged was an understatement. He gently lifted her body and placed it on the floor. He then looked at Reaper who was watching the whole thing go down. He clenched his teeth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He didn't even use a grappling gun. He jumped across the gap, grabbed onto a balcony then climbed his way up to the roof. As he hopped over the edge of the roof, he ducked as Reaper swung his scythe. He would have lost his head if he was 0.06 seconds slower. He then swung his own sword with even greater strength. Reaper blocked it with his scythe, but he stumbled backwards. Grant began to furiously swing his sword at Reaper, who was struggling to block the increasingly over=powering swings. Grant was now fuelling his attacks with rage. Surprisingly, the rage did not make him expose himself more, but made him even more aware of any movements. Reaper lifted his leg as he prepared to kick Grant with his foot-knife, but Grant kicked his leg, and fractured it. Luckily his pants were designed with straps that go around the leg, so that even if it's broken, it is just as moveable as a normal leg. However it didn't remove the sheer pain that came with a cracked or broken leg. Reaper stumbled back even more. Then Grant sweep-kicked Reaper, causing him to fall to the ground. Grant then started to slam his sword at Reaper who was trying to block it with his scythes. Each strike, brought the blade closer and closer to its destination, Reaper was helpless to stop Grant's onslaught. Despite the looks of things, Reaper was winning simply holding out against Grant's attacks. Grant's enhancements when used, uses up energy from his body. He has fought for so long, that his body was beginning to fail him. His strikes gradually became weaker and slower, then soon enough he collapsed on top of Reaper, dead.

"Just as I planned it."

As he got up, Reaper then heard an familiar and frightening sound, the sound of a speeding bullet. He raised his scythe then pressed a button that turned the scythe into a bullet-proof shield (Kinda like Robin's bulletproof shield in Batman: Arkham city). The bullet bounced off the shield. From the outside, no one can see past the shield, but from Reaper's view, the view was as transparent as a window. Deadshot unloaded more bullets into his shield, but to no avail. Reaper on the other hand was furiously moving his pupils in search of any gunflash. After 7 long seconds, he saw a tiny speck of white from the corner of his eye. The speck disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, then a bullet impacted his shield, but the location of the flash was all Reaper needed. He smirked inside his mask.

"Found you."

* * *

Nightwing grappled onto the roof, the flying girls and Hotspot followed suit. Nightwing ran towards Rose's body, he knew she was dead so he grappled towards the building roof beside it. He then saw another person lying on the roof. It was Grant. He checked his pulse. When he found none he grunted in frustration. He then ordered his team.

"KEEP SEARCHING!"

Cyborg who had no flying capabilities was very far behind. As ran past Rose's body he noticed something. There was some blood on her swords, and her swords weren't touching the pool of blood around her. He rubbed his chin then took the swords away from her. He examined the sword.

_'Damn, it could still be her blood, but it could be anyone elses. That means it could be Reapers.'_

He then took out a knife and a sample capsule from his built-in storage. He then carefully pushed all of the blood towards the tip of the sword, where it would then drip into the capsule. After he was done, he dropped the swords and placed the capsule in his storage container.

'_Time to find out who this Reaper guy really is.'_

* * *

Reaper was sprinting on the rooftops of Jump City. He was chasing down Deadshot, the world's greatest marksmen. Occasionally, Deadshot would turn around and fire, but his shots are blocked by the shield. Deadshot then jumped down onto the street and began sprinting. Reaper stayed but and kneeled. He aimed his knife shooting at Deadshot's running figure.

"Just because you bring a knife to a gun fight. It doesn't you're bound to lose."

He then pulled the trigger and fired 3 knives.

-Slow motion-

Deadshot turned around and saw 3 shining projectiles no more than 3 metres away. He shot at the first one, destroying it. He shot at the 2nd one, destroying it as well. As he aimed at the 3rd knife, the knife was already too close and went down the barrel.

-End of slow motion-

As he fired, his wrist-gun exploded, scalding his arm. Reaper then landed in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. Deadshot turned from being the much-feared assassin to wailing coward.

"I'M SORRY!"

Reaper raised up his armour and showed Deadshot, dozens of stitches where his gunshot wound was. In a cold voice he said.

"Remember this? You almost killed me that night! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?"

"I'M SORRY, I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT YOU'VE KILLED, THE THOUSANDS THAT HAVE SUFFERED, BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST DOING YOUR JOB!"

Deadshot then heard the infamous click that signalled that a blade has just popped out, in this case, Reaper's wristblade.

"PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"You've fooled Batman, **but not me."**

He thrusted the knife at his heart, killing him instantly. Reaper then dropped him on the ground. Then suddenly he heard an authoritative voice, Nightwing's.

"Reaper! I need to have a word with you."

Reaper tried to flee, but the Titans surrounded him. In his coldest voice possible he said.

"If you're here to arrest me, I won't go down easy."

"We're not here to arrest you. We're here to...protect you."

"I don't need protection."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"That's what Holocaust said before you killed him."

"He didn't know who he was dealing with, in which case me. Unlike him, I never underestimate any opponent. Even one like you."

"So you don't unde-

Hey thought about Reaper's words.

"HEY!"

"Your ego is your weakness Nightwing. One day it might just kill you."

Raven argued.

"Every mercenary in the world's got a bulleye on your head, you basically risk dying every you aren't under our protection."

"If you protect me as well as you protect Holocaust and Slade, I'm not sure if getting your protection is even safer."

Although he said this without an ounce of cockiness, the whole team was offended. Hotspot turned 'Hot' again, Raven developed an obsidian glow over her hands, Starfire developed a green glow over her hands and Nightwing growled.

"Don't insult my team."

"Criticism isn't insulting, it's just criticism. Now if you don't mind, I have to go."

Suddenly he legs were covered by an obsidian glow. He turned towards Raven, who's eyes are glowing.

"If you don't want our protection, we'll force you to have it."

Reaper sighed, this was not going as planned.

"Have it your way."

His strong legs broke free of the magical bonds. He then threw a smoke in front of him. The titans were busy trying to dissipate the smoke. By the time the smoke went away. Reaper was nowhere to be seen. Nightwing growled in frustration.

"Where could he be?"

He then heard his sinister voice.

"Titans."

Everyone looked up at the roof edge of one of the buildings. Reaper was standing on the edge as his cloak bellowed in the wind.

"We'll meet again."

He then turned around and sprinted. Starfire, Raven, Hotspot, and Argent quickly flew to where he was closely followed by Nightwing and his grappling gun.  
He narrowed his eyes.

"He's gone."

Raven glared at him.

"No shit, sherlock."

Starfire floated in between them.

"Friends we must not fight."

Both Raven and Nightwing calmed down. Starfire sighed in relief. Raven asked.

"What now? The arrogant pompous asshole doesn't want to be protected."

Nightwing immediately responded.

"We keep trying."

She glared at him again. But this Cyborg, instead of Starfire stopped the conflict.

"Guys. Guys."

He took out the capsule from his storage container.

"I took some blood samples from the blood from one of the merc's swords, well actually 2. The blood may have Reaper's DNA. If we know the real identity, we're that much closer to capturing him."

"Start tracing the blood Cyborg, I want the results in ASAP."

"Sure thing. C'mon guys let's go home."

Cyborg looked at Raven.

"I really tired, why don't we just take the T-car."

"I don't know if you remember Rae, but my T-car got totaled by Reaper's flying body. Besides, tonight's movie night!"

Nightwing sighed.

"Not tonight Cyborg. Raven, take us home."

Raven groaned and then teleported everyone back in the tower.

* * *

Garfield was hopping on one foot in his cave. He had wrapped a cast around his fractured leg. He carried a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a DVD in the other. He put the bowl on the sofa, and put the DVD in the DVD player. He pressed play then sat on the sofa with his fractured leg on the table. On the screen, the intro to Clash of the Planets Episode 12 played.

He rested on the couched and sighed in content. He took 2 strawberries out of the bowl and placed it in his mouth. With food still in his mouth he said,

"Ahhhh movie night."

He continued to eat strawberries while watching his favourite movie. Sometimes, old habits die hard.

* * *

**AT LAST ANOTHER CHAPTER! CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW? I ESPECIALLY APPRECIATE CRITICISM AS IT WILL MAKE THE STORY BETTER UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE DIRECTLY INSULTING ME IN WHICH CASE IT DOES NOT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! HUZZAH! REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW PLEASE!:D**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T EXIST?"

"Nightwing, the blood sample doesn't match the blood of anybody _alive . _Either we don't know who this guy is or he just dropped off the face of the Earth."

Nightwing slammed his fists into his study table which broke in half.

"So we're back to square 1."

"Cyborg, see if the blood sample matches anyone who's dead."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Dead Raven? You mean he's a zombie or a vampire now."

"What other option do we have? Besides, Cadmus managed to clone Supergirl before, I wouldn't be surprised if someone developed a way to reanimate the dead."

Nightwing cringed at this. He didn't cringed because the idea was absurd, but rather because he knew someone back in Gotham who had developed a way to make the dead, living again. Cyborg was busy pressing a lot of buttons in the computer, after he was done he said,

"Ok Raven, the computer's scanning for any matches with anyone who's dead. I don't know about you, but I hope this guy ain't a zombie or a Twilight boy(vampire)."

"How long will it take?"

"It'll take long, but it's nothing like the 11 days it took to see if it matched with any living. About 3 days or so."

Everyone remained silent.

* * *

Reaper pulled out his wristblade from Saiko's (has nothing to do with saico-tech, no OC's have been introduced in this story so far) neck. He body fell limply to the ground. He chuckled.

"Gotham's fiercest killer my ass."

He then walked past the dead bodies of KGBeast, Bronze Tiger, Arthur King, William Cobb, White Canary, Guillermo Barrera and Wade LaFarge. He walked up to David Cain who had his arms crossed.

"Garfield."

"Don't call me that,_ David_."

David tried to smack Reaper, but he grabbed his wrist.

"You should address your superiors accordingly."

"I don't know if you know if you know this, but I'm not Ra's pet dog anymore, and you're not my superior."

Reaper released David's wrist. He returned his crossed-arms pose.

"Very well then. I came to tell you that Ra's wants you back in the League, he promises a high-ranking position reserved for you."

"I don't want a high-ranking position."

"Well then what do you want then? I shall call Ra's at once at tell him your demands."

"What I want is to not be the league anymore."

"Why because you think he could never see you as more than just a convenient asset, a pawn in his deadly game of chess?"

"That and he's genocidal, and he's all buddy-buddy with Vandal Savage."

"Vandal Savage? What does he have to do with this?"

"Didn't he tell you? Oh right, he didn't. Well he hired these assassins."

He kicked the body of Wade LaFarge to just before David's feet.

"To kill me for whatever fucking reason he has."

"I well tell Ra's immediately, he will tell Vandal to call off the mercenaries."

"Don't bother, even if Ra's tells him to stop, Vandal will lie to him, like he's lied to millions of people in history."

Reaper turned around and walked the other way. David Cain took out his gun and pointed it at Reaper.

"I don't want to do this."

"You really want to see how this will turn out. You and me? One on one?"

David put the gun back in his holster.

"No. I don't."

"Good, cuz I'm going. And don't try to drug me with your sleepy drug shit, cuz I drugged myself with the counter to that, caffeine."

"Very well, I shall tell Ra's of this terrible news."

"Oh and one more thing."

Reaper turned around and tossed a small bag at David, which he caught of course.

"If you can, tell Savage to send the best."

He turned around and walked away.

"Because frankly, dealing with these guys is getting boring."

David looked on at Reaper's walking figure that looked into the contents of the bag. The bag contained things that uniquely pertain to certain mercenaries, chances are since Reaper got a hold of it, they're dead. He took out some of the contents of the bag. Some of things in the bag were Stiletta's stiletto, Hangman's rope, a chip of metal that belonged to Widower's sword, and Gregor Dosynski's NKVD badge. David then dumped all of the bag's contents onto the street. All in all, there were 94 items, each pertaining to a specific mercenary.

"94 huh? Pretty impressive."

* * *

As Reaper was walking along the street hoping to draw out some mercenaries. Since the first mercenaries kept coming into town, Reaper had only been able to stop scattered, uncoordinated crime such as a murder or a robbery that had nothing to do with each other. However, he was not able to stop the increase in drug trafficking, human trafficking and prostitution. With a brief respite from mercenaries Reaper was finally able to take a break. Take a break as in stopping crime. He turned around a corner down an alley. He walked up to a sewer door and took the door out by using the grappling gun.

'I've got some business to attend to.'

He jumped into the sewers.

* * *

"C'mon bitch."

She said something in a different language that isn't English.

Somewhere deep underground, a chubby middle-aged man was trying to force one of the human sex slaves to 'initiate the act' so to speak. The slave herself was a native of Vietnam, no older than 17. She was wearing nothing more than her undergarments. She was one of the many victims of the world-wide human slave trade.

"I didn't ask bitch."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She began to cry. The man began to chuckle.

"You look more sexy when your suffering."

She began to cry even more.

"GO! CRY SOME MORE! No one's gonna hear ya. Now Papa Joe's hungry, and he's ready for desert."

Then a cold menacing voice echoed through the concrete room.

"She's just a child, and you're a disgusting old man."

"WHO SAI-"

The man was cut off as Reaper's glove grabbed his face and slammed it on the ground, making the back of his skull cave-in, killing him instantly. The girl was about to scream, but Reaper covered her mouth with his other hand.

"If you can understand me nod your head."

No response.

"如果你能理解我點頭，你的頭 (Cantonese or Mandarin)"

No response.

"Nếu bạn có thể hiểu tôi gật đầu của bạn. (Vietnamese)"

She nodded her head.

Rời khỏi nơi này ngay bây giờ.Để có được để thoát khỏi, rẽ trái, phải, phải, trái, và sau đó thẳng qua.  
(Leave this place now. To get to the exit, turn left, right, right, left, and then straight through. )

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Đừng lo lắng đều được dọn sạch khu vực cho bạn, không có ai sẽ giúp bạn có được.Bây giờ đi!"  
(Don't worry I cleared the area for you, no one's going to get you. NOW GO!)

He let go of her and she ran off to the exit. She turned around at the door and said,

"Cảm ơn bạn."  
(Thank you)

But he wasn't there. She looked up, but it was as if he just disappeared. As she walked down the hall way she noticed that the rooms where her fellow slaves should have been in were completely empty. In some of the rooms there'd be a man motionless on the ground. Initially she was worried, but then as she realised. They were dead.

* * *

28 guards were guarding in front of a large door that presumably is the door to the leader of these operations. 2 of them were standing about 6 metres from the rest of the guards. One of them whistled while the other was smoking a cigar. Suddenly Reaper dropped down from above them and slammed their heads into the ground hard enough to kill them. Just in case the collision didn't kill them, the wristblades in their head did. As he stood up, the remaining 26 guards aimed their guns at him. One of them recognized the figure as he was the guy who interfered with the Russians and the Mexican drug trade that night (refer to chapter 6).

"HEY IT'S THAT REAPER GUY!"

Then all the guards sporadically said, "Reaper."

"Miss me?"

One of the guards charged at him with a knife.

"FUCK YOU!"

Reaper grabbed the wrist of the hand carrying the knife then grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee hard, killing him. One of the guards who was wearing a uniform different from the rest of the guards said,

"Our boss said that them mercs got ya. Since he's wrong I guess we'll have to correct their mistakes. Open fire boys."

Reaper smirked in the inside of his helmet.

'Perfect.'

* * *

A man sitting by a large table was apparently talking to something that the camera isn't showing. Suddenly the floors flew open and Reaper threw the body of the Captain at the man. The body shattered the table.

"Large scale prostitution, and human trafficking. You sir won't live to see the light of day."

Suddenly a man with a large build was seen in a large screen T.V talking to him.

"How nice of you to join us, Reaper."

Reaper voiced turned into a low growl.

"Savage, why are you here?"

"Why I came here to try the _tastes_ of Jump City, but seeing as you're hear, I think I will not get what I want."

"You're sick, Savage."

"A man can only try."

"Why do you want to kill me, I barely make an effect on slowing down your operations and I thought you're supposed to be going after the Justice League."

"The Justice League, nothing more than highly capable beings with very large egos in tights. They are a thorn at my side. You however have barely even pricked my skin, but you could potentially be a large thorn at my side one day if you live long enough."

"Then why go after me, you're wasting resources on trying to kill me other than to take down the League."

Vandal Savage began to laugh loudly.

"My dear boy, this goes a lot deeper than you could possibly imagine, Reaper. And for my ingenious plan of mine is to work, I need you out of the picture. No hard feelings. Oh well I must depart."

Then man in the same room as Reaper cried for help.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Should I die from whatever circumstances it may be I shall see you then. Oh and Reaper, we'll meet again."

Reaper growled at him.

"You can count on it."

"Oh and one more thing, do you prefer it when I call you Reaper or Beastboy?"

The screen then went black. Reaper was seeping with anger and rage, even more so as he realized that Savage knew who we was before. He fired his knife gun at the man and it struck his head, killing him. He then took deep breathes as his anger settled down. He then used his grappling hook to quickly get out of the area.

"What an asshole."

* * *

The computer has finally found a match to the blood on the mercenary's blade. Cyborg was the first to see who it matched too. He gasped at the results. Raven was the next to come in and see the results, she gasped as well.

"I'll call Nightwing and Star, you call Argent and Hotspot."

Raven nodded and ran down the hall. Cyborg did the same, but in the opposite direction. Several things were going through his cybernetic mind since he saw the person who matched with the blood sample.

_'Nightwing's not gonna believe this.' _


	10. Chapter 10

"HOW?"

Nightwing was in the common room throwing a fit, the common room had messy, the sofa was flipped over, the T.V was smashed in, and all the wooden chairs, stools, and tables were broken. Cyborg and the rest of the team looked at him from the far side of the room.

"HE'S DEAD, WE WERE THERE TO SEE HIS DEAD BODY! WE WERE THERE TO BURY HIM! IT JUST MAKES NO SENSE!"

Cyborg spoke up,

"C'mon man, we're all shocked too, but you're."

He placed his hand to his chin.

"You're...kinda overreacting."

Nightwing turned to face him. His right mask slit was twitching, and he was foaming in his mouth. It looked like steriods and rabies made a baby then infected Nightwing.

"OVERREACTING? I'M NOT OVERREACTING!"

The rest of the team cowered behind Cyborg. Nightwing then restrained himself, and rubbed his chin.

"No. I might be overreacting."

Everyone made a sigh of relief. Nightwing then looked at Cyborg and pointed at him.

"BECAUSE YOUR COMPUTER HAD A GLITCH!"

Everyone(except Cyborg and Nightwing) gasped, Cyborg stared at him with eyes wide open with disbelief.

"SAY WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOUR STUPID COMPUTER MADE GLITCH!"

Cyborg stomped his way towards. With clenched teeth he said.

"My. Baby. Is. Not. Stupid. I. Made. It. Myself."

Normally, people would be intimidated by Cyborg, but not Nightwing, he WAS intimidation, or at least he thinks he is. He poked Cyborg's robotic chest.

"EXACTLY! SINCE YOU MADE THE COMPUTER, IT'S NOW CRAPPY! JUST LIKE THE T-SHIP, T-CAR, T-TOASTER, T-CYCLE, R-CYCLE, ALL OF WHICH YOU CALL BABY, BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

That was the last straw for Cyborg.

"THAT'S IT! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE, BECAUSE SOMEONE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL,** AND IT AIN'T ME**!"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Cyborg.

"Bring it."

They both glared and growled at each other, and got into fighting stances. Then Raven's monotonous voice was heard.

"Stop it, both of you. Fighting is pointless. No good can be accomplished from this, only harm. Even I'm not sure whether Reaper is Beastboy, even though I have complete faith that the computer is correct as it always is."

Cyborg smirked and crossed his arms. Raven raised an eyebrow and continued.

"With that said, no computer in the world is immune to glitches, so this could very well be a glitch. What we need to do is to find out a way to confirm what the computer had stated."

Raven looked at Nightwing who was leaning on a wall feeling thinking about...something.

"Nightwing, any ideas?"

After a long period of silence, he spoke.

"I have one theory."

He stood up straight again and faced his team.

"But we may discover things which we'd rather not know about."

* * *

"BASTA! BASTA! BASTA!"  
(STOP! STOP! STOP!)  
The Italian woman kept screaming that word at him as Reaper was grabbing the collar of her boyfriend's green dress shirt.

"CHUIDO IL BECCO DONNA!"  
(SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!)

The woman obediently stopped. Reaper looked back to the man.

"Where's Ciavo?"

In a strong Italian accent, he responded.

"I do not know of this man signore."  
(Mister/sir.)

Reaper chuckled.

"Normally, I'd kill you for lying to me, but I'm in a good mood today."

He stabbed the wristblade into his abdomen. The man screamed in pain, while the woman screamed in horror.

"SI PREGA DI AVERE"  
(PLEASE HAVE)  
The man winced at the pain.

"PIETÀ!"  
(MERCY!)

"Alcun modo stronzo."  
(No way asshole)

Suddenly a man in a blue apron and a red shirt, with a red chef's hat walked through the door.

"HEY IT'S ME MARIO!"

He then saw Reaper who was grabbing his brother's shirt's collar.

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Mario disobeyed him at tried to take his gun as fast as he can, but as soon as he touched the gun, his heart was pierced by a knife.

"MARIO!"

Luigi's girlfriend screamed in horror.

Mario was dead on the floor lying on a pool of his blood. Reaper was still looking at Luigi when he shot Mario with a knife.

"That's what happens to people _like you_who sells mushrooms(the drugs not the food, obviously) to people in the streets. That's a lot of jail time if you ever get caught by the police. Me on the other hand will give a much better alternative if you tell me where Ciavo's hide-out is."

Luigi who at this point was close to tears, spilled it all to him.

"FINE! FINE! The hideout is under the old video-game store across from the pizza parlour. PLEASE TO HURT ME!"

Reaper dropped Luigi on the floor.

"Smart man. Now according to federal law, you would have been sentenced to jail for at least 30 years, at least."

"T-that is bad for me no?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. And you know what's better than a lot of jail-time?"

"W-what?"

"An eternity's sentence in hell."

"NO-"

He was cut off by a wristblade to the throat. Surprisingly the woman didn't scream. She went on her knees and begged.

"Please! Don't kill me! I am with child!"

Reaper may be ruthless, but he sure as hell ain't heartless, at least not yet.

"Go, but if I find out that you are plotting revenge against, you can say goodbye to your family, but don't worry, I'll make sure the rest join you shortly."

He walked out of what was revealed to be a dinner then shot a grappling hook at the edge of the roof of the building and got on top of it. Police-cars arrived at the diner, seconds after he left

* * *

Cyborg asked Nightwing through the tele-com.

"You sure going to Gotham is the right thing to do?"

"It's the only way to know."

The Titans were in the T-ship flying at mach 3 towards Gotham city. Everyone was silent in the T-ship. Cyborg was piloting the ship, Starfire, Hotspot, and Argent were sleeping. Nightwing was brooding about the discovery and Raven was watching recorded footage of Reaper fighting. His ruthlessness, his agility, showing no regret or hesitation at killing. This wasn't the Beastboy anyone remembered, far from it. She sighed.

"What's happened to you Beastboy?"

* * *

"Boss, Reaper's gotten into the storage facility, what do we do?"

A man in a white-blazer smoking a cuban cigar said,

"You cover my 6, I getting out."

"But boss-

"Would you rather face Reaper."

The 'boss' took out his cigar and put on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Or would rather face me."

The man, obviously frightened said,

"R-Reaper boss."

"Good, now I'll be headed to my Porshe and uh you watch for Reaper, ya hear?"

"Loud and clear boss."

The 'boss' turned around and walked away. Reaper was watching the whole conversation.

"Trust when I say, you'd rather face your boss."

Reaper dropped down, slamming his wristblades into 2 of the men. He quickly engaged the rest in hand-to-hand combat and killed them all. As the last man fell dead, Reaper walked down the hall.

"I know you're here, so there's no point hiding Ciavo, come out now and I'll kill you swiftly."

As he walked past a corridor, Ciavo silently walked behind Reaper while armed with brass knuckles. He then threw a punch at his head. Reaper raised his hand to block his punch, then raised the other hand to block the other punch. While grabbing his fists, he threw him down the hall. Ciavo screamed at the pain of his broken arm.

"Coming to Jump City was a big mistake, and now you'll pay for it."

Ciava was growling.

"Falcone will get ya, I promise that! He and his bastard children will whack you like he whacks all the others."

Reaper remained silent for a while then chuckled.

"Carmine, Mario, Sofia, and Alberto Falcone are all dead, thanks to yours truly."

Ciavo was about to scream, but he was cut short by a ballistic knife in his throat.

"That oughta shut you up."

He then walked his way presumably out of the Mafia's hideout.

* * *

"Batman."

"Nightwing."

Batman looked at the titans.

"I see you've brought your team with you. Do you think they can handle whatever they see here."

"You don't know what we can handle. Tell us about this Reaper guy."

Batman narrowed eyes then turned to his computer and began typing.

"Reaper's fighting style resembles the fighting style someone else in Gotham who wasn't hear for about a month. I've never fought him before but Cassie has, and lost."

"Is she dead?"

Starfire asked,

"Who is this Cassie whom you speak of?"

"She's Batgirl, at least the last time I remembered. So Batman what happened?"

"He spared her, she wouldn't tell me anything he said, that's all I know."

"Thanks Batman, I'll go talk to her."

"That incident was and still is a sensitive topic to her, tread carefully."

"I will Batman."

He walked up towards Cassandra's room, but ran into her in the hallway.

"It is good to see you, uh...

She noticed other people behind him.

"Who are they?"

"They're my new team Cassie, nice to see you too. You mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Of course."

"It's not that simple, it's about that _event_."

"What event?"

"The event where someone had defeated you in battle."

"While I am trained by Batman, even I lose to some people, you must be more specific."

"Did you know about Reaper?"

"Yes."

"Batman said that one of the people who had beaten you fought like him."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I will not speak of this any longer."

"Cassie wait!"

She kept walking away.

"That guy, that person that night, h-he might be one of our friends in the past and we need all the help we could get to get to the bottom of this."

"H-he was your friend?"

"An old friend, yeah, he died, 5 years ago."

"Died?"

"But-but h-he" She then realized that it was possible.

"The Lazarus Pits."

"That's what I , I mean we suspect."

"Shall we go then?"

"What about Bruce?"

"Do you want to find out who Reaper is or not, because I doubt Bruce will allow you to go to Ra's lair."

"Of course, lead the way."

* * *

In the league of shadows hideout, dozens of people, men and women, mercenary and warrior, went about. Suddenly, and obsidian glow appeared in the middle of the base, then dissipated, revealing Cassandra and the Titans. Every person drew out their weapons against them.

"I am Nightwing of the Teen Titans, I come to speak to Ra's, not to fight."

Then a young, beautiful looking Arabic looking woman step upped. Men who saw her the first would ogle her, including Cyborg and Hotspot, but not Nightwing, he knew what she's really like. He narrowed his eyes.

"Talia."

"Ah, the first Robin. Come to take my father in shackles, because we do not respond kindly to hostile assailants."

"No I-we came here to discuss about _Reaper._"

Her eyes softened.

"Reaper? What of him?"

"We took some of his blood from the blade of a sword and scanned for any matches, and found 1, a person who's supposed to be dead."

Nightwing to out a picture of Beastboy ,before he died, and tossed it to her. She caught it and he continued.

"Was he revived in the Lazarus Pit's?"

No-one in the Titans ever heard of the Lazarus Pits and they widened their eyes.

"What is this Lazurus Pits that she speaks of?"

"Is she bloody nuts?"

"Lazarus Pits?"

"You know anything about this, man?"

"Nightwing, I've read up on some of the most ancient magics, but never heard of the Lazarus Pits.

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's not magic, but it isn't exactly ordinary either. Batman told me that Ra's had discovered these Pit's centuries ago and discovered their powers, which to heal those close to death, or recently dead. He used to save a rich guy he was working for, but it drove him insane when woke up and he killed Ra's and his wife. "

"But how is this Ra's still alive?"

"Someone found him dead and apparently dropped him in the Lazarus Pits. He was raised from the dead and swore vengeance against the man who killed his wife and everyone else who has been deemed a criminal. That was when he because the Ra's that is known today, Ra's the leader of the League of Shadows, the so called '_Vanquishers of the dirt that are criminals_.'"

The Titans were shaken by what Nightwing just said. He do not stop to stare at their reactions.

"Talia, was he revived here or not?"

Talia closed her eyes.

"We saw what happened to him that day, how he died. His pain, his suffering was so long, so much, I felt sorry for him, but my father only saw an opportunity. When you buried him 3 days later, we retrieved his body and brought his body here."

Nightwing slammed his fist into the wall.

"YOU TOOK OUT HIS BODY FROM THE GRAVE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD?"

"My father does not, he, after all, used the Pits to save himself and others thousands of times. And why should you talk about respect, Garfield told my and some others all about you Titans, and most of them aren't nice things either."

Everybody gasped, but Talia smirked.

"When he was revived, he immediately tried to fight some of my men, but since he had no training, he was defeated soundly. He then talked about how he could no longer change into animals, I assume that was his old power yes?"

"Yeah it was, what happened?"

"It seems the Lazarus Pits have took away his powers, but it did not remove his green skin, his green hair, his little, adorable fang."

She smiled as she remembered that fang. The Titans were slightly disturbed by Talia's affection for him (No she does not like him like_ that_. That would be kinda weird *shudders*). She continued.

"My father went to talk to him, but he was so hostile against him, against us. Heroes, always so stubborn and ignorant."

She sighed.

"My father then talked to him in private. I haven't seen them for hours (OH GOD IT'S NOT THAT EITHER! D:), but when they both came out, Garfield was a less 'tense', and he chose to stay. Long story short, he became one of us, left for some reason then became the infamous 'Reaper' in Jump City."

Argent asked,

"Garfield?"

Hotspot was also confused, but the Titans remembered that Garfield was Beastboy's actual name as they had discovered it during their run-in with the Doom Patrol, his old team. Nightiwng ignored her question. In an accusing voice he said,

"Ra's did something to him, I need to know what."

They then heard Ra's all too familiar monotone.

"Know what Nightwing?"

Ra's was standing the second floor overlooking them all. Nightwing shot a grappling hook at the edge of the floor and landed in front of Ra's. His guard instinctively aimed their guns and swords at Nightwing.

"At ease, this man means no harm."

"That depends on what you're going to tell me."

"I just spared your life, be grateful."

Nightwing just scoffed him.

"Now what is it that you ask of me?"

"What did you do to Beastboy?"

"Beastboy?"

"Or Garfield, they were one and the same."

"Ah Garfield, he was one of my best students in over centuries of teaching men and women the art of killing. He learned more in 1 year, than most of my men here learn in 8."

Nightwing felt rage boil inside of him. Ra's taught him how to kill, how to be a criminal, how to be the person he is today.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Garfield?"

"It began like this..."

"No you're going to tell my whole team Ra's they deserve to know too."

Ra's laughed.

"Very well, Nightwing."

They both jump down to the ground floor.

"Well Ra's?"

"When I first met Garfield he was uncooperative with us, you know how uncooperative heroes can be with people whom they've considered villains. I asked for a private chat with him, during that chat he told me many things, how his parents died, how he joined and left the Doom Patrol, his former love interest Terra and his tenure with you."

"How his parents died? He never told us any of this!"

"Perhaps dying has given him a new perspective on life. So as I was saying, he has told me many things. He has a strong resentment against his murderer and against criminals in general, so I gave him a gist of my wisdom."

"YOU CORRUPTED HIM, YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"

"My dear child, he chose his path willingly, if anything it is you who had corrupted him and me who has saved him from his flawed morals of you heroes. Correct me if I'm wrong, he has killed criminals without regret or hesitation."

Nightwing growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What happened when he joined the League?"

"Why I trained him of course, as I told you before, Garfield was a most proficient student. Since his revival he has shown great discipline and dedication to killing criminals. He always volunteered for patrols and missions, saying that experience is the best form of knowledge and training."

Again the Titans were shocked.

'Beastboy and discipline? In the same sentence without the words isn't or will never have in between them. His death must have changed him a lot.'

"Everyday for years straight, I have taught not only taught him how to kill and survive, but also the fundamentals of chemistry, physics, technology. He has taken a keen interest in zoology, so I allow to discipline himself in that area."

_'THIS IS BEASTBOY?'_

"Besides teaching him the fighting styles that I know, he had taught himself to wield certain weapons. By the end of his 1st year here I gave him his weapons of choice. He had chosen wristblades which isn't uncommon among us, but he also the first person to create his own weapons. As you may know he had created his own knife thrower, and of course you've all witnessed his trademark weapon or rather weapons."

Ra's chuckled.

"Of course you've seen it."

Nightwing wasn't about to let Ra's get away with taunting him.

"If Beas-Garfield was such a great, then why did he leave you?"

His face turned into a frown.

"The same reason you left the Batman, he wanted to be a bird released from its cage."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"No, there's more to it isn't there?"

"No there is not! Guards! Escort these children away from here."

"LIES RA'S! TELL ME!"

"You insolent foolish boy! There is nothing more to say!"

"We're not leaving leaving here without full complete answers."

"Then you're not leaving here without injury."

Nightwing in turn took out his escrima sticks.

"Neither will you."

His team became alert and got into fighting stances, but they had to fight off the guards.

Nightwing charged at Ra's, on the contrary, he calmly stood there. Nightwing swung at stick at him, but Ra's ducked, slid his sword under Nightwing's foot and flipped him over. He then walked up to Nightwing's fallen figure a pressed the sword against his neck.

"Even the Detective knows when there is too much danger around, you on the other hand clearly lack the brain cells to comprehend a sensible situation."

Ra's pressed the blade even harder, the blade pierces Nightwing's neck causing some blood to spill. Nightwing glances at his teammates who were also either held down by guards or unconscious. Everyone then heard a deep and menacing voice. A voice that was all too familiar to the current and former residents of Gotham city.

"Let them go Ra's."

A certain man in a suit that resembles a bat.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I WAS KINDA OUT OF THE FANFICTION GROOVE FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW I'M BACK. I MADE A FEW DRAFTS OF CHAPTER 10, BUT A REVIEWER SUGGESTED (well not actually suggesting)THAT I SHOULD PUT NIGHTWING'S/ROBIN'S REACTION'S TO THIS (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE RANDOMGUY :D), SO I DID SO. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Batman was calmly standing in the middle of the hide-out. Everyone was pointing their weapons at him.

"Let them go Ra's."

Ra's glared at Batman.

"They infiltrated my base, threatened to attack me, and actually attack me. DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET THEM GO!"

"They are just children Ra's, they do not know better."

Nightwing was infuriated.

"KIDS? WE'RE AT LEAST 22 FUCKING YEARS OL-"

Ra's pressed the blade harder against his neck.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you boy."

Nightwing scoffed, but remained silent.

"Let them go Ra's, and the chance that the temptation for me to run your league may overwhelm me yet."

Ra's growled then lifted up the sword and putting it back in its sheath.

"Take them back Detective, but if they enter the hideout as enemies then I shall spare no one."

"Fair enough."

Ra's walked and waved his arm and the guards let go of the Titans. Batman walked up to Nightwing.

"Let's go Nightwing, we have a lot to talk about."

Batman offered a hand to help Nightwing, but he blatantly refused, got up painfully and walked away. Starfire was carrying Argent and Cassie was carrying Hotspot and Cyborg was carrying Raven. They all walked out of the hide-out without incident.

* * *

"Selling drugs in this city, not on my watch."

Reaper slit the throat of the Cartel leader, Fidero Miocadre. The man grabbed his throat, but it was far too little and far too late, he collasped from blood-loss.

He walked past several tan-skinned men wearing red bandanas. He pressed a button in the side of his helmet.

"Orbiter, what's the situation?"

A deep, obviously computer generated voice replied.

"They got sent back to Batman."

"Hmmmm. Do they know?"

"Yes, Ra's confirmed their suspicions."

"Hmmm. Orbiter, got any news about here in Jump?"

"With the Cartel leadership gone, the cartel should crumble shortly. I've got some police reports on some gang-related murders, but they're no more than the everyday streetgangs. Other than that you've the typical petty criminal. Sending their coordinates to you now."

"Alright thanks, Reaper out."

He pressed the button on his helmet again. He fired his grappling gun onto a street lamp and quickly got on top of it. Inside his helmet was the map of Jump City. There was a red circle in the Western side of the city by the docks. He set a lock to those coordinates, and fired his grappling gun towards his destination.

* * *

"You disobeyed a direct order."

Batman was pacing back and forth. Cassie and Nightwing bowed their heads in shame.

"You endangered yourself unnecessarily."

He then turned to face them.

"And for what? To look for a lost friend?"

Nightwing growled.

"HEY I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING TO FOLLOW YOUR RULES BRUCE, I QUIT REMEMBER?"

"You may have quit, but everyone should learn how to follow good advice when given, even I listen to good advice."

"YEAH WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT REAPER AND HIS SECRET IDENTITY!"

Batman raised an eyebrow. Cassie widened her eyes.

"Secret identity? I don't know his secret identity."

"Liar! How else could Cassie know about it then?"

Batman glared at Cassie.

"**What?**"

Nightwing's eyes softened.

"You mean, you didn't know?"

Batman ignored him and asked Cassie.

"Cassie why didn't you tell me this before?"

She looked up at him.

"I thought it wouldn't matter to you."

"Of course it matters to me, if we knew his identity earlier we would have been able to catch him and prevent him from killing hundreds of people."

"I am sorr-"

"Sorry won't cut it Cassie."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"There is nothing you can do. Now I should kick you off the team, but you are a valued person here. However, I will suspend you from any action for a month."

"WHAT?"

"With-holding evidence from me is a serious crime Cassie, you have to learn. You're lucky that I'm not sending you to jail."

Cassie angrily walked away towards her room. Batman asked Nightwing.

"Nightwing, who is this Reaper then?"

"Beastboy, Beastboy of the Teen Titans."

"Beastboy? But he's dead, I was there for the funeral to see hi-"

"I know. I know, but he was revived in the Lazarus Pit's."

Batman grunted.

"Lazarus Pits? Ra's! I should have known."

"It's too late now. What should we do then?"

"He's a criminal Nightwing, you have to send him to jail."

"So you think it's that simple huh? Beastboy was our teammate, our friend Bruce. He was a hero. Who knows, his time with Ra's may have turned him rogue, but he's still changeable right?"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me, I have to show you something."

"Where to?"

Batman didn't answer, he just took out his bat communicator and pressed a few buttons. He then walked to the batmobile.

"Where to, Bruce?"

Batman started the engine. Nightwing widened his eyes and then jumped into the seat.

"You could've just said get in the car."

Batman only narrowed his eyes and drove out of the batcave.

* * *

The Jump City bloods were carry boxes off from a cargo ship. The Jump City bloods were predominately black, but they do have a few ex-cartel members and few Caucasian men. The leader was 6'8 ft tall, with a heavy build, had dreadlocks and was wearing locks. He had an AK-74 by his side. In a strong Jamaican accent he said.

"HURRY UP MAN, THE BOSS ISN'T GOING TO PAY PEOPLE WHO WORK LIKE SNAILS!"

"Keshan, what are in these boxes?"

"I do not know, the boss just said they are very important."

The gang members quickened their pace. Then from the shadows 2 grappling hooks emerged grabbing 2 men who were carrying a heavy box. They screamed as they were pulled. Everyone saw this.

"WEAPONS! EVERYBODY, WEAPONS!"

The gang-members took out their weapons, the weapons ranged from nailed 2 by 4's to light machine guns. Suddenly, 2 headless bodies emerged from the shadows and landed in front of the feet of some of the gang-members. They screamed and suddenly everybody opened fire into the darkness. After 2 minutes of unleashing hell, 3 rpg rockets were fired into the darkness creating a large-explosion. As the smoke dissipated all they saw was lots of rubble where the darkness once was. One gang member said.

"I think-I think he's gone."

In rapid succession the lights above were destroyed. Everybody screamed and fired their weapons, but the number of people firing where decreasing rapidly. Keshan fired 3 bursts of bullets into the docks then ran inside the ship.

"KOJO START THE ENGINE, WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Suddenly the bay doors started to rise, but as quickly as it rises, it stopped. Keshan ran to the top of the boat.

"KOJO HIT THE LIGHTS!"

Suddenly bright light revealed the carnage in the docks. Keshan was standing by the rails with his personal body-guard of 20 men behind him. On the docks were dozens of mutilated bodies strewn across it. Keshan was enraged.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU DIRTY COWARD!"

Keshan then heard a cold-voice behind him.

"Here I am."

Keshan quickly turned around and saw a dark-hooded figure standing on top of his now dead personal bodyguard. He reached for his gun, but a knife struck the handle, causing him to let go. He then took out a knife and charged at him. Reaper ducked under his swing and delivered a hard punch to his gut. Keshan let go off the knife as he screamed in pain. Reaper flipped him and slammed him onto the ground.

"Who are you working for?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAN! I-I SWEAR!"

Reaper had enough of people who said, 'I don't know' he revealed his wristblade and killed him. He then heard beeping noises coming from Keshan's pants. He quickly took the cellphone out of his pants.

"Keshan have you deli-"

Savage smiled as he saw who it was on the phone.

"I see my plan worked."

"Hiring street thugs to be your personal bus-boys ain't wise Savage, even for you."

"But they have fulfilled their purpose by drawing you there. I didn't expect you to be there so early, what a treat."

"So they were delivering shipments huh? Wonder what's in them?"

Reaper jumped down and opened one of the boxes, in the boxes were...my little pony figurines.

"What the hell is this? YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?"

"Hardly Reaper, what was joke was you telling me to send _my _best. Tell me Reaper, do you want to die?"

"I didn't tell you to send your best just so I can die** Savage**."

Savage smirked.

"Confident are we, very well. You want the best, you've got it, and I hope you like my...gifts."

"Sorry, I don't like my little ponies."

"No, I did heard you like explosives."

Savage began to laugh, and then the link ended.

"Explosives?"

Reaper then heard beeping all over the place. He ran over to one box and saw that the eyes on the figurines were blinking red and an increasing pace.

"OH SHIT!"

He ran towards the water and dived. Just as he entered the water, the whole port and the ship were engulfed in an explosive that had a 1 mile radius. The explosion was so huge and loud that it woke up the whole of Jump City.

* * *

Batman and Nigthwing were walking down an alleyway, it was raining and they were both very cold, not that they complained. Batman then stood still, then so did Nightwing. Nightwing whispered.

"Bruce, why are we here?"

But his answer was answered, but not by Batman.

"So glad you can make it."

Nightwing saw a man in a brown leather jacket with a grey sweater and a red helmet, he immediately recognized him and took out his escrima sticks.

"Red hood."

Batman gestured Nightwing to lower his weapons.

"Nightwing, we're not here to fight."

He then looked at Red Hood.

"We're hear to talk."

Red hood chuckled.

"I'm surprised Bruce, normally you'd just give me a couple broken bones and a lot of bruises."

Nightwing was shocked.

_'Red hood knows Bruce?'_

"Batman, how does he know who you are?"

"It was something I did once."

Red Hood laughed loudly.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN? HE DIDN'T TELL YOU?"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"WELL WHEN YOU AND YOU'RE SORRY ASS LEFT GOTHAM, Batman got all lonely and he wanted to find someone. Someone to replace you."

"Replace me? Batman what does he mean?"

Batman didn't answer.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS NIGHT-BOY! HE WANTED A NEW ROBIN! And luckily for him"

Red hood took out his helmet. He revealed a man with a smirking, well chiselled face, with black hair and some white hair in the front. Even more noticeable was that he was wearing and eye mask, an eye mask similar to Nightwing's previous eye mask.

"He found me."

He then began to laugh again. Nightwing was furious

'_Why should I be scolded for disobeying orders, why should Cassie be suspended for with-holding information. Bruce was doing the same thing!'_

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE BATMAN, TO SHOW ME THAT YOU KEPT SECRETS FROM ME?"

"His name is Jason Todd. Yes, I did keep it from you, but only because I know you'd overreact to my actions."

"FINE, SO NOW I KNOW THAT THERE WAS A 2ND ROBIN, HOW DOES THIS HELP AT ALL?"

Batman ignored him.

"Jason, how do you feel about me not killing the Joker."

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL BATMAN, you made me feel as if I was no more than collateral damage to you."

"You're much more than coll-"

"LIES!"

Nightwing was confused.

"What do you have to do with the Joker?"

Jason glared and Nightwing.

"Why I'm glad you asked. Because the Joker...was my murderer."

"Murderer? But how?"

Batman interrupted.

"Enough of this, this ends tonight. All of it."

Jason smirked.

"Nobody knows that better than me."

He tossed the helmet at them and pressed a button which caused the helmet to explode. Luckily, Batman and Nightwing already took cover. Nightwing emerged from behind the dumpster and charged at Jason. Jason took out a knife and charged at him as well. They threw several swings, all of which were blocked or dodged. Nightwing kneeled then slammed both ends of his escrima sticks together, unleashing a circular shockwave. Jason didn't dodge in time and was shocked and was sent into the air. Batman then shot his grappling gun at his legs, and pulled. As Jason landed painfully, he asked.

"Is the whole Batclan known for their gadgets?"

He then cut the wire and slammed a taser into it, shocking Batman.

"Your not the only one with toys."

Nightwing then threw several explosive disks at him. Jason skilfully dodged most of them.

"HAH! You gotta do better than that."

* * *

(slow motion)

An explosive disk was right in front of Jason with a batarang right behind it, ready to detonate it.

* * *

It exploded. Jason was sent flying, but he grabbed onto the ledge of a building and pulled himself over onto the roof. Shortly behind him was Batman and Nightwing. Jason leapt over batman and thrusted his knife through Batman's cape, and sticked it into the ground, making him stuck. He then engaged Nightwing.

"C'mon Nightboy."

Nightwing swung at him, but Jason ducked under it, pulled his arms and kneed Nightwing in the abdomen hard. He then slammed him into the floor. He kneeled on him and delivered punch after punch into him. Nightwing's beatdown was interrupted by Batman tackling Jason down onto the building next door. Jason was slammed into a statue, and both fell into the ground hard. Batman got up first, Nightwing landed beside Batman and wiped the blood from his face. Jason slowly got up.

"It's 2 against 1 Jason, it's over."

"It has always been 2 against 1."

Jason then threw several shurikens at them. Both dodged in the opposite direction. Batman threw a batarang at him. He dodge it. Nightwing said,

"You gotta do better than that."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I did."

The batarang swung around and exploded behind Jason. Jason quickly regained his senses, but realized that his jacket was on fire, and...it had explosives. Jason quickly took it off and threw it away, but it exploded, sending him flying again onto chimney. Jason slowly got up and saw Batman running towards him. He threw a punch at him, but Batman grabbed his arm, raised it, and elbowed his exposed side. Batman slammed his head onto the floor. Jason grunted in pain, but then picked up a sharp, broken piece of the roof and swung it at Batman's torso, he managed to slash across his chest. Batman backed up as Jason swung the lethal weapon at him. Suddenly Nightwing grabbed the arm carrying the sharp tool, placed it behind Jason and kicked him in the back towards Batman. Batman grabbed his head and kneed him. As Jason's head bounced off, he grabbed Jason by the nook of his shirt and head-butted him and swung and slammed him onto the railing.

"You say you want to be better than me."

Jason grunted.

"But it won't happen. NOT LIKE THIS!"

He swung his arm at Jason, causing him to break the railing, fall, and crash onto a shorter building. Jason slowly got up. Nightwing and Batman were on standing on the edge of the roof of the taller building. Nightwing was glaring at him, while Batman looked sympathetic.

"I know I failed you Jason. I tried to save you, but I-I am trying to save you now."

Jason took out a red communicator from his belt.

"SCARLET, IMMEDIATE EVAC NOW!"

A voice from the communicator was heard.

"_On it boss_."

He then took out a smoke bomb from his boot and threw it right in front of him. Nightwing and Batman jumped down and tried to find Jason, but it seems he ran off. Nightwing then saw Jason running on a rooftop, 2 buildings away.

"THERE!"

They both took off after. Jason was running as fast as he can, but he was basically limping. By the time he got to the edge of the roof, Nightwing and Batman were no more that 5 metres away. Jason glared at Batman.

"You say you're trying to save me."

He looked forward.

"But I don't need saving."

Suddenly he jumped off the roof. Batman and Nightwing were shocked because the only thing below Jason was the street and he was 13 storeys up, he wouldn't survive. Suddenly, a black-blur covered him, and he just disappeared. Nightwing slammed his fists into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

"Obviously Jason wasn't working alone."

Nightwing then glared at Batman.

"AND YOU? DID YOU BRING ME HERE TO GET A COUPLE BRUISES AND BROKEN BONES? TO HAVE THE **_SATISFACTION_ **OF LETTING A CRIMINAL GET AWAY?"

"Jason can be very crafty."

"Of course, _you _taught him after all. Any-ways, why did you bring me here?"

"So Beastboy was raised from the dead and now mercilessly hunts down and kills criminals."

"I kinda know** that** already."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Jason kills criminals, because the Joker killed him, and now he thinks all criminals need to be put down, sound familiar?"

Nightwing growled, he knew who Batman was referring to.

"BEASTBOY IS NOT LIKE THAT MONSTER JASON TODD, HE IS A FRIEND, AND HE IS A HERO, AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT ABOUT JASON AS WELL, BUT I WAS WRONG!"

Batman sighed.

"I was wrong. I could never sway Jason's mind, no-one can, and now he's hell bent on killing criminals. If Beastboy is killing criminals, because of whatever happened that caused him to die, then I fear that it is too late."

"NO IT ISN'T! HE CAN BE CHANGED!"

"You will learn the hard truth in time. Now let's go back to the bat-cave, we both need the rest."

Nightwing huffed and ran past Batman, hitting his shoulder, and then hopping from one roof to another towards the batmobile. Batman followed suit.

* * *

A large door was opening. A dark figure was limping further and further into the darkness. The door closed and then the lights went on, revealing Reaper's injured figure. While he had no broken bones, he had shrapnel all over the place. He took a pair of tweezers from a cupboard and began to take the small fragments of concrete, wood, and metal that were embedded in his body and he kept grunting everytime he took one out and placed it on a silver platter. When he was done, there were at least 50 tiny fragments on the now bloody platter.

"Fuck you Savage and your stupid explosive ponies."

Suddenly Orbital was calling him from his built in communicator. A familiar deep computerized voice was heard.

"Did your mission go well?"

"Kinda, but it turns out, the thugs were working for Savage. They transporting shipments from one of his cargo ships. Turns out they were bombs. _Luckily_, he detonated while I was still in the port."

_"A-Are you all right?"_

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

_"Well you could be forced to talk to me as if everything's fine, but in reality you have a gun to your head or a bomb strapped to your chest."_

"True, but don't worry I'm not, or at least I think I'm not. And would you stop using technology to change your voice, we're in a secure network, no-one's gonna find out. Besides it kinda feels like I talking to a fat man who's like a pedophile."

_"Aww is the mighty Garfield feeing lonely?"_

"Hey! You try talking to someone who sound's like a pedophile."

_"Aren't I doing that already."_

Garfield chuckled, then sarcastically said.

"Very funny. Now seriously, cut that voice out, a few more minutes of that and I might not be able to sleep tonight."  
_  
"Alright._"

Then a feminine voice was heard.

"_Better?_"

Garfield smiled.

"Much."

* * *

**I LIKE REVIEWS. GIVE ME REVIEWS :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"ON THE GROUND PEOPLE ON THE GROUND!"

"YOU HEARD THE MAN, ON THE GROUND!"

Several men wearing masks were robbing a bank. They were waving their guns around. The people unfortunate enough to be there were fearfully laying on the ground. One of the men took out a walk-e-talk-e.

"What's the progress on the safe."

"Going good sir."

"Alright."

Suddenly his cellphone was ringing in his pocket, he took it out.

"Boss, where should we dump the money?"

Vandal Savage's voice was heard.

"Oh I highly doubt you will make it that far."

"Oh yeah why's that?"

The man then heard an eerie voice.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to not rob banks."

"What th-"

Suddenly ever robber in the lobby had a knife in his throat. He looked at the scared civilians.

"Leave."

Suddenly, the crowd left the bank like an angry mob.

* * *

3 men were still using the blow-torches on the safe. 2 of them died instantly as they were struck by a wrist-blade. Reaper picked up the last one.

"If you're gonna tell me that you don't know who you're working for, just nod your head."

The man did know who he was working for.

"No-NO! We were working for this Russian guy, Egavas Landav, he-he was trying to use us as bait for something."

"BAIT FOR WHAT?"

"I-I don't know."

Reaper thrusted the wrist-blade into his heart, then dropped him.

"Well, I guess there's no more bait then."

Suddenly it seemed as if the Earth began to move, the bank was so wobbly, that Reaper struggled to walk. When he got to the lobby, he realized that the bank was no longer...on the ground. Reaper looked over the edge and saw the ground and everything before shrink before his eyes.

The bank...was flying!

While Reaper wasn't normally afraid of heights, he's never been this high before. He took a deep breath and hesitantly jumped out. He glided through the air like a vulture in search for prey. Reaper was struggling to keep himself from diving instead of gliding. As he got very close to the ground, he fired a grappling hook onto the edge of a roof, however he was going so fast that the wire snapped and he crashed onto the street. As he got up he saw the bank come closer and closer to him. He instinctively fired his other grappling gun onto a fire hydrant far away and narrowly avoided being crushed by the bank. The shockwave of the crash caused him to fall on his back again. As he got up he saw a very tall, largely built figure in the smoke. As the smoke dissipated, it revealed an 8'5 figure with tan skin, a Spock-like haircut, green pants and gauntlets, a thick,black belt and...elvish ears?

Reaper shouted out to him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"The name's Amazo punk."

Amazo then punched his own palm.

"And a little man told me to squash you like a bug."

Reaper took out his 2 signature scythes.

"Bring it ELF FACE!"

* * *

Nightwing, Argent, and Hotspot were munching on some cereal, Cyborg was eating some fancy, meaty dish prepared by Alfred, Starfire was making...something, and Raven was just drinking some tea. It seemed like another day at Titans Tower, except well they were in Wayne Manor.

Starfire looked cheery, but she kept glancing back at Nightwing's somber figure. 2 nights ago, he and Batman came back to the batcave with bruises and broken bones and no-one knew why.

"Nightwing, will you please tell me why you were hurt 2 nights ago?"

Nightwing finished slurping down a glass of milk.

"Huh?"

"Why were you hurt 2 nights ago?"

Nightwing sighed.

"It's really personal Star, I-I don't want to talk about it."

"But are we not the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We are, but..."

"But what?"

Raven interrupted.

"If what happened 2 nights ago concerns Beastboy, then we have to know. And don't lie, I can sense your emotion's."

Nightwing gulped.

"Fine, fine. We fought the Red-hood and he got away."

"Is that why you are the sad?"

"No Star, it was what Batman told me...about Beastboy."

The trio then heard the clanking metal of Cyborg's feet.

"What did he say about Beastboy huh?"

"It wasn't insults, it was just that he made comparisons of him to someone else."

Argent asked,

"Who?"

Nightwing sighed, this was going to be the hard part.

"The Red Hood used to be Batman's side-kick until he was killed by the Joker."

Everyone gasped. Cyborg asked.

"You mean he was Robin?"

Nightwing continued.

"Yeah, when he got revived in the Lazarus Pits, he changed. He no longer spared a villain's life because it was the just way, his way of justice was to kill those who deserve death."

Hotspot was confused.

"Meaning?"

"Beastboy might be this way right now, I mean look at him, he's killed hundreds of people already, and it's as if he enjoys it. Just don't be surprised if...if he doesn't want to be..._our_kind of hero anymore."

"That preposterous, Beastboy will be a hero again, he's Beastboy."

"Raven, dying once can change someone, a lot."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT WHO PEOPLE CHANGE WHEN THEY RESURRECT ME FROM THE DEAD, I DIED WHEN I BEGAN TRIGON'S PORTAL, AND WAS RESURRECTED WHEN I HAD TO DESTROY HIM!"

"But that is a prophecy-"

She glared at him.

"Was a prophecy."

"Beastboy's case is different, he was killed by an abusive family member, he died by chance and cruelty that exists in all of us. I don't know what he's been through, but it must have been hell to turn him into...Reaper."

Then then heard an asian accent from down the hall.

"It was."

Cassandra was walking down the hall in her grey PJ's.

"Every blow, every crunch of bone, every spilling of blood, all this he told me."

"Cassie, I thought he didn't tell you that he was Beastboy?"

"So I lied, Garfield has been through more than you can possibly imagine, you should be grateful that he isn't a mentally wrecked psychopath like the Joker."

"That much?"

"Unfortunately."

Nightwing was about ask something, but he was interrupted by Batman.

"Batplane NOW!"

The Titans ran towards the secret entrance to the Batman. Cassandra stood idly by in the hallway. Batman looked at her.

"Put on your uniform."

"I thought I was suspended."

"Well for now you're not, not hurry up we don't have much time."

Batman jumped down into the Batcave and saw that the Titans were already seated. Nightwing asked him.

"Batman, what's going on?"

Batman handed him a tablet(you know, the electronic).

"Press play."

Nightwing did so. Everyone was seated in the same compartment so they took off their seatbelts and crowded around Nightwing. Cassandra followed suit as she was putting on her mask. On the screen were the Jump-city anchorman people Kent Bar riding a helicopter over the smoking city. His voice sounded urgent, and saddened.

_"We are currently monitoring the development of the fight between Jump City's infamous Reaper, and the advanced android, Amazo. Now if you're just joining us, the Amazo is apparently an android built to destroy the Justice and now he is here fighting our local hero, the Reaper."_

_He patted a man ,currently using binoculars, in the back._

_"HEY JACK! ANY NEWS ON WHERE THEY ARE?"_

_"UM UM, THERE ON BROOK'S AVENUE!"_

_The camera zooms in to where Brook's avenue was. The camera showed a dark figure crawling on the ground. His cape and armour were covered in dust and debris. Amazo had a smirk on his face and was walking towards him. Kent lost control at that point._

_"C'MON REAPER! GET UP! GET UP!"_

_Amazo walked up to Reaper and kicked him. While the motion of kicking was slow itself, Reaper was sent painfully through 3 buildings and he when was about to land onto the street, Amazo appeared behind him and back-handed him through more buildings._

_"OH GOD!"_

_Amazo then looked at where they were. Kent the looked at where the driver was._

_"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! C'MON! C'MON!"_

_Suddenly the helicopter was being dragged down to the ground. When the helicopter crashed on the ground, the camera screen cracked and the camera itself rolled onto the street beside the camera, and showed Kent dazed in his seat. He then woke up and was immediately looking all over the place._

_"Oh God, where is he, WHERE IS HE?"_

_While it didn't show it, large footsteps were heard and the camera showed Kent looking at something in horror, a large green boot appeared in front of the camera, then the camera was supposedly destroyed._

Raven had a wobbling mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Starfire and Cassandra were in the back of the vehicle and was bawling her eyes out. Argent took a handkerchief out and was wiping the area around her eyes.

"Oh God."

Hotspot looked sad in general. Nightwing covered his mouth with his hand, though you couldn't see it, his mask was starting to get wet. This was especially tough on Cyborg, he's never seen Beastboy so beaten since...since that day.

"B..."

Suddenly Batman yanked the tablet from Nightwing's hands.

"That. Was 10 minutes ago, and if we delay ourselves even further, we may be too late."

Everyone quickly went to their seats and strapped themselves. As Batman was starting the engines, Nightwing asked.

"Why didn't you call the Justice League?"

"I already did."

Suddenly the batplane flew out of its cave in speeds exceeding mach 7.

* * *

Reaper was lying on the ground. He was alive as he was breathing, heavily.

"What's wrong little man, not fighting any more?"

Reaper didn't move, moving was painful enough for him. Amazo then lifted him up by his cape.

"The whole reason I held back so much was so that I can have some fun with my toys."

He then threw him down the street.

"But as of late you haven't been much fun, now if you fight back now, I might give you a reward."

Reaper slowly turned his head towards Amazo and then stuck the middle finger at him. Amazo suddenly appeared right in front of him and he held his middle finger with his own thumb and index finger.

"Good, now here's your reward."

Amazo crushed his finger. He then lifted Reaper up by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Suddenly Amazo heard something in his built-in communicator.

"What is it?"

Vandal Savage's voice was heard.

"Why haven't you disposed of him yet?"

"But fighting him wasn't exactly fun."

"Kill him immediately."

"Alright."

He then smirked at Reaper.

"Well, looks your time's up punk."

He raised his fist as if he was about to punch him once and for all. Suddenly he just disappeared from his view.

* * *

Superman was delivering punch after punch to Amazo's cybernetic face. After 5 more punches, Amazo grabbed one fist, and then he grabbed the other.

"I may have been holding back against Reaper, but I will enjoy not holding back against the Justice League."

Amazo shoved Superman back and then delivered a punch that sent him all the way to the Jump City bay. Hawkgirl swung her mace against him, but she was parried by Amazo's own Nth metal mace. He then swung the mace at her and it sent her miles away.

Amazo was hit on the side by multiple green blasts, he was then suddenly engulfed in a green force-field. Green Latern was busy keeping the shield in tact, but Amazo was hitting them pretty hard.

"DIANA! NOW!"

Wonderwoman swung her lasso at Amazo, but then Amazo broke the force-field and grabbed Wonderwoman's lasso. She widened her eyes and gasped. Suddenly she was being swung around by Amazo. Amazo swung at Green Latern's tired, kneeling figure and sent him flying.

The Flash delivered hundreds of punches to Amazo's hand, causing him to let go of the lasso. Flash then caught Wonderwoman's flying figure and laid her down. As Amazo was grasping his hand, Martian Manhunter appeared before him and placed his hands on his temples. Amazo initially screamed in pain, but then he glared at him and fired eye-lasers into his chest. J'onn J'onzz was sent backwards, but Amazo delivered a downwards punch that sent him 3000 metres below Jump City. Then focused on The Flash.

Bart gulped and ran the other direction. Amazo chuckled.

"2 can play in that game."

Amazo then chased The Flash all over the world in light-speed. He then tackled Flash somewhere in Mongolia and slammed him several times into the ground. He was then punched into a mountain by Superman. He chuckled and smirked.

"Superman."

Superman flew towards him and swung a fist a him. Amazo ducked and got Superman in a head-lock.

"You never learn do you? You may be Superman, but I'm the Justice League."

Superman moved his head backwards, hitting Amazo in the nose. He then turned around and punch Amazo. Amazo got up and smirked at Superman.

"Now that's more like it."

Both of them then flew towards each other and prepared their fists for a wild punch.

* * *

Reaper was barely limping towards Wonderwoman's downed figure. Wonderwoman herself was barely conscious. He collasped on the ground beside her. He tried to talk to her, but his lungs were filled with blood. He then nicked himself with his wristblade and began to write on the ground with his blood. It read.

'AMAZO'S WEAKNESS?'

Wonderwoman took out a piece of Kryptonite from her belt, and gave it to him. she was too injured to even care who she was giving to. Garfield took the piece of Kryptonite and placed it in his belt, he then took out 2 syringes, a morphine, and an adrenaline. He stabbed them both into his arm. After 20 seconds, the effects took over and he was miraculously able to stand up properly.

_'Ok I got a few minutes, now where's Amazo?'_

He then saw a bluish, redish, green blur fly right past him.

* * *

Amazo slammed the bloodied Superman into the ground. He then began to unleash a savage pounding on him.

"DIE SUPERMAN! DIE!"

Superman desperately tries to cover his face with his arms, but Amazo would just smack them away and continue to punch him. Reaper was stealthily walking on the edge of a roof. He flinched as he witnessed the merciless beatdown Superman was receiving. He then tightened his grip on the Kryptonite, and prepared to jump.

'I only have one chance.'

He bent his knees and jumped.

* * *

The batplane was soaring through the sky at several times faster than the speed of sound, the plane began to slow down as it neared Jump City. Soon enough the plane was hovering over-head. The Titans gasped, Jump City was a wreck, almost every building was in ruins and countless things were on fire. Batman didn't flinch at all.

"Where's Amazo?"

Suddenly a dust cloud emerged on the side of the hill near Jump City. Batman jumped out of the vehicle, followed by the Titans. Crashing through the wall was Amazo desperately trying to reach for something in his back, but it was clear to everyone that he was becoming weaker and weaker. This whole time, Amazo was screaming in agony and fear, then he just collapsed. Batman carefully walked over to Amazo. He then rolled his body over and saw a piece of Kryptonite embedded deep in his back. He took out the Kryptonite and narrowed his eyes.

"Raven, take us to that hill over there."

Raven didn't question, even she was too busy taking all of this in. Soon everyone was engulfed in an obsidian raven.

* * *

On the hillside was a pile of rocks. It looked like an ordinary landslide, but this one was caused by a crashing projectile or rather person. An arm popped out from within the rocks. The hand pushed some of the smaller rocks away. When he pushed this one rock it reveal his helmet, he then raised his other arm out from the rubble. He then used both arms to push some of the rocks on his chest and legs away. He stood up.

'_So far so good.'_

But that was when the effects of the drugs wore off. He felt excruciating pain all over his body and he immediately collapsed. He heard footsteps that were becoming increasingly louder. He raised he head and saw a dark figure standing over him. For a second his the image in his eyes became focused and he saw the Batman, but he was glaring at them. He then collapsed and became unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

_'Beep' Beep' Beep' Beep'_

His eyelids flickered open and close. He then slowly opened his eyes.

_'What the hell?'_

His vision was initially blurry, but it eventually cleared up. He then noticed that he was in a hospital gown. The next thing he noticed was that he was connected to a lot of machines. He tried to move, but his arms and legs felt like 1000 tonnes each to him. He then looked onwards towards what looked like a hallway past the door. Suddenly he saw 2 women (Hawkgirl and Vixen), who looked like they were chatting, walk past the door.

_'Who the hell are those guys?'_

He then started to impulsively look around his room in search for answers. As he didn't find any answers, his heart started to beat faster and faster. Then suddenly he heard a very authoritative voice.

"Stress is not healthy for either the human or the martian body."

He then saw a tall green, heavily built, bald figure with a red x strapped on his chest and a blue cape.

"Who the hell are you?"

"There is no need to be so hostile ."

"How do you know who I am?!"

"Why it was quite obvious after our surgeons had to remove your suit."

Garfield suddenly found the strength to clench his fists in anger.

"You're gonna pay for this. All of it."

"Why you seek vengeance even though it is we who save you is unanswerable, however it is unwise to seek a fight with the Justice League."

"Justice League? You mean I'm in their floaty space thingy?"

"Correct again, Mr. Logan."

Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Whether you are afraid of us is irrelevant, however it is not us who you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

J'onn J'onzz then pressed something in his ear.

"Yes, allow Teen Titans to Watch-tower."

Garfield then widened his eyes in fear.

_'Crap.'_

"They will be here shortly."

J'onn J'onzz then walked out of the room and appeared to be waiting outside of it.

_'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?'_

He then saw the 6 familiar figures just outside of his room. That were the Teen Titans.

_'Oh well, time to face the music.'_

The Titans appeared to be chatting to J'onn J'onzz about something, then they entered the room. Garfield of course employed a reliable tactic, pretending to fall asleep. Nightwing was the first to enter, thus the first to notice that Garfield was _asleep_.

"He's sleeping now, I think we should let him have hi-"

"No, I can sense fear and anxiety emanating from him, he's pretending."

While Garfield didn't even budge he thought,

_'Damn you Raven and damn your powers.'_

Cyborg then took out a taser.

"Well then I guess there's no harm,_ 'waking'_the man."

Garfield then opened his eyes as he heard the familiar converging of electricity.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M AWAKE!"

Garfield then glared at his former teammates, while they just looked bewildered. Then it hit him. This was the first time that they saw 'Beastboy' in the flesh ever since he died. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"B-Beastboy?"

Garfield growled and gave her a snarl. She gasped and backed away. Nightwing then asked,

"Beastbo-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Nightwing backed away.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being an ass all of the sudden, we thought you were dead for 5 years, and all we wanted was to see our lost friend."

"That's funny, especially coming from the ice-queen herself, who's always been a pain in my ass when I was a TITAN!"

Everybody gasped. Raven took a step back, she pulled her hood to cover her face, but no-one could deny that she was silently crying. Garfield eyes softened for a bit, then immediately returned to being defensive.

"What do you want?"

Cyborg put his hands on the rails of Garfield's bed.

"WHAT DO WE WANT? B, you been gone for 5 years, going on 6 man, th-there's so much that we wanted from you man. So much."

"Well I sorry to disappoint you, now can you please leave me alone."

Nightwing then put his hands up.

"Beastboy, we talked to Ra's, we kno-"

"First of all, **do not. Call me. Beastboy. Again. Am I clear?**"

Nightwing opened his mouth to protest, but then he nodded.

"So you talk to Ra's huh? So you still think that my dip in Ra's pool turned me rabid, or is the fact that THIS"

He found the strength to raise his arms and point it towards himself.

"Might actually be the real me."

"BEASTBOY THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU WERE NICE, CARING, GOOFY, AND..AND BRAVE! NOW...now you're just a shadow of your former self."

"You wanna why I was nice, caring, goofy, and brave, bird boy?"

Nightwing gave him a snarl.

"Don't complain, you still called me Beastboy, even when I told you not to."

"So anyways, I was that Beastboy because I wanted friends. I wanted people who would treat me like I'm normal even though I am...different."

There was a pause.

"But after looking back at my years as a titan, I realized..."

Everyone listened in, in anticipation for what he was going to say. His expression then turned angry again.

"You guys treated me like crap, well except for you 2."

He pointed at Hotspot and Argent.

"Always insulting me, putting me down. And what happens when I stand up for myself, that's right you stand up for the other person."

Nightwing said,

"But Beas-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT PLEASE!"

Garfield took a deep breath.

"I wanted to make people laugh, but all I get are insults and constructive criticism. Oh what a surprise, _Beastboy_ knows some _big words_."

Raven then said,

"W-we didn't think you were dumb?"

Garfield then glared at Raven.

_"Beastboy had a brain_? Remember that RAEven, remember that?"

"I-I thought it was a joke, you laughed at it remember?"

"Yeah I laughed at it, but only because if I didn't** it would seem as if I actually took the insult to heart**."

"Beastboy, I didn-"

"Any you complain about getting made fun of because of your heritage or your skin colour or your personality, yet you do that to me everyday!"

"Y-you could've told me."

"AND WHAT, YOU'D BE NICE FOR ONE DAY THEN RETURN TO BEING YOUR BITCHY SELF!"

"Beastboy, you may hold grudges against us, but you do no insult a member of our team."

"_Oh no, I insulted Raven once_, so now the insult ratio is like 1 to a million, not in favour of yours truly."

"Just because, people make fun of you, doesn't mean you have to be like them."

"Funny you should say that, Nightwing, remember those years of forcing me to spar with you so that you can kick my ass in a fight. You always telling me that you're invincible, you're arrogance makes me SICK! Even to this day, I despise you for the arrogance you've shown."

"I-"

"Save it, you also judge me too quickly, not only do you think my fighting capabilities were garbage, you also doubted my loyalty, my allegiance, like that Beast incident. Raven temporarily turns into a full demon, you asked us to give her some time alone. When Starfire first met you, she threw a car at you, A DAMN CAR! Not to mention she tried to kill you with her bare hands. Still, you went out of your way to help her. When you thought Cyborg switched sides, you had faith that he was still, even partially good, and you never lost it. And Terra, she worked for Slade, your past obsession, your former arch-nemesis, and you praise her for saving us. And me..., when I became the Beast, you immediately threatened to arrest me."

Garfield looked at Starfire and Cyborg.

"You guys...at least you guys treated me right sometimes, unlike them."

There was another pause.

"But you know what, even after all the insults and put-downs, I still thought of you guys, all of you, as family. And...and..."

Tears then rolled down his cheek.

"And I thought I was one of the last people on the face of the Earth that you'd ever let get hurt."

"We're sorry."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SORRY FOR!"

"We're sorry that...that we didn't save you."

Garfield smiled in amusement and chuckled.

"Aw man, you thought that I was mad about THAT? Look, I forgave you all for not saving me, but what gets me so fired up is why? Why did you not change anything, don't you remember the pain, the agony of me dead, murdered. This happens to millions, if not billions of people all around the world. AND WHAT DO YOU DO? Arrest criminals as if the worst they did was steal candy from a baby, only for them to escape and ruin the lives of other families."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO?"

"Kill them. Make sure that they don't cause the pain they caused you guys, when they killed me."

"We are heroes. We don't kill, it is not the just way of doing things."

"Yet you allow countries such as the United States to declare war on Terrorism and kill in the name of your so-called peace and justice."

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO DISCUSS POLITICS AND SOCIAL PERSPECTIVES. WE CAME HERE TO RECONNECT WITH AN OLD FRIEND! But it seems...it seems that he is long gone."

"DAMN RIGHT HE IS, AND I! GARFIELD MARK LOGAN, NOT BEASTBOY, AM HERE TO TAKE HIS PLACE!"

Garfield continued.

"For years after my revival, I waited, waited for some sign that you guys truly missed me, that you guys wanted to avenge me. I was waiting for a news report, newspaper, just something to show that you guys cared for me, even a funeral or an anniversary of my death would have been good, but no, nothing."

"Why did you stay with Ra's?"

"Because he taught me the true nature of reality."

Nightwing growled then turned around and walked out the door, the rest of the team followed suit. Garfield said one last thing.

"If-If it was one of you guys who got killed by someone, I would the search the whole damn planet for him and send him off to hell."

The team had stopped to hear what Garfield had to say and then they kept walking.

* * *

After 5 days in the infirmary, Garfield was given the clear to leave the area, not that he knew of course. Garfield was just staring at the ceiling when he heard the doors open. Nightwing ant Batman entered through the door. Garfield glared at them. Nightwing aimed a gun at him.

"Sorry, Beastboy."

"What th-"

A dart found it's way to Garfield jugular vein, and Garfield fell unconscious. Batman carried him over his shoulder, and the duo walked out of the room. The walk to their destination was mostly quiet.

"Bruce, how long will he stay in prison?"

"Well since he's already killed at least 50 people, he'll probably live the rest of his days in his prison."

Nightwing didn't like the thought of Beastboy being caged the rest of his life, even after his lash-out 5 days ago, but if he were to choose between friends and the law, he'd pick the law first. Nightwing didn't respond, but as he turned to look at Batman, he noticed something different. Then it hit him. Beastboy's skin was turning...peach, and his hair...it was turning blonde.

"Batman, Beastboy's colour is changing!"

"The dart that he was injected with contained an experimental chemical compound that theoretically changes the skin pigment of living things."

"Why?"

"If he's going to live here the rest of his life, he might as well enjoy how he looks like as any other human being."

"Anything else you're doing for him?"

"No."

The duo then stepped into a teleporter and were teleported into the prison cells. The walked to cell 01135 and opened the reinforced steel wall. Batman carefully placed Garfield on the bed, and then walked away.

* * *

"NIGHTWING!"

Garfield got up in a flash. He looked around his room and the person he was looking for wasn't there. He also noticed that he was no longer in the room he once thought he was in. He then saw a small opening on the reinforced steel wall. He ran to it and began to bang on it.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

As he was banging he noticed something different about his arms. He noticed that he arms were no longer green.

"What?"

He then ran back into the room in search of a mirror, he found one in what was apparently his washroom. He grabbed his face as he noticed his reflection.

"HOLY CRAP!"

He looked...normal. He had peach skin, and dirty blonde hair. He was no longer green. He also noticed that he was in different clothes. They were white skin tight shirt and pants and a number on the back that reads, 01135. It didn't take a genius to know the situation he was in. He considered banging on the door again, but what would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing. As he walked out of the washroom he saw a bookshelf to his right. He noticed that the shelf contained dozens of thick books on biology, chemistry, and history. His expression softened. He walked to the bookshelf and took out a book that was titled ,"The Greatest Show on Earth:The Evidence for Evolution by Richard Dawkins'. He flipped the book open and began to read.

* * *

**OK SO THE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED AND WELL, OPTION 2 HAS BEEN CHOSEN.** **I know, not a great chapter, but it will make sense in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jason pulled knife out of a man's head. Another man tried to swing a broom on him, but Jason grabbed the broom and thrusted the knife into his abdomen. He then took out his pistol and shot 5 more men as then came up the stairs. More men came bursting through the door guns blazing. Jason dived behind cover and then took out his communicator as he shot blindly over the boxes he was taking cover behind.

"Scarlett, any sign of Mask's manifesto."

* * *

Scarlet threw a grenade into a room, it exploded and several moans could be heard. She then answered the communicator.

"Not yet boss, clearing the 5th level. Besides why do you call it a manifesto, he hasn't exactly issued his intentions publicly to Gotham city."

She heard more gunshots from the communicator.

"Well he had unofficially revealed his intentions to us so that's good enough for me. Hurry up on it, we don't have all day!"

"On it, boss."

She fired her own pistol at more men down the hallway.

* * *

Jason was running on the rebars and shooting down on the men below. One man fired a rocket at him from his rocket launcher. Jason ducked under it and the rocket struck the wall turning it into a hole with water pouring through. One of the men slapped the man carry the rocket launcher on the back of his head.

"EASY WITH THE EXPLOSIVES, WE'RE ON A FLOATING PIECE OF DYNAMITE HERE!"

Well no, they weren't REALLY on a piece of floating dynamite, but they were on a cargo ship full of ammunition and weapons. The cargo ship was carrying the shipments to arm Black Mask's organization. Normally, Batman would handle this, but they were kind of 56 miles off shore. Besides, he wouldn't destroy the shipments as they would be needed to legally accuse the Black Mask as a criminal. Jason didn't need that, he knew he was a criminal and was going to treat him as such.

Suddenly Jason landed in between them and then fired his pistols all around. After he emptied his 2, 20 bullets clips, he stared at his exceptional work, he didn't miss. Suddenly his communicator started to ring again. As he pressed the button he heard Scarlet's voice.

"Found it boss, looks like he paid 12 billion Euros to some guy in Kazan. His name i-"

Jason heard more banging several other doors. Jason isn't scared of a tough fight, but to him, it's been a long day.

"NO TIME FOR THAT, RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Yes, boss."

Jason fired his grappling hook to the edge of the cargo hold, where he saw Scarlett running his way with a large duffel-bag. She handed the manifesto to Jason, and then she took out a couple of large Semtex packages. They both then threw the Semtex onto the side of a shipment box, then jumped into their speed-boat. As Jason rode the boat away, he took out a detonator, he then handed it to Scarlet.

"Have a go at it."

Scarlet smiled evilly back.

"It would be an honour."

She pressed the detonator. There was small explosion that was ,very shortly, followed up by an explosion that engulfed the ship. The explosion was large enough that Jason and Scarlet had felt its shockwaves. Jason looked at Scarlet who was admiring her the sinking wreckage that was the cargo ship. He looked at this with approval.

"Nicely done."

He then face forward and focused on controlling the boat. He then took out a smartphone and switched it to the news, but instead of seeing news, he saw him...The Joker. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Jason my boy. Do you miss Uncle Joker? Cuz I missed my _favourite_nephew."

"You are not my Uncle, and I swear when I find you, I will kill you."

"Oh please Jason, everyone knows that I am to die for, especially_ you_."

Joker then laughed evilly.

"Oh well, don't have much time kid, the thing is, I'm sick a tired of Gotham city and I'm looking for some fresh meat."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why isn't it obvious? So that you can chase me!"

He laughed evilly again.

"Batsy's been boring lately since the Garbage League stuck his cape up his bat-hole, so congratulations, you're my 1st pick! Good Luck and have fun kid!"

Joker laughed again, then the screen turned black, then the cellphone showed Jason the news. But he turned his cellphone off.

* * *

An bloodied man bound to a chair was breathing heavily. There was only one light in the room and that was focusing on him.

"Would like an upwards slam or a horizontal cleave?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS KID!"

Then a figure stepped into the light. He wore a black skinned tight shirt with a red bird on it, red skin-tight pants with a black line running down it, a red cape, and a helmet with a red 'V' on top that made the figure resemble a bird. The figure took out a black, titanium trimmed tomahawk out and in a blink of an eye cut of the man's hand off clean. He was, the Red Bird. The man screamed in pain.

"You have an hour left to live tops, now you're probably going to die anyways, but at least I can give you a fighting chance. Now where's the good doctor."

The man looked at him, then started to cry. The Red Bird immediately grabbed the man by his collar.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"DON'T BE COY AROUND ME!"

Suddenly a dollotron servant grabbed him. The figure tried to wiggle away, but the dollotron was too strong. Then the figure lifted his legs so that they were 'standing' on the wall. He then pushed legs off the wall causing the dollotron to be slammed into another wall, thus slightly loosening his grip, this was all he needed. The figure got free then flipped the dollotron over and slammed him onto the floor. He then took out a tomahawk and sliced its neck. He then turned around to see the man he was interrogating only to find out that he was gone. He then heard a familiar voice from outside.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

The Red Bird got outside and went on the roof, where he ran to the edge. He saw nothing, then he heard a loud scream of pain. He thinks its from the shed just 200 metres from where he was.

* * *

The Red Bird kicked in the door, and he was a gruesome sight. There were 4 dollotrons with blood-stain aprons. They were operating on the poor man on the operating table and blood was spurting from him and onto the clothes. Then they all collectively looked at the Red Bird. In a ghastly voice they said,

"We're finished."

The red bird then heard a growl behind him and saw several dollotrons, one of them preparing to swing a metal pipe at him. He duck under it and embedded the tomahawk into its neck. Another dollotron was trying to slam a 2 by 4 at him, while the other was swinging a bat at him. The Red Bird then took out a 2nd tomahawk and blocked both strikes. He then quickly dispatched both of them he then. He then continued to cut down the dollotrons at a fast rate with his nimble weapons. He displayed great acrobatic abilities as well as great endurance and strength, he was trained. As he killed the last dollotron, he ran to the operating table where he saw the man, still alive, but experiencing the painful moment of his life. The red bird looked at him.

"Can you talk to me?"

The man tried to speak, but he was choking on his blood. His hands were moving erratically and were trying to grab onto to something on his chest.

"What? WHAT?"

The man's head kept shaking, but then he looked at Red Bird and gave him a look that resembled a lamb awaiting the slaughter-house, he died there and then. Red Bird remembered that he was trying to grab onto to something on his chest, so he ripped the man's bloodied shirt open. The sight was sickening. Where his stomach, kidneys, liver, bladder and intestines were, and small electronic with a screen on it took its place. The screen then revealed a man in a lab coat, a bow-tie, and a pig mask. Red Bird narrowed his eyes.

" ."

"Ah you have been a very naughty boy, Mr. Wayne."

Well since knows who he is, why hide it.

"Mr. Wayne is my father's name."

"Very well,_ Damian,_ you have been naughty boy. Nothing that_ perfection_can't cure."

"You are a very sick man, Pyg. Sending you to Arkham was a mistake, I won't repeat my father's mistake."

"You should come down to my clinic Damian, I have plenty of patients who are just dying to try this miracle treatment."

He then laughed evilly.

"Don't keep me waiting."

The screen then showed numbers.

'15, 14, 13, 12...'

"OH SHIT!"

Damian ran out of the shed as fast as he could. When he was a good 200 metres from the shed, it exploded. The explosion spread many body parts in a wide radius, but Red Bird couldn't focus on that now, he had lives to save.

4 dollotrons were patrolling the hallway mindlessly. Then they dropped dead as 4 batarangs struck their spinal cords. Red Bird then ran down the hallway and opened every door, and with each open door, an empty room. He cut down dollotrons left and right, but he couldn't find the patients. When he opened this one door, the room had a operating table...and it was covered in blood.

"No."

He then picked up what looked like a cellphone on the ground. He put it in his utility belt and ran off.

* * *

Somewhere in Afghanistan, an Afghani town was being attacked. Unfortunately, being attacked was not new in this town as they have been attacked by both the military forces of the UN and the Taliban. But this attack was different, the town was not being assaulted by the rag-tag Taliban nor the flamboyant UN forces, they were being assaulted by very high-tech machines.

The people took out the weapons which they've collected over the years of being attacked and attack the new, even more technologically advanced army. Men. women, and even some children took up arms with UN and Taliban weapons, but their numbers were being rapidly reduced by the vaporizing lasers that come out of their built laser cannons and their built in missile launchers. One machine was being pelted with several RPG rockets and was brought down, the fighter's relief was short as they too were killed by the unstoppable onslaught. The UN couldn't respond as they were almost done bringing back all of their troops from Afghanistan (which I hope will happen in real life very soon). The people fled their homes as the machines overran the town centre. Suddenly...

scores of machines were destroyed at an incredible rate. Machines all over the town were exploding.

* * *

Slow-motion(which in Supergirl's case looks like normal speed for humans.)

Supergirl was flying with a determined look on her face, with both of her fists facing forward. She flew through these robots like a hot machete through butter.  
She did not bother regard the fact that men were operating the machines and were killed along with it.

* * *

The machines numbers dropped from 2000 to 1000 to 200 in just over a minute. A few seconds later she mopped up the rest of the army. She then took a deep breathe, but she was then struck in the back by a green energy blast. When she turned around she saw Luthor in a green heavy-duty battle suit with a smirk on his face.

"I may not be able to kill Superman, but you'll do just fine."

He then took out a hammer made out of Kryptonite. Supergirl fired her eye-lasers at him, but he blocked it with his hammer. She then zoomed towards Luthor with all she got, but Luthor swung his hammer like a base-ball bat and sent her flying back for at least a mile. Luthor then pressed a button in his mechanical arm that sent hundreds of missiles towards Super-girls fallen figure, and the missiles found their target causing a huge explosion. Luthor smirked.

"Hmm. Too bad, your cousin put up a better figh-."

He was sent flying for many hundreds miles backwards and was slammed onto the Hindu Kush Mountains. Luthor slowly opened his eyes and saw Supergirl carrying his hammer.

"FAKE KRYPTONITE!"

She crushed the green glowing hammer easily with her hand/

"IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?"

Luthor tried to crawl away, but Super-girl was in front of him. He was picked up by her mechanical neck.

"I am Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze."

She then began to slowly crush the mechanical neck.

"AND IF YOU INFERIOR HUMAN WOULD NOT EVEN TRY TO USE KRYPTONITE ON ME, THEN YOU ARE NOT A WARRIOR!"

Luthor responded.

"You'll never take me alive."

Kara smirked.

"I don't plan to."

She then fired her eye lasers through Luthor's visor. It soon melted the visor and struck Luthor, but instead of smelling burnt flesh, she smelled burning metal and wires. She stopped her laser's and noticed that Luthor was no more than a decoy, a mechanical double. She angrily threw the machine into the mountain again. Then from its inactive shell, a PED popped out from its chest. Kara noticed this and picked up the electronic. The device turned on by itself and showed Luthor on the screen.

"Like my new model, I made it myself."

"I will hunt you down for hunting my cousin, my brother, and me all these years."

"Brother? Oh you mean Superboy? Oh how is he, still sleeping in a graveyard?"

Supergirl snapped the phone in half and carefully took out the SIM card.

"I will find you Luthor, and when I do, me killing you will be the last thing you'll ever see."

* * *

"2439, 2440, 2441, 2442"

Garfield's cell door was suddenly opened. A figure entered threw the door. Garfield stopped his one-arm pushups and stood up.

"Speedy, what are you doing here?"

"First, they took Lian away from me, and now you take Jade away from me too. No, that just not fair."

"She was a criminal, so I killed her, got that?"

Speedy took out his bow and and aimed an arrow at him.

"Yeah, I do now. Killing criminals like you makes the whole world better you know?"

Garfield crossed his arms.

"If you're gonna kill, how 'bout you kill me like a man."

Speedy narrowed his eyes and then shot his arrows at all the hidden cameras. He then split his bow in 2 and a small spike came out of each.

"Killing you with an arrow would be too merciful, you need to suffer for what you have done."

Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"Make me suffer then."

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary were running down the hall. Then punched in the emergency code for cell 01135, and then door opened. They saw Speedy on the floor unconscious, while Garfield was doing sit-ups.

"He's not dead."

Green Arrow nodded and carried Speedy over his shoulder and walked out. When they left he counted again.

"2443, 2444, 2445, 2446"

To the regular person, it looked like he's been exercising a lot, but little they know that he and Orbiter knew a thing or 2 about communicating in code.

* * *

This chapter might be confusing, but it will all make sense eventually.


	15. Chapter 15

Garfield was in a meditating position on his bed. He opened one eye as he heard footsteps from outside his door. He then heard 2 thuds. He then heard several beeps then the door opened. He smiled.

"About time, Orbital."

"Human is a good look on you Garfield."

"Thanks."

Garfield got up and stretched. Cassandra looked around his prison.

"Nice place."

"Not mine. Let's go!"

Cassandra and Garfield ran out the door and ran past the 2 unconscious guards that were assigned to guard him. As they ran, they ran into a group of guards.

"HEY AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL?"

"Remember how to use a bo staff Garfield?"

She tossed him an extra bo-staff. He smirked.

"Like it was yesterday."

Both of their bo-staffs extended. First they whacked the weapons out of the guard's arms, then they quickly rendered them unconscious with their carefully placed swings. They both then ran down the hall.

"You sure you know where to go?"

"I've stayed here for 15 days, memorizing the layout of this place, of course I know where to go."

"What about the Justice League, like Superman, Aquaman, and the others?"

"The Justice League are currently fighting off another attack by Doomsday."

"So we have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly an arrow struck the wall beside them, leaving a trip wire in its path. Cassandra and Garfield tripped on it. Green Arrow lowered down his bow.

"I have a couple reasons why you're wrong."

The camera zooms out revealing Black Canary, Vixen, Blue-Beetle and Vigilante behind him. As Garfield lifted his head, he saw his suit on display inside a glass case.

"Hold them off for me!"

Garfield got up and ran for the room. He tossed the bo-staff at her and she caught it.

"Of course."

She then blocked several arrows and bullets that were being shot by Green Arrow and Vigilante. She spun her bo-staffs as she prepared to fight them.

* * *

She fought valiantly against the group, but it was quite obvious that she was losing. She swung a bo-staff at Black Canary, who blocked it with her thigh. She then gave a super-scream/screech that sent her crashing into a wall. Green Arrow grabbed her, and then removed her mask. When he did, everyone gasped. Green Arrow shook his head in disappointment.

"Batman isn't going to be happy about this."

"_Probably not_."

Green Arrow widened his eyes.

"Huh?"

Reaper jumped on him, wrapped his legs around his neck, then flipped himself over sending Green Arrow flying against the group. Blue-Beetle caught him, though the momentum caused him to skid across the ground.

"Like I said, we have nothing to worry about."

The group paused for a moment then Vigilante shot his pistols at him, while Black Canary super-screamed. Reaper effortlessly dodged them both by leaping into the air and then slamming his knees into their faces. Vixen was initially shocked, but then regained her composure. She glared at him.

"Bear."

She then swung a fist at him, but he ducked under it. He then punched her abdomen several times, making her lose her breathe, and then he gave a finishing uppercut that sent were flying into a wall unconscious. Garfield just in time to see an arrow headed his way. He grabbed the arrow and snapped it with one hand. Green Arrow swung his bow at him, but Reaper jumped on it and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He then moved his head left and right to dodge the energy blasts thrown by Blue Beetle. Reaper ran towards him. When he was right in front of him, he flipped over him and planted a device on his 'beetle', the device shocked him, causing him to fall unconscious. Reaper looked at Cassandra who was beginning to wake up. He ran to her and swung her arm around his shoulder.

"We have to get out of here, only you know the way."

As Garfield was walking, Cassandra was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Nghh...take a left."

Garfield did so.

"Walk down the hall, turn left, walked down that hall, turn right, and then 2nd door to your right. Since you have your helmet on, I'm guessing you recorded that."

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

She then fell unconscious. Reaper carried her bridal style and followed her instructions. When he arrived at the destination he pressed the red button. The red button opened the door a room full of emergency escape pods. He immediately got into one and pressed the button to eject off the ship.

"Here we go."

His pod then vanished from sight.

* * *

The pod crashed somewhere in Nevada in someone's cornfield. Reaper kicked the door open and then climbed out of the pod with Cassandra over his shoulder. A middle-aged farmer with a shotgun in hand walked towards.

"GIT OUTTA MY PROPERTY YE STINKIN KIDS!"

Reaper shot his grappling gun at the shotgun and took it away. The farmer went from angry to scared.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anythin, I swear!"

"Hmmm."

Reaper rubbed his chin. He then noticed an old truck parked in the farmers drive-way.

"That truck filled with gas?"

"Just filled it up yesterday."

Reaper reached for something in his belt, he took out $5000 in cash wrapped in a band. He then tossed money at the farmer.

"Sorry 'bout the farm and taking your truck and all."

The farmer nodded. Reaper then walked towards the truck

"Thank you, mister..."

"It's best if you don't know."

"Ok mister."

"Yeah. Yeah. Happy trails."

He placed Cassandra on the passenger seat and then buckled in her seatbelt. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He then drove out towards the road. He clicked on some buttons on his arm. The 'machine responded'.

"Destination: Jump City."

Reaper glanced at the speed at which he was going, 65 miles per hour. He then clicked more buttons

"Destination: Jump City, speed: 65 miles per hour, arriving in destination in 8 hours. Take a left on cornfield avenue."

He did so.

"Recalculating."

Reaper groaned in frustration.

"Stupid GPS."

* * *

The truck stopped near a convenience store. Reaper got out and walked into the store. Everyone in the store looked at him with surprise, fear and well, surprise. He took 2 cans of beans and took it to the cashier. The cashier was too shocked to scan the cans, so Reaper did it himself. It scanned for $2.67.  
He took out a 5 dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change."

He then took the cans and walked out of the store. As he got to the car he noticed that Cassandra was beginning to wake up. He quickly got into the passenger seat. He showed his wrist-blade and opened both cans. As Cassandra woke up she was greeting by Garfield's grinning face who was presenting her a can of beans.

"It's good. Wakey. Wakey. Tofu eggs and bakey! Um, well they're actually beans."

Cassandra took the can a chugged it all in one go, which Garfield thinks was disgusting.

"You sure you don't want a cow?"

"I do, but you're still sensitive about eating meat."

"Damn right I am."

Cassandra glanced at Garfield's half-empty can of beans. Garfield noticed this.

"Just have it."

Say no more, Cassandra took it and chugged it all in one gulp. Garfield then got out of the car. Cassandra was confused.

"Aren't you going to drive?"

"Where my secret place, you can't get there by car, well at least by normal cars. Now take out your grappling guns, you're gonna need em."

She did so.

"Follow my lead."

She nodded. Garfield then fired his grappling gun and vanished from the screen.

* * *

Garfield got to the edge of his cave, shortly followed by Cassandra. He moved a rock which caused a platform with a machine on it to rise. He then punched in his password. Immediately the the rock door opened, allowing them to enter. As the rock door closed, a metal door opened. After they walked through 3 more steel doors they finally reached his lair, immediately Garfield realized hat something was off. He pressed a button on his helmet that gave him thermal imaging. He saw the heat signals of a man sitting on a stool in the dark. He immediately raised his arm and aimed the knife shooter at him. Cassandra got in a fighting stance and took out a batarang.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure began to walk forward. He then stepped into the light. The man was wearing a brown shirt with a black tie, black pants, a blue suit coat  
. and a hat. Most noticeably of all, he was faceless.

"Now that's the question."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I'll tell you when the rest of the audience arrives."

"AUDIENCE? WHAT AUDIENCE?"

"Arrival impending in 3...2...1..."

There was an explosion. A man in a black leather jacket, a grey sweat-shirt and a red helmet, and a teen who wore red goggles and a purple and white jumpsuit jumped down. The man took out his pistols, while the teen showed off her minigun.

"WANNA DANCE BOZO? LET'S DANCE!"

'BOOM!' Another explosion.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS PYG? IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

A male in a black and red suit that resembled a bird emerged from the smoke.

"What th-"

'BOOM!' Another explosion.

A girl in what looked like the female version of Superman's costume flew through the rock.

"COME OUT LUTHOR SO THAT I CAN CRUSH YOU LIKE THE COCKROACH YOU ARE!"

Supergirl seemed angry at first, but she didn't see Luthor. Instead she saw a bunch of costume humans looking at each other in fighting positions. Reaper had his scythes at hand, while Cassandra had a spiked bo-staff. Reaper glanced at everyone.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Red Hood responded.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Then Question interrupted.

"Reaper, Red Hood. Red Hood, Reaper."

The said people then looked at Question.

"How did you break into my lair?"

"I have my ways."

"How did THEY break into my lair?"

"Well Red Hood was access to some large explosives

He looked at Red Bird.

"Red Bird is quite adept at hacking and also has access to large explosives.

He then turned towards Supergirl.

"And well Supergirl is like the girl version of Superman, so that should be pretty straight-forward."

Red Hood then looked at Reaper.

"YOU'RE LAIR? I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE JOKER'S PLACE!"

Red Bird then aimed a tomahawk at him.

"NO, THIS IS PROFESSOR PYG'S HIDEOUT!"

Red Hood then aimed a pistol at him.

"SHUT IT, PIPSQUEAK!"

Supergirl then gently floated down to the ground.

"This is Luthor's secret safe-house, I have the SIM card of one of his devices that eventually led me here."

Red Bird then took out a tablet.

"WELL I HAVE A TABLET THAT HAS PROFESSOR PYG STATING THAT HE WAS MOVING SUPPLIES TO HIS NEW PLACE OF WORK HERE!"

Red Hood then took out a smart-phone.

"Not possible, the Joker sent me a message to save 50 hostages in this place."

"ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG! I LIVED HERE FOR MONTHS, I WOULD KNOW IF ANY OF THOSE GUYS WERE HERE GOT THAT!"

Red Hood then glanced at Reaper.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"No I'm pretty comfortable with killing you indoors."

Question then interrupted.

"I have the answer to all of your questions."

Then everyone stood still. Question took out a tablet and pressed a few buttons on it. He then turned it around so that they could see it.

"Everyone, meet Mark Hamill."

The screen showed him in the recording room laughing. It wasn't just any laugh, it sounded exactly like Joker.

"The voice of your 'Joker'."

In then showed a man in what look like a police station.

"Matt Brook, head of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, a leading expert at Professor Pyg's mindset, and also a very close friend."

Then next thing the screen showed was a man that looked like he was teaching a lecture to many students.

"Jerome Walker, the dean of MIT, specializing in technology. He used to work in S.T.A.R ,but he told me that the pay was better there."

He then turned off the device.

"Any questions?"

Reaper then pointed a scythe at Question.

"So you mean to say that you trick these people into coming here and breaking into MY lair?"

Red Hood then asked,

"How did you imitate the Joker, he was so life-like."

"Advanced CGI, Red Hood, welcome to the future."

Red Hood then put his pistols back in his holster, while Scarlet lowered her minigun.

"I'm outta here. I have no time for this garbage."

Red Bird turned around as well.

"All this time, I couldn've been after professor Pyg."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now."

"Stop."

Everyone turned around and they saw Question holding detonator.

"I've been inside this cave for 4 days."

Reaper's eye twitched, not that anyone could see.

"I've loaded this place with 100 tons of explosives."

He then turned his back towards Supergirl.

"And yes I placed a layer of Krytonite so that it can be used as shrapnel. And don't try to disarm me, my reflexes are much more keen than you may think."

"But won't you kill yourself too."

"It doesn't matter, I've already lost all that I love, now hear me out or the next time I see you may be in the afterlife, wherever it is."

Everyone faced Question, no one was taking chances.

"You all kill people, yet you do not regard yourselves as villains. Why?"

Reaper spoke up.

"Because killing is the best means to an end and a beginning."

"Smart, but let's be honest, you people aren't in this killing business only because killing was the right thing to do? And don't try to deny, I know all about you. I've kept track of you people even from the moment you rose from the dead."

Everyone except Red Hood and Reaper were confused.

"You don't always kill because it was the right thing to do. You have anger, vengeance, rage, and killing is a way to funnel all your negative energy and then after you've done the deed, you keep telling yourself that you did the world a favour."

Red Bird then spoke up.

"So what if we do that sometimes?"

"Well, its because I don't blame you."

Question then turned towards Supergirl, and she was able to recognize his face.

"YOU'RE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

Everyone got into fighting stances.

"Ex-Justice League, Kara."

"How are we supposed to trust you?"

"Well that's the question."

Reaper then interrupted.

"Enough with the games, why are you here?"

"Hmmm, let's see, where to begin, oh right, it all started in 2 months ago during mission."

* * *

_Flashback dialogue/actions_

Narrator/Present day dialogue/actions

* * *

"Me and Helena, otherwise known as Huntress were in the search for the Japanese crime-lord, Yuri Mushinuya, it seemed like an ordinary mission."

_Huntress and Question were driving a car down a street. They parked the car and got out. Suddenly dozens of people jumped in front of them._

"We were beating up goons left and right, and we'd sneak in a make-out session or 2."

_They were effortlessly beating dozens of goons._

"You Huntress were intimate?"

_They then began to have a very, very intimate make-out session in the alleyway._

"Quite."

_The scene then fast-forwards to a time where they were both inside a room, and their was a bloodied man bound to a chair with a lamp shining on him. _

"So as I was saying we managed to capture Yuri and bind him to a chair."

_Question nodded his head and ran down a set of stairs._

"Helena told me to guard the lower levels, so I did and it was clear, she went up to guard the upper levels. Well there were some goons down there, but I took them down like the ordinary thug."

_He went back up the stairs, when he didn't see the Huntress he called out to her._

"Huntress? HUNTRESS?"

"When I went upstairs, I saw that the place was a mess and I heard gunshots from the roof."

_"No."_

_Question ran the room and looked in. He then ran towards another set of stairs._

"I went in the room to see if Yuri was still there, he was so I ran towards the stair-case. But before I got there, there were a couple of goons who had a hold on her. They told me to release their boss, and they'd let go of Helena."

_He then saw a dozen men in black masks on the helipad with Huntress tied up and lying in behind them._

"Back then I was bound to the so-called 'name of Justice' and defiantly denied their request, so they beat, burned her, molest her all in front of my eyes. I-I was so disturbed that when one of them threatened to gang rape her."  
_"PLEASE STOP!"_

_"Give us Yuri."_

_"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I WILL! JUST STOP!"_

_Question dragged Yuri to the Helipad and then threw him in front of the intruders._

"I-I gave Yuri to them before they did any more harm to Helena, but I was wrong, they took her with them and I tried to stop them, but I was just a human."

_The men then untied Yuri, he whispered something to his men and then they carried Huntress over her shoulders._

_"W-wait! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

_There was no response. Question charged in a tackled one of the guys down. As he got up he enganged in hand-to-hand combat. Despite his best efforts, one of the men shocked him with a tazer and he fell unconscious._

"I-I failed."

The screen fades black and 'unfades' showing Superman, Wonderwoman, Batman and Martian Manhunter looking over him.

_"Huntress...HUNTRESS?"_

_Superman then placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"She's not here Question."_

_"YURI TOOK HER, THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE!"_

_The said Justice League members looked at each other with disapproval. Martian Manhunter then said,_

_"Question have you been consuming drugs or alcohol recently?"_

_"No."_

"I really wasn't."

_The screen zooms out showing Batman saying something to Question. Question then stands up and looks fired up about something._

"I tried to convince the Justice League to save her, but even with me as an eye-witness, they had no compelling evidence to target Mushinuya and that in my deranged state, I might have hallucinated."

"I went to go get her myself, what followed would be 23 days of hard investigating and dozens of night-long stake-outs, but eventually I found where they operate so I naturally sneaked in."

"So when I confronted Yuri, he told me the tragic truth."

_Yuri smirked at Question, and looked like he was saying something to him._

"She had bled out during one of their torture sessions."

Y_uri raised a hand and a few guards walked beside him and grabbed a hold of his arms. Question grabbed each of their heads and twisted them to the point that their spinal cord snapped. He then took a gun from one of the dead guards and shot it at Yuri._

"In my anger I killed him and my bodyguards, and then killed the rest of the people inside."

_The screen shows a warehouse and several flashes of light are seen from the windows. Then Question walked out of there with some blood staining his coat._  
_He took out his Justice League earpiece and looked at it._

"I knew that I couldn't face the league, because I knew that they'd put my ass in jail in an instant."

_He crushed it in his hands and then ran away._

* * *

"For weeks, I've been on the run, for weeks I hid in the shadows when I should be cracking some criminals' heads open."

Red Hood crossed his arms.

"What's your point old man?"

"My point is to propose something. Too long have supervillains and criminals alike have gotten away with crimes only to be sent to jail. I propose to start an initiative, a legitimate Justice League starting with you. Together the world stands a chance of being truly free of the reins of criminals."

There was a long pause. Red Hood then placed his guns in his holsters.

"Cute, but I'll take a pass at this one."

He turned around and walked away with Scarlett following close behind. Red Bird lowered his tomahawks.

"I'm out."

Supergirl was glaring at Question.

"Stay out of my way Question, Luthor needs to burn."

Question then looked at Reaper and Batgirl.

"Well, this is my cave."

Question sighed in disbelief.

"Well then I guess I don't have a choice."

He took out a device and pressed the button. Suddenly everyone(except Question) was being electrocuted.

"The air in here is filled with microscopic nanodroids that cause pain throughout every part of your body that needs oxygen. Now I suggest you take up my offer."

Red Hood angrily stomped back into the cave.

"You're one sick and paranoid old man you got that?"

"Just because I'm paranoid, it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

Supergirl floated back in.

"I can easily crush you with any one of my fingers in a blink of an eye."

"You could but my death would automatically cause the nanodroids to perform their functions."

Reaper slowly stood up.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

Question turned to face him and then tilted his hat downwards.

"Good question. I'm afraid I have no answer hence my name."

"Look I've had enough of your crappy retorts you face-less ass."

Red Bird emerged from the shadows.

"Killing you may not be such a bad idea afterall."

Reaper's voice interrupted them.

"Look with him and us dead, Joker's still going be around, Pyg's still going to be experimenting, and Savage is still going to try to take over the world."

"So you're accepting the offer?"

Reaper crossed his arms.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Smart choice. What say the others?"

Red Hood lowered his weapons and then lowered his hand to tell Scarlett to lower her mini-gun.

"We're in dirtbag, but if I get the chance to kill you without getting me killed"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I will not hesitate."

"I expect nothing less."

Red Bird put his tomahawks behind him.

"I'm not liking this one bit."

"Liking it isn't part of the deal."

"I am Kara Zor-El, a proud and one of the last living Kryptonians. If I want mountains to move, I make them move. If I want the seas to dry up, I dry them up!"

Question then took out a shard of Kryptonite from his jacket.

"If I have Kryptonite, then you can't do a thing to me."

Kara gasped and then lowered her head. She floated back down to the Earth.

"I will yield...for now."

"Excellent then. Now where to begin."

"Well, we can first find a new base since some people decided to make huge gaping holes in them."

Question.

"Very well then, follow me."

The vigilantes were reluctant, but then Question took out the device and waved it menacingly. They then reluctantly followed.

* * *

**Not the greatest chapter I know, but it's a start**.


	16. Chapter 16

"Got anything?"

Cassandra was busy clicking on some buttons while looking through the microscope.

"No, the nano-technology that Question employs is constantly adapting, any artificial anti-bodies that we try to create will only make it adapt more."

She stood up from the chair and looked to face Garfield who was on a medical bed with cotton on his arm.

"It is no use trying."

Garfield groaned.

"There has to be a way to get rid of these things, it's like I'm somebody's lapdog, metaphorically speaking."

"Perhaps this may be a blessing in disguise, now we might actually be able to tackle larger threats."

Garfield chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe. If we don't kill each other first."

* * *

Red Bird was doing push-ups on the ground. His heavy breathing suggests he has been exercising for a while.

"245, 246, 247, 248, 24-"

He collapsed from exhaustion. He then took off his helmet. Without his menacing helmet, Damian looked weary not dangerous. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Ever since their first 'meet' 3 weeks ago, non-one dared to take off their costumes amongst each only amongst people they know, in which case Supergirl and Red Bird had none. He reached for his toes and kept that stance for 10 seconds before doing more push-ups.

Scarlett was walking by the gym and she noticed Damian doing push-ups on the floor mat. It wasn't his impressive and fit figure that caught her eye, but his face it seemed so...familiar. She gasped as she remembered who it was, narrowed her eyes and then stomped angrily towards him.

"Promises are to be kept, _Robin_."

Damian widened his eyes as he realized that his cover was blown.

_'I knew I should've kept my helmet on.'_

He turned to his left and saw the person who hangs around the Red Hood like a side-kick.

**"Who the hell are you?"**

"4 years ago, Gotham carnival, you promised to stay with me, to protect me, you didn't keep it."

"Sorry you gotta narrow it down more."

"Look into my eyes and say you don't remember me."

Surprisingly, Damian did as she asked and narrowed his eyes as he stared. His eyes softened as the memory came back to him, the day his vendetta against that monster of a doctor was born.

"No."

"Yes."

Damian expression went back to vicious.

"You're alive now, so what's the problem?"

"You didn't keep your promise, you no better than that man!"

Both which man she was referring to.

"Well you're no better than a dollotron."

Scarlett gasped. Damian smirked.

'Got you now.'

"The fact that you look like a dollotron is enough solid evidence that suggests that you are one."

"I AM NOT ONE OF 'S PETS, I AM BETTER THAN THAT!"

"You should be grateful that I had spared your life before, _dollotron_."

Scarlett yelled in defiance and charged at him with nothing more than her fists. Damian stood calmly. When she got close enough she swung a fist at him. Damian effortlessly dodged her swing and back-handed her hard. She landed on the floor painfully and made a whimper.

"No-one messes with me."

He tightened his fists and walked towards her, then they heard a voice.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll make sure you won't lay a hand on anything anymore."

Red Hood landed between her and Damian and stood stoically. Damian got in a fighting stance.

"Who are you supposed to be, her dad?"

"Kinda."

Damian smirked and then chuckled.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Mr. Hood."

"Same goes to you, Damian."

Damian's smirked then turned into a frown.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Red Hood chuckled.

"Let's just say me and your mom had a couple of late night rendezvous."

"LIAR!"

"Maybe, but I do hear what she would say"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Aside from her constant moaning."

'NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!'

Damian made a battle-cry before taking out his tomahawks and lunging at the Red hood. Red Hood side-stepped to avoid his lunge. Damian growled and swing his tomahawks at him.

Red Hood effortlessly dodged the strikes. During one swing, Red Hood grabbed Damian's right arm and elbowed his arm where the fore-arm and the rest of the arm meet. As a result the fore-arm dislocated from the rest of his arm and he dropped one of his tomahawks. Damian screamed in pain before delivering a furious kick to Red Hood's abdomen, causing him to back up a bit. He chuckled.

"Pretty good, for a kid."

Without flinching Damian placed his fore-arm back into its elbow socket and then charged at him. He swung at him again, but Red Hood dodged, went behind him and grabbed his left arm a placed it behind his back while causing him to drop the other tomahawk. He then took out a knife and placed it near his neck.

"You better relax kid, you're out of your league."

Whether it was his peak physically conditioning or the extra strength that came with his anger, Damian grabbed Jason's shoulders and flipped him over himself causing him to land right in front of him. Damian wasted no time as he pounded into Red Hood's helmet. After each punch the crack on his helmet became bigger and wider. After several strikes, Red Hood grabbed Damian's forearms and flipped him over. He then bunched up his knees causing Damian to crash painfully on his back onto Hood's knees. He rolled over painfully.

Red Hood tried to slam a fist onto him, but Damian rolled away got and got on his feet. As they both stood up they both looked at each other, one had a bloody face, while the other had a helmet on the verge of breaking apart. Red Hood leaped for his knife while Damian leaped for one of his tomahawks. As they both grabbed their weapons they lunged at each other. Both of their weapons were locked with each other, but Red Hood was older and therefore had more strength than Damian. He slowly started to push Damian's tomahawk back. But Damian like his father was a quick thinker.

He kicked Red Hood in the knee, he then followed up with a uppercut with sent Red Hood stumbling back and then delivered a flying kick to his face. The impact caused the helmet to shatter into several different pieces. Jason landed face-first on the floor, but then quickly got up and saw a smirking Damian. Damian held a piece of his helmet.

"Missing something?"

Jason tried to touch where his helmet was, but instead touched his skin. He frowned.

"I was going to let you live, but after that, you're gonna die."

"I wouldn't count on it."

He then took out what looked liked a gun and then charged at Damian. Damian got back into a fighting stance. Red Hood shot what was revealed to be a grappling gun at Damian's tomahawks and then took it away. He then swung a fist at him, Damian dodged and responded with his own swing. Jason blocked it with his forearm and then kneed Damian in the groin. Damian stumbled back, but quickly brought his arms up to protect himself. Jason just slammed his fists onto either side of Damian's head causing him to lower his arms. Jason then grabbed his collar and gave him a vicious head-butt, and then lifted him off the ground and threw him towards punching bag 3 meters away. As Damian crashed onto the punching bag and fell to the gorund, the punching got loosed of its chains a landed on Damian.

Jason who wasn't satisfied cracked his knuckles and walked towards him. He then heard a voice.

"Enough."

Jason turned around and saw Reaper and Batgirl standing behind him.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Reaper walked forward and shoved him away.

"Watch me."

"HEY DO YOU WHO I AM?"

Reaper just kept walking. Jason growled and revealed that he was about to take out one of his guns, but Batgirl used the blunt end of her lance to knock him unconscious. Reaper rolled away the punching bag and saw that Damian was still moaning in pain. He looked at Batgirl who wrapped one of Jason's arms around her.

"Patch him up."

Batgirl nodded and then walked away. Damian was just opening his eyes he then heard a voice.

"Can you hear me?"

Damian responded with a groan.

"What's your name?"

"D...Damian Wayne."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"100."

Reaper sighed and then carried Damian over his shoulder as he walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was looking at some dark cloak. Suddenly the pain in his head filled his thoughts, he groaned.

"You are very foolish."

Jason suddenly raised his head. He saw a figure, but he had double vision.

"He was just a boy, you are a man and you should've known better."

"Who the hell are you?"

He vision was blurry, but he could make out a dark-figure.

"It is not of your concern."

Jason sat upwards quickly.

"The little brat's gonna get what's coming to him. Argh! My head."

"Well that little brat gave you quite a headache."

He handed him an pill and a glass of water.

"It's Advil."

Jason looked at her as his vision cleared, her mask resembles that of Batman's. He reluctantly took the pill, swallowed it and took the glass and chugged it.

"So you work with Batman?"

"Worked. I changed my career path a long time ago."

"How's he doing?"

"Why would you want to know, it's not like you knew him."

Jason was about to object, but he decided not to.

_'I guess Bruce hadn't told her like he hadn't told Nightwing.'_

"Just wanted to know."

"He's fine."

"Good. Good."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What did you attack him?"

'Not this again.'

"Damian threatened Scarlett. Despite all the garbage that the universe throws at me, I have Scarlett to know that this world doesn't need to blow up. She-she's like a little sister to me."

"What did he do?"

"He called her a dollotron, she may look like one, but she's every bit as human as either one of us, well except Supergirl. Then he actually hit her. Shame, even boys shouldn't hit girls."

Cassandra did not know what a dollotron was, but she wasn't going to ask.

"So you attacked him."

"And rightfully so."

"No not rightfully."

"I am entitled to my own opinions, whoever you are, and I think that what I did was right."

"No matter how strongly you stand up for your beliefs, it doesn't make it any truer."

"Funny, I didn't remember asking for a philosophy lecture."

He said it in a way that it seemed that he was being rude, when in reality he was trying be sarcastic, maybe even playful. Batgirl stood up, turned around and walked away. Jason's eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

She just walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Jason lied back down and groaned.

* * *

Damian groaned.

"You're awake."

"No shit."

"I just saved your life."

"_Congratulations_, have a cookie."

"I hate sarcasm."

"_Oh really?_"

"Quit it."

"Make me."

Out of the darkness one of Reaper's wristblade is pressed against his neck.

"I've killed hundreds of before, you'll just be another tally onto my list."

Damian smirked.

"I like your style."

"Can't say the same for you."

"Damian Wayne. So your Talia's kid."

Damian then frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Your mother told m-"

"LIAR! YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH MY MOTHER!"

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER, why would I, she was like a mother to me as well."

"So you must have been part of the League of Shadows."

"Yeah..was."

"So Ra's made you leave?"

"Kinda like that. He was kinda of an ass."

Damian chuckled

"Yeah."

"Makes sense."

"Why's that?"

"Why else would you be such an ass?"

"HEY!"

Reaper protectively placed his hands in front of him in a mocking fashion.

"Hey, I was just joking."

"You better be."

"Didn't say I was lying."

"WHY YOU...I'M GONN-"

"Gonna what? Kill me? Right."

Damian growled. Reaper chuckled.

"So there's more to you than just a bringer of death huh?"

"You didn't know? I'm hurt."

"I thought you hate sarcasm."

"Yeah, unless I use it."

"Hmph."

Reaper stood up.

"See you later kid."

" ! I didn't catch your name."

"But you called me Reaper."

"I meant your real name."

"Hmmm."

"Really?"

"Billy Bob Bob Billy."

"Billy Bob Bob Billy? What kind of name is that?"

Right before Reaper exited the infirmary he looked back at Damian.

"A fake one."

The door closed behind him before he could hear Damian's response. Inside the infirmary, Damian was growling.

"You lousy 2 timing ass."

* * *

**For the story's sake here are the ages of the characters.**

**Reaper/Garfield Logan- 23**

**Batgirl/Cassandra Cain-22**

**Red Hood/Jason Todd-24**

**Supergirl/Kara Zor-El-27**

**Scarlett/Sascha ?- 15**

**Red Bird/ Damian Wayne -15**

**Oh and as a head's up, Supergirl IS NOT going to be paired with Reaper.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! :3**


	17. Chapter 17

"I hope you've all been good boys and girls while I was away. Let's see...Supergirl, Reaper, Batgirl, Red Hood, Scarlett, and Red Bird. Everyone's here. Good, good, good."

Red Bird whispered to Reaper.

"Crazy."

"What gave it away?"

"Today we're all gonna see where you are in terms of fighting."

Red Hood punched his palm.

"Why not start cracking some criminal's skull now, we've all probably done it before."

"Yes, yes, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah. All talk no action, and today I'm gonna see that action."

Question rubbed his chin.

"Now...you 2, you're up first."

He pointed at Reaper and Red Hood. Reaper didn't protest and walked to the floor mat. Red Hood followed closely behind, he felt very confident about this fight.

"I hope you're ready for some ass-whoppin, because I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."

"We'll see."

Question got on the centre of the mat.

"No weapons, other than these sticks."

He threw 2 sticks, one to Reaper and one to Red Hood. Red Hood swung the stick expertly, while Reaper stared at it. He then tossed it at Red Hood.

"Here, you're gonna need it."

"Yeah, to shove it up your ass."

Question then cleared his throat.

"1,2, 3 GO!"

Red Hood lunged and Reaper and swung as fast as he could. Reaper dodged them effortlessly, despite his superhuman reflexes, Red Hood was an expert, he managed to land a hit onto Reaper's jaw which made him stumble back. Red Hood chuckled.

"What's the matter, don't you know how to fight like a man?"

"Give up now and I won't have to hurt you."

"Well, if you won't then I WILL!"

Red Hood lunged at Reaper again, by swinging both his sticks, Red Hood left himself exposed for 0.09 seconds, this was all Reaper needed. He punched his helmet with blinding speed, shattering it into several pieces. The impact caused him to fly across the room and crashed onto the wall which made cracks behind him. He was down for the count. Reaper crossed his arms. Red Bird was cheering his victory.

"WOHOO! YEAH! YOU KICKED HIS ASS!"

Reaper stretched his fist out prompting Red Bird to give him props.

"I sure did."

Question walked up to him.

"I see the serum has done you well."

"It did."

Question didn't try to push further.

"Alright, you 2 you're up."

He pointed towards Red Bird and Supergirl. Question stood in the middle of the mat like last time.

"No weapons aside from these sticks as usual, and for you young lady, no powers."

She sighed in boredom.

"Alright then, BEGIN!"

For a while Red Bird stayed in a fighting stance while Supergirl did nothing.

"Fight me or are you just too scar-"

Suddenly Red Bird found himself pressed onto the ground.

"Scared of fighting humans? Please."

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle?"

Question then said,

"He means that he gives up."

In an instant she lifted her finger from his back.

"Easy."

Question slowly clapped his hands.

"Oh well, so much for a close fight. YOU 2! Go."

Batgirl and Scarlett got into a fighting position. Scarlett was breathing heavily and looked frightened, while Batgirl was as calm as ever.

"Begin!"

Batgirl jumped behind Scarlett and elbowed the back of her head. She fell unconscious.

"Hmph."

Batgirl walked to Question.

"There is no point to this, only pain."

Reaper crossed his arms.

"Yeah, when are we gonna actually do something?"

"Patience, children, patience. When they wake up, Lex Corps. shall be your first hit."

Supergirl slammed her fist onto the wall, which broke.

"LUTHOR CORPORATIONS? ARE YOU MAD? THE JUSTICE LEAGUE COULD NOT UNDERMINE HIS INDUSTRIES, HOW COULD WE?"

"First of all it will not be_ us_, it will be you. Secondly, I personally think that you people are capable of doing just that and thirdly"

He took out a device from his pocket.

"You wouldn't wanna disappoint me, would you?"

Supergirl growled.

"So got any plans?"

"Of course I do, I intend to send warriors to their victory, not sheep to the slaughter."

He took out another device and pressed a button. The device then showed a large hologram entailing the whole layout of one of LexCorps largest robot factory and research facility.

"This factory is situated in the Congo, I'll send you the coordinates. In addition to it being one of Luthor's main facilities, just 2 km east of it is a Titanium and Eridium mine, the main alloy in his robots, not just any mine, but the largest one of the 3 he owns around the world. Destroy that and the facility and you will cripple his industry."

Batgirl interrupted him.

"Cripple? LexCorps is one of the most prosperous corporations in the world, I'm sure he could manage one less mine and one less facility."

"True, but this particular facility houses the main robotic communication system. Taking that out would stop all LexCorps factories around to world to stop functioning, at least until Luthor builds another robotic communication system."

Supergirl punched her fists.

"Why can't we go after Luthor?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Luthor has gone into hiding since the Cadmus incident, and I'll doubt that he'll resurface anytime soon."

Supergirl flinched as she remembered that dreadful event. Batgirl stepped up.

"So we get in, destroy the mines and radios and then get out. There's gotta be a catch."

"Oh, no catch at all, however, seeing as this is the main communication system, security will probably be a little...inconvenient."

Reaper then stood in front of him.

"If I manage to get free of your hold, I will kill you."

Question sighed.

"One day you will realize that teamwork is far more efficient than going solo."

Reaper scoffed and then walked away. Question looked at Batgirl and Supergirl.

"Are you planning to raid a facility while you're half-asleep or are you going to be sensible?"

They both glared at him and then walked their separate ways.

"Excellent."

* * *

Scene break

* * *

Reaper walked up to the mirror and looked at it.

'LexCorps. Damn, it's going to be a new experience, it might even be my last.'

As he stepped out of the washroom the camera shows that Question was driving something, Supergirl was looking out the window, while Batgirl was looking at some blue-prints. Red Hood and Scarlett were sitting on chairs pondering about...something and Red Bird was shadow-boxing. The camera rooms out revealing a high-tech cloaked ship traveling across the sky in break-neck speeds. Reaper walked up to Question.

"How much farther?"

"Patience boy."

Reaper sighed and walked towards the window and looked out of it. Nothing but the blue sea and the occasional whale can be seen the scenery hasn't changed for the past hour.

"Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't sense you."

Reaper turned around only to see Red Bird whistling reading a comic. Reaper was about to tell him to leave him alone, but he noticed that Red Bird seemed to like comics.

Just like himself.

"Marvel huh?"

"The Avengers issue #354 Wrath of Galactus."

"Galactus gets taken down by the Avengers."

"No way."

Reaper chuckled.

"Yes way."

"But how? Galactus is like 10000 times stronger than Superman let alone Thor!"

"Sometimes just because your opponent is better than you in every way, it doesn't automatically mean you're gonna lose. It just means you've one tough fight ahead of you."

Red Bird smirked and then chuckled. Damian may be just short of an adult man in terms of age, he certainly has more intelligence and physical prowess than the average man. He can be very insightful.

"I'm guessing you have experience."

"Lots of it."

"Like?"

"Sorry but bragging is for chumps who are too far up their asses with pride."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Nah, I just really dislike show-offs."

"S-"

Suddenly it felt like the plane was plummeting rapidly. Batgirl ran to Question.

"QUESTION WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"We've reached our destination and now we are landing."

Red Hood was grabbing onto the pole for balance.

"CAN YOU LAND A LITTLE SOFTER?"

Question just ignored him. The 'plummeting' feeling eased to the point where it felt like they were on the ground, which unsurprisingly, they were.

Question checked his watch.

"All right ladies and gents. It's 6:48 P.M in this time zone, now until daybreak should be optimal time for sneaking around and destroying things. The facility is 13 miles east of here and the mine is just 2 miles north of the facility, you have the blue-prints the rest is up to you."

Question took out a device.

"And I've programmed the device so that if you go beyond 25 miles from me you will be shocked."

He looked at Supergirl.

"And no it doesn't also mean 25 miles into the air, I've managed to set that to just 1 mile into the air."

He looked at his watch again.

"Well the clock's ticking and miners are mining, but I don't hear any explosions or blood-curdling screams of pain, now get going."

Batgirl walked up to him.

"I have experience working as a team's eyes and ears, I should stay behind to coordinate their movements."

"I'm going to say...no."

Batgirl sighed.

Everyone reluctantly walked out of the ship. Supergirl was about to fly, but Reaper grabbed her ankle.

"Don't fly, you'll blow our cover."

She glared at him.

"I don't remember having to take orders from you."

"That's because you didn't but if you fly, they will detect you."

She effortlessly got her leg free of his grip.

"Bullshit, how would you know? It's not like you fought with Luthor before."

She flew off before he could respond.

"I may not have fort Luthor, but I have infiltrated secret facilaties. And going airborne never ends up pretty."

He ran after the rest of the group. Unfortunately, Batgirl, Red Hood (and Scarlett), and Red Bird ran in their own directions.

'Brilliant.'

He pressed a button in his helmet, Reaper had built communicators for everyone, but they rejected it(except Batgirl who already had one). So instead he slipped them into places where they wouldn't normally look into.

He started running through the jungle canopy.

"Testing, testing 1,2,3..over."

* * *

Red Hood felt a light vibration in his pocket.

"The fuck?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a black device.

_'Guys we should stick together, we don't know what we're dealing with.'_

"Sorry dirt-bag, but we work alone."

Batgirl's face appeared on screen.

"I agree, safety in numbers."

Supergirl's face then appeared.

_'So I'm guessing you're the asshole who taped this to the rim of my skirt.'_

_'I think you mispronounced sensible and person.'_

Red Bird's face then showed up.

Red Bird chuckled.

_'Good one, but um...yeah about this device thingy, not cool.'_

_'We have to stick together, if Luthor wanted this place to be secret he would use desperate measures, security measures.'_

Supergirl looked bored.

_'Yeah, but unlike you, I can survive a couple direct missile explosions. Good bye.'_

_'WAIT!'_

But she was gone. Reaper sighed. Red Bird rubbed the back of his head.

'Yeah I'm kinda not good with teamwork stuff.'

He cut off his transmission as well. Batgirl then spoke up.

'What say you Red Hood?'

"Never really liked soap-operas dollface."

He too cut off transmission.

* * *

'Dollface? What does he mean?'

"Don't know Batgirl, this is going to be a disaster."

He sighed.

"Show me your coordinates, I'll catch up to you."

'You sure you can catch up to me?'

Reaper jumped another 16 metres to another tree branch.

"No sweat."

Then every creature in the forest heard a very unusual noise. It started with one burst of noise to hundreds of others. Reaper looked up to the sky and saw hundreds of green beams being fired into the sky.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Supergirl was struggling to dodge the Kryptonite beams, dodging them became continuously harder as the close proximity with the beams made her weak. And the inevitable happened. She was hit. Supergirl came crashing hard into the jungle below creating a large crater.

* * *

The shockwave of the blast zoomed past Scarlett(who was running on the ground) and Red Hood. It almost threw him off balance. He turned to face Scarlett.

"What was that?"

Before she could respond the ground began to tremble. Robots, 10ft tall, 8 ft wide, armed with dual laser cannons rises up from the ground. This was happening all over the jungle.

The camera switches to a first person view from one of the robots.

The robot's eye had a red screen and was looking at Red Hood. A crosshair appeared on him and the words, eliminate intruder, appeared in a white font.

"Eliminate. Intruder."

Red Hood fired his pistols at them, but they pinged off the robot's armor like they were nothing. On the ground, Scarlett sent a hail of bullets from her minigun to one of the robots, but it too shrugged them off. When the minigun ran out of ammo. She gasped. She heard clanking from behind her and and as she turned around she saw a robot aiming a cannon at her.

The cannon was charging, but suddenly Red Hood jumped on its back and jammed his knife into the red eye of the robot. The robot fell over, dead, however hundreds more surround them preparing to finish the job. Red Hood then hastily took out his communicator.

"Any ideas?"

* * *

Reaper was slicing through the robots with his scythes while dodging the laser blasts. It was reveal that he was heading in the direction of where Supergirl landed. He was breathing heavily.

"Regroup."

He sliced another 2 robots.

"Regroup at Supergirl's crash site."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I went to a lot of Christmas parties over the last few days. But now that I'm done I will continue posting more chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR GIVE SUGGESTIONS, I COULD REALLY USE ONE.**


	18. Chapter 18

The clanking of metal and laser fire can be heard for miles. A large robot was marching while firing its lasers. Suddenly Red Bird leaped onto it and struck its eye several times with his tomahawk, bringing it down. He jumped backwards to dodge even more laser fire. He backed away until his back connected with Reaper's.

"Tell me again why we're defending Supergirl?"

Reaper slashed another robot.

"Supergirl is the only one who could destroy these bots really, and unless you want to keep fighting for God knows how long, we better hope she wakes up."

Red Bird threw a batarang at one of the robot's eye and it exploded.

"If she wakes up."

* * *

Batgirl was thrusting her lance into the robots at a very fast pace, while Red Hood was jumping from one robot to another and jamming his knife into their eye. Scarlett was dearly holding on to Red Hood's back as she was helpless against them.

Red Hood jumped onto another robot, but it shook him off, causing him to crash and roll onto the ground.

"You okay Scarlett?"

She nodded her head.

"Climb up that tree and stay until I get to you. Understand?"

She nodded her head and ran for a tree

A robot then prepared to shoot him as the laser cannon charged up. Red Hood narrowed his eyes. Just as it was going to fire, the tip of a lance emerged from it's armor, bringing the metal leviathan down.

"I believe a thank you is in order."

Red Hood shot a grappling hook in her direction, Batgirl dodged it and Red Hood soared past her. She turned around, only to see Red Hood jamming a grenade into the eye of a robot that was behind her. After pulling out the safety lever, Red Hood leaped off the robot away causing it to explode and destroy a few robots that were around it. He landed beside her.

"Now we're even."

Red Hood took out his knife and went after more robots.

"Boys."

* * *

She felt a great throbbing pain in her head. She felt a whirling sensation and her vision was blurry. All she saw were hundreds of red flashes and she heard was something trembling.

As her senses got back to normal, she saw a robot walking up to her. She gasped. Supergirl, mover of mountain, destroyer of armies was now afraid of a robot. Then Red Bird leaped on it and struck its eye with his tomahawks.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes."

Supergirl turned around and Reaper offering her a hand. She swatted the hand away (which felt _really_painful for Reaper) and got up on her own. Reaper grabbed her fore-arm.

"I don't need help."

"Fine, but we need yours."

Supergirl looked around and saw hundreds of robot corpses piled throughout the forest.

"You seem to have a handle on this."

"They were probably just the first few waves of robots, I know from experience that thousands more are coming."

"Then what do you need me to do?"

Reaper sighed in relief.

_'Finally she's listening to me!'_

"Me and the others will go after the mine and the facility, you will need to make sure that none of the reinforcements gets to us."

"I can dismantle the mines and destroy the facility faster than all of you combined, I should be destroying them."

"The facility and mine might have Kryptonite-based security systems and I'm pretty sure another _snooze_isn't what you want."

She raised an eyebrow, but Reaper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please do this, we have to presume that Luthor knows we're coming and that reinforcements are on the way, if you can't hold them off, then who else would?"

"The Justice League."

"I don't if you noticed, but the Justice do not partake in illegal actions, if anything they might come to stop us, since we are the intruders."

"...Fine."

Reaper smiled, not that anyone could see.

"Thank you."

"This changes nothing Reaper!"

"I never expected it to."

Reaper was about to run off, but he turned around said to Supergirl,

"And try not to fly too high."

Supergirl smirked and gave him a mock salute.

"Yeah, I already learned that lesson."

She then flew off through the forest. Reaper then took out his communicator.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Red Hood was wrapping a cloth around his wounded ankle.

"Chilling under the moonlight with wine and roses."

He grunted in pain as he made the cloth a little too tight. Batgirl was looking at something through her built-in binoculars. The left arm portion of her uniform seemed to have burned off due to the ensuing fight.

"We're 3 miles west of the facility and 5.435 miles from the mine."

Red Bird was on a higher branch looking at something else.

"We got a couple turrets surrounding the forest."

He zoomed in with his built in binoculars.

"Big ones, 19.2 cm, probably lasers. Damn, what's up with badguys and lasers?"

Batgirl responded.

"Focus Red Bird."

"Ok, _mom._"

Batgirl glanced at Red Hood and saw that he was barely able to stand on his injured ankle. She threw a syringe at him. Red Hood caught it.

"It will ease the pain."

Red Hood looked at it and then back at her.

"I may be a killer, but I'm no drugee."

Batgirl landed beside him.

"I don't feel safe if I'm working with a cripple, even if it is a temporary cripple."

Red Hood growled.

"If anything, you're just a liability and I should kill you right now."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go ahead then, kill me."

Reaper landed behind them.

"Enough flirting you guys, we've got an industry to cripple."

Batgirl chuckled. She then faced Red Hood.

"Speaking of cripple..."

Red Hood angrily jammed the syringe into his vein, and then stood up as if he hadn't been injured at all.

"Happy?"

"Content."

Red Hood scoffed at her and then walked to Scarlett. He lends her one of his pistols. He put a suppressor on it.

"Take this, we don't know what's out there, but at least you can defend yourself."

"Thank you."

Red Bird landed on the ground.

"Where's Supergirl?"

Everyone looked at Reaper.

"She's making we don't encounter any of Luthor's reinforcements."

Just then flashes and and explosions were seen and heard in the horizon.

"And I think she's saying hi to them now."

Red Hood then spoke up.

"You wanna stay here and have a tea party or do wanna blow up some things?"

Reaper chuckled.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Everyone was stealthily sneaking past the laser turrets while tip-toeing across a mine-field. This went on for about 30 minutes and then they finally reached their first objective, the facility. The facility had dozens of watch-towers with robots manning them. Robots manned the walls as well as patrolling the interior.

A hook latched onto the edge of one of the watch-towers. The 2 robots noticed this and walked up to it. Suddenly, Reaper leaped and jammed his wrist-blades into the eyes of both robots. As he looked at the wall below him, 2 more robots were supposedly guarding the entrance to the watch-tower. Reaper jumped down and took them both down. A couple turned to face him, but just as they did, Red Hood emerged and took one down with his knife, Batgirl emerged, and took one down with her lance, and Red Bird took one down with his tomahawk, all at the same time. Scarlett got down from Red Hood's back and shot at one of the robot's eye 2 times for good measure.

"You guys remember the layout of this place?"

Red Hood responded,

"How could we forget?"

"Right, so um..Red Hood, you have the heavy-duty explosives so you can take down the factories. I'm gonna cut out the electricity to give us more cover. And you and Batgirl will go after the main-communication computer, 3 levels underground."

Red Bird protested.

"Why me? I don't know a lot about computers."

"But _she_does, and you're going to be her escort."

Batgirl chuckled.

"Or at the very least bait."

"Hey!"

Red Hood and Scarlett were about to run off, but then he turned around.

"Hey, who made you the boss huh?"

"I'm no-one's boss, just a guide, besides, do you have any bright ideas?"

Red Hood scoffed at Reaper at then ran towards the factories. Reaper looked at Batgirl and Red Bird.

"Well?"

They then ran off. Reaper ran in his own direction.

* * *

A pair of robots march past one of the factories. Red Hood and Scarlett slipped through the entrance. Inside the factory was a very long assembly line of mechanical arms and robot parts and at the end of it a robot would emerge every minute. Red Hood focused on the task at hand. He had enough knowledge on structures comparable to that of an experienced structural engineer. He gestured Scarlett to get on his back again. He then grappled up to one of the beams.

"Hand me the C-4."

She obediently did so. Red Hood ran along the beams as he placed the C-4 onto areas which would create maximum damage to the factory. After he was done, he(with Scarlett on his back) jumped back down while avoiding all of the security cameras. He made it back down and got out of the factory. They then slipped behind a crate, narrowly missing a robot patrol.

"1 factory is ready to go."

* * *

Batgirl and Red Bird were running stealthily through the sewers, hiding behind every object possible (yes even a facility full of robots has a sewer.) and avoiding the occasional patrol. Red Bird was complaining about how sneaking around was boring.

"This sucks, we should be choppin tin cans like it's no tomorrow."

"This is safe."

"I don't get it, back in Gotham you never even talked, and now you're talking as if it was normal."

"A friend did a favor for me."

"You mean _that_kind of favor?"

He wiggled his eye-brows to emphasize the that.

"Do you think that kind favor would make me talk again? No it wasn't that kind of favor, I'll tell you about it later."

"Aww,why not now?"

"Because now we are on the verge of being vaporized by hundreds of robots now silence yourself."

"B-"

She placed a hand on his mouth and shook her head in disapproval. Red Bird frowned. As they turned another corner, she saw a ladder leading to the surface. They both climb up the ladder, Batgirl lifted the lid slightly and saw no-one around. Both Red Bird and Batgirl jumped out before the lid fell into place. Batgirl looked down the corridor. The corridor was barren and empty, there were only security cameras and robot patrols.

_'Factories 2,3, and 4 are good to go. Over.'_

"Copy that over. Reaper how's the electricity going?"

* * *

Reaper was typing random buttons into a computer amongst the corpse of 8 other robots.

"Well Luthor's encrypted the safe box the contains the electric box, the box surrounding it is made of Promethium. Gonna take a while to crack this code."

_'Aren't your scythes made of Promethium, why don't you use them?'_

"Contrary to belief, solid Promethium cannot cut through solid Promethium, my own blade was made by melting the Promethium and then smelting it into whatever I want. For now I stuck trying to crack the code, I'll tell you when I cracked it. Over."

* * *

"Alright."

Batgirl looked at Red Bird.

"Looks like your wish is coming true after all."

"What do you mean?"

She took out her lance and got in a fighting position.

"Time to crack some metal heads open."

"Well alllright."

He took out his tomahawks as he prepared for the upcoming battle.

* * *

After trying out 176 combinations, Reaper finally got the password, which was rohtuLxeL, Lex Luthor backwards.

"Got the password, cutting off power now."

He shot a knife at the electric box as he opened the safe. Suddenly, all the power in the facility was gone. The robots were still functional, but at least it's now easier to sneak around.

* * *

'Batgirl, you have to presume that your cover's blown. Over.'

Batgirl and Red Bird were sprinting down the corridor as 100 other robots chased after them.

"Way ahead of you. Over."

She turned to face Red Bird.

"Try to find a way to delay them."

"I can't. If I blew up the ceiling, we risk the chance that the ground and debris above will collapse throughout the corridor."

"So I guess we keep running."

"Ye-"

Red Bird noticed that were 500 meters into the corridor, which mean that only an oil drum is above them. Red Bird threw a batarang up into the air and it exploded. The explosion caused more debris to fall onto the corridor. Batgirl and Red Bird rolled out of the way, but the robots weren't as lucky.

"Good thinking."

"Thanks."

"The main computer is right around the corner. C'mon!"

The ran into the room, but they were met with a unexpected burden. An old man with a German accent spoke in the darkness.

"You children are always too predictable."

An old man in a floating pod and a lab coat floated above the computer. Red Bird didn't know him, but Batgirl did.

"Who are you old man?"

"Your killer."

Batgirl stepped in front of Red Bird and pointed her lance at him.

"So working for Luthor now Sivana?"

"Well you see, I don't work _for_ him, I work _with_ him."

He took out a device and pressed a few buttons.

"And my business partner is quite angry at you children and he requests some form of retribution."

Suddenly a large robot, 15 ft tall with a heavy build emerged from below them. It wore a lightning symbol on its supposed chest. It looked like a larger, robotic version of his arch-nemesis Captain Marvel.

"And I want to test out my newest toy, so our goals evidently align."

The robot opened its eyes. And looked at the duo.

"Say hello to my newest creation. The Multifunctional Arbitrary self Repairing Vehicle with Excellent Longevity reduction capabilities or M.A.R.V.E.L."

In a robotic voice, M.A.R.V.E.L said.

"Targets located. Eliminate target."

"M.A.R.V.E.L say hello and **goodbye** to our guests. No?"

smirked at the outmatched duo as M.A.R.V.E.L awaited its voice-activation code.

"Shazam."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoy the story! :D**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW/GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**


	19. Chapter 19

The whole facility was ablaze due to the fight. Well more like a chase as Red Hood, Reaper, Scarlett, Red Bird, and Batgirl were hopelessly trying to avoid the robot's strikes. Red Hood hopelessly emptied another desert eagle clip onto the robot's head point-blank with no effects. Reaper swung his Promethium scythes at him, but with his super-human, but limited strength he could only make the blade penetrate 1 inch into the robot, not nearly enough to do anything. As for another weapons that weren't Promethium, well they broke on contact.

No-one dared to punch or kick M.A.R.V.E.L as they fear that the strike will lead to broken bones. Red Hood was back-to-back with Reaper.

"I gotta plan."

"Good, we could use one right about now."

"Lead this tin can into the factories and set the explosives, that oughta do something."

"I hope it does."

Reaper pressed a button in his helmet.

"Guys, did you hear that?"

(Batgirl)_'Loud and clear.'_

(Red Bird)_'Yup.'_

"Let's go!"

Red Hood and Reaper grappled their way to the factories. M.A.R.V.E.L followed suit.

"GET HIM INSIDE!"

Red Hood and Reaper slipped through the entrance and bypass all the robots. M.A.R.V.E.L crashed through the roof and scanned the area. Inevitably, he spotted the duo and fired lasers from his eyes and palm. Red Hood and Reaper dodged the lasers, albeit many times by mere millimeters. M.A.R.V.E.L landed on the ground. Immediately, Reaper threw a smoke bomb at him.

With a clap of its hand, the smoke dissipated, but the duo was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone clear of the danger zone?"

_'Yes.'_

"Let it rip."

Reaper looked at Red Hood.

"Gladly."

Red Hood pressed the detonated and the C-4 exploded. The factories themselves collapsed, presumably crushing the robot. Red Hood remarked.

"And that's all she wrote."

Reaper wasn't as confident, afterall he's dealt with super robots like Amazo.

"Don't be so sure, Hood."

Just then the debris in the explosion sight trembled. Suddenly, M.A.R.V.E.L emerges from the ruins of the factory carrying 2 3 ton beams, one on each hand!

Red Hood placed a hand on his fore-head.

"Shit."

M.A.R.V.E.L then threw the beams at them. They ducked under the first one, but the second struck the building whose roof they're on. They jumped off before the building collapsed. The 3 others(Batgirl, Red Bird and Scarlett.) landed beside them and got into a fighting position.

The robot fired a burst of eye-laser at them, but they rolled away. Reaper then took out 8 smoke pellets.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!"

He threw them at the ground. By the time smoke dissipated, the team were nowhere to be seen. M.A.R.V.E.L began to scan for them.

Batgirl, Red Hood, and Scarlett hid behind a crate, all were breathing heavily, especially Scarlett.

"Jay, I'm scared."

At this point, Red Hood didn't even mind the fact that Scarlett addressed him by his nickname.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay. I promise."

Jason Todd/Red Hood was the only person in the world she trusts, so she unsurprisingly believes him. Despite the chaos around them, she rested her head on his chest and actually slept.

"You should never have given her false hope. It is fleeting and frail."

"For her, hope's all she has left."

He caressed her head.

"It's all she's ever had."

* * *

"Damn it, we gonna die if we try to fight him."

Red Bird raised an eye at Reaper.

"Gee, what gave that away sherlock, his super-strength or the fact that all of our attacks do no more than scratch its paint-job."

"We need someone a lot stronger...we need Supergirl."

* * *

Supergirl was effortlessly disposing of hundreds of robots.

_'Supergirl, we need help, badly.'_

"How bad?"

'_Super strong robot, immune to our attacks, I think you get the picture.'_

"Fine, on my way, oh and by the way, when I arrive, and couple hundred guests will be arriving."

'We'll handle them, you handle the robot.'

* * *

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE BRILLIANCE THAT IS !"

He laughed evilly.

Reaper aimed his knife shooter at him and fired. Despite the quietness and velocity of the knife, M.A.R.V.E.L got in its path.

"YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER FOOL THAN I THOUGHT, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LEAVE MYSELF UNDEFENDED?"

M.A.R.V.E.L then looked at Reaper.

"Crap."

As the robot prepared its eye lasers he heard a voice from his communicator.

'Excuse me, coming through.'

Reaper smirked beneath his helmet.

* * *

Supergirl was flying at Mach 4 as she was heading towards the facility. With her super-vision she spotted everyone, including the robot.

"Sucker punch coming right up."

She flew even faster as she drew back her arm for the punch. In just just 1.2 seconds her fist connected with the robot and it caused a shockwave that sent everyone flying. Reaper and the rest of the team landed outside of the facility, Dr. Sivana tumbled out of control. The robot was sent flying much, much, farther and conveniently, it crashed into the mine.

Red Hood remarked.

"I guess that covers the mining destroying part."

By the time Dr. Sivana's float got stable he saw Supergirl glaring at him. Instead of cowering in fear, he smirked.

"Ah Supergirl, what an unexpected surprise."

"That's why they call it a surprise, now it's time for you to die."

She fired her eye-lasers at him, but he didn't vaporize. Instead, M.A.R.V.E.L was blocking the lasers with his palm. It had a huge hole in its chest from Supergirl's punch.

"What the?"

Dr. Sivana laughed evilly.

"This particular robot can repair itself, and quite fast if I don't say so myself."

Supergirl noticed that the hole was rapidly shrinking. She glared back at the robot.

"Not if I can help it."

She flew towards it for another punch, but unlike before the robot caught her fist, effortlessly to add. She gasped just before the robot delivers an uppercut that gave her a taste of her own medicine. Everyone got in a fighting position, but then they noticed an armada of robots heading their way.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Everyone then rolled out of the way of M.A.R.V.E.L's eye lasers. The robot was about to fire again, but then Supergirl punched it in the face.

"C'mon big guy, round 2!"

She delivered 2 more punches to its face before ducking under its punch. However, by ducking she took a robot's knee to the face. The robot then shot its eye lasers at her, sending her to the ground. Supergirl got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Well alright then."

* * *

Everyone else was busy trying to hold off the other robots. They were destroying several robots, but more of them just keep coming. Reaper glanced at the fight going on between Supergirl and M.A.R.V.E.L and although she was putting up a tough fight, the robot was getting the upper hand. He pressed a button in his helmet.

"Guys, Supergirl will hold off the robot, and we have to go after Dr. Sivana, now."

This time it was Batgirl's turn to throw the smoke pellets. When the smoke dissipated, everyone was gone.

* * *

Reaper took the lead in chasing Sivana as he had super-human speeds. He took out his scythe and a prepared to slam it into Sivana's unsuspected back. When he jumped into the air for the strike he was struck on the side by a large rock. He crashed some 9 meters away and grabbed his injured side.

"What the hell?"

Reaper looked at the robot who was still 400 meters away. Soon enough the rest of the team made it and prepared for their own killing blows. When they all lunged for Sivana at the same time, M.A.R.V.E.L delivered a strong punch to Supergirl's abdomen, turned around and responded with a devastating thunder clap. Everyone was blown away by the sheer force of the clap and crashed hard into the ground. Red Hood turned to face Batgirl.

"Fuck. It's no use, the old man's got a metallic bodyguard and a good one at that."

"Then we'll have to try harder."

He laughed evilly again.

"IT'S NO USE CHILDREN, YOU SEE M.A.R.V.E.L IS PROGRAMMED TO PROTECT ME AT ALL COSTS, EVEN IF IT HAS TO UPGRADE ITS FIGHTING CAPABILITIES ON ITS OWN!"

He laughed evilly again. Everyone instinctively looked at Supergirl who was getting thrashed by the rampaging robot. The robot was decisively winning. All hope seemed lost as Supergirl's life was slowly beaten away. This was further amplified by the absence of the sun, which meant that Supergirl could not power herself up. But then Batgirl remembered something.

"His activation code is Shazam, since Captain Marvel's superpowers are taken away when he says that twice, maybe if Sivana says that twice it will deactivate the robot."

Reaper responded.

"But it might not work and besides he's an evil genius, it's not everyday that he gets outsmarted.."

Red Hood then spoke up.

"Don't worry ladies and gents, leave that to me."

Red Hood ran towards Sivana and started to wave his arms and shouting.

"HEY GRANPA, POPS, OLDIE!"

Red Hood's insults caught Sivana's attention.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT DR. SIVANA!"

"Can someone tell me why they call you a doctor, because everyone knows that someone as _dumb_ as you cannot recreate the power of Shamaz."

Dr. Sivana laughed again.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D FALL FOR BATMAN'S OLD TRICK BY MAKING ME SAY SHAZAM?"

Red Hood narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Oh no."

Everyone glanced at the robot and noticed that it was powering down. Supergirl noticed this and delivered several blows to the inactive robot and this time it didn't repair itself, but remain absolutely shattered.

Panicked, Dr. Sivana was about to say Shazam again, but then he was struck in the neck by a knife. Reaper lowered down his knife.

"No more trachea no more talking."

Dr. Sivana grabbed his own throat before falling off to his death. Reaper then looked at Batgirl.

"Batgirl, the main computer."

"On it."

She ran to the sewers again. Although M.A.R.V.E.L had been taken down, they still have to deal with the thousands of robots that Luthor sent to destroy them.

"C'mon guys its now or never."

* * *

Batgirl made it back to the computer room and jumped into the seat in front of it. She then began to punch in different passwords to deactivate Luthor's robots around the world. Although cracking passwords was her specialty, Luthor was a genius and would not have put both the least and most obvious passwords. She knew that it was going to take a while.

* * *

Everyone except Supergirl were busy fighting off the robots. They were greatly fatigued and their movements were noticeably slower and sloppier. Slowly, but surely, they were being overwhelmed. Reaper pressed a button in his helmet.

"Guys, fall back!"

Everyone slowly backed up, but then robots emerged from behind them. Everyone realized the daunting conclusion. The robots have flanked them, even more so they had surrounded them. Their death would follow shortly. Everyone got in a fighting position as they awaited the attacks of the robots. Fortunately, Batgirl finally cracked the code.

* * *

When Batgirl cracked the code, a red screen the read _'DO YOU WANT TO INITIATE SHUT DOWN PROCEDURE? ACCEPT OR CANCEl?'_ But then a video feed of Luthor appeared.

"You are making a huge mistake, dear child."

"By destroying your means of world-domination and/or killing Superman...right."

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, THIS GOES MUCH FARTHER THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!"

"No thanks. Merry Christmas, Luthor."

She pressed enter and the shut-down procedure was initiated. All of Luthor's robots and factories all around the world shut down.

"IMBECILE, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU JUST COST THE WORLD ITS FREEDOM!"

"Whatever you say."

She threw a batarang at the computer, thus destroying it. Batgirl walked outside and rest of the team waiting for her. Everyone was clearly tired. Supergirl was a blink away from unconsciousness and was being helped up by Red Hood and Reaper.

"I think it's safe to say that mission's over."

Noone said anything, but everyone agreed. They began to walk back to Question's ship. It was almost midnight.

* * *

Question was busy coming up with more conspiracies er I meant coming up with a more developed conspiracy by the time the team got back.

"Well that took longer than expected."

"Well sorry for having to fight off thousands of robots."

"Ah yes it culminated to a rather unique and beautiful set of fireworks no?"

No-one responded. Everyone just got to their sleeping bunks and well slept. Question started the engine and began to fly back home.

"How disappointing."

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW/GIVE SUGGESTIONS.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Nightwing, this is an emergency call, protocol 188763-B4."

Nightwing was stirred from his sleep. He got up and stretched his legs. Starfire was a heavy sleeper and did not wake up. Nightwing took out his bat communicator and walk out of his room in his pajamas.

"Bruce, what is it?"

"It concerns Reaper."

Nightwing yawned.

"If you expect me to wake up my whole team at 3 AM in the morning then you've got another thing coming."

"His actions have escalated."

"How much?"

"He and multiple accomplices took down LexCorps."

"Woah that's a lot."

"I sending you the video link now."

The video gave a bird's eye view of the facility in the Congo. He saw many explosions, but most notably he noticed were his accomplices.

"Supergirl? Red Hood?"

He looked even closer and noticed another important figure. The person who helped break Reaper out of jail.

"Cass?"

Just then the video ended and the screen showed Batman again.

"It doesn't make sense, Garfield barely heard of them let alone know them."

"You don't have to know a person to work with them, but that's not why I called you."

"What then?"

"When Reaper murdered people, hundreds of them, he became a Justice League threat, even more so when he and Cass broke out of jail."

Batman grimaced at that last part.

"Must be hard to know that Cass was with him, she was a good student, and a hero."

"She still is Dick...anyways, now that he works with other dangerous criminals and takes down international organizations, he and his accomplices became a Justice League priority."

"But I don't get it, Luthor only uses robot workers, I sure they didn't kill anyone right?"

"No they didn't, but again that's not my point. A months ago, these individuals went after smaller targets, with the exception of Supergirl. But now that they have banded together for whatever reason or cause, they're going after the big targets, Luthor is one of them, who knows who else they would target."

"I don't get, sure Reaper killed a lot of people, but he did reduced Jump City's crime rate by a lot."

"Are you listening to yourself Nightwing, you seem to support him."

"Sorry, I-I"

"Forget it...don't you realize that this could lead to many more thousands of deaths and...and"

"And what Bruce?"

"I've seen the way he fights, I've seen how all of them fight, if they fight together, I fear that the Justice League may become a casualty, League operatives may die."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. Beastboy was his friend, still his friend no matter what happened in the space station, but he cannot allow him to hurt the Justice League, he mustn't allow anyone to cause a death in the Justice League.

"What would have me do?"

"A flame is best extinguished early before it grows into a wild-fire."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"What are you asking Bruce?"

* * *

Garfield was doing one arm chin-ups while reading a big book. Damian walked into the gym and stood still for a moment.

"Never knew you were blond."

Garfield widened his eyes as he remembered that he didn't have his helmet on. No-one other Cassandra has seen his face, except maybe Supergirl and her X-ray vision.

"Yeah."

Damian walked around Garfield's exercising figure and was curious about the big book Garfield was reading.

"Whatcha reading?"

"The Great War For Civilisation The Conquest Of The Middle East by Robert Fisk. You should read book, a real one."

"But I do read books!"

"Dude, I used to be like the biggest comic book reader in the world, but you know what, informative books not that bad."

"What's with you, last week on the ship you seemed like the comic whiz and now you're reading like book books."

"When I was still a League of Shadows operative, Ra's banned comic books from me."

Damian jumped and reached for the chin-up bar beside Garfield's and began doing 2 hand chin-ups.

"Damn, that must've sucked."

"It did, but Ra's had a really big library, so I'd go there and start reading some of the books there. I started off reading small 100 page books to books like this. That's when I learned to love Chemistry, Math, Biology, and other things."

"Well, I know I'm never gonna read books like that."

"Dude, if you met my 16 year old me, you'd probably think that I er he couldn't read a book with no pictures longer than 10 pages, but here I am with reading this big book while doing chin-ups."

"What were you like when you were 16. Were you still badass then?"

Garfield remembered his 16 year old self, the Beastboy, the liability of the Teen Titans.

"Uhhh...not exactly."

"Oh so you were like the good-2 shoes type right?"

"Again...not exactly."

Garfield dropped down from his chin-up bar. He rubbed his chin.

"I suppose I can trust you now."

"Trust no-one."

"Only lonely people with sad lives say that, trust is important and sacred."

"Sorry, you were gonna show me something?"

"Wait here, I got something."

"Mkay."

Garfield walked out of the gym and went to his room. He took out a safe and punched in a password. The safe made a green light, so Garfield opened it. From the safe he took out a few pictures. And then he took out his old and tattered black and purple Doom Patrol uniform and placed it on his bed. He picked up the pictures and looked at each one for moment.

One of the pictures was of him pretending to stick his finger up Raven's nose during their vacation to Japan. Another was a picture of the team taking a picture  
back when Terra was still a Titan. Terra's elbow rested on his shoulder like they were close buddies. He chuckled. The next picture was during a congratulatory party thrown for Beastboy for leading the victorious charge against the Brotherhood of Evil, all the Titans were there partying with him. His tenure with the Titans were some of the best days of his life. Contrary to belief he doesn't actually regret joining with the Titans, but he doesn't want to back to them either. Fate called to where he is now, and thus he stays.

"Ra's always said friends come and go."

He looked at the pictures again and took a deep breath.

"But I guess this is the coming part."

He took the pictures and his uniform and walked back to the gym. Damian was bench-pressing, while Jason was punching the punching bag. Damian raised his head to see who just entered the door.

"What the hell is that?"

Garfield raised his Doom Patrol uniform.

"This...was my old uniform."

Damian put back the weights and looked at Garfield perplexed.

"I don't remember the League of Shadows issuing uniforms like that."

"This wasn't my uniform when I was in the League...this was uniform when I was with the Doom Patrol and then Titans."

This caught Jason's and Damian's attention. Jason stopped punching.

"The Titans?"

Damian rubbed his chin.

"I don't remember seeing anyone who looks like you in the Titans."

"That's I didn't look like this back then."

Garfield threw the pile of pictures at them. They caught it. Jason recognized the members, when he was still Robin he admired the Teen Titans.

"The original team."

"Can you guess who I was?"

Damian was inspecting the pictures.

"Well, you're definitely not Robin, none of girls I think and you're not black...Beastboy?"

"Bingo."

"Woah, but you...you died...your funeral was broadcasted all over America, maybe even the world."

This also caught Jason's attention.

"Woah, woah...so you mean to say that you died, and yet here you are breathing...living."

"I assure you, dying isn't exactly an achievement. What's it to you anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself."

Damian spoke up.

"So that explains how you got involved with the League, they must've revived you in the Lazarus Pits."

"Exactemundo."

"So how'd you die?"

Garfield's facial expression suddenly turned bitter, that part of his life was one of his most painful, both physically and mentally. His voice also became bitter.

"I kinda don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand."

"So enough about me...how about you 2. You both seem to know each other already so it should be easy."

Jason rubbed his chin.

"Well I used to be Robin."

Garfield laughed. Jason narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You couldn't have been Robin._ Hello_? I lived with Robin inside a tower for years!"

"Well, Batman had other Robins."

"Wait you mean there was more?"

"Well, this little imp over here used to be Robin, the latest one last time I checked."

Damian frowned at Jason, but Jason only smirked back.

"Huh, Dick didn't tell any of us this."

"Well members of the Batclan often keep secrets from non-Batclan members, they even hide secrets amongst themselves. In fact, I learned that the old man didn't tell Nightwing about me."

"You must've been happy then."

"I was. Beating up criminals, learning new tricks from the master himself it was great."

"Then how the hell did you end up being a bitter vigilante that goes against everything the Batman does?"

It was Jason's face's turn to turn bitter.

"I-I died."

Garfield crossed his arms.

"I never took you as a poet, care to elaborate?"

"I mean it in the literal sense."

Garfield eyes softened.

"Oh."

Damian looked at Jason.

"You died too? How?"

"It was a long story."

Garfield suddenly felt bad for Jason.

"You don't have to share it, I didn't share it with you, you don't have to share it with us."

"No, I've long since come to terms with my death. You should the same."

Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"It started when I found out where my biological mother was. I found her somewhere in Africa, it-it was a blur to me now. But-but what I did remember was that she sold me out to the Joker and I was captured."

* * *

_Flashback dialogue_

Present day dialogue

_Jason was on the floor bloodied with the Joker standing over him with a crowbar. He swung the crowbar at his face._

_"Wow that looked like it really hurt."_

_Joker flashed a sickening smile. He continued to beat him with a crowbar._

"He beat me...beat me real bad."

_"That might have hurt a little more don't you think?"_

_Jason to mumble something but his lungs were filled with._

_"Here allow me to make you feel better."_

_He continued to beat Jason with the crowbar with even greater force and frequency. During one swing, the hit dislocated Jason's jaw._

_"Whoops, looks like I've accidentally dislocated your jaw."_

_He smiled evilly at Jason._

_"What do you say to Uncle Joker?"_

_Joker got down on his knees and placed a hand under Jason's jaw and moved it up and down. He tried to mimic a boy's voice._

_"Thanks Uncle Joker!"_

_"Anything for my favorite nephew. Now don't worry, I have more where that came from."_

_Joker started to laugh evilly again as Jason's eyes filled with despair. As the Joker kept pounding him with the crowbar._

"I don't know how long it lasted, whether it was days, hours, minutes, it felt like an eternity."

_Jason was lying motionless on the floor while Joker was just outside of the door. _

_"Well that was fun, kid. Sorry it had to end so soon. Be sure to tell ol'Bats about this one."_

_Joker was slowly closing the door, but before he closed it he smirked at Jason._

_"If you have the chance."_

_He then closed the door._

"When he was gone, my survival instincts took over and I went for the door."

_Jason crawled his way to the door and tried to move the doorknob...in vain as their was a lock outside._

"But it was no use."

_Jason heard a beeping sound, he sound found out that it was a bomb. He resigned to his fate._

"Joker set the whole thing up to torture...and then kill me."

_The compound explodes._

"All I remember was a flash and then next thing I know, I wake up in the lair of the League of Shadows."

* * *

Garfield and Damian sat down on the bench.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jason turned around only to see Cassandra leaning on a wall. At first he was surprised, but then he frowned.

"I don't need anyone's pity."

"I do not pity you. I feel sorry for you, sure, but nothing else. Your alive now and that's all that counts."

Garfield was rubbing his forehead. Jason's story made him relive his own death.

"Damn."

Jason tried to cheer him up.

"It wasn't that bad."

Damian looked at him a raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so it was pretty bad...but not enough to stop me from joking about it."

"No..it-it's just, I was killed kinda like how you were killed...more or less."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, that was 5 years ago, I should've moved on already."

He took a deep sigh.

"Now I'm gonna start trying to."

Garfield looked at Damian.

"How about you, Damian? What's your story?"

"Meh, nothing that special, became Robin, hated it, became Red Bird, ran away and here I am forced to do Question's will."

"How 'bout you Cass?"

Cassandra cleared her throat.

"I am the daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva."

Everyone paused. Everyone knew who Lady Shiva and David Cain were. Jason wanted to make sure he heard it correctly.

"Come again?"

Damian was just plain shocked.

"Woah."

Garfield was shocked, moreso at the pairing.

"David and Shiva? Seriously? Dang didn't think they...I don't know...do_ that_."

"It's more complicated than that. Anyways, they trained me to be a killer in the League, after I got my first kill, I felt so horrible that I ran away. That's when Bruce found me...um I'm assuming you all know Bruce."

Garfield raised his hand.

"Not me."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"Bruce Wayne?! Wow, I-I just wow."

"Anyways as you may know from my costume I served in Gotham as Batgirl for a while and fought crime in what I thought was the just way."

"The information of my heritage was kept secret from for years, but during my tenure with Batman, I picked on a few detective skills and began to suspect that she was my mother. Shortly afterwards, she even challenged me to a fight which I accepted, but given her skill I was soundly defeated."

Damian shrugged.

"No surprise there."

Jason elbowed him to shut him up.

"But I pressed further into her affairs to find the truth. Unfortunately I was caught in the conflict between my mother and Ra's daughter Nyssa and that's also when I met Mad Dog. A real crazy one if I don't say so myself."

"Despite the fact that the League were technically the bad guys, I sacrificed my life to save a League operative, Mad Dog impaled me with his blade and I bled out like a stuck pig."

Everyone was shocked. Even Batgirl had died, and she, not once, whined about it. Jason and Garfield stayed silent, but Damian was well less quiet.

"WHAT YOU DIED TOO? AW CRAP DOES THAT MEAN I'M GONNA DIE?"

Jason turned him around and looked at him in the eyes.

"If you keep interrupting her like that and you may end up dead."

Damian gulped. He looked at Cassandra and nodded.

"I was revived by my mother. She told me to kill, which I did, by hanging her on a hook. I went back to Bruce to Batgirl again, which I was for a while, but I was never the same. During a botched mission, I was drugged by Deathstroke and forced to do his will. I would've drugged Tim, if it wasn't for Reaper saving us."

"Glad to help."

"Yes, he managed to fight Deathstroke to a standstill, giving us time to escape. Since then, I met up with him every night I wasn't on a mission."

She looked at Garfield who gave her a thumbs up.

"You told me things, taught them. The value of free will. I remember that I didn't like you at first. You did kill after all."

"But by taking a few lives, I saved dozens if not hundreds of others."

"Yes, I began to realize that and then that's when I got into the killing business, but unlike before I no longer killed people in cold blood, I killed them in the name of justice."

She tightened her fist to emphasize the justice part.

"I'm still surprised that I agreed to be your Orbital when you left for Jump City, it was a lot of work trying to hide that from Bruce."

"But consider this. If you mysteriously left, he would suspect, and they don't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing."

"Right, I didn't regret it, I could insult you and block you out whenever you wanted to respond."

"Bully."

Jason rubbed his hands.

"Well that was um...interesting."

Garfield responded to him.

"Uh yeah..."

He offered Jason a hand.

"Garfield Logan."

Jason was hesitant, but kept a stern face. He took his hand and shook it.

"Jason Todd."

Damian placed a hand on himself.

"Damian Wayne at your service..uh sort of."

"Cassandra Cain."

Garfield his head to his left.

"You can come out Supergirl, I know you've heard everything. Same goes to you Scarlett."

Just then they both stumbled into the gym. Supergirl crossed her arms.

"Sharing names and feelings? A bunch of softies is what you are."

Scarlett tried to say something, but she was too timid. Jason walked to her and kneeled.

"It's Ok, I'll tell it for you."

She nodded. Jason stood up.

"Her real name is Sascha, last name, unknown, I found her escaping Dr. Pyg after _someone_ neglected her."

Damian's eyes softened.

"Hey I'm real sorry, I was just a kid."

"You still are a kid, even if you are a little taller."

Garfield got in between them.

"Woah, woah guys, cool off, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's all in the past now."

Jason glared at Garfield.

"Sascha is still disfigured by that monster and therefore it is still in the present."

He stormed out of the gym. Damian grabbed Sascha's arm.

"LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY! IT-I just got caught up the moment and went after Pyg. I-How can I make it up to you?"

"You cannot fufill a promise that has already subsided."

She pulled her arm from his grip and stormed off. Damian sighed. Garfield placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right, thing but things like this takes time."

"Of course you would know, someone killed you."

"Which is why I know."

He looked at Supergirl.

"Look we were on a roll in sharing stuff here, so um you going tell us about yourself or are you still gonna be a brick wall?"

Supergirl rubbed her chin and then looked at him.

"Alright...Let's see...my name is Kara Zor-El..."

* * *

A brunette with glasses and a brown blouse with a microphone was looking into the camera.

"I'm live in the conference meeting between Luthor and the leader's of some of Earth's various super hero teams in the aftermath of the terrorist attack on one of Luthor's facility."

Luthor got up on the stand.

"Citizens of the world, as many of you may know. My industry which generate millions of jobs around the world has been taken down by thieves, murderers, terrorists!"

A load roar was heard from the crowd.

"But do not fear, for even the most bitter of enemies can work together towards a common goal. I present to you the representative of the Justice League, the Man of Steel himself, Superman!"

The whole crowd cheered the arrival.

"In light of the attacks on LexCorps the Justice League has agreed to set these vigilantes as our main priority in terms of bringing them to justice...**and they will be brought to justice.**"

A loud cheer was heard again.

"The Justice League are honored to have the support of 2 other teams who have saved the world countless of times. I present to you the representative of the Doom Patrol, Mento, and the representative of the Titans, Nightwing."

The whole clapped at his arrival. One could also hear many girls saying _'I love you Nightwing!'_.Superman looked at Mento, and saw the grief in his eyes. It hurt him to know that his adoptive son was a killer. Superman spoke on the microphone again.

"Mento, does your team agree to cooperate with the Justice League in anyway to bring these criminals to justice?"

"We do."

Superman looked at Nightwing.

"Nightwing, does your team agree to cooperate with the Justice in anyway to bring these criminals to justice?"

"We do."


	21. Chapter 21

_'Main lobby, now. Keep me waiting and you'll regret it.'_

Everyone quickly made their way to the main lobby. There was small T.V on the coffee, and Question had the remote.

"Care to explain?"

Cassandra stepped up.

"Explain what?"

Question turned the T.V on. The screen showed Superman on stage with Nightwing and Mento at his side.

"Catching these criminals will not be easy, but with our combined efforts and your support they will be caught sooner than you think. That is all."

The trio turned around and walked away, and that's when the Press bombarded them with questions. Question then turned the T.V off. He has rubbing his forehead in disappointment.

"This is NOT WHO IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE DOWN THESE INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL ORGANIZATIONS ONE BY ONE WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT!"

Garfield then stepped up.

"It's hardly surprising they caught us, considering we did take down LexCorps."

Question took out his sub-machine gun and pointed it at Garfield.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone instinctively backed off, except Jason, he tried to talk it out.

"This could be a blessing in disguise. T-think about it. Since we took down LexCorps, the world's superheroes would be expecting us to hit another VIP target. This is our chance to go after the smaller criminal organizations an-"

"ENOUGH! I DID NOT BUILD THIS TEAM TO TAKE ON STREET GANGS, I BUILT THIS TEAM TO TAKE ON REAL THREATS TO THE WORLD, TO MAKE A REAL! FUCKING! DIFFERENCE!"

"Hear me out here, by going starting off by going after the lower class criminals we can work our way up towards the high-end criminals, because even you should know that Luthor, Dent, Savage, they're all international criminals, but they employ low-end street thugs."

Question lowered the gun and rubbed his chin.

"Go on."

"By taking down their organizations from the inside and not head-on we ensure complete annihilation of their infrastructure and the scatterring of their assets. In addition criminal organizations, especially the big ones are closely tied to each so whatever damage we do to one organization, we are likely to damage other organizations as well. And the best part is...the heroes would be too focused on protecting the V.I.P targets that so dearly want dead."

"I like your style, but I want those people dead."

"You see, here's another perk, you don't have to kill them. If we can strip away their means to resources and power, they're essential useless and most likely poor. And trust me, that's much worse than sparing their lives from a lifetime of poverty and life on the run."

"Yes...YES! THAT'S BRILLIANT! THOSE PEOPLE ARE EXPERIENCE SUFFERING ON A LEVEL YET TO BE SEEN! AND I KNOW JUST THE CITY TO BEGIN YOUR HUMBLE CRUSADE! GOTHAM!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Question was surprised at their surprise.

"I don't see the problem, most of you are familiar with Gotham."

Jason stepped up.

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"Gotham is a hotspot of criminal activity, it is home to the most psychopathic and heinous criminals the world's ever seen. Batman's tackled the city's crime for well over a decade, how are we to cleanse Gotham?"

"Firstly, I do not request that you clear the streets of Gotham. I ask that you find a way to take down the big fish, the ones who run the criminal network and caused all this crime in the first place. The common street thugs and the occasional psychopaths are to be left to the police. Secondly, you are not the Bat_man_ you are a team full of _men_ and _women_. Thirdly, Batman does not kill, he never has, but you, oh, none of you have any complaints on killing if it's exclusively in the name of justice, which in this case will be most if not all of your kills. Anymore excuses on why any of you do not want to tackle Gotham's crime and tell me right now. Nothing like a little shock therapy to change your mind."

No-one said anything.

"Good, so it's settled then. We're moving to Gotham city!"

* * *

"Gotham City? Beautiful."

Damian had a slanted posture as he felt terrible about going back to the hell-hole he refers to as Gotham.

"While we're at it, why don't we hire Joker as our clown for the welcoming party?"

Jason grabbed Damian's chin.

"You don't joke about things like that, especially **him.**"

Jason let go and walked away. Damian rubbed his chin that was hurting from Jason's grip. Garfield placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you shouldn't joke about criminals period, especially those from Gotham."

"Alright. Alright got the message."

Garfield rolled his eyes and walked to the washroom. No one was looking forward to going to Gotham, they all left that place for significant reasons, none more significant than the other. He washed his faced and then looked at the mirror. He saw Ra's reflection on it...and it talked!

"Don't be late, Garfield."

"GAH!"

Garfield fell on his back and turned around, but no-one was there. Supergirl walked by the washroom and saw Garfield on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

"M-me, y-yeah, I'm fine, totally fine."

He chuckled nervously.

"Just stupid ol'me."

"Alright."

She continued to walk to her room. Garfield shook his head.

'I need to start packing already!'

He got up on his feet and ran to his room.

* * *

In the League of Shadows HQ. Ra's was watching a video of something on his personal T.V. All that could be heard were explosions. On the screen was a video-tape showing the team (Garfield, Kara, Jason, Cass, Sascha, and Damian) thrashing Luthor's facility. It seems that Ra's hired someone to keep an eye on them.

_Reaper takes out 8 smoke pellets._

_"EVERYONE RETREAT!"_

_Reaper throws the pellets into the ground and everyone flees._

Ra's smirked.

"He shows strong conviction, honor, all for a noble cause. I believe no one is a born leader, but he has what it takes to lead this organization."

2 figures stands behind him, although their faces and bodies are shrouded in the shadows. A masculine voice said.

"My lord he is inferior to us. We are the ones truly worthy to be your humble heirs."

"Your words do not produce results, bring me proof and I may reconsider."

Then a feminine voice said.

"We understand my lord."

"Go seek out your goal."

Ra's made a wave of his hand.

"You are dismissed."

The figures bowed, then one of them turned into a werewolf, while the order turned into a snake. Both went away from Ra's presence. He went back to looking closely at the T.V again.

"Destiny awaits you apprentice, soon you shall embrace it!"

* * *

Batman was pressing buttons rapidly on his computer.

"Anything yet?"

Batman didn't respond. Nightwing sighed.

"See this is why I was against public conferences, they must've seen it and are staying low."

"By telling the public, we prevented panic. By letting them know that we are after them, they most likely aren't considering attacking high-ranking criminals. Had we done nothing, public strife may have ensured, people may have hurt or worse, killed."

"Okay, okay I get the point...It's just it's frustrating that we can't find them."

"These things take time, if you can't be patient, then you don't belong in the Justice League."

"I AM NOT JUSTICE LEAGUE! And I won't be as long as the Titans still exist!"

"That's what you said about being Robin 9 years ago, look how that turned out."

"That was different."

"My point is you are an independent young man and you seek freedom and independence. Running the Titans may seem independent, but one day you will learn that it is restricting you more than you think. And then you will do something drastic and rash."

Nightwing glared at Batman and then walked out the door. He has a lot to think about.

* * *

A group of 7 people were walking in normal street clothing, they were all carrying duffel bags. They then turned around a corner into an alleyway. Everyone in the group were wearing grey hoodies and grey sweatpants. 2 men in suit jackets who were smoking cuban cigars walked up to the group. They eyed the group carefully, they seemed like normal people, wearing normal clothing. In other words, more people they can threaten and rob off. They had hispanic accents.

"Ain't seen you types around?"

Jason looked at them, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"We're new here."

The men looked at each other and then smirked.

"Visitin or stayin?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Well, Gotham's a dangerous place to walk around. I think you people need some protection. No?"

Garfield then stepped up.

"We can manage."

One of the men took out a Mp5 sub-machinegun.

"Dangerous men carry this all over Gotham,

He then aimed it at the group.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

Suddenly 2 red batarangs flew past Garfield at struck the men in the throats. Garfield smirked.

"We're sure."

The group walked towards the bodies. They carried them and disposed of them into a garbage container. Garfield had the 2 batarangs in his hands and handed it to Damian.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Question then walked beside a door, looked all around him and then opened the door. The rest followed suit. The room was a 5 by 6 meter room with absolutely nothing, but dirt, grime, and rats. Noone seemed impressed. Kara then talked to Question.

"This place is a dump, I hope we aren't staying here."

Question then responded.

"Homes like this are common in Gotham, especially among the lower-class people. But no, we are lucky enough to not stay in here."

Question was feeling up the walls. When he found what he was looking for, he pushed the brick in. A section of the wall opened revealing a set of stairs. Question walked down them, the rest followed. The stairs went down for a significant distance.

The stairs led to another barren room. Damian nudged Garfield.

"Not much of an upgrade."

Question then turned around.

"Everyone smile to the camera."

Cassandra's eyes darted in several directions.

"What camera?"

Question then pointed at what looked like a dead and thoroughly decomposed rat. The screen zooms into the rat revealing a small device with an even tinier blinking red dot.

Question then took out a tablet at was pressing random features. When he was done, a female robotic voice said,

"Access granted."

Question turned around.

"Stay close."

Everyone did so. Suddenly the wall moved to the left revealing a very dark, but very large room. When everybody walked through it, the wall closed behind them. Question then clapped twice and the whole place lit up. The room was huge. It had a main computer, sofas, and long corridors that lead to other rooms.  
Question turned to face the group.

"It's no bat-cave, but it's all we've got. Make yourselves at home."

Garfield walked up to Question.

"What is this place?"

"It used to be one of the Justice League's ground-based HQ's. It was abandoned 16 years ago in favor of the bat-cave."

Garfield looked worried.

"Won't they find us here?"

"I had a friend re-program the cameras to only my computer screen. I've been staying here whenever I did something...outside of the Justice League."

"Interesting."

Garfield then walked down a corridor in search of a room. Question went sat on his chair and began typing into the computer.

* * *

"We found them here boss."

Bane walked up to the garbage container and opened it.

"One of them was a close friend, and the other was engaged to my cousin."

Bane suddenly carried the container and threw it a considerable distance.

"Who ever did this will pay WITH THEIR LIVES! NO ONE CROSSES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

One the henchmen pleaded to him.

"But boss, that could anyone in the city, in might take months, yea-"

Bane grabbed the man's head a crushed it in his palm.

"Would anyone else want to express their doubt?"

"No boss, we are with you to the end!"

Bane placed a hand on the henchmen, but the henchmen quivered.

"Good...very good."

Bane grabbed that henchmen's head and crushed it as well.

"I may look like a dumb brute, but I am actually very, very smart. He.."

He pointed to the henchmen with a disfigured head.

"He tried to suck up to me like a bitch. I cannot have men who suck up to me! I need real men, strong men, merciless men. Give me reasons why you aren't any of the above and you'll be dealt with."

The henchmen had a stoic facial expression.

"Now that's more like it. Let's go back. Drugs cannot ship themselves and assholes do not walk up to our front door!"

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where do we start?"

Jason offered a suggestion.

"League of Shadows."

Garfield interrupted.

"That's a big target, even for us. If we attack them now, we will lose."

Kara placed her hands on the table.

"We have 4 martial artists, 5 weapons experts, and then you got me, a Kryptonian. Surely it can't be that hard."

Garfield slammed his hands on the table.

"During my tenure in various teams, my former teammates have underestimated opponents time and time again, whether it was the Brotherhood of Evil or Slade. But the League of Shadows is certainly the absolute last thing you want to underestimate. I speak for Cass and myself and that we've trained and operated with them for years. And let me tell you, they're are the best I've seen and the best I'll probably ever see. Lady Shiva? Talia? David Cain? They're just the tip of the ice-berg. Not only do they have master martial artists, but they have superhumans as well."

Garfield rolled up his sleeve and it revealed a very muscled arm with the vessels almost literally popping out of it.

I'm one of them. During my 2nd year with the League, I was injected with Ra's hybrid super soldier serum. It gave me the peak physicality 15 fit men combined,

He took out a knife from Jason's sheath and cut his arm.

"An increased healing factor."

The cut rapidly clotted and then was replaced by new cells, thus healing the cut...in less than a minute. He then pointed to his brain.

"And allowed me to use 100% of my brain, which is how I've got my cat-like reflexes, and my genius-like intellect, though I may just contribute that to my genes."

Jason Todd took the knife back and placed it back in its sheath.

"What's your point?"

"I'm not the only superhuman, I've seen operatives breath fire, control minds, and even morph into animals, sometimes even fictional ones. The League's full of unpleasant surprises. We should not attack them, at least not yet."

The aura was tense, but Damian broke up the tension.

"Case closed, we are not going attack the League. Who else can we target?"

Jason rubbed his chin.

"I don't know, I haven't been in Gotham in a while, a lot of things could've happened."

Cassandra then spoke up.

"Then we need information."

Jason then snapped his fingers.

"I know a couple bars where thugs and low-class criminals hang out, we should start there."

Everyone agreed. Garfield then placed a hand on Kara's shoulder's.

"For the sake of our anonymity, can you please change your costume, your blue, red and capitalized S are a big giveaway to your identity."

"The S is the proud symbol of the Zor-El family and the blue and red makes people know that I'm like my cousin, Superman."

"Hey word of advice, if you want people to stop looking at you as just Superman's cousin and as someone else, ditch the costume colors. It's a good start."

She glared at him, but didn't object.

"Anything else?"

"And also, don't fly, don't use your powers unless that are no cameras around and when you hit something, you can do it strong enough to kill, but too weak to send them crashing through even a single building."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Appreciate it."

Scarlett was following along, but Jason stopped her.

"Sascha, you can't go with us."

"Why not? I can handle myself!"

"Gotham's a very dangerous place, full of people that can kill me, Garfield, Damian, Cass, Kara, and then you. I need you to stay here ok."

"But I want to go, please?"

"If you stay here, my mind can be focused on the mission at hand instead of making sure you're safe. Can you stay here please? For me?"

Sascha was hesitant, but then gave Jason a hug.

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Thank you Sascha."

She smiled at him.

"Just don't kill every criminal in the city, I need my fair share too."

"You will get your fair share Sascha, someday."

She backed away from him and into her room. Jason then put on his Red Hood helmet and then turned around to face the rest of the team.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The stench of alcohol, sweat, and a hint of gunpowder dominated the bar. Men and women of all varieties can be found in Gotham's bars whether they're straight, homosexual, obese, fit, corrupt, and even the non-corrupted. Heck even the mayor is currently in this bar with a scandalous amount of ladies by his side.

A hooded figure approached the bar-tender, and the bar-tender does what he or she always does, talk with the costumer. A brunette woman with a suspiciously tight T-shirt was wiping down an empty glass.

"You want somethin, hun?"

"Coconut Vodka with 2 slices of lime. And maybe a good time."

"40 for a lap-dance, 200 for the whole thing."

She winked at the figure. The figure charmingly smirked back. She responded.

"Bartender's salary, but..."

Her voice turned seductive.

"With your face, I might just give you a discount."

The figure chuckled.

"Good to know."

The bartender gave the figure what he asked for, except for the last part. The figure drank some of the liquid then put the glass back down.

"So anything new with crime? Black Mask? Joker? Crane?"

"What are you? A cop?"

The figure chuckled.

"Not exactly."

The figure titled his head a little to his right and saw another hooded figure at the corner of the bar giving him a nod. The figure the looked around him and gave random nods. The bartender was confused.

"You runnin from somebody?"

"More like the other way around."

There were 6 hooded figures. 1 by the corner near the entrance, 3 at the other corners, 1 at the center and the figure himself at the bar.

"Who?"

The hooded figure at the center then took out 2 pistols and took off his robe. It was revealed to be Red Hood.

"LISTEN UP LADIES AND GENTS! It's the first time I've been in Gotham for months now and I rather not start with filling a couple body bags. Now I want information on the current crime. Who's buying and selling the guns? Who's buying and selling the drugs? Who's murdering and who's kidnapping? And don't tell me I don't know, because I know they are some low-life bastards who work for people like them in this bar."

He pointed the pistol at the mayor.

"That goes twice for you Mr. Mayor and if word of this leaves the bar, I'll know, and I'll kill you."

A tall 7 ft muscular man with tattoos all over his body stood up.

"I don't care if you're the Red Hood or the Bat himself. I don't have to obey you!"

"BANG! Normally your head would splattered all over the bar by now, but well I'll leave that to my..."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Associates."

The hooded figure sitting at the bar, calmly gulped down the last of his coconut vodka. The bartender was taking cover behind his bar.

"Get down! You might get shot!"

The figure wiped his mouth of any liquids.

"Normally I would, but.."

The figure took off his robe and revealed himself to be Red Bird.

"I'm with him."

She was shocked and embarassed, she flirted...with a kid!

"You're just a kid and you drank vodka, and..and..."

"If you see my line of work, you'd be surprised that I haven't started drinking sooner."

He winked at her, then took out his tomahawks.

"Maybe next time, dollface."

The other figures took off their own robes. Reaper, Batgirl, Scarlett and Supergirl, now in a black jumpsuit, revealed themselves. Now the 7 ft man wisely sat down. Red Hood put back his pistols into their holsters.

"Now that I have your attention, would anybody like to tell me something?"

No-one responded.

"No? No-one? Oh well, guess I need to start shooting."

Everyone then 'hit the floor' so to speak.

"Kidding...I was kidding, but if you don't tell me right now, this bar might just be the scene of a very..very tragic accident."

A brave, Hispanic man then spoke up.

"Um...my boss Bane does the drug trafficking in Gotham ever since he took down Black Mask."

"Black Mask, what happened to him?"

"His men did not have the weapons to beat us, some say his weapon shipments never made it to him."

"Interesting."

"A-And then after Bane killed him, all of Mask's employees joined our gang and we continued the drug trafficking."

Another man, this time Caucasian, spoke up.

"Ever since a cape wearer took down the drug trafficking operations in Jump City, Bane wanted to move the center of operations here, far away from the cape wearer."

Reaper then spoke up.

"I don't think he moved far enough."

"Shush, so Bane runs the underworld, is that what you're saying?"

"Y-yeah, Crane's in Arkham, Dent hasn't been seen for months, some say he's dead, the Falcones' been assassinated over a year and a half ago I think."

"Thank you all for your cooperation, and remember, if you do the crime, you gotta do the time, except instead of jail...it would be in a coffin. Have a good night."

The team walked out of the bar and everyone wisely stayed out of the way. Red Hood turned to look at Reaper.

"_I don't think he moved far enough?_Someone needs to lower their ego."

"Hey he mentioned a cape wearer that took down the drug trafficking in Jump, he was inconspicuously referring to me, I had to respond to that."

"Well I'll have you know that me and Scarlett sunk Black Mask's weapons shipments."

Reaper chuckled.

"So you're the one who made Bane king of Gotham's crime. Gee, thanks."

"Hey if you haven't interfered with their operations, they'd still be based in Jump City."

Supergirl got in between the 2 of them.

"Boys! Boys! Do I have to throw you 2 in a room together until you 2 apologize...or more?"

Batgirl , Scarlett and Red Bird snickered, while Reaper responded in kind.

"Never again Supergirl, never again."

Red Hood turned to face Supergirl.

"Hey! There's no way in hell that I gonna let you thr-"

Red Hood then remembered that this was Supergirl that was threatening them.

"One of these days I'm gonna buy a shipment of Kryptonite just for you."

Supergirl gave Red Hood a pat in the back, which in human terms hurt like hell.

"Aw, I love you too."

Batgirl noticed a sticky-note on the back of Red Bird's helmet. She took it. Red Bird was confused.

"What the hell was that?"

"Call me when you're 18, 457-867-3312, sincerely Cheryl. Red Bird who is this Cheryl?"

Everyone heard that. Reaper walked to Red Bird.

"Looks like somebody's got a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just one of the bar-tenders, I think, I didn't really notice her sticking it to me."

Red Hood then made a sly remark.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind it the other way around."

The was pause, then everyone, except Red Bird burst into laughter. Red Bird slowly starting to laugh as well.

* * *

A pair of binoculars were looking at the laughing group.

"I thought Bane hired us to kill a dangerous group, not some children."

"Children or not, we are still getting paid for their deaths."

* * *

Their laughter finally died down. Red Bird then asked Reaper.

"Should I ask her out or not?"

"I think you-"

He noticed a flash in the bushes some 300 meters away. He tackled Red Bird to the ground.

"LOOKOUT!"

A blue beam soared past them and made a whole in the building beside them. 3 figures jumped out of the bushes and tried to slam their weapons on them, but they all dodged it. All of them bore heavy metal armor. One, a woman, had 2 glowing katanas, another had a glowing bo-staff, the other had no weapons, but was big, really big. Red Hood recognized them.

"What th-...Black Mask's dead, why are you still after me? Don't you know dead people can't give money?"

Reaper turned to face Red Hood.

"You know these guys?"

"They called themselves the fearsome hand of 4, well 1 of them got sent to hell by yours truly."

The woman stepped up.

"This is no longer for the money Hood, you killed my brother. Now you and your friends will pay!"

Her katanas glowed blue and they charged them. The woman swung her katanas at Red Hood, he ducked under her swings and struck her abdomen with his knife, pushed her back and kicked her away. Supergirl punched the brute in the chest, his armor shattered and he was sent flying for 2 blocks. The last one swung his bo-staff at Reaper, Reaper ducked under it and struck his chest with the wrist-blades several times before delivering a kick that sent him flying.  
Red Hood wiped his hands.

"Well that was easy."

Just then the woman stood up and painfully took out the knife from her body. Her wound was rapidly shrinking.

"You could've embraced death the easy way, Hood, but now we are too angry to consider such an absurd choice. The bo-staff wielder got back up and his several wounds were also shrinking rapidly. The brute got back up, but several cracks could be heard on the way up, but he seemed to be perfectly fine. Everyone was shocked.

"Impossible, I felt his bones shatter upon my fist!"

"I made more holes in him than most Swiss cheeses."

"Well I just ripped her guts out, and it's like nothing happened!"

The woman then explained it all.

"We received a token from a former employer. Fearsome hand of 3 show no mercy."

They charged them, this time their true colors were revealed. The team was separated due to the aggressive, but precise attacks by the enemy. Batgirl and Jason busy dodging the woman's attacks, they were much faster than Red Hood remembered them to be. During one swing, Batgirl ducked under it and tried to impale her, but the woman managed to slice her titanium coated, Kevlar lance clean. During another swing, Red Hood tried to block it with his knife, but the blade sent it flying away. Batgirl threw a smoke bomb at her.

"That lance, without the sharp end, used to be my bo-staff, and from what I remembered, Bruce couldn't even make a crack on it."

"Yeah, she's stronger than she was last time."

Suddenly the woman jumped out of the smoke and tried to slice them again. Both of them rolled out of the way, but the woman managed to slice a fire hydrant from the top all the way down causing water to burst out.

"A lot stronger."

The woman was growling at them and then charged them. Red Hood narrowed his eyes at her.

"Round 2."

* * *

Reaper and Red Bird were parrying the increasingly intense swing's from the assassin's bo staff. They could not stab the assassin with his wrist-blades as the assassin's weapon had better reach and could protect himself and attack at a longer distance. The assassin managed to knock Red Bird's tomahawks away from his by hitting his fists which broke on contact. He kneeled on the ground and cradled his broken hands.

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!"

Reaper managed to grab the staff and attempted to rip it out of the user's hands, but the grip was too strong. Reaper then resorted to pushing the staff against the assassin, but both men seemed to have equal strength. His wrist-blades popped out, making deep cuts into the assassin's wrist's and hands, causing him to let go. Reaper then acted on the opportunity by stabbing his wristblades into his head. As the body fell on the floor, he noticed that entry wounds in his head weren't shrinking...he was truly dead. He pressed a button on his helmet.

"GUYS GO FOR THEIR HEADS!"

He then took a blood sample from the dead assassin.

_'No ordinary human should be able to go toe to toe with me in terms of strength.'_

* * *

Supergirl was jabbing at the brute's torso, but he doesn't seem to give in. She heard her communicator, but she heard Reaper with her super hearing.

"_GUYS GO FOR THEIR HEADS!"_

She smirked.

"Gotcha."

She delivered a strong punch to the brute's head, causing it to cave into his skull, making him officially dead. She stomped on the disfigured head and realized he wasn't getting up.

"Heal that, bitch!"

* * *

_"GO FOR THEIR HEADS!"_

Red Hood and Batgirl pressed a button in their helmets and at the same time said,

"Roger that."

Red Hood took out his pistols and fired it and the woman, but she was easily blocking the bullets with her swords. Batgirl threw a batarang past the woman, it bounced off a wall and was heading straight for the woman's head, but somehow she managed to slice it in 2 while it was in the air. Batgirl took out another batarang. With one swing, the woman managed to slice Red Hood's pistols and Batgirl's batarang.

The woman then swung her katanas at both of them. Red Hood managed to duck under the swing, but was met with a swift, but strong kick to his chin sending him flying. Batgirl wasn't so lucky, the blades grazes her abdomen as she tried to back away. She kneeled and held her cut. The woman placed her swords by Batgirls neck in an X formation as she prepared to behead her, she then heard shouting from somewhere.

"HEY IT'S ME THAT KILLED YOUR BROTHER! GO AFTER ME!"

The woman looked at him and considered doing that, but she decided to kill the girl first. Suddenly her arm was caught by a wire and then Red Hood followed shortly with a kick to her head sending her flying to the side. Red Hood wrapped one of her arms around him and then helped her up.

"You okay?"

Batgirl grunted in pain.

"Should've brought syringes."

The woman then got up angrier than ever.

"I WILL SKIN YOU LIKE A PIG!"

"Nah, it will only extend your life by a few seconds."

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the woman fell face-first , with half of her head gone. Scarlett stood behind her with a Desert Eagle.

"SCARLETT, YOU DIDN'T STAY BEHIND!"

"I BEEN THROUGH THE WORST SHIT IN HISTORY OF CRAPPY LIVES, SURELY A TRIP DOWN THE STREETS OF GOTHAM WOULDN'T KILL ME!"

Red Hood walked towards her with Cassandra's arm around him.

"You could've died Scarlett, why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Remember all those missions we used to do together, I could've died, but I didn't I learned to survive. Besides, if I didn't come, you wouldn't be alive right now!"

Reaper, Red Bird and Supergirl caught up with the rest of the group. Reaper saw Cassandra's arm wrapped around Red Hood with her other arm clutching some sort of wound.

"What's happening...Scarlett?"

Red Hood interrupted him.

"Not now!"

Red Hood heard police sirens.

"We need to get back."

* * *

Reaper opened the door and the team followed behind him. Red Hood laid Batgirl gently on the sofa. Reaper went for the first-aid kit and opened it. He took out the stitches, the stitching needle, and an old bottle of whiskey. Red Bird sat on a chair awaiting his medical treatment. He placed the tools on the table and then walked away. Jason who took off his helmet has baffled.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA STITCH HER UP?"

"She can handle herself."

Jason who felt like he was running out of options forcibly ripped out Batgirl's costume from her leaving her in her underwear and then instinctively picked up the stitches. The problem was that he never stitched anything before and Cassandra's wound was deeper than he thought, almost nauseating.

"Jason, give me the stitches."

"You're gonna stitch yourself are you insane?"

She looked at him sternly in the eyes.

"Just give me the stitches, and the whiskey."

Jason was about to object, but then gave her what she asked for. Cassandra first drank some whiskey and then poured them on her cut. She then began to stitch her cut, slowly, painfully, but skillfully. Jason couldn't help, but look at her blood oozing cut slowly getting stitched up. It was making him more nauseous by the second. After 5 gruesome minutes she was finished. After drinking the whiskey, she felt very, very drunk. She then noticed that she was in her underwear. She smirked at Jason. She traced circles on her exposed thighs.

"Like what you see?"

After watching her stitch her wound up, Jason was on the verge of vomiting his contents. Jason covered his mouth and ran to the washroom to vomit.

"He sure knows who to please women."

She was about to drink more whiskey, but Garfield took the bottle away.

"No more whiskey for you."

He the walked to Damian who was still waiting for someone to help him. Garfield looked at his broken hand.

"This is gonna hurt."

Damian chuckled.

"My broken hands' already beaten you to the statement."

"Knock knock."

"Wha- Who's there?"

"Oh hi."

"Oh hi who?"

"OHIO!"

At the same time Garfield straightened his broken hands.

"AH FUCK! THAT HURT YOU PIECE OF SHIT FUC-"

He straightened his hands more.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He then wrapped a makeshift cast made out of cotton around his hands.

"Your welcome."

"Screw you."

"You screamed like a wuss. Cass stitch herself up without even whimpering."

Damian mumbled some curse-words. Garfield chuckled

"Good night guys."

"Good night asshole."

"G ngh...Gryd."

"Kara?"

He heard in the distance.

"Good night."

"Jason?"

He then heard intense purging in the washroom.

"OK..Sascha?"

"G'night."

Garfield then walked towards the lab with the blood samples. The fight they had with those assassin's was not one among humans, but among superhumans, that much he knew, and as he looked at the blood samples he sought to find out much more.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FELLOW READERS, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

Sometime in the 31st century.

Earth, once the most prosperous planet in the galaxy was engulfed by the flames of war. For decades, Orion's galactic army conquered planet after planet, and for the past year, Earth was the next planet. The combined force of Earth fought Orion's army, but it was in vain, for his army was too huge, they outnumbered the forces of Earth by more than 100 000 to one. In the ensuing war, almost all of the Legion of Superheroes were slain along with billions of humans. In the early stages, Orion's spaceships bombarded Earth's surface round the clock, but somehow, some way humans and heroes alike have survived. They survived only to fight a gigantic invasion force.

* * *

A grey-haired man in a 31st century's officer uniform walked through the doors with and holopad(the 31st century equivalent of a clip-board).

"Commander Brainiac-"

Brainiac 5 interrupted him.

"How is our troops in Iraq?"

The officer's eyes softened.

"Commander, the troops stationed in the Middle East in general have been wiped out 4 months ago."

"Send the divisions stationed in Caucasus Mountains to retake Tehran and then continue South to retake the Elerium mines."

The officer sighed. The burden of running what remains of the United Earth Army or UEA drove him crazy. For months he's been ordering divisions to execute virtually suicidal missions in a bid to turn the tide of war. In fact, 80% of the army units that he orders around aren't even existent, they were just banners seen on the holomap.

"SIR THE WHOLE MIDDLE-EAST HAS BEEN OVERRUN, AND WE ONLY HAVE 15,000 TROOPS STATIONED IN THE CAUCASUS MOUNTAINS! HALF OF WHICH ARE WOUNDED OR SICK. WE HAVE NO SOURCE OF FUEL FOR THE VEHICLES, NO AMMUNITION FOR THE WEAPONS AND NO FOOD, WATER AND MEDICAL SUPPLIES FOR THE TROOPS. THEY ARE NOT IN A CONDITION TO FIGHT, _COMMANDER_!"

"Are you questioning my actions? I am a twelfth level intellect, and you are just a dumb human!"

"You know what commander? I quit, I AM SICK OF STANDING BY AS YOU SEND MILLIONS OF OUR TROOPS TO THEIR DEATHS!"

"FINE! GO THEN! THIS WORLD NEEDS PEOPLE WHO WILL MAKE THE HARD DECISIONS, NOT COWARDS LIKE YOU!"

The officer stomped his way out of the command center and threw away his hat. Brainiac 5 sat down and laid his head on the table and sighed. Mon-El placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brainy, that's the 3rd officer this month, officers don't grow on trees you know."

"What's the point? The war is lost. We have failed."

"Don't say that! Until we exert our final breathes, we will not give up, it is what legion of Super-hero members do. And when we do exert our final breath, it shall be exerted fiercely!"

Suddenly the underground HQ shook, the power went out, but luckily they had back-up generators. Brainiac 5 turned on the holomap again and he worst fear has finally been realized. For months the UAE's HQ was stationed underground in 21st century Finland, from there they were able to conduct and execute plans of operations for the UAE, and still be undetected...until today. Brainiac 5 and Mon-El/Lar Grand looked at the holomap in horror as a huge transport ship, the size of Ireland was 100 miles away and 3 miles above them, but heading their way.

"They found us. The end is nigh."

Mon-El looked at Brainiac 5.

"Remember what we have to do it."

"I still don't understand why it has to be me. You're the one with the super well...everything!"

"For Kal-El's sake, you have the brains, Brainy! You are the only one who has the intelligence to alter our time-line, not me."

"But you'll die!"

"So what?! We'll all die if you if stay here! You have to go now!"

The soil on top of them collapsed on them, but Mon-El grabbed Brainiac 5 to the emergency exit to the time-machine.

"You're running out of time, you need to go!"

Brainiac 5 rapidly punched in the 154 digit password for the door, he turned around and hugged Mon-El.

"You're a good friend Lar."

"So are you Brainy, may we meet again someday."

Brainiac 5 looked at him and ran towards the time machine. The ground shook again. Brainiac 5 turned around and looked at his friend for one last time. Mon-El looked at his friend for one last time.

"Goodbye."

Mon-El suddenly flew through the roof and towards the transport ships.

"Lar! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lar flew was flying towards the transport ship.

"Giving you time."

"LAR, GET OUT OF THERE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE THE WORLD ANYTHING! YOU CAN LEAVE EARTH! LIVE!"

"I haven't given everything Brainy, not yet."

Brainiac 5 ran to his time machine and began punching in coordinates.

'Damn what would be the optimal time period?'

He pressed his communicator in his ear.

"DON'T DO IT, LAR, DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

Lar took out the ear piece and crushed it as he was flying towards the huge transport ship. Normally, flying through mountains wouldn't even scratch Mon-El, but all of the ships were made of inert lead, his equivalent of Kryptonite, which was why he hasn't fought openly, until today.

"Never knew it end like this huh,? Huh, Tasmia?"

* * *

Instead of using the time-machine, Brainiac 5 climbed up to the surface, just in time to so see Mon-El crash into the ship.

"NO!"

* * *

Mon-El was starting to feel weakened from the lead, but he kept going.

"Ngh."

* * *

"NO!"

Brainiac 5 shielded his eyes as Mon-El went through the ship and into the core, causing a massive explosion. Brainiac 5 fell on his knees.

"No."

Suddenly the shockwave sent him flying back over the hole, causing him to land onto the time-machine. He rubbed his head after the fall, he noticed that the lights on the time-machine were bright and there were sparks coming out of it. He also noticed that there was a continuously louder humming noise coming from it. He stood up and ran to the time-machine, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, and realized that they were broken. He slowly stumbled his way to the machine.

"I..ngh..cannot fail."

He took another step.

"I...ngh...must not fail."

He took another step.

"I...ngh... I WILL NOT FAIL!"

With all his remaining strength he dived for the machine and made it just before it transported him through time. Just after he and the machine disappeared, more rubble collapsed on where he used to be.

* * *

Sometime early in the 20th century. A young girl, was crying somewhere in the woods. She was surrounded by dead plants of all varieties, vines, trees, flowers, grass, etc. She was lying on the dead grass as she cried her heart out. Suddenly middle-aged man with a German accent can be heard.

"Klara, in dem Sie sind, Sie sündiger Dirne!  
(Klara, where are you, you sinful harlot!)

Frightened, she suddenly backed herself up to a tree and stayed as silent as possible. Unfortunately, her pursuer found her.

"Hier bist Du!"  
(There you are!)

She screamed a loud as she can, but no-one heard it. The man looked at her lustfully.

"Sie können schreien, wenn ich Sie verdammt bin."  
(You can scream when I'm fucking you.)

Suddenly vines grabbed his ankles and dragged him backwards. He screamed in horror as the hostile plants dragged him deeper and deeper into the forest. She gasped as she heard the crunching and separating of his bones done by the murderous plants. She ran into the forest in a bid to runaway from the horror, suddenly a crack of light appeared, sucking her in. She screamed as she desperately held on to a tree, but the sucking power was too strong and she was pulled into the crack of light.

* * *

"Just last night in Gotham, a gruesome battle took place. There's at least $300,000 of property damage and 3 people are confirmed dead. More details coming up at 8."

Batman turned the T.V off.

"Dick, you've got access to the cameras?"

Nightwing was on the computer pressing several buttons.

"Give me a second...Got it!"

The computer then showed the fight in Gotham, however there was a problem. Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think their heads are meant to be covered. Much less like that."

On the screen, 5 of the people on the screen had their faces covered in a bright and supernatural ball of light.

"Bruce, do you know what that's so?"

"Infrared radiation, invisible to the naked eye, but clearly noticeable on low-tech security cameras. High-tech, you can't get them just anywhere."

Nightwing was even more frustrated, more lose ends.

"Damn it! Can we at least know who they are?"

"If I could, don't you think I'd do that by now?"

Nightwing sighed.

"Of course."

"But this is actually a fundamental clue, not every group has access to infrared radiation. We can cross-reference sources to narrow down the list of possible subjects, if we're lucky this could be Reaper's gang."

"Right, of course! So do I narrow the list down to those who are no larger than 5."

"No, too many variables could take away the true suspects from the list. Leave it be."

"Alright, I'll start searching now."

Nightwing ran out of the room to the Justice League data files. He began cross-referencing sources.

* * *

Garfield walked out of the lab, took off his lab-coat and his lab goggles. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed tiredly, he's been in the lab throughout the night all the way till noon, but he found answers, but even more questions.

"So what were you researching there Garfield?"

Garfield turned around quickly and saw Question.

"Oh Question! Just conducting blood tests on the guys we killed last night."

"Found anything?"

"Their blood contains traces of Yttrium Iodide and Molybdenum fluoride."

"So they use drugs, what's so significant?"

"The chemicals, I recognized it, it's almost the exact same formulas of the liquids of the super soldier serum I have, but with a lot more Iodide. In theory, it makes the person's muscle tissue denser, but it also makes the muscle's cells very unstable, dangerously unstable."

"So what you're saying is that you're subject 0 and someone's developed another version of the formula for their own purposes. This is the 21st century, there are alien invasions, cloning, and formula duplicates."

Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point? You don't think it's important?"

"I said nothing of the sort, my point is in this age and time, don't be surprised by what's happening, very rapidly becoming the norm."

Garfield looked confused. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...Ok. I'm gonna conduct more tests once I *yawn* actually catch some Z's."

"Sweet dreams."

"Yeah-yeah."

'Question's been weird today, then again he was weird to begin with'

Garfield went to his room and fell on his mattress and slept like a baby.

* * *

Damian was trying to eat cereal, but griping the spoon was a lot more difficult than he imagined, not to mention painful. Kara walked in a took out a raw piece of chicken. Then Jason walked in looking a little greener than usual. Supergirl gutted the chicken mercilessly in front of Jason. He covered his mouth.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick."

He backed up, but bumped into Cass, she wasn't exactly fine either.

"Can you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry gotta -mghh- gotta puke!"

Jason ran to the washroom. Cass rubbed her forehead.

"Too loud, ugh my head, wh-what happened."

Kara was frying the gutted chicken with her eye lasers.

"You just drank whiskey, then got all crazy. Had to strap you to your bed. Damian helped out."

Damian pointed to a bandage on his cheek.

"By the way, cut your nails."

"Sorry."

Rested her forehead on the table.

"Did someone operated a jack-hammer on my head?"

Damian in an informative voice said,

"In North America, we call that a hang-over."

Kara ripped a fried drumstick from her chicken.

"Why do they call it a hang-over? Very rarely are people with hangovers actually hung over anything."

She took another big bite from her chicken.

"Hey I just said that North Americans made it, I didn't say they had proper grammar."

He tried to grab the spoon again, but it slipped from his grip again.

"GODAMMIT! I HATE THIS SPOON! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA EAT MY CEREAL?"

Cass walked over to him and dunked his head into the bowl of cereal.

"There, now both our problems are solved."

Damian raised his head and spat out some milk and cereal. He glared at Cass who was resting her forehead on the table again. Jason came back from the washroom looking a little less sick. He walked over to Damian and took his box of cereal.

"Hey that's mine!"

"In your state, I doubt anything will be yours."

He then took the milk and poured it into the cereal box and chugged it. He wiped the milk off his mouth, crushed the cereal box and the milk carton and threw it in the recycling bin.

"I'm gonna be in the gym if you need me, which none of you don't anyways."

Kara finished up the rest of her chicken.

"Aw does someone need to get rid of a little flab?"

"Hey! Unlike you, we humans have to exercise to stay in shape and stay strong!"

Jason stomped his way to the gym. Suddenly a vine, popped out of the floor right in front of him.

"GUYS, I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

* * *

**Okay another chapter, if you haven't guess it already, 2 new members are gonna be joining (or fighting). Brainiac 5 and Klara ?(If you know who she is already, congrats) Keep the reviews, favs and follows coming, they really help me keep writing this story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Red Hood looked down the hole where the vine had just popped up.

"Where do you think it leads to?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

Red Bird narrowed his eyes.

"I say we go down there and deal with the son of a bitch!"

"Well, I'm with Damian on this one."

Red Hood jumped down the hole, the rest followed suit. It was a long drop, but luckily no one got hurt. Red Hood sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Weird, I don't remember plants being able to grow in this wasteland they call a sewer."

Reaper responded.

"Species evolve to survive...well at least the ones that actually survive."

The sewers led to 2 different paths. Reaper turned around to face his team.

"We split up, Kara, Cass, Sascha take the left pathway, me and the rest will take the right pathway."

Red Hood narrowed his eyes.

"Splitting up groups into boys and girls, reminds of elementary school."

Supergirl offered a suggestion.

"Why can't I just fly through the sewers, it will take a few minutes tops."

"No, we can't take any chances, we don't know what's down here in the sewers, we need to be extra careful."

Supergirl crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"Thank you, now we don't have all day, we need to track down this intruder!"

The boys ran down the right pathway and the girls went down the left.

* * *

The boys were sprinting down the pathway, with Reaper decisively in the lead.

"Slow down! We're still human you know!"

"There's no time!"

The team then came across a wide ravine of sewage with conveniently floating crates making some sort of pathway. The ravine was so wide, no-one could use their grappling guns to get across. Reaper backed up from the toxic water.

"Um, maybe you should take the lead."

"Fat chance, how 'bout you shortstack."

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT! I'M 5ft 8!"

Reaper decided to end the debate.

"C'mon we've all fought gigantic robots, scaled perilous mountains, and traversed many of the world's jungles. Hopping on a bunch of crates can't be that bad."

Red Hood looked at Reaper.

"Speak for yourself."

Reaper gulped as he decided to man-up. He hopped on the first crate. He felt insecure about his position. Red Hood and Red Bird looked on with interest. Reaper took several deep breaths and then started to hop onto each crate with ease. When he got to the middle he turned around and looked at his teammates. He laughed.

"See? Not that bad."

Suddenly a large, reptilian arm dragged Reaper underwater. Red Hood and Red Bird were shocked. Red Hood took out his pistols and walked to the edge.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Red Bird followed suit.

"GARFIELD!"

For a moment the water was a still as a peaceful pond, but then Reaper emerged from the water, wrestling a very, very large reptilian creature.

"GUYS, I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

The reptile tried to bite Reaper's face off, but Reaper would tilt his head away at the last second. Red Hood and Red Bird hopped on the crates. Red Hood fired his pistols at the creature, but the bullets were pinging off it. Red Bird injected himself with pain-killers and then took out a batarang. He threw the batarang and it curved its way to the creature's back and exploded. The creature went underwater, luckily it didn't drag Reaper along. Red Bird and Red Hood helped Reaper get on the crate. After taking a breather, Reaper asked,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Suddenly the creature emerged from the other end of the ravine and was rapidly shortening the distance between it and its prey. Everyone turned tail and ran like their lives depended on it, which it did.

"The creature then got on to the crates and began to run along it, covering 4 crates with each step. It was massive, it was 10 ft tall, had a large build, and it was wearing pants?! When the trio got to the other side, Red Hood desperately shot his pistols at the creature.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

But again, they had no effect. Red Bird took out another batarang and threw it at the creature. It got embedded in its shoulder and electrocuted it. The creature roared in agony as it fell into the water.

"Yippeekaiyay motherfucker."

Red Hood looked at Red Bird.

"Seriously."

Reaper was still trying to take in what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT..THAT THING! IT WAS WEARING PANTS!"

Red Bird eagerly answered.

"Now that was Killer Croc, damn, I've heard stories of it from Bruce, but that doesn't even begin to describe it!"

Red Hood was breathing heavily.

"I heard he got diagnosed with rabies, his healing factor prevents it from killing him, but it doesn't stop it from driving him crazy."

Reaper and Red Bird looked even more worried.

"Killer Croc has a HEALING FACTOR?!"

"Well yeah, didn't he tell you that?"

Suddenly, Killer Croc jumped up from the water and landed on one of the sides of the ravine, their side. It made a furious roar before charging at them. It extended its neck in an attempt to bite them, but they dodged it. Reaper then slashed his face several times with his wristblade. The creature roared in agony as he continued to slash at it. He then finished his cutting spree by delivering 2 strong thrusts into its torso, however the blades shattered on contact.

"Uh oh."

The creature grabbed his shoulders and roared at him, he screamed back in horror, but instead on biting him, Killer Croc threw him across the ravine, making him crash onto the sewer wall. Red Hood and Red Bird hopped on its back and began doing as much damage as they could, but they weren't doing much. The thick, scaly skin prevented either the tomahawks or the blade from getting deeper than a centimeter, but it did cause it pain. Killer Croc roared and back himself up to the wall fiercely. The collision caused Red Hood and Red Bird to drop their weapons and fall on the ground. Killer Croc sniffed them and began to growl hungrily, suddenly Reaper sliced its head off with his scythe.

"Good riddance."

Red Hood slowly got up.

"Why don't you use your scythes more often, they could've prevented a lot bruises and broken bones?"

"I only use my scythes in emergencies only, while I'm pretty good at using them, I could easily and unwittingly slice either of you in half."

Red Bird slowly got up.

"I still think it's worth that risk."

He stretched his back and everyone heard the cracks on his bones. He then looked at the headless body of Killer Croc.

"At least he won't terrorizing Gotham any longer."

He then noticed something. He noticed little black things embedded in Croc's skin. He picked one up, and looked at it.

"Hey guys, looks like we weren't the only he attacked. Someone tried to fight back."

Reaper took the small black spike like object. He took off his glove and touched it with his skin.

"Firm texture, black color, I recognize it, it is a Rosa rubiginosa or as most people call it, the rose. This is one the thorns that are grown on their stems."

Red Hood and Red Bird looked confused.

"Roses? In here? In Gotham's sewers?"

"Obviously, they aren't natural, someone managed to control plants, and if they could summon plants to a place as hazardous as these sewers then we're dealing with a very, very dangerous person."

Red Hood rubbed his chin.

"It could be Poison Ivy."

Red Bird looked at him with contempt.

"It can't be Poison Ivy. She's not the type to dwell in disgusting places, besides if she were here, there should have been more signs of plants."

Red Hood offered his suggestion.

"Well, Killer Croc might have eaten her."

Reaper took out a scythe.

"Only one way to find out."

Red Hood backed away.

"Oh God no."

Reaper sliced the body's stomach open, revealing it's stomach contents. The stench was horrendously putrid(as if it wasn't bad enough, they were already in a sewer!). Red Hood took out his helmet and vomited onto the sewage. Red Bird and Reaper were on the verge of vomiting as well.

"No...must keep going."

Red Burd dug out more stomach content with his tomahawk in search of some sign of human remains. They found disfigured fish, lots of rats (some as big as dogs), and even a cat, but no humans.

"No humans, whoever fought Croc managed to get away."

Jason was covering his mouth.

"Can we leave the body now?"

Reaper and Red Bird stood up.

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

The girls weren't having much luck in finding anything, but at least they didn't encounter any gigantic reptilian humanoids. Batgirl nudged Supergirl.

"Hear anything?"

"Nothing that isn't the norm."

As they approached the corner a green figure with blond hair popped out and aimed some sort of weapon at them. Instinctively, Batgirl kicked the weapon away and flipped the figure onto his back. She took out a batarang and placed it to its throat.

"It is not wise to cross me or my friends."

"I aimed at you in self-defense I do not want to fight!"

Supergirl gasped as she recognized the figure. It was Brainiac 5.

"Batgirl, let him go, he is not the enemy."

The figures' eyes widened, he recognized that voice from somewhere, but where?

Batgirl looked at Supergirl.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I've met him before, he is-"

"I can introduce..ngh...myself...I am Brainiac"

Batgirl pressed the batarang even further.

"I've heard enough, he is a Brainiac and you've been telling us all the evil that is Brainiac!"

"Let...me...finish...ngh...I am Brainiac 5...an organic descendent of the Brainiac that you are referring too, I am from...the 31st century."

Batgirl looked at Supergirl.

"He's delirious, he thinks that he's traveled through time."

"If he says that he'd traveled through time then he is not lying, I met him when me and a few other Justice League members went to the 31st century."

Scarlett'es eyes widened.

"You traveled through time, now I've seen everything."

Batgirl then stood up and helped Brainiac 5 get up on his feet. \

"Supergirl, his ribs, they're broken."

Then she started to take it in, Brainiac 5's clothing was tattered, he had burn marks in many places and now she learns that he has broken ribs. If there was a reason as to why he went to the 21st century, it must've been dire.

"I'll fly him back."

"You can't Reaper sa-"

"Reaper's not here is he, besides he needs immediate medical attention, I'm sure he'd agree to compromise just this once."

"Alright go, I'll tell the boys that we have the intruder."

* * *

_"Boys, we found the intruder, apparently he's some person from_ _the 31st century."_

Red Bird looked confused.

"31st century?"

_"It came straight from the horse's mouth, well...Supergirl's mouth._"

Reaper breathe a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we can get out of the sewers!"

Then they heard a voice, a girl's voice, and she was...singing.

What will we do with the drunken whaler

Everyone stood still as the girl kept singing.

_What will we do with the drunken whaler_

Reaper pressed a button in his helmet.

"Uh, we'll get back soon."

_What will we do with the drunken whaler_

Reaper gestured the other guys to follow his lead and stealthily walk down the pathway.

_Early in the Morning_

They kept walking.

_Way hey and up she rises_

And walking

_Way hey and up she rises_

And walking.

_Way hey and up she rises_

And walking.

_Early in the morning_

Suddenly there was a pause in her singing. Everyone was starting to panic. Everyone took out there weapons as if something bad was going to happen...and something did.

_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over_

Huge stems and vines popped out of the ground and attack them.

_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over_

The vines tried to wrap themselves onto them, but they keep getting cut down.

_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over_

One of the vines manages to successfully catch Red Hood in its crushing grip.

_Early in the morning_

Reaper was cutting down the vines with his scythe, but they were starting to overwhelm him.

_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner_

He tried to flee, but the vines wrapped themselves around his legs and dragged him backwards.

_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner_

He cut the vines and got back up again and got in a fighting position.

_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner_

But almost instantly his scythes gets taken away by a vine, and another large one, wraps itself around his torso.

_Early in the morning_

Red Bird managed to cut Reaper free with a tomahawk, he then threw Reaper a tomahawk.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!"

_Way hey and up she rises_

Red Bird was cutting down the vines skillfully with his tomahawk.

_Way hey and up she rises_

But a vine takes his last tomahawk away. He takes out a batarang. His eyes widened as he realizes that he was hopelessly outmatched. He turn tail and ran.

_Way hey and up she rises._

He sprinted as fast as he could, but the vines were slowly gaining on him. Unfortunately, as he turns around the last corner, he realizes that it was a dead end. The voice, it was as if it was emitting from his head!

_Early in the morning_

He slowly backed away from the deadly plants. During one of his steps, he fell backwards through a layer of moss. As he landed he rolled onto his side. After the initial vertigo feeling, he got up on his feet and got in a fighting position. He breathed heavily and slowly backed up. While he was in an area covered in moss, no plants were attacking him.

_'So far so good.'_

He then backed up into something soft, and it seemed that it fell over. He heard a girl's yelp and he quickly turned around. He saw a teenage girl with long black hair in very, very weird clothing sobbing on a pile of dead moss.

"What th-"

He was cut off as the girl looked at him and suddenly his throat was being wrapped tightly by a vine. The raised him high into the air, the vine was so tight that it was very close to crushing Red Bird's trachea. Suddenly a red batarang, cuts the vine. Red Bird lands painfully and rubbed his neck. Reaper and Red Hood were running towards him, but they were suddenly wrapped by large vines that were slowly crushing them. Red Bird looked at the girl, but instead of seeing a furious girl fighting back, he saw a scared girl.

_'Is she really doing this on purpose?'_

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but can you please let them go?"

It doesn't seem to be working. He then began to do hand signals along with his words in a bid to save his friends.

"Can you. Release. My. Friends?"

It doesn't seem to be working.

"Um..do you. Understand. English?"

Finally the girl talked, not in the way that he hoped, but close enough.

"I WILL NOT SPEAK TO THE SERVANTS OF THE DEVIL!"

Red Bird was confused.

"Devil?"

Then it hit him, his costume, in fact all of their costumes were in some way menacing, it doesn't help that his had the most red in it. So he took off his helmet.

"Look? Me? Human? Not Devil's servant. Now can you please let go of my friends?"

The girl's arms were shaking, but Reaper's and Red Hood's cries of pain were getting louder. Damian went on his knees.

"Please. They are all I have."

Suddenly the girl looked into his eyes, they were eyes of innocence and truth. Either he speaks the truth or Lucifer is truly as cunning as the Bible describes him to be.

"Let go."

The vines dropped Reaper and Red Hood onto the ground. Damian ran to them.

"Guys, you okay?"

Reaper grunted.

"We're fine, just a couple of bruised ribs, they'll heal up within minutes."

Red Hood grunted.

"Speak for yourself."

Damian then whispered to them.

"Guys, I think you should take off your helmets."

They looked at him, bewildered.

"Why?"

"She thinks you guys are Satan's servants, showing your human may help sway her opinion, unless of course you wanna get mauled by plants again."

Red Hood and Reaper took off their helmets. They all then collectively looked at the girl. He pupils were darting everywhere as if someone was after her. No one had the guts to kill her, she seemed too innocent. Garfield then stood up slowly.

* * *

A pair of figures were looking at the group from a distance. A feminine voice could be heard.

"Target confirmed, it is Garfield Logan san. He's brought friends."

A masculine voice could be heard. He chuckled.

"More sheep for the wolf."

* * *

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...so.."

Suddenly a dark blur went past Jason and knocked him away. A green blur went for Damian. It revealed itself to be an grossly over-sized serpent and it pinned Damian to the ground. The dark blur revealed itself to be a large werewolf. It pinned Garfield to the wall. Garfield kneed it in the gut and gave it a fierce uppercut that would easily kill an adult polar bear, but the werewolf looked back at Garfield and smirked.

"You gotta love our healing factors Garfield."

Garfield's eyes widened.

"Kyle? As in Kyle Abbot?"

The werewolf smirked and lunged at Garfield with blinding speed. He tilted his head to the right, narrowly preventing his head from being bitten off by Kyle. he did however bit him hard on his shoulder. Garfield cried out in pain and then punched it in the face several times until it released its bite, then he kneed him in the face and kicked it away. The werewolf got back up, he cracked his neck and smirked at him.

"I can do this all day."

Garfield rolled his shoulder and several cracks could be heard.

"So can I."

* * *

The serpent was still trying to bite Damian, but he managed to hold her off. He tried to flip it over, but he failed. As a result to prevent the serpent from biting his face off, his used his forearm as insurance. He screamed in pain, but then punched it in the face until it let go. He held on to his arm. The pain-killers can only last for so long. It was starting to wear off. The serpent was looking at him hungrily. Damian smirked at it.

"Let's do that again."

The serpent went in for a lunge, but Damian side-stepped it at the last second, turned around and grabbed and snapped its neck. The serpent then reverted to its normal form a woman, who now had her neck snapped and is dead.

* * *

Garfield and Kyle were battling fierce, exchanging one fierce blow after the other. Garfield managed to pin him to the wall, and Kyle helplessly struggled. Kyle then saw Damian standing over the dead body of his mistress, his fiancee, Whisper A'Daire. He roared in angry and found the strength to push Garfield back and throw him across their unofficial arena. He then ran towards Damian who turn tail and ran. Kyle easily caught up to him and fiercely pinned him to the floor.

"I DON'T CARE IF TALIA WILL HAVE MY HEAD ON A PLATE, YOU WILL DIE!"

Unlike the serpent, Kyle was far stronger than it or Damian, Jason was unconscious and Garfield was on the other side of the room. Kyle then prepared to bite Damian's face off, but a vine wrapped around its neck. Kyle managed to rip it off easily, but more and more vines wrapped around his limbs and began to tear him apart. Damian flinched as the werewolf cried out in pain just before his head and limbs separated from his torso. Damian took a breather, but then waves of pain came from his arm that made him grunted. He gripped it hard, but it only made the pain worse. Then a gentle hand was laid on his arm. He was about to squirm, but he saw that it was that girl. She gave him that pleaded to him to calm down, and without even uttering a word he did so. She placed leaves on the wounds on his forearm and the wrapped a banana leaf around it. He stood up and rubbed his fore-arm, it felt as good as new.

"Um..thanks. Didn't know sewers had doctors."

She bowed humbly. Garfield then walked back to them with Jason's arm wrapped around him.

"It's not safe here in the sewers, you should come with us."

She looked down with sadness.

"Trust me, you would not prefer me around."

Garfield offered her a hand.

"I know enough."

He reluctantly reached for it and they shook hands.

"Let's go then."

The trio walked down the pathway. Damian was still fascinated by how his arm was virtually healed. He wasn't checking it as he was carrying all the helmets.

"W-What did you put on my arm?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The leaves, What were the leaves?"

"Aloe Vera, it soothes wounds like yours."

He chuckled.

"Learning something new everyday."

* * *

**I'd add more to this chapter, but it was becoming too big, oh well, hope you enjoy my story so far! BTW that song that the girl sang, it was 'Drunken Whaler' from the soundtrack of the videogame dishonored. And furthermore, no OC's have been introduced yet. Every character so far, whether it was the werewolf or the mysterious girl who control plants has already been made in the comics.**


	25. Chapter 25

The skies were filled with Orion's ships pouring fire into the planet below. Civilians, heroes, and soldiers alike were carrying the wounded to safety. Brainiac 5 was side-stepping the refugees as they headed for the caves in the Rocky Mountains. Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy were at the edge of the cave's entrance monitoring the movement of the refugees. Caves could only hold so much people, they knew that eventually they were going to have to prevent any more refugees from entering the cave.

"Brainy, how much do we have left?"

"We currently have 32,549 people in these caves and the caves have approximately 10,000 square feet of area. We could only allow 1000 more refugees at the maximum."

"Damn it, Phantom says there's another 100,000 arriving from Florida."

Brainiac 5 took out a device.

"Or sooner, they're being strafed by Apokoliptan fighters."

They both then looked in the direction of the plain and saw thousands of people running desperately for the caves. All ties of love are broken as loved ones, friends, and families trampled over each other without glancing back, it was harsh times like these where the purely primal nature of human beings are revealed in huge numbers. They flooded into the caves like water through a flood gate. People were climbing over other people in a bid to stay in the caves and supposedly away from danger. Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy found themselves being trampled by people who used to praise them as heroes. Brainiac 5 reached for the shield controller and pressed the button. Suddenly a green, but transparent shield cut off the cave from the outside world. Thousands banged at the shields to no avail. They begged to be inside the cave. People inside the cave begged Brainiac 5 to let their loved ones in. Suddenly they heard a daunting hum. A warship was over them, and preparing to fire at the huge mass of refugees outside the caves. The begging and banging got even more intense.

"Please, Brainiac, my daughter, she's just at the other side!"

He turned around.

"I'm very sorry ma'am."

"Oh God! Let my wife in! She's pregnant with my little boy!"

"I'm sorry sir!"

He then saw a little boy who placed his palm on the shield. His mother's palm would be touching his if it weren't for the shield, of all the people in the cave, he felt most sorry for the children, they are the one's that couldn't beg for their loved ones to be in, they are the ones who had to sit down and watch their families die without a complaint. This particular boy couldn't have been more than 5.

"Momma?"

The mom was clearly distraught, but she tried her best to sound as if everything's alright for her son.

"Yes, sweety?"

"Why can't you go here, Momma?"

"Mommy just needs to go away for a while okay, sweety."

"Why momma?"

"She just needs to."

It took all her strength to keep her tears in.

"Now go be a good boy, while mommy's away okay?"

"Ok, momma."

Brainiac 5 manages to walk to the boy. He looked at the mother, instead of seeing someone who was begging to be inside, she resigned to her fate, something which her son will not understand for many years.

"Your son will be safe."

She nodded and mouthed a thank you.

Brainiac 5 then heard the distinct humming noise of a warship firing. He looked at Bouncing Boy who also knew that it was going to fire. He pressed a button that activated the metal door. It wasn't for protection, they had the shield for that, but instead it was to shield everyone's eyes from the brightness of the orbital strike rays, millions have been blinded by simply looking at the bright beam. He lifted the boy up and walked a backed-up as the metal door closed. Suddenly, there was a second of screaming before ground shook. It shook for another 10 seconds until it subsided. The pressed the button that raised the door up, and to everyone's horror, all that's left of the refugees were burn marks. Brainiac 5 shed a single tear and the boy noticed.

"It's ok, mommy did say she was going away for a while. She'll come back."

Brainiac 5 sniffled and gave the boy a smile.

"I'm sure she will."

9 weeks later, the boy would die from pneumonia.

* * *

Brainiac 5 shot up from his bed with a scream and when he stopped, he was still breathing heavily. He planted his face on his hands and sighed deeply. He grasped his injured torso and walked to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for himself and chugged it. Then the light went on. Kara was leaning on the wall adjacent from him.

"Nightmares?"

Brainiac 5 was surprised, but then his expression calmed.

"Why must you know?"

"Believe or not, I still care about you. I still getting used to the fact that you time-traveled back here while you were barely alive."

Brainiac 5 knew the history of Earth like the back of his hand. The 21st century had its share of tragedies, but nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to the conflict that he had to lived through, a world-wide Holocaust that he had to escape from. He just needed to make sure the time-line prevents the tragedy from happening, he didn't have to tell anyone, he didn't want to, especially not to Supergirl.

"My business is my own, my burdens are my own, and no-one else's."

She glared at him. He sighed.

"I know what you are thinking. You think that I'm with-holding information from you because you broke my heart, so to speak. Honestly, I moved on from that, I found another female, and lived happily for a while."

He was speaking the truth. 2 years after Supergirl went back to the 21st century, he had romantic relations with Nura Nal, AKA Dream Girl, but tragedy tainted their relationship as she is killed physically and disabled spiritually.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's complicated."

He turned around and waddled back to his room.

"Very complicated."

Brainiac 5 was not in the mood for chatting, he had a planet to save.

* * *

Cassandra woke up and went to the kitchen. She was typically the first to wake up, Garfield was usually the last. Today, things were different. Well...very different.  
The girl was scrubbing the floors with a wet towel. She must have woken up no later than 5' o clock am.

"Um...you don't have to clean the floors."

Her voice was faint, almost ghost-like.

"Nonsense, it is the woman's job to clean the house-hold."

"Who taught you that?"

Cassandra knew from the girl's body language that she was very uncomfortable about that subject, almost angry about it. So Cassandra decided not to push the issue and walked to the kitchen and fixed herself a batch of oatmeal, her typical breakfast. She looked at the girl and she was frantically cleaning the floor. Cassandra felt bad for her and also confused, if she was going to clean the floor, why not use the mop?

"Are you going to eat?"

"No, I-I have to fix up some breakfast for the other, I-I am r-really sorry that I could not make breakfast for you, can you forgive me?"

Cassandra was confused, the girl had nothing to apologize for.

"You don't have to be sorry, we all typically fix our own breakfasts, and we take turns cleaning the floor and other utilities."

"W-won't your parents get mad?"

Cass raised an eyebrow.

"Parents? We are not living with our parents, we are living with other people close to our age."

"Oh. So- you are all married to one another?"

Cass almost spat out her oatmeal. She gulped it down before it could possibly go anywhere else.

"No-no, not like that, we are co-workers, colleagues, and friends all at the same time."

The girl then stood up and dried the towel, she then looked suspiciously at Cass who was eating her oatmeal.

"Are you not supposed to say 'Grace before meals'?"

For a while, she was confused, but then she remembered that Christians pray right before they eat.

_'She must be Christian.'_

"Uh no, I am Atheist, I do not cross out the possibility of a God, but until I have proof that such a being exists, my views won't change."

The girl glared at her.

"I see."

She then walked towards the door. Cass was confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I refuse to live with people who are consumed by Satan's influence."

Cass was surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, sinner, now I am leaving."

The girl slammed the door behind her.

She walked up the stairs to the surface. Cass run after her.

"Don't go, it is not safe!"

The girl turned around with an angry expression.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Suddenly vines wrapped around Cassandra's limbs and threatened to split her apart. Suddenly 3 batarangs cut the vines that held Cass and she fell to the floor. The girl gasped, everyone was there standing in front of Cassandra(except Brainiac 5). The girl was scared, she was not in a good position.

"Are you all prohibiting me from leaving?"

Garfield spoke up.

"Of course not, but why do you want to leave anyway?"

"I refuse to live with a non-believer."

Damian asked.

"Of God?"

"Of course God, there is no other!"

Garfield realized the situation. The girl was raised be a strict Christian family. It's pity, while her actions now seem rude, Christians who truly abide by their faith are becoming rarer and rarer.

"Look, we may not all believe in God, but we can accept each other. Someday you migh-."

"Blasphemy!"

She turned around and ran up the stairs. Damian was going to run after her, but Garfield placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If she wants to leave, she can leave."

Damian nodded.

* * *

When the girl finally reached the surface, the world was a whole different place. There were so many tall buildings, there were so many people wearing very weird clothing, some of them are talking to what looked like a metal device. There were so many vehicles on what seemed to be a road. They seemed like the cars she'd use to see in Switzerland and America, but at the same time it was very different, not to mention very numerous. As she slowly stepped more and more outside, people were giving her odd looks. She didn't know why, she was wearing a white dress, a common form of clothing, especially for the middle and above classes. Suddenly a plane flew overhead and dived back inside. She crawled into a ball, crying. Reaper then patted her on the shoulder. The rest were beside him, looking at her with sympathy.

"Something tells me that you're not from here."

She nodded her head.

"Do you remember where or when you were before we found you?"

"I was in a forest, I always like to go to the forest."

"Do you remember when?"

"Just after New Years Eve, my...husband was off getting drunk celebrating 1907."

Everyone was shocked for 2 reasons. For one thing, she had a husband! Everyone thought she couldn't have been older than Damian even! Even more significantly, her _husband _was supposedly off celebrating the New Year...at 1907! Red Bird broke the silence.

"D-did you just say you had a husband? In 1907?"

She nodded her head. Red Bird made a whistle. He then turned to face the rest of the group.

"Theories anyone?"

Supergirl spoke up.

"The person we found yesterday, Brainiac 5, says that he time-traveled here, and from my experience that is highly plausible."

Red Hood crossed his arms.

"You think he brought her here?"

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions.

* * *

Brainiac 5 was busy playing a game of chess...against himself. Even something as old as chess can survive through history as one of the most fun games...ever. It was one of Brainiac's favorite past time. Suddenly, Kara opened the door letting everyone else in.

"Supergirl, what is going on?"

She glared at him.

"You said that you time-traveled your way here."

"I-I did."

"Then explain how she got here. She claims that her husband is off drinking as a token for the New Year in 1907."

The girl then walked beside Kara and looked at Brainiac 5. Kara turned to face her.

"Have you seen this person before?"

The shook her head side-ways(that means no), much to everyone's dismay. Kara then glared back at Brainiac.

"What did you do? Did you mind-wipe her?"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE EVEN IS!"

"Then why did you come here? And what is the point of even bringing her here?"

Brainiac turned his head away.

"It's complicated."

"SO there is a reason."

"There is, but I am not comfortable with sharing it."

"WHY NOT HUH? TOO SCARED THAT YOU'D BE CONVICTED AS A CRIMINAL? TOO SCARED TO REALIZE THAT YOU LIKE KIDNAPPING CHILDREN?"

That was the last straw.

"FINE! I WILL TELL YOU! EARTH WILL BE BURNED TO ITS FOUNDATION'S BY ORION'S INVASION. EVERYONE WAS DOOMED TO DIE. ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD, SO I HAD TO GO BACK IN TIME TO SAVE THEM AND THE BILLIONS THAT WILL DIE IN THE INVASION. I FELL ON THE TIME-MACHINE DUE TO A SHOCKWAVE THAT WAS A CONSEQUENCE OF MY LAST FRIEND'S DEATH, THERE WAS A TECHNICAL MALFUNCTION AND I AND APPARENTLY SHE ENDED UP HERE! HAPPY?"

Everyone was shocked. Kara was confused even more.

"W-What?"

"The galaxy is no longer how it used to be. We don't simply fight off supervillains anymore, we fought a war, a REAL war. With the killing and everything else."

"But we get invaded frequently, what makes the particular invasion in your time different?"

"Unlike the others, this one's been preparing for almost a millennium."

Brainiac 5 sighed.

"I'm here to restore the equilibrium, to prevent this disaster...Can you please go?"

* * *

"Equilibrium, what is the trash that the so called Brainiac 5 is talking about?"

Kara glared at Damian.

"It's not trash if it comes from him. He is a 12th level intellect and is a lot smarter you will ever be."

"-tt-"

Kara sighed.

"Seeing as he's from the 31st century, it's gonna happen in a millennium, but still I've never seen him this worked up, I don't think I've seen anyone this worked up."

Garfield placed a hand on his forehead.

"It must've been bad what he went through, really bad."

Jason added his own 2 cents.

"World's ending, everyone dying, who wouldn't be?"

While they were talking Sascha walked to the girl. She kneeled in front of her.

" It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl looked on with desperate eyes. Sascha smiled.

"Do you remember your name?"

The girl was initially scared of her disfigured face, but eventually she calmed down.

"My name is Sascha, what's yours?"

The girl was very hesitant, but after a minute she decided to tell her name.

"Klara."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Prast. Klara Prast."

"Nice to meet you Klara Prast. Don't worry. You're safe now."

Sascha stood up and dusted herself off. She cleared her throat. Everyone turned to face her. Klara was still looking at her feet, but Sascha held a stern expression.

"While you guys were talking about..whatever you were talking about and uh I got herself to open up to me. Say hi to them Klara."

She looked at the team and immediately cowered behind Sascha.

"Eheh."

Cass then spoke up.

"Well, we have a name, maybe we could find out more about her."

* * *

Damian nudged Garfield.

"Her name sounds like chloroplast and she can move plants. Coincidence?"

"Damian is said to be the name of the devil. Coincidence?"

Damian crossed his arms.

"-tt-"

Cass was busy punching in keys into her computer at a very fast rate. On the screen were old newspaper articles, maps, and pictures. As she was typing she said.

"Klara Heizviger Prast. Born on November 18th, 1893 in Dusseldorf, Germany to parents Herzig and Anke Heizviger. On 1905, she was married off to an American factory owner."

Cass punched in more keys, then a picture of a middle aged man with a bitter expression on his face. She gasped.

"He couldn't have been younger than 40...She was just 12..."

Everyone looked at each other with the same expressions, shock, confusion..sympathy. As she zooms in the photo, she notices a blur that resembled a person. She punched in some keys to enhance the quality of that blur. It revealed Klara who bore a shamed facial expression with tears streaming down her face, with bruises on her arms and face. Cass bit her lip. No one said anything, but everyone knew what that meant. Klara Prast was physically abused, and perhaps even sexually abused. Garfield then turned to face her. He knelt down beside her.

"Hey, um it's kinda hard to explain it, but you're not in your...time anymore."

She said nothing and did nothing other than stare at him with scared eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You see, uh, you're in the future and uh in the future, many things happen, we can fly, we can go to the moon and...eat a taco?"

Damian facepalmed.

"Logan. You doing it wrong."

Garfield glared at him. Damian just smirked back. Damian had a tendency to call people by their last names in a gesture to mock them. Garfield sighed.

_'This is really awkward.'_

"Um so uh, welcome to the future and all, and uh if you need anything, just you refer any of us."

Damian was heard again.

"Logan. Names."

"R-right. Um, I'm Garfield. He's Jason or Jay Jay."

"HEY!"

"She's Cassandra or Cass. She's Kara, like your name but without the L, she's Sascha and he's..."

Garfield glanced at Damian and smirked.

"He's Damian, but he prefers to be called Dami."

Damian's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Dami?"

She giggled at bit.

"What a funny, yet absurd name."

Damian was steaming. Garfield smiled. This was the first friendly sentence that he heard from her. Garfield stood up and walked to the group.

"I hate you Logan."

"Right back at ya...Dami."

"-tt-"

Jason walked past Damian and purposefully bumped his shoulder and chuckled.

"Dami."

"I'm gonna take away your honor in sparring today, I SWEAR IT!"

Kara can be heard behind him.

"Aww doesn't _wittle_ Dami sound sooo cute."

Cass smirked.

"Mmm...Quite."

Damian bowed his head and ran to his room. The girls laughed. As they walked out of the room. Klara stayed behind. Sascha turned around and ran back to her.

"Aren't ya gonna come?"

Klara looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"C'mon it's gonna be fun!"

Sascha lend a hand out to her. Klara looked at the hand and the grabbed it.

"Good choice."

* * *

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD EXAMS THIS MONTH, AND I THINK SOME OF MY READERS DO TOO. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. BTW HERE'S AN UPDATE ON THEIR ACTUAL AGES AND I CHANGED THEM, BECAUSE I THOUGHT ABOUT THE FUTURE IN MY STORY AND I WANTED TO CHANGE THE AGES.**

**GARFIELD LOGAN -AGE:21-**

**JASON TODD -AGE: 24-**

**CASSANDRA CAIN -AGE: 22-**

**KARA ZOR-EL -AGE: 24-**

**DAMIAN WAYNE -AGE: 15-**

**SASCHA ? -AGE: 15-**

**KLARA PRAST(NOT AN OC, SEARCH ON GOOGLE) -AGE: 13-**

**PLEASE REVIEW. CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME (IF ANY).**


	26. Chapter 26

"And that is called the Television. Or as we Americans like to call it, the TV."

Klara reached out to touch the screen. The experience was electrifying for her, but she can't help but feel bad about

"What about those people, what if they wanted to leave?"

Kara was watching The Mentalist on the television.

"Um they're not real Klara."

"But Sascha look, they look really real."

She sighed.

"Come on, let's look at the laboratory!"

She grabbed Klara's hand and ran to the lab. Meanwhile in the gym, everyone else was doing their own workouts. Jason was doing one arm chin-ups while shooting his pistol in an indoor shooting range. Cass was brutalizing the punching bag, while Damian and Garfield were sparing with each other with escrima sticks.

"Hey Garfield. Remind me again why we're practicing with wee little sticks."

"Cuz it's better than practicing with the real stuff and having our limbs cut."

Their sticks collided again.

"Besides, practicing with sticks is universal to almost every melee weapon in the world. They act like weaponized extension of your arms. If you can master fighting with these sticks, you essentially master using the sword."

The sticks collided again.

"The staff."

And again.

"And even the tomahawk."

And again. Damian clenched his teeth.

"Less talking, more me kicking your sorry ass."

Garfield chuckled.

"You can try."

Damian then swung a stick at him. Garfield ducked under it, grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"And fail."

"No fair! You're the one with the 'strength and speed of 15 men'."

Garfield then laughed loudly.

"Y-you actually believe that story! Hah!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look if I really had the strength of 15 men, one hard swing from me would have easily knocked your stick away. And with that kind of speed, I'd be faster than a cheetah, twice as fast, but well I'm not."

"Then what did the serum do?"

"Peak human conditioning and enhanced healing factor. The human condition part ain't permanent though, why do you think I work out so much?"

"Oh please, I work out far more than you ever did."

"Right like only being able to do 300 chin-ups surely surpasses my official record of"

He leaned his ear towards Damian.

"What was it again?"

"2973."

He patted Damian's hair.

"And don't you forget it."

Kara voice was then heard from the couch.

"Aw you boys are comparing chin-up records, that's cute."

Garfield crossed his arms.

"And what would you're record be?"

"Y'know Avogadro's number?"

Brainiac's voice was heard.

"6.0225 times 10 to the 23rd. It was Avogadro's estimate of how many molecules there are in a mole. His statement is however incorrect as my ancestor Brainiac 3 discovered that there are actually 7.064323275372302 times 10 to the 22nd molecules in Avogadro's so called mole. Well in my day, we'd call that a Bran. For example there are 3 bran of Sodium Chloride in my soup."

Brainiac 5 then walked out revealing himself to be carrying a cube.

"Thank you for your aid, but I must get going."

Damian raised his head.

"Already? You've just healed."

"Which is exactly why I want to go. Only after I complete my task will I give myself permission to retire to a normal life."

He looked around his surroundings.

"Or as normal as it could be."

"What's your task?"

"It is none of your concern. It's my task and mine alone any other change to history may jeopardize my task. And if you try to follow me, I will fight back, and while my hand to hand prowess is not spectacular, I'll die trying. Good day to you all."

He walked passed Question and walked through the door. Kara stood to follow him, but Garfield placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's his decision to make. Not ours."

She nodded, sat down and continued watching her show. Question tapped Garfield on the shoulder.

"Question. What is it?"

The group's been staying with Question and each other for so long that they forgot that were still in a dangerous tether with him or so they thought.

"Those 2 that were killed last week. They were League of Shadows operatives."

"I know, but that's normal. League operatives often go after each other to prove that they are stronger than the other. If they didn't do that, the League would be at least 5 times as large, while the majority of its operatives will be much easier to defeat."

"Come with me."

Question led Garfield into his room. He then flipped the switch open. The ceiling light turned on and revealed that the walls were covered with pictures with red lines made by markers connected many of them together. Beside each picture with few to dozens of stick notes with various types of information written on them. Question was definitely proving himself to be the conspiracy buff.

"Umm..."

"Now I may have found the reason behind their attacks."

He takes out a red marker and takes off the cap. He makes a red circle around a bust of a man with longer than average hair.

"356 B.C, Alexander the Great, the so called spawn of Zeus and Olympias is born. Plutarch states that he was born in the summer. Archaeologists state that he was born sometime in September. Tell me Garfield, when is your birthday?"

"Um...July 17th. What does have to do with Alexander's birthday?"

"If you refer to the Gregorian calender, July is the 7th month of the year. However, Ancient Macedonians lived nowhere near the time that the Gregorian became the de facto calender of the world."

He then walked to the other side of the wall and circle a picture of a rock with symbols on them.

"In 2005, the archaeologists from Jeffersonian museum have discovered excerpts on Plutarch's book on the ancient world. In his excerpts they discovered that the calender that they used were not 360 day calenders, but 298 day calenders."

"If the Jeffersonian discovered something, surely they would have showed it off for display."

"As workers in the museum they would've, if it weren't for the prophecy. However, I shall get to the point. By calculating the number of days that the Greeks used in their generic combined with the new-found fact that they counted their months not by full moons, but with 3 quarters moon or a semi-waxing or waning crescent as I would like to call it, which comes once every 5 weeks. I've discovered that if Alexander was born on Gregorian calenders 9th month, he was born in the Greek's calender's 7th month!"

He then walked over to another side of the wall and circled a picture of a stone that seemed to have ancient text carved on them.

"And the world-harmonizer shall be born on the 7th month of their mother's time. When they meant mother's time, they were referring to the the calender in which the mother of this world-harmonizer shall be born of the 7th month of the calender which she uses, which is frankly what the Greeks used."

"August 19th, 2005, while you were still Beastboy, you and a villain you've been fighting were doused with a chemical. With that chemical, you two became Beast-like creatures and fought fiercely with you as the victor."

Garfield's eyes widened.

_'No one was supposed to know that.'_

"HEY HOW DID YOU FIND OUT? IT WAS TOP SECRET!"

"I always find a way."

Question then walked to the adjacent wall and circled another stone with text carved on it with a picture of an ancient looking hieroglyphics depicted a boy who places a hand on a black horse.

"And he shall tame the beast which all else before him has failed to tame. Just as Alexander has tamed the formerly barbaric horse, later named Bucephalas, you have tamed the beast that was...what was it again...Adonis."

Garfield crossed his arms, he looked unconvinced.

"And here's the last lines of the prophecy. With trumpets horn the herald of a great loss, he shall harmonize the pebbles beneath our feet and in time the mountains above our heads."

Garfield still looked unconvinced.

"This is a really interesting story you have their Question, but um that's a lot of speculation you just said there."

Question then grabbed Garfield's collar.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU ARE THE WORLD HARMONIZER, YOU AR-"

Garfield shoved his arms away.

"Stop. Just stop. This..."

He looks around the room.

"This prophecy, it's just so...out of this world. It has to many variables to even comprehend who may be the so called world harmonizer, besides, world harmonizer sounds like something an ancient hippie would say. Like for example, while me and Alexander tamed the beast. Plutarch also states that Alexander tamed the horse by discovering the horses' fear of its own shadow. In my case, I don't recall my time as the beast, and from what I heard from my former teammates, neither me or the other Beast seemed to show fear, if any, I may add."

"Alexander might have lied to provide the people with a seemingly viable explanation, the same way you told Raven that Cyborg had informed you that the chemicals in the lab messed with your DNA. And all that meat eating and acting like a jerk, I have to say you did a good job, you've fooled your teammates. I guess Elasti-girl's acting lessons really paid off."

Garfield's eyes widened again.

"None of that was acting."

"You're acting again."

"And even if it were true, lying teammates aren't exactly new in many teams of this generation. Raven kept her heritage secret and Robin kept us in the dark about the first encounter with Red X, who knows what other lies and secrets my teammates have been keeping from, whether it's from the Titans, the Doom Patrol, the League, or even the team I'm in right now."

"Correct again, but consider this other prophecy, th-"

"Do not speak of this prophecy to me until further notice or it will end badly."

"How dare you."

Garfield chuckled.

"Don't threaten me with the nano-stuff, again, I knew they were fake when I conducted my own blood test. I didn't tell the others because I was afraid that they'd leave had they known about it. You may be really smart, but you're no chemistry buff, or a science buff in general. And you may be good at martial arts,let's just say before I left, I was Ra's favorite."

He winked at Question.

He walked out of the room and back to the gym. He saw Cass sparing with Damian, while Jason was performing gymnastics. And Kara was still being a lazy yet very fit couch potato. He clapped his hands.

"Ok I take winner...unless they're too scared."

Cass pinned Damian to the mat for the tenth time in a row.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh Garfield."

Garfield got in a fighting position.

"I will not go down without a fight."

"Then you'll lose tired."

Bane was sitting on a leather chair. Tapping his fingers lightly on the table. Several men stood at the edge of the light with their faces shrouded in shadow.

A feminine voice was heard.

"We do not have all day Bane."

"Of course, senorita. As you may know, a group of brujas has been interfering with business lately, and it's decrease our paychecks, more importantly mine."

Bane looked around.

"I wish to see that they are taken care of accordingly. One body, 1 million dollars. And don't try to fool me. I will know and consequences will be given. Attempt to kill me for the mulla and find out what happens."

"There used to be a bounty on one of those guys, and well everyone that actually went after him never came back. Him with back-up ain't gonna even the odds."

"Amigos. Amigas. You are too narrow minded. You think that the only way to defeat them is to fight them, and break them, bone by bone. Don't get me wrong, I like fighting that way, but it is not the only way to defeat them. Break the mind, you break the will. Break the will and you break them...Dr. Crane, I heard you are a expert in that field."

A hoarse voice was heard.

"Or so I've been told."

"Well, and then there's another obvious solution to this problem. Divide and conquer. If they are together, it doesn't matter whether you are cooperating or not, you can kiss your asses good bye, but divide them up and cooperate with each other, trying to break the mind and the body, and you might produce good results. Results that make money."

Dr. Crane's voice was heard.

"Why don't you go after them Bane? You went after the Bat, surely none of the others should do so much as scare you away."

"Of course, I broke the Bat, if they were together, it will be a problem, but individually eh, it will be like breaking eggs with my fist. I may even personally go after them. Use any methods that you see fit, whether you want to black-mail them, fight them, send your henchmen or dollotrons or whatever you have to complete the task. Bottom line, it must be secret. The Justice League have a bounty on them too...just a different kind. If the League so much as find out about this, I will cut off all ties with you and I will implicate you on whatever they charge you with. And don't try to pin the blame on me, I've gotten away with things that the League accused me of many times, and I will do it again if I have too. Comprende?"

No one said anything.

"Muy bueno. Now go. I need some time alone."

Everyone left his presence. Bane patiently sat on his chair for an hour and a half silently. And then a screen with Ra's face appeared behind him.

"Novice, have you done what I have asked?"

Bane got on his knees and bowed.

"I have sent them on their way."

"They will be dead should they really go after them...You on the other have the training and the intellect to defeat them. More specifically _him_."

"Of course master. I have decades more experience than him, I have received more years of training an-"

"As history has shown, experience and training, however many more they had over him, counted for very little. Deathstroke, Cheshire, and recently, the were-wolf and the serpent are evidence of that."

"Of course, I will not underestimate him or any of his comrades."

Bane raised his head.

"Master, I must ask, why did you not give me the serum, was I not worthy after decades of service?"

"Firstly, you weren't patient enough and so you've poisoned yourself with the venom. At this point the venom would account for at least 2% of your body's composition. If I injected you with the serum, it would kill you. In addition, by failing many of my tests, attempting to defeat Batman being one of them, you have not proven yourself worthy of it._ He_ on the other hand, has proven more worthy than other operative in history in the course of nearly 5 years. In those 5 short years, he's shown patience, skill, discipline, intellect, rivaling even that of Alexander the Great in his day."

"I-I understand Master."

"Oh and one last thing. There's someone else who wants to join your enterprise."

"I thought almost everyone in the league want a crack at him. Please. Elaborate."

"That is true, very true. But this particular has a grudge against another, the one my daughter refers to as the One who is All."

"Ah yes the girl."

"Precisely, and frankly I think he is worthy of such an attempt. With his expertise he will greatly aid your hunt."

"Of course Master, your aid is most appreciated."

Ra's narrowed his eyes then the screen turned off. Bane sat back on his chair.

"Who could this person be, trying to take on the girl?"

Bane raised his head.

"Stealth like that may fool the uninitiated, but we are initiated."

A figure stepped out into the light. He was tall, at least 6ft. One half of his head was bald, while the other were made into dreadlocks. He wore a kevlar vest and pants over his otherwise bare body. He bore a determined look in his eyes.

"Ah you must be the one who wants the girl."

"Yes."

"The group just left, you can catch up to them, I sure."

"I killed her before, singlehandedly, I can do it again."

"I'm sure you will."

The figure turned around.

"But eh, before you go, try to kill _him. _I'm sure it is in your best interests."

"Once she is dead, consider him dead as well."

He walked into the shadows, virtually disappearing.

"All words, but no actions. How disappointing."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! PLS REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW.**


	27. Chapter 27

**JUST BEFORE YOU READ, I'M GONNA MAKE UP SOME BIOLOGY AND PHYSICS FACTS, SO IF YOU'RE A BIOLOGY OR PHYSICS BUFF, I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT MAKING IT BELIEVABLE.**

* * *

"If you see the triceps shifting very slightly to the left, their leg muscles shifting slightly to the right, feet positioned like this and their forearm muscles tense, then they want to strike you somewhere between the left clavicle and the sternum."

Cass was teaching the boys(Garfield, Jason and Damian) how to read body language. Garfield's been taught earlier, but he is still no expert.  
Cass on the other hand was taught by her mother from an early age to read body language. Her ability to anticipate actions instantly, earned her the spot of being one of the world's best martial artists. While she isn't loved by all, she is respected by all.

"Now if your opponent positions him or herself like this."

She put her right foot forward and stuck her left fore arm out.

"They will want to kick at the back of your head, because in this position, they give themselves enough power to jump and curve their foot just enough to go around the conventional defense of simply raising your arms up to strike you in well the back of the head."

Everyone stayed silent.

"Now let's see if you really paid attention."

She walked up to Damian, who stoically stared forward. She raised her knee. The instant she did so, Damian blocked it with his own knee. She tried to land a side-ways karate chop to his temple, but the instant she lifted her arm, he kicked it. She titled her foot, and Damian raised his left arm to block Cass' ridiculously fast kick. Cass then unleashed a dozen different strikes and Damian blocked them all with very minimal effort.

"Good. Very good."

She did the same to Jason. Same results.

"Good. Very good."

She then walked to Garfield. She too launched at least a dozen different strikes in no more than a split second, and Garfield blocked them all. Garfield then pivoted his ankle, prompting Cass to immediately raise her knee. Instead of a high kick, Garfield swept her off her remaining foot, causing her to fall. Damian and Jason looked at him with confused expressions.

"Reading body language can be very useful, but Ra's told me that one who uses it frequently tend to rely on it. Ra's taught me how to feign dozens of body movements that suggest an action which let's say someone like you would anticipate, but in fact it never comes or it becomes an unexpected type of strike all together."

Cass got up.

"If you knew that, why do you want to learn how to read the body?"

"Well, firstly, like I said, it's very useful and chances are, I'm probably not gonna meet someone who could feign body movements."

Jason suggested,

"You should teach us how to do it."

"You up for it, it wasn't easy, took me a whole year to understand it, another year to master it, and it between it all were hundreds if not thousands of pulled muscles."

Damian punched his palm.

"We can handle it."

"Oh and one more thing. Reading the body is one thing, one can predict things by knowing what each set of moving muscles does, however, to feign body movements, I had to refer to my biology and physics books all the time. To feign body movements, you need to know every body part's function, their limits, how some movements can cause a virtual image to our retinas etc."

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"

"Here's an example."

He got in a fighting position.

"Look at my foot. What do you see?"

Damian answered.

"Um you're twirling your foot."

"From where you are, I am twirling my foot. But if someone could come over here please."

He gestured Damian walked up to Garfield.

"Now, what am I really doing, if look at it from behind?"

Damian leaned his head to the left and noticed instead of a pivoting foot, he saw a foot tippytoeing while slightly pivoting.

"The light coming off the metal is ultraviolet light back to your eyes."

Jason who was taught the fundamentals of the sciences when he was still Robin and when he was in the League realized an odd phenomenon.

"Ultraviolet light? Isn't that you know, not visible?"

"Usually, yes. But when reflected off from an aluminum and titanium alloy, it has the ability to reflect ultraviolet light and make it visible. In addition, when you can see ultraviolet light, it often gives the brain a false image. Hence _mon ennemi_ will lose. Or at the very least will be at a disadvantage."

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"All that with just a titanium-aluminum alloy shoe?"

"That's the beauty of physics and biology."

Damian walked out of the gym.

"I'll pass."

Garfield chuckled.

"Course you would."

Cass shrugged.

"I'd rather be excellent in one field, than adequate in several."

"Fine by me."

Jason was the only one interested.

"So what other alloys can reflect ultraviolet light and make it visible?"

Garfield was about to leave when Jason asked his question. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um as far as I know, um Tantalum and Osmium and Dubnium and Bohrium. It's kinda expensive to test out different metals, but maybe you could experiment and use them."

Garfield then walked out of the gym. Jason smiled.

"I just might."

"It's been 2 months. 2 months since we promised to take them down and we have found nothing."

Mento slammed his hands on the table.

"Nothing at all."

"Actually, we've determined that the group are in either Gotham, Metropolis or Shanghai."

Mento looked at Batman.

"Then why didn't you do ANYTHING? The Flash could've covered all of those cities in no less than 24 hours and can't Martian Manhunter fly through walls and remain invisible."

"We have to be patient. If we are to engage them, we must engage them on our own terms, where the civilians have the least risk of becoming collateral damage."

"I thought the Justice League fight super-powered villains in cities all the time."

"Fighting in cities was and will always be a last resort."

"Hmph."

Superman walked into the room, while Batman was busy punching keys into his computer.

"Is it really her Batman?"

"I'm sorry, Superman, it's Kara, there's no denying it."

Superman sighed.

"Have you uncovered the identities of the other accomplices yet?"

"Well's Garfield Logan, Kara, Sascha Bucek, and...Jason Todd but I haven't been able to figure out the identities of the last 2. I'm not sure if I want to."

Superman just walked away in silence. Batman keep punching in keys. He pressed a bunch of keys and it zoomed in to the image. He zoomed into the figure with a helmet that resembles a bird or is an arm brace. He narrowed his eyes.

"I will find out who you are."

* * *

"That's tenth attack that they've gotten away with. It's like they vanish the instant they're gone."

Nightwing looked through several newspaper articles and magazines and sighed. Red Robin walked in through the door. He too seemed sat down on the couch.

"How goes the search in Gotham, Tim?"

"Nothing. These guys place decoy clues all over the city, each of them leading is into a long intricate path of fake clues that ends up going cold. In fact, me, Wally and Artemis followed this one clue that eventually lead us to a note that read, "Better luck next time Drake.", they're toying around with us."

"Course they are."

"But why, why do they persist? No matter how luxurious a secret lair could be, surely the conditions for them must be deteriorating. We've basically laid siege to them, and they still persist. I'll be damned if we're the ones to give up first."

"We won't, eventually, they're gonna slip and we're gonna take them down when they do."

"And who knows how long that will last. I'm still cheesed by how Bruce and the Justice League wants us to be cautious with our searches. Surely a semi-thou rough sweep by M'gann or J'onn would uncover their base."

"Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't, but we don't know what they're capable of and we must be careful."

"Don't you know that Reaper guy, Garfield was it?"

"I knew him, he's nothing like he was before, his personality as Beastboy and as Reaper almost completely contradict each other, he kills, mercilessly. If they have no qualms about killing heroes then all the more reason we should be careful."

"If we're too stagnant, then there's no point in being careful."

Robin got up from the sofa.

"I had nice chat, Dick. I'm gonna get some shut eye, if I haven't slept for 2 days, who knows how long you haven't."

Red Robin turned around, but Nightwing was still fiddling with the newspapers. Robin sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

"You sure it's gonna work? I mean, what if they all go after one of us?"

"Then who ever they're chasing is gonna die, and we slip away, grab some other thug and try it again."

Penguin stepped out of the shadows with an evil smile on his face.

"It will work gents. Trust me."

* * *

Brainiac 5 was walking down the alley after his attempt to build a sub-tronic Jiridium fueled rocketship...the problem was, Jiridium was located 1000km under the Earth's crust and it wouldn't be discovered for another 300 years. A sub-tronic Jiridium fueled rocket can take him all the way to Apokolips and back(assuming he survives completing his mission). He sighed. He tried to think of a way to build a drill that can dig 1000km under the crust, but alas the metal Hybranium wouldn't be discovered for another 100 years and it's the only metal that can withstand both the heat and pressure of being under 1000km. He sighed again.

He then heard a faint whisper. He pressed a button that made the whisper audible.

"The guys won't know what hit them. Even the Justice League wouldn't be able to do anything against us."

Brainiac 5 narrowed his eyes.

"But how boss, I heard the flash is almost as fast as light, and that green guy can travel through walls like they're just air."

"All good points, they could probably easily send all of us back to prison, but if we have the right leverage, then they **won't**do anything."

_'That's the Penguin! One of Batman's infamous villains.'_

He then heard another voice. This person sounded more sophisticated and calm, not brash like Cobblepot's voice.

"The preparations are almost complete, withing 48 hours we would contaminate the entire population thus making our audacious operation feasible."

"Now hold on there, Dr. Freeze"

His eyes widened.

"Why so little faith?"

"The Justice League, or even individual beings have proven themselves capable of overcoming even the steepest of odds. I have faith that it will go successful, but even I know not to make guarantees...Anyways I'm here because I wanted to know if the hulking Neanderthal Bane knows of this."

"Nah, he ain't know a thing!"

* * *

_'The Penguin has terrible grammar.'_

* * *

"Actually, my amigo, I've been aware since you started to share your plans."

Dr. Freeze and Penguin turned around to see a Bane who seemed very disappointed.

"Your plan, is childish, too theatrical, and very ambitious, and you are guaranteed to attract the unwanted attention of the Justice League."

"But Bane, it is much more favorable to make a plan that involves preventing the League from interfering, at least for a time than to follow through with a plan that focuses on being covert. No matter how covert we are, we always run the risk of being caught by the League. If we are to be caught then the whole operation is a bust."

Bane sighed.

"I blew up my own facilities in order to give the League the impression that those amateurs have been trying to destroy my infrastructure both in Gotham and overseas. I even killed some of my own crew to bring about such an impression and now you're suggesting a plan that make all my sacrifice in vain."

"But Bane what abou-"

Bane choked by his mechanical collar.

"You and I know that you cannot freeze me with I am with venom. If you do not like what I am suggesting then..."

He grabbed Dr. Freeze's mechanical wrist and slowly squeezed it, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"I will break you just like I broke Batman, and this time, I will make it my top priority that you remain broken, then I will find your wife and break her as well."

"I-I will follow with your orders Bane!"

"Now that's the good doctor I remember. As for you..."

He turned to face Penguin.

"You are the cancer that caused all this to begin with, you will be dealt with accordingly."

The Penguin was frightened, even with his grenade-launcher, he can't hope to best Bane. He turned tail and ran.

"Grab him."

As Penguin ran away, a group of thugs ran after him. He fired the grenade launcher built in his umbrella and incapacitated the group. Suddenly he was grabbed by a giant furry arm.

"LET ME GO!"

A large ape carried him all the way back to Bane.

"Thank you for returning him senor Mallah."

"Make no mistake, I will kill you if I get the chance."

Suddenly a machine with a brain inside of it rolled beside Mallah.

"Don't. Be. So. Harsh. Mallah. Bane. Here. Is. Giving. Us. An. Opportunity."

"Yes Master."

"I. Apologize. In. Behalf. Of. Mallah."

"It is alright, we are all friends working towards a common goal."

"Agreed."

"Now senor Mallah, would you kindly hand me the bird."

Mallah threw the Penguin at Bane's feet. Bane immediately grabbed him from behind before he could try to run away again.

"Now this is what happens when you no longer one of our friends, because I personally feel heart-broken whenever I stop becoming friends with someone. It is about time we return the favor no?"

The thugs started to cheer loudly, while Brain, Mallah and Dr. Freeze stood by idly.

"This my friends, is what happens to those who are not our friends."

Penguin was flailing about trying to escape.

"I'm sorry Bane! PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Sorry doesn't repair a broken heart."

Bane dropped Penguin on a group of thugs. The thugs eagerly strapped Penguin's limbs onto an operating table.

"LET ME GO!"

"Now my friends, it is my pleasure to introduce to you our other doctor of the house. Everyone please give a hand to the great, Dr. PYG!"

The thugs cheered wildly as the psychopathic doctor made his way to the operating table. The thugs were chanting "PYG! PYG! PYG! PYG!" repeatedly. When he reached the operating table he looked at Penguin.

"My oh my, what an awfully disfigured person, I will take great pleasure in making you perfect."

Penguin, despite his perilous position, made a witty remark.

"You're calling me disfigured."

The cheering thugs now laughed at Penguin's retort, and Penguin smirked at him. Dr. Pyg sighed. He then gestured the thugs to settle down.

"Settle down, settle down, I need silence if I am to perform any operations as safely as possible."

The crowd quieted down. A few 'Alright' and 'Go get him!' were heard. Dr. Pyg dropped his bag and revealed a frightening assortment of bloodied tools, most of them aren't even medical tools to begin with such as a cleaver or a bear trap. He then turned to face Bane.

"Bane what would have me do with this fine specimen?"

"Perform a 'heart-breaker' and then do with him as you please."

Dr. Pyg bowed.

"It would be my pleasure."

Penguin then started to flail around again as he realized his impending doom.

"Now should I start with the hedge trimmer or the saw."

The crowd started chanting "SAW! SAW! SAW!"

"I am to please."

The Doctor then began to skin the Penguin with the saw, and the Penguin made an unnatural and frightful scream. To make things even more unbearable than it already, Pyg would give the Penguin enough tranquillizing liquid to prevent his adrenaline from killing him, but not enough to make him unconscious. The doctor proceeded to skin him and then one by one, remove his muscles, and tendons. And to appropriately conclude the operation, he pumped the heart with so much fluid that it exploded.

The scene was so bloody that even Bane looked away. Dr. Freeze remarked.

"He is no doctor, he is a maniac."

Bane turned to face him.

"Aren't we all."

Bane sighed.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Being indoors for too long can't do any good."

* * *

Brainiac 5's eyes widened.

_'I need to leave. NOW!'_

Brainiac 5 turned around and ran, but he tripped on a soda can. To make things more unfortunate, as he fell he activated his experimental siren. The siren was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the lair. Brainiac 5 cursed himself.

_'For a 12th level intellect, I was very imbecilic!'_

He got up and started running down the alley. Two thugs got in his way. One of the thugs crossed his arms.

"What you doing here, bub?"

Brainiac 5 smirked and fired a powerful sound wave at him. The weapon itself was an improvement to Cyborg's esteemed sonic canon. Brainiac 5's cannon was smaller, but it provided much better power. The sound wave sent the 2 thugs flying. Brainiac 5 smirked.

'I am Brainiac 5, I am the epitome of technology itself, I possess gadgets that wouldn't even be invented for centuries!'

But Brainiac 5 was too busy being arrogant, when 4 vines wrapped around his limbs and dragged him backwards. Before he even realized what was happening, he was suddenly face to face with a stunningly beautiful woman.

In a husky tone she said,

"What's the rush, big boy?"

Brainiac 5 didn't whether to quell in fear or be turned on, unfortunately, the latter was decided unanimously. Poison Ivy smirked at him.

"Somebody's happy to see me."

Brainiac 5 blushed. But then he realized exactly who he was dealing with.

"You-you're Poison Ivy!"

"Or so I've been told sweetheart."

She then gave a long, deep kiss, until he fell unconscious. She then dropped him on the ground.

"Send him to Bane, he will be dealt with."

The thugs obediently dragged Brainiac 5 into the lair.

* * *

Kara was sitting on her bed wondering about something. Cass opened her door.

"You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm just worried that's all."

"He was more than an old acquaintance."

Kara nodded.

"If he is half as smart as you make him out to be, then he will be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

"So did that doctor is alive?"

"Unfortunately..."

Klara gasped.

"That is very terrible. Do you ever think someone can remove the mask from your face."

Sascha sighed.

"The doctors say that it I attempt to remove it, it will tear my f-f"

Sascha cried into her arms and Klara looked at her with pity. She rubbed her back as she tried to console her.

* * *

Damian who was sleeping in the room across hers couldn't help but hear her pity talk, and every minute of it made him feel more guilty. He sighed.

"This is going too far."

He got up from bed and walked to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Hi it's um Damian."

"Go away."

* * *

"Why do you not let him enter, he has done nothing wrong."

"No Klara, he did. The first night that I looked like this thing, he and the Batman"

"Batman?"

"He's like his boss. So he and Batman tried to stop the doctor. When Damian found me, he told me that he will protect me, he promised. But instead, he left me behind, to those things, and if it wasn't for my care-taker Jason, I would've died."

* * *

Damian couldn't help but flinch. This was exactly what he was going to apologize for, but he didn't want others to know about it. Suddenly the door opened, but instead of seeing a face, or a even a person in general. A vine wrapped around his neck and dragged him in.

"Of all, the sins that are even commit-able, betrayal is the worst of them all."

Damian tried to get free of the vine's hold, but it is too strong. But suddenly it just dropped him. He rubbed his neck and looked up at them. They weren't happy.

"I overhead your conversation, and I couldn't help but feel inclined to apologize."

_'DAMMIT, WHY MUST I INHERIT MY FATHER'S SOCIAL DISORDERS?'_

Sascha narrowed her eyes.

"Did you really want to apologize or are you just_ inclined_ to?"

"I-I-I."

Damian took a deep breath.

"I am truly, truly sorry for abandoning you to Dr. Pyg's minions. I was young and foolish then"

"You still are."

He raised an eyebrow and Klara.

"Yes, I still am, and if there's anything I can do to compensate for my actions, I will gladly do them...Except the inappropriate stuff, we're still teenagers here."

Sascha glared at him then turned around.

"There's nothing you can possibly do, the damage has already been done."

Klara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps making him do your chores would be a suitable punishment."

"Tempting, but no."

Damian then got on his knees.

"If the situation should arise, I will give my own life before I abandon you again. You have my word, the word of an Al Ghul and a Wayne."

"I hope you understand if I don't want take you for your word."

"I...I don't blame you. I guess I will have to fulfill it through my actions."

Klara then wrapped a vine around his neck again.

"It is in your best interest to follow through with your words, or I will personally see fit to your punishment, with or without Sascha's approval."

Damian was about to argue with her, but he controlled himself.

"Fair enough."

She let go of him. He got up and walked out of his room. He sighed.

* * *

As Damian went into his room, he took out a box with beautiful and colorful patterns on its surface. He opened the box and it revealed a long and broad sword with holstered in its sheath.

-Flashback-

_"This sword is magnificent, mother!"_

_"It is the family sword. Only those who are worthy may unsheathed it."_

_Damian tried to unsheathed the sword, but Talia placed a hand on his._

_"You are not worthy yet my son."_

_"Then when will I be worthy?"_

_She kissed his forehead affectionately._

_"It is up to you to decide."_

_"Then why can't I use it?"_

_"Now that I've told you this, do you want to unsheathed it?"_

_Damian looked at the sword._

_"No."_

_Talia rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead again._

_"You will be worthy, someday you will be."_

* * *

_Talia had her arms crossed as Damian in his Robin costume was standing beside Batman._

_"If you want to join your father. You can, but you will no longer be welcomed in the house of Al Ghul."_

_"I understand mother...but I will choose to stay with father."_

_Talia looked down, as if she was sad, but she quickly regained her composure._

_"Fine, consider yourself an enemy of the house of Al Ghul."_

_Talia walked back into the lair as the door closed behind her. Damian sighed._

_"I hope that I can be a worthy opponent for you mother."_

* * *

_Batman looked very furious, and he was (rightly) displaying his anger to Damian._

_"You'll be given, opportunities to prove yourself to me, until then boy...**PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE**!"_

_Damian bowed his head in shame._

_"Yes father."_

Batman stormed off. Damian sighed.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Damian sighed.

"Enough is never enough."

He closed the box and put it back under the bed. Damian, who was in the mood to prove himself, even though there was no-one to prove, decided to do push-ups to make him fall asleep.

"Someday..(Push up)...I will...(Push-up)... be worthy...(Push-up)...Someday."

* * *

ALRIGHT GUYS, WE'RE MOST CERTAINLY DONE AT LEAST 2 THIRDS OF THIS PARTICULAR STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT SO FAR AND REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV. THANK YOU FOR READING!


	28. Chapter 28

Drip...drip...drip...

Brainiac 5 eyes fluttered open. A large, dark figure stood at the edge of the light.

"Finally, you are awake...you certainly not the tough type are you?"

'I'm in a ship load of space shit right now.'

Brainiac tried to move, but tight metal bonds prevent him from moving no more than a millimeter. He then chose to remain silent.

"Staying quiet I see...give him a little dose."

A henchman rotated a button which sent 50000 volts throughout Brainiac's body.

"100% voltage, 0% ampere. Beautiful isn't it?"

Brainiac was still being electrocuted, so he couldn't respond. The figure gestured the henchmen to stop. Which he did obediently. Brainiac was dazed at first, but quickly regained consciousness.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO GAIN BY INTERROGATING ME, BRUTE!"

Bane walked to him and grabbed his chin tightly.

"Watch your words. Alien."

Brainiac glared at him, but Bane only laughed.

"For someone so smart, you can be pretty stupid when it comes with who to mess with and who not to mess with."

"What evidence can possibly suggest that I am smart?"

"Well, first off, your vocabulary. Secondly, your gadgets. And thirdly...I looked into the Justice League files and found you, Brainiac 5."

Brainiac tried his hardest to keep in his expression of shock.

"The Justice League is built by some of the greatest minds of this time, do you expect me to believe that?"

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. I know the truth."

"How could someone as evil as you possibly know the truth?"

Bane leaned his head menacingly closer to Brainiac 5's face.

"I am hurt by your insults, alien, but I can be very merciful, despite what you believe."

Bane stood up straight again.

"You can continue to be subjected to torture and pain until you die or you can help me rid the world of some filth."

"By filth, you mean criminals."

"Criminals, yes. But we are not the criminals. They are."

Suddenly, a 6 screens are seen revealing each member of a team. Initially, he did not recognize them, but then.

'Garfield. Kara. Sascha. Damian. Cassandra. Jason. Odd, they do not know of the other girl yet.'

"What have they done to be called criminals?"

"Well, to start off, they have crippled my honest business in this world. They have killed, no, murdered many, many of my dear friends. And know they will pay."

Brainiac 5 may be from the future, but he did not recall any of this to happen in the history books of his time, and he remembered it all. So to keep track of what's happening, he read news articles online.

"Aren't the Justice League going after them, we all know that they will do a much better job than you can ever do."

Bane back-handed him hard.

"I do not take insults lightly, you should be thankful that I do not rip out your jaw...But yes, they can do a better job than what I could ever do, but you see I learned that cooperative work can make the seemingly unachievable, possible. But back to the main point, are or are you not going to help me."

"I will not."

Bane sighed.

"Oh well, you never really had a say in the matter to begin with. But with your uncooperative behavior, you have forced me to take...extra measures."

He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a Scarecrow emerged from behind Brainiac and stabbed him with a syringe full of his fear inducing chemicals. Brainiac's body trembled violently, he even started to foam slightly from the mouth. To Brainiac 5, Bane's already menacing appearance turned into something much...much worse.

* * *

Brainiac's POV

Centipedes, 30 cm wide and at least 2 metres long emerged from inside Bane's body and slowly crawled up his legs. Brainiac whimpered, but no pity was shown. One centipede crawled up to his neck and raised its head. Brainiac carefully eyed the huge terrifying mandibles. And then it pounced.

* * *

Brainiac was screaming as loud as his lungs allowed him to be. Scarecrow looked at his newest victim with delight. Bane seemed unmoved.

"Are you not pleased with my...drugs?"

"It doesn't how poorly or well it performs now. All that matters is that it will perform effectively when it is necessary."

"Of course."

Bane then looked at Scarecrow.

"Will we be able to bend his will?"

Scarecrow then smiled evilly.

"Most certainly."

Scarecrow and Bane looked at the still screaming Brainiac.

* * *

Damian was pounding his fist on the floor as hard as he can while screaming loudly in pain. Cass had pinned him to the floor.

"I give! I GIVE! I won't call you fat every again!"

"Or anyone else?"

Damian didn't respond. Instead Cass pinned him even harder.

"ALRIGHT! I WON'T! I WON'T!"

Cass then let him free. Kara sighed while Damian rubbed his back.

"First Steph, now you."

"I know. I know."

Both Kara and Cass sighed sadly at the thought of their dead friend.

* * *

Damian walked into the lab where the medkit was. Jason and Garfield were also in the lab. Garfield was wearing lab goggles and a face mask while pouring a chemical into a capsule with a pair of tongs. After he emptied the beaker, he then used the tongs to pick up the lid and place it on the capsule. Garfield then looked at Damian.

"Oh hey Damian!"

Garfield's voice sounded a bit off due to the face mask.

"Can you pass me the medkit?"

"Got your ass kicked in training?"

Damian glared at him.

"Not exactly."

Garfield then rummaged through his cupboard and took out a small white box with a red cross on it. He threw it at Damian who caught it with his right hand.

"Thanks."

As Damian was walking away, he saw Jason wearing a blow-torch mask while using a blow-torch on some sort of metal. Jason used his free left hand to carry an electric drill which he used on the metal in concert with the blowtorch. The noise was giving Damian a head-ache. He groaned and walked out of the lab.

After 6 seconds of using the blowtorch and drill, he stopped, dropped the tools and took off the mask.

"Hey Garfield."

Garfield carefully placed a capsule of another chemical onto the well-plate, washed the tongs thoroughly and took off his gloves and tossed it into the garbage.

"Uh huh."

Jason then lifted a long, sleek device and strapped it onto his arm.

"How is it?"

"Does it work?"

"Let me tr-"

"WAIT! Wait."

Garfield then inspected the device.

"You have too many gears. Simplicity is key. The more complicated it is, the more likely it is to jam."

"Which ones do you recommend?"

"I don't know how your device works, but I-"

"Actually, I'll try to do it on my own."

"Alright then."

Garfield walked back to his station and put on a new pair of gloves and took out 2 more containers. One was filled with potassium permanganate, and the other glycerin. He then filled a bucket with water.

"Now all I need to do is put them into capsules."

* * *

"THAT IT! 1,2! 1,2! KEEP GOING!"

Tim Drake was encouraging his teammates who are shadow boxing. The team had very tired expressions, they've been shadow boxing at their fastest for at least 10 minutes.

"AND STOP!"

Everyone's arms immediately lowered. Artemis walked up to Tim unenthusiastically.

"Even I have to admit that it was overkill."

"We have to be prepared, Nightwing said so."

"JUST BECAUSE NIGHTWING AND HIS STUPID TITANS GOT THEIR ASSES HANDED TO THEM BY ONE GUY, DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE WILL ALSO!"

Tim initially looked at her with shock, but it turned into sympathy. His voice quieted down to a whisper.

"Look, I'm also upset that Dick left Mount Justice to run the titans, but he was with them first, any of us would've done the same thing."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Then Tim remembered her background story.

"Or...maybe just me, but the point is whether he is here or not doesn't matter. We are still part of the Justice League, and we got a job to do."

Kid Flash jogged groggily towards them.

"T-t-tim...ease up on the excers"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was too tired. During those agonizing minutes, Kid Flash had to punch the air far faster than the speed of sound, since he had the ability to do so, and because Tim told him to. Before he fell, Artemis caught him and looked at Tim.

"Wally, you should eat some food, the excersise must've taken a lot out of you."

"S-sure thing B-babe."

Wally limped towards the sofa.

"But I'll just take an extra long-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

He fell on the sofa and fell asleep. Artemis sighed. The recent increase in training had taken its toll on her, Wally and the rest of the team. She turned to face Tim who looked at her stoically, but even she knew that he needed lots of sleep.

"Us? Justice League? Even in our 20's the world still thinks we're kids. They probably call us some stupid name like Young Justice or something like that,"

Tim smiled.

"Young Justice? That's even worse than -yawn- the Titans."

Artemis placed a shoulder on him.

"You should get some sleep. You've been leader long enough."

"But -yawn-"

Artemis smiled at him.

"We all know that you've been trying so hard to be like Dick was back then. You did really good, he'd be very proud of you and so will Batman."

Tim stretched his arms.

"I guess I could use some shut-eye."

"Don't guess. Know."

Tim walked towards his bedroom and Artemis escorted him. Every since Dick left, she's been like the big sister that he never ever had, Barbara had been more of a friend, Artemis was definitely like a sister. Tim collapsed on his bed and slept immediately. Artemis smiled. She then walked back to the living to carry the sleeping Kid Flash, bridal style, back to their bed room.

* * *

Brainiac's pulse was far above average and his breathing was rapid and irregular. His body was still shaking erratically from the fear drugs that were in him. Bane walked into the room.

"Do you reconsider, Brainiac 5?"

Brainiac didn't respond. Bane patiently asked again.

"Do you reconsider, Brainiac 5?"

Brainiac looked at him with virtually soulless eyes.

"Y-yes, j-just no more! Please?"

Bane smiled and crossed his arms, then leaned menacingly close to him.

"As long as you follow my instructions, you have nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

**Sorry, it took a while, I was out of the writer's groove for a while, but I'm back with more RISE OF REAPER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS SO FAR, ESPECIALLY IAMKING (YOU GAVE _A LOT _OF REVIEWS LATELY). HOPE YOU ALL KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THE STORY.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Question was typing away at his keyboard late at night. A cockroach crawled out of the vent and looked at him.

* * *

Cockroach POV

The cockroach's vision was green with crosshairs on Question.

* * *

It crawled down to the floor and walked around the room. Crosshairs then appeared on the electronic devices that it saw. It crawled towards Question who seemed oblivious to it.

But he wasn't.

Question looked at it and stood up. The cockroach stood still.

"The world has no use for pests like you."

Question triumphantly stepped on it.

"1 dead, countless more to go."

* * *

Bane took the device off from his face. In the hideout he turned to face his robot army that numbered in the thousands.

"I have confirmed their location at last."

"On your datapads or for those with even less intelligence, _the electronic pad thingy_, are the coordinates of their hideout, I think I do not need to explain further. Get in positions and make sure the shields will be working properly, we do not want any interference from anyone. I've pulled all the strings to pay for all available private military assets which means if you screw up, I will have a huge amount of money that amounted to nothing and I will compensate for that with your broken bones, understood?"

The robots nodded.

"Good, very good."

The robots started to march out of the debriefing room. Dr. Freeze, the operative from the League of Shadows, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and walked towards Bane.

"So what are our targets?"

"I'm glad you ask. Each of you will command a brigade of my men, Freeze, Ivy, Pyg your job is to eliminate the kids."

"Absurd!"

"As you wish."

"What?"

"I hoped you aren't shocked because they may be too much to handle, but no matter, these kids are the easiest to make them fall for their emotions, if they do they are sitting ducks. Pyg, I believe you know that more than any of us."

"Oink Oink, indeed."

"Dr. Crane and Dog will deal with the batgirl."

"It's Mad Dog, M.A.D Dog, or are you just another stereotypical brute."

Bane glared at Mad Dog, he in turn smirked back.

"Watch your words carefully, you should be thankful that I am giving you a chance to get back at that Batgirl."

He cracked his knuckles.

"I am, but I don't need him."

He pointed at Scarecrow.

"He would be a distraction at best, it is in your interest to eliminate her as quickly as possible. Me and the other_ luchadors_ will deal with Reaper and the Supergirl."

Dr. Freeze bowed his head.

"Consider them dead, and Gotham burned to the ground. Might I add that I am most pleased that you have chosen the more direct route with dealing with them."

"Excellent. Excellent. Go. Leave my presence at once."

Dr. Freeze walked away. When Bane was sure that he was all alone he thought about something.

"Tomorrow Ra's. You will see me and be awed by my genius."

* * *

**SORRY THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE COMING IN SLOWLY AND EVEN MORE SORRY THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE 2K+**


	30. Chapter 30

Question was walking down the barren grey hallway with his hands deep in his blue suit pockets. He looks left and right and then punches the wall. A perfect square of the wall presses down and a password machine. He punched in 9183028392 and suddenly the wall to his left moved backwards a few inches before shifting side ways. Question walks in and then takes off his hat. For some reason Question had no hair.

"That's a nice team and base you've got there Charles Szasz, too bad it'll be buried by nightfall."

Charles Szasz AKA the real Question tried to wiggle out of his restraints, but the thick, nylon was too tight. The mystery man walked up to him and ripped the tape off of his mouth. Charles breathed heavily for a few seconds before speaking.

"You've made a grave mistake Dr. No-Face or should I say _Bartholomew Magan_."

Bart was unaffected when Charles said his identity.

"Making a couple hundred grand while taking down a couple heroes doesn't sound like a mistake to me."

"Once Bane or any other villain that takes his place sees no use for you they will cast you out like garbage and then my te-"

"Your team? As far as I'm concerned, your team dislike you for threatening to do your dirty work, and one even call your bluff."

Charles looked down in shame.

"No matter, you will all be dead eventually."

Dr. No-Face got up and walked out of the secret room. Charles looked up at him.

"Having no face is a good look on you, it beats having whatever ugly face you had or will ever had."

Despite the lack of eyebrows, Charles was certain that the faceless doctor was glaring.

"I will enjoy killing you when Bane gives me the privilege to do so."

"Looking forward to it."

Dr. No-Face pressed a button which closed the door with the fake wall.

* * *

Kara got up while still in her bunny PJs. It was 6 in the morning and unexpectedly, she was very sleepy.

"Can someone please SHUT THEIR ALARM?"

Kara received no response. He sighed and slowly walked towards the source of the sound. As it got louder she realized that no one's room was even near hear. She traced the sound to a wall. She couldn't see what it was since all the walls were covered with lead. She then realized that the rate of beeps was steadily becoming higher. She narrowed her eyes. She punched effortlessly through the wall and retrieved the device. The device was a black coated piece of

"Plastic?"

She used her X-ray vision to look through the plastic. She saw a timer, a timer that's about to reach 0.

3...2...1..

"OH SH-"

It blew up in her face as well as several others located throughout the base. Suddenly several large robots, 20 ft tall walked into the base. Kara pushed over some of the rubble off of her body. Her PJs were mostly burned off due to the explosion.

"Dammit I just bought those!"

Then she realized something else.

"AND I'M NAKED!"

She used her arms to cover her private parts up. She then looked up at a hulking machine that appeared to be eying her with its one golden eye.

* * *

Whistles could be heard from the radios of all the robots. The controller of this particular robot was a common street thug covered in tattoos.

He threw in his own whistle. He then pressed the microphone to his lips.

"How about you"

* * *

"Come over to my place baby-girl and I'll show you what I'm strong at."

Kara glared at the robot.

"How about no?"

She then fired her eye lasers in too the robot, but it bounced off.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT, FUCK, FUCK FUCK HOLY SHIT!"

The radio was also filled with curses. The thug then touched his head and face and realized he was still alive. He smirked and then grabbed the microphone again.

* * *

"That's another nice pair you got there babygirl, play your cards right and you might even my own laser cannon."

Kara zoomed into her room and quickly put on her Supergirl outfit and came back.

"How about I play THIS!"

She flew through the robot and was grabbing the thug by the neck before throwing him at the next robot. She the flew through all of them in rapid succession. She then barely dodged a burst of laser that zipped past her head. She turned around and saw more robots aiming their arm cannons at her. She cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Let's get cracking."

* * *

A strong leg kicked the door down and Jason emerged with his signature red domino mask on.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Klara broke her door down with a large vine, while Reaper and Batgirl ran down the corridor. Jason put on his red helmet and his brown leather jacket.

Everyone was there except Kara and...Damian. Everyone heard Damian's pleas.

"KINDA STUCK BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE!"

Everyone ran to Damian's room where the entrance was blocked with rubble. Red Hood placed a small piece of semtex on the rubble.

"Everybody clear?"

Everyone nodded back to Red Hood. He clicked the detonator which blew the rubble away. As they entered into the room, they noticed that it was covered with rubble and Damian was nowhere to be seen.

"Still stuck between a rock and a hard place."

They heard his voice coming from behind another pile of rubble. Reaper, Red Hood, and Batgirl immediately tried to push the large blocks away, but it was too heavy. Klara then summoned a few large vines to push the rubble safely away. Damian emerged from the shadows of other rubble and coughed into his sleeve. Batgirl realized that Damian was in what was once his closet.

"Why were you in your closet?"

"Just cuz and I thought base was landslide proof."

Garfield looked around the area and narrowed his eyes.

"This wasn't a land slide."

Suddenly they heard explosions, heavy objects dropping on the floor and..energy blasts? He then looked at Damian who's wearing his partially torn and very dirty PJ's.

"Damian put on your costume...we might have an intruder."

Red Hood titled his head.

"You think?"

"There's no time for arguments, LET'S GO!"

The group minus Damian ran down the hallway. As soon as he thought he was alone, he went back inside the remains of his closet and pulled off a wooden board.

"Gotcha."

* * *

The team was in shock as they were looked at dozen of broken hulks of metal that were once robots. Supergirl landed on the ground beside them. She was covered in soot and her costume was partially torn.

"THERE ARE LIKE...LIKE ROBOTS EVERYWHERE! WE GOTTA GO!"

Red Hood placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah woah, slow down, robots? You mean to say these hunks of metal were robots."

"THEY'RE BARELY A DROP OF WATER IN THE BUCKET! THERE'S THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF THEM!"

Reaper stepped up.

"Wait where?"

Suddenly the group looked up. Above them was a large hold leading into the surface, it had robots all around it aiming their arm cannons at them.

"Nevermind."

Red Bird ran towards them.

"Who made this pile of shi-?"

Suddenly Batgirl tackled him to the floor as everyone else dived for cover. The robots poured a tremendous volume of fire down the hole, obliterating what they collectively hit. Garfield looked at the rest of the team that seemed to do alright. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Supergirl, you've dealt with thousands of robots before, what's different about this one?"

"Well, for one thing there's a lot more of them, and..well...at least half of them have Kryponite cannons so I can't even get close to them."

Red Hood placed a hand on his forehead.

"There's goes our last chance."

Garfield immediately responded.

"No, no it isn't. They may have a counter for Supergirl, but they don't have counter for us."

Red Bird responded to him immediately.

"Giant robot armies are by default a counter to all of us, except Supergirl. In other words we're screwed."

Klara was still in awe of the volume of fire being poured by the robots. Red Bird snapped his fingers.

"Now's not the time or place to be amazed by the new technology."

Klara reluctantly turned around to face the rest of the team.

Batgirl looked at Reaper.

"Now what?"

Reaper placed a hand on his chin.

"Well we'll fight. They haven't beaten us yet, so how are we even screwed?"

Red Bird answered with enthusiasm.

"I can give you a couple thousand reasons."

"Actually, forget I even ask. Bottom line, we either fight or die. I chose fight, how about you?"

"Fight it is."

"I always wanted to go out with a bang."

Scarlet wrapped an arm around Klara.

"We'll fight!"

Everyone answered except Red Bird.

"Red Bird?"

"Well, I ain't gonna die a coward. I'll fight!"

"So it's settled then. Supergirl, clear the robots around the hole so that he can grapple ourselves out, then"

Red Hood looked at Reaper.

"Then what?"

"We fight our way out."


	31. Chapter 31

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel were punching at what seemed like a force-field. Their punches were so strong, humans withing a half a mile radius went temporarily deaf. Finally, Superman floated back down into the Earth and pressed something in his ear.

"Bruce, we're not making a dent, Barry can't vibrate his way through and J'onn can't teleport his way through."

"We have to keep trying, Gotham is home to 5 million civilians and right now they're in great danger."

Superman looked at Gotham city...or what remained of it.

Most of the city's buildings crumbled to the ground as flying robots continued to drop bombs on them. Hundreds of robots continue to traverse the rubble covered streets as they shot at just about everything. To Superman's left, the U.S army deployed hundreds of tanks that are uselessly firing onto the force-field. Superman ignored them. He's been trying to tell them to stop for hours but they were stubborn. They weren't breaking any laws so he didn't do anything. He looked back at the chaotic mess that was Gotham city.

"I'm surprised you aren't more worried about the civilians Bruce. After all, it is kinda your city."

"True, but I have some close associates in there."

"Didn't think you'd actually take joy in that."

"No I don't, but I know that they are capable and that they will handle themselves on the field."

"Street thugs are one thing, Bruce...An army is a whole different story."

* * *

A built man with long blond hair and a silver and black armor with a red cap swings his fiery sword at one of the robots. The tore a large hole into the robot. The driver was scared. While the attacker may not be Batman, Azrael is nonetheless a fearsome warrior. Azrael strikes the driver's head with the hilt of his sword. He picked up the unconscious driver, placed it over his shoulder and ran back into the ruins of a building. There he laid the unconscious man on a mound of other unconscious men guarded by a few policemen. Commissioner Gordon walked up to him.

"Azrael how much time do you think we have?"

"Well, I've just fended off this building from the last 14 attacks, but there's like an unlimited amount of them."

Azrael sat on a bench and bowed his head. He was exhausted. After a few seconds he looked up at Gordon.

"Commissioner, where's the Gotham SWAT team. We could use their help right about now."

Gordon took a deep breath and then wiped his sweaty brow.

"They're still hold up in the hospital and the cathedral. From what my sniper could tell me, they've managed to fend off attacks by placing C4 on the robots, but they've lost a lot of men doing so. We're alone out here Azrael. Cut off."

Azrael placed a hand onto his forehead.

"It's like No Man's Land all over again. Ruined buildings, death happening throughout the city, and since no-one from outside Gotham has been able to intervene, well it's best to assume that they can't help us either."

Gordon turned around and picked up the bat communicator.

"Barbara, how goes the turrets?"

* * *

Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, now Oracle was typing something on the bat-cave computer.

"Turrets 4,8,14,17 are destroyed, and 1,2,5,9,12,15 are damaged, we still got a dozen turrets left, but at this rate, we'd run out by twilight."

"Better than right now, say, were you able to make contact with anybody outside of the force-field?"

"None. Ever Bruce hasn't managed to make contact, the force-field must be very thorough."

* * *

"Well I guess they are."

Azrael raised his head as he heard a faint whistle in the air amidst all of the fighting. Then suddenly, as if on impulse, he tackled the commissioner to the ground.

Bombs exploded all around, body parts were flying all over the place. One drop managed to land on the pile of unconscious drivers and blood splattered everywhere. As quickly as the bombs came, they were gone. The screams and moans of wounded men could be heard, however Azrael and Gordon realized that there were far less of them. They both said at the same time.

"THE WOUNDED STATION!"

The sprinted over the rubble and instead of seeing a piece of rubble that was meant to be a door. There was a dark open hall-way leading into their improvised wounded station. As they peeked inside they saw a gruesome scene. Most of the wounded cops and civilians were buried beneath the fallen rubble, but those that could be scene would have at least half of their bodies crushed and faces that suggested extreme suffering.

They both slowly walked back to the improvised guard-house. Gordon heard a voice within the rubble. He saw that it came from the bat communicator. He answered it.

"Barbara we're fine."

"Oh thank God. How about the others?"

"Many of them...the wounded station was hit hard...I rather not expand on it."

"That's terrible."

"Barbara I have to go tend to the wounded, be safe."

* * *

"You too dad."

She pressed the button that ended the communication between them. She turned around and faced to see a group of costumed fighters, otherwise known as Reaper, Red Hood, Supergirl, Batgirl, Scarlet, Klara and Red Bird.

"I've punched in the activation codes for the Bat-mobile. You're free to use it."

Batgirl bowed her head.

"Thank you Barbara."

She then glared at the rest of the group.

"This changes nothing!"

Red Bird then stepped up.

"Of course it doesn't, Babs."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?"

Red Bird immediately panicked. He had to answer quick or Oracle may suspect the wrong things.

"I-I've eavesdropped on some of your telephone conversations. It was inevitable for me to know that others call you Babs."

She narrowed her eyes at the elusive Red Bird.

"I'm going to add another segment of binary to my telephone lines. If you hack them too, I will find you."

Red Bird made a sigh of relief.

"Gotcha."

Everyone quickly went into the car. Red Hood was driving as he was the best driver out of all of them.

The batmobile hits the wall, taking down some of the concrete.

"My bad."

Being the best of the 7 wasn't saying much.

The batmobile sped through the bat tunnel, eventually zooming out of a cave that closed the entrance behind them with a make-shift hill.

* * *

"Kara, we need you to be our eyes and ears. We need to know who help the most."

She nodded her head.

"Got it."

The hood of the batmobile opened and she flew into the air. As she was flying, she flew through several robots that were flying as well.

She used her super vision to scan the streets.

"Robots are attacking town square, the hospital, and what I think used to be Joe's bakery.

* * *

Red Hood asked her.

"Well, which one needs back-up the most?"

* * *

"Town Square is...unfortunately, it's a massacre. The hospital isn't being attacked, but it looks like a group are heading towards the bakery.

* * *

"Where?"

* * *

"Right on the intersection of Jameston and Kingsley."

She zoomed towards the area.

* * *

"Jameston and Kingsley it is."

He violently turned the car to the left, causing it to drift for several meters. He then sped down the road.

Commissioner Gordon was firing his pistol onto one of the robots. They, unsurprisingly bounced off. However 2 brave cops climbed onto the robot and placed C4 on it. As they jumped off of it, they detonated the C4. The robots fired onto the 2 men, and they were hit.

They disintegrated into thin air. Gordon ran back into the building while firing his pistol at the robots. He down into the cellar.

"Hal, how many explosives do we have left?"

Hal ravaged through the cellar with no luck.

"None sir. We have none."

Gordon heard some cops screaming before the simply vanished through laser fire.

"Station 5, RELOAD YOUR WEAPONS AND TAKE COVER! If we're gonna die. WE'LL BRING A COUPLE OF THEM WITH US!"

What was left of Station 5 or 8 men, took cover behind crates of flour and other bake-related ingredients.

Gordon placed one full clip of pistol ammo into his gun and stayed put. He again heard the deafening sound of intense laser fire. He then heard many loud explosions. He did notice that the laser fire and explosions were nowhere near where he and the other survivors were hold-up.

He locked eyes with Hal and patted his own shoulder to signal him to follow.

He slowly crept up the stairs with a pistol in his hands. The sounds of the explosions were becoming less and less. As Gordon's head popped over the surface he saw a sight for sore-eyes. The batmobile, shooting it's cannons at the robots. He ignored the fact that batmobile was killing the robots and its human drivers.

Gordon walked up to the batmobile and knocked on it. He smiled at the miracle of a car.

"You have one hell of a timing Batman."

Suddenly the doors opened and instead of revealing Batman, it revealed a group of far younger

_Heroes._

"What is the MEANING OF THIS?"

He aimed his gun at Red Hood first as he actually knew the villain. Batgirl walked up to him, grabbed his arm a lowered it.

"He's on our side. All of us are."

Supergirl lowered back down onto the ground, but there was no time for introductions. The fate of Gotham and the people inside it is at stake.

"Commissioner Gordon. Were you protecting any civilians?"

He was slightly stunned by the tall dark figure.

"Were you protecting any civilians?"

The figure mask was...expressionless, it was just pure black and blank. No openings to be seen. Gordon was slightly intimidated, but dangerous people in dark outfits weren't new to him.

"We were protecting civilians, but we sent over half of our men and Azrael to escort them to the hospital."

Before anyone else had a chance to ask who Azrael was, Red Hood narrowed his eyes.

"How many did you have?"

"Around 60-ish."

Everyone, except Klara, became slightly concerned. Gotham was one of the most populous cities in America. Even at the height of any holiday, it was home to millions of residents. Factor in the tourists and visitors, and Gotham was a very packed city. The fact that Gordon was only protecting 60-ish meant many of them must've

_died._

Gordon tried to make them less worried, if that's even possible.

"Don't worry, ever since the events of No Man's Land, the mayor ordered that every home and facility should have underground bunkers. He also instructed the civilians to stock month's worth of nonperishable food and water, we've conducted monthly check-ups on the home's to check if each and every one of them had a bunker."

"Do you know which route that the civilians are taking?"

"No, all I told my cops and the civilians to do is to disperse themselves, avoid main roads, and use the rubble for cover."

"What about the sewers?"

"I considered, but half an hour ago, I lost contact with 5 squads that were patrolling the sewers. From what I heard, they weren't dealing with machines, but ...something else."

No-one wasted time.

"Batgirl. Try to catch up with the civilians, in this mess, they couldn't have gotten far. Contact any of us if you make serious. The rest of you, we'll go to the hospital and defend it."

"Can't I just fly there to see where the civilians are?"

"Supergirl, we need you to save up as much energy as possible. We don't know how robots they've got left or if they are more dangerous things to come."

Reaper looked at Gordon.

"We'd drive you to the hospital, but the batmobile's full. What you want to do is up to you."

Batgirl ran past the bakery, while the rest quickly got in the batmobile. Red Hood activated the nitro and zoomed down the road. Gordon wiped his brow.

"What's with heroes and scary costumes?"

* * *

Klara was a bit frightened about what the commissioner told them about the sewers.

"Did..did he really mean that there's something else...in the sewers?"

Scarlet turned around and gave her a comforting smile.

"Maybe, but chances are, we won't even have to go to the sewers. So you have nothing to worry about."

Red Bird who was resting his head on his hand.

"Present situation excluded of course."

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

* * *

The T-ship landed beside the Bio-ship. Titans East, West, and the original one sprinted out of the open bay doors. Titans North and South arrived via car.

Nightwing ran towards Batman.

"We got team-members that have different powers that may get through the shield."

Batman looked back at his former Robin.

"Then what are you waiting here for?"

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh um, right."

He sprinted to his team.

"Raven try teleporting to the city."

Raven immediately tried to teleport her way in, but as soon as she tried, she got shocked.

"RAVEN!"

Nightwing caught her falling form. Raven got up on her own and rubbed her head.

"The force-field has some sort of spiritual shield, I can't get through it."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Titans, there are at least 5 million people trapped in that city. We need give it all we've got if we're to penetrate that shield. I think you know what's at stake here."

Everyone remained silent in agreement.

"Alright then. TITANS GO!"

The Titans then attacked the shield with all they've got. Bumblebee with her stingers. Aqualad with his water-based attacks, Mas and Menos with their own attacks and so on. However, like the 2 teams and the U.S military before them, they failed.

Nightwing sat on the grass as he laid his broken escrima sticks on the patch of dirt beside him. Cyborg sat down beside him.

"Whoever made this shield is one smart mother-fu"

"No need to finish that sentence Cyborg."

"So what now?"

"I'd say we keep trying, but persistence has gotten us in the deep end before. If tell them to keep trying, but they may just uselessly exhaust themselves."

"So we just wait?"

Nightwing bowed his head.

"We don't have a choice."

* * *

As they neared the hospital. They saw that it was being attacked. A few of the robots were being taken down by brave SWAT operatives who were jumping or climbing onto to them and placing explosives. As a robot walked right in front of them, Red Hood blew it up with the vehicle's built-in cannons. He then turn to face Scarlet.

"Sascha, take the wheel, we'll go on foot from here."

"Ok."

The vehicle's hood opened and everyone jumped out. Everyone looked at Reaper for leadership.

"Umm...there's nothing much to say, just hit them hard and hit them fast. Most of all, the civilians must be protected."

Red Bird made a suggestion.

"So all we gotta do is kick ass and be the heroes."

"Well...that basically sums it up."

"Then let's do this."

Supergirl flew up into the air and flew through several more robots. Everyone else went around the rubble and ran towards the robots. Scarlet was firing away at the machines with the cannons. Red Hood climbed on to one of them and placed C4 on them. Red Bird hopped on another and slashed the cockpit with his tomahawks. As he breaks the cockpit, he silences the driver with a tomahawk to the head. Reaper was slashing at the robots with his scythes. Although, the blades were made of Promethium, his limited strength prevented him from even cutting the arm all the way through with one swing. However, after several aerial, circular attacks. A dozen robots that surrounded him fell in pieces.

Klara was doing...absolutely nothing.

This was her very first real fight and she had no clue of what to do.

Red Bird rolled to his right to dodge the leg of a robot and noticed her being very stagnant. He saw a robot aiming its guns at her. He shot his grappling gun at the arm and then quickly jumped onto the cockpit where he proceeded to break it and kill the operator.

He then walked towards Klara.

"Hey, you may not be a fan of killing, but if you don't start fighting, then they will kill you."

"But I don't want to fight."

"Well, they you just came to the wrong place."

Red Bird heard something charge up behind him and he tackled her to the ground. Just then a laser blast zipped past his helmet.

"Didn't I tell you."

"But I still don't want t-"

She gasped as a robot used one of its cannons to pin Red Bird to the ground. The female operative then used her microphone.

"Say ah."

"Fuck you."

The cannon started to charge up, but before it could fire. A large vine wrapped itself around the cannon and ripped it off. Other large vines proceeded to rip the robot into several pieces, before capturing the operator and crushing it in its grip.

Red Bird got up and rubbed his back. He was lucky that the operator only "lightly" pinned Red Bird to the ground. Had it used even half of its power, it would've snapped him in half.

He groan as he stretched his sore muscles. He looked at Klara who continued to command plants to take down robots. He smirked at her.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

The SWAT operatives watched in awe as the costumed heroes seemed to wipe the floor with the robots.

Suddenly, as Supergirl tried to fly through another robot, she immediately fell ill, due to it having stored Kryptonite.

"Guys...robot...with Kryptonite."

* * *

Reaper answered the call.

"Hang-on."

He saw where Supergirl was and saw where the robot with the unique color aimed it's cannons at her. He shot his grappling gun at it's arm. As he flew towards it, he chopped off the arms with his newfound momentum. He then proceeded to kill the driver himself. A simple swipe down the cockpit sliced him in half.

He ran towards each arm, cut open the storage full of Kryptonite and placed it in his safety storage. Supergirl immediately started to feel better.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

"You know, fighting them wasn't that bad, we actually might win this thing."

Garfield smiled inside his helmet.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Batgirl managed to find her way to the civilians. They were being leaded by Azrael. He was one of her closest friends. Azrael heard a noise and turned around.  
The cops that accompanied him aimed there guns at various locations.

"Who goes there?"

Batgirl then emerged from the shadows. Azrael couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cassandra is that you? You haven't been seen or heard from for months."

"Places to go, people to see."

He extended his arm to her. He smiled at her.

"Good to see you in this time of crisis, old friend."

"As am I."

She responded to his handshake with a handshake.

"Now where's the hospital?"

"We still got at least a few dozen blocks to go, but when we reach there, we'll be safe."

Batgirl looked forward.

"For a time."

Azrael then showed a grim expression.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Dr. Freeze got off the computer monitor and turned around to face Bane in some secret hideout.

"The targets have fully committed themselves, and Batgirl is even isolated from the group. Things are going better than expected."

Bane who was sitting on a make-shift throne turn to face the shadow where several eye slits, some located higher up, with some lower down could be seen.

"You know what you have to do."

The villains in the shadows stayed silent. Bane narrowed his eyes.

"Eliminate them."

Dr. Freeze, now visible in his new battle-suit, walked up to Bane.

"What of you Bane?"

Bane stood up from his seat. He extended his arms side-ways, suddenly a team of AI controlled mechanical limbs quickly fitted a battle-suit onto Bane's already large body. As they placed his helmet, he responded.

"I can break the Bat, I will break him."

Then his face mask kicked in and covered the rest of his face.

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T UNDERWHELMING, IF IT IS, PLEASE GIVE ME CRITIQUES. THANK YOU FOR MY CURRENT NUMBER OF REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS, KEEP THEM UP!**


	32. Chapter 32

Reaper placed a bomb onto one of the cockpits and detonated it as he jumped off. When he landed he looked at the scene around him. His teammates were still fighting robots, but they fought with furious intensity with the knowledge that they will win eventually.

_'I'm surprised Cass isn't here right now. It shouldn't take that long to get here.'_

"Cass, where are you and what's taking you so long?"

* * *

"Some of the civilians have broken limbs and can barely even walk. Progress is slow, but we will get there. Batgirl out."

* * *

He tightened the grip on his scythes.

"It's time to wrap things up."

Suddenly a very non-human scream was heard. The scream was loud enough to echo throughout the city. As if on impulse, Reaper placed his hand on the ground to sense any major underground movement.

_'The ground...it's trembling!'_

"SUPERGIRL CAN YOU SEE IT?"

* * *

"It's kinda hard. Whatever it is, it's big and...AND IT'S HEADED FOR SCARLETT!"

* * *

Suddenly, everyone on the team looked at the batmobile. The ground beneath it was trembling more so than the others.

"SCARLETT GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!"

* * *

She opened the car doors, but as she tried to get out, she felt the Earth leave the wheels of the vehicle. As the car moved, she fell into the trunk of the batmobile. She screamed as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Everyone looked at the Batmobile with terror as a hulking grey monster carried it with both of his hands.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY! BORN ON A MONDAY! CHRISTENED ON TUESDAY! MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY!"

* * *

Reaper was in shock. The monster...Solomon Grundy looked like the grey, zombie version of the hulk.

"What the FUCK IS THAT?"

Red Bird briefed him on Solomon Grundy.

"Bruce, once told me that there was an undead monster beneath Gotham city who slept in peace. He said that waking him up will entail a high cost. He says that he can never die."

He quickly regained internal composure and carried his scythes in an X formation.

"Then lets prove him wrong then!"

However, before they had a chance to damage him, Solomon Grundy whipped the Batmobile at them. Right before it would hit them, Supergirl caught it. The power behind the throw caused her hands to sink deep into the car when she caught it. She lowered it, ripped a section of it off, and Scarlett safely crawled out of there. Supergirl glared at the monster and whipped the Batmobile back at Grundy. He, however, merely hit the vehicle away effortlessly.

* * *

Outside the shield, everyone on the south-side of the shield could see something fast headed their way. As expected, the object couldn't penetrate the shield. Instead, it dropped onto the ground. Everyone gathered around to see this object.

Kid Flash in particular was looking at it with interest.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Red Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I think so."

He then took out his bat communicator and talked to Nightwing.

"Um, we positively id the object as the Batmobile..er...what remained of it.

* * *

"The BATMOBILE? HOW THE HELL-"

Batman looked at Nightwing.

"Nightwing what about my Batmobile?"

Nightwing sighed.

"I'll talk to you later, unless Batman rips me a new one."

He ended communication with Red Robin.

"Eheh, funny story, Tim's me telling that, um your Batmobile is...absolutely totaled."

Batman then glared at him.

"What? How?"

"Don't ask me, I'm the messenger...and uh...don't kill me."

"That's 763 million dollars that just went down the drain...It's going to take a while to rebuild one."

"Ok, good luck with that."

Nightwing stormed off before he could be stopped by Batman.

Meanwhile, in the city, more serious things were taking place.

* * *

Red Hood was firing his pistols at him, but even though they are hitting bare-flesh, it's doing damage. Grundy effortlessly freed itself of any grip that Klara managed to get a hold of, while Scarlett and Red Bird couldn't do anything. Kara flew towards him, but collapsed onto the ground. Right before Grundy's feet. Grudy mercilessly kicked her through a building. As she got up, she rubbed her fore-head. While doing that, she heard Reaper's voice.

"Supergirl what happened?"

"I-I just suddenly felt...wait...IT MUST BE KRYPTONITE!"

She then used her super-vision to look inside Solomon Grundy.

"There's a piece of Kryponite lodged under his sternum, but how are you going to get it."

"...Leave that to me."

Reaper grappled his way through the ruined building and landed 30 feet from where Grundy was.

"Red Hood, distract him!"

He gave him a thumbs-up.

"Got it."

He then took out a rocket launcher.

"Open wide."

He pulled the trigger. The rocket exploded when it touched Grundy's face and for a few seconds, he was dazed. But a few seconds was all Reaper needed.

He shot the grappling gun at one of Grundy's arms. He planted his feet on Grundy's back and used one scythe to dig into his chest and pry the sternum open. However before he had a chance to do so, Grundy backed up into a wall hard and as a result Reaper let go and fell onto the ground. The scythe was still sticking onto the hulking monster.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY DON'T LIKE SHARP OBJECTS!"

He took out the scythe and whipped it at Reaper, who barely managed to dodge it. The blade went right through the wall like a hot knife on butter. Before he even looked up, Reaper rolled to his left to dodge the double-fist slam by Grundy. Reaper saw a man-hole door and picked it up, he dived to into the alleyway as he saw long piece of rope. He wrapped the man-hole door around his arm. As he stood up, he looked reminiscent of Captain America and his shield, except the instead of a shied, it's a man-hole door.

Reaper got in a fighting position as he prepared to face Grundy as he walked down the alley. However, instead of coming down the alleyway, he went right trough the wall beside him.

Grundy swung at him with his left fist. Reaper side-stepped it at slammed the man-hole door at his head. Grundy threw another swing, but Reaper dodged it and countered with 4 more hard hits to his chest from the man-hole door.

As Reaper jumped back, he saw a little bit of the Kryptonite inside Grundy. He narrowed his eyes and threw the man-hole door at Grundy. It him him square at the sternum, increasing the hole that revealed the Kryptonite.

He once again picked up the manhole door. Reaper sprinted towards Grundy. As he got within 10 feet of him. He dropped his man-hole door and laid down on it, allowing it to slide right between Grundy's legs. Reaper stabbed him wristblades onto Grundy's hamstring. He then began to climb up his back by stabbing his way up. As he reached his neck, he placed a bomb onto the hole on his chest and leaped off. The bomb exploded, a large piece of Kryponite flew out of him. Reaper instantly dived for it, grabbed it.

That didn't prevent him from being picked up by Grundy.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Grundy gave a loud roar before throwing Reaper high into the air.

Fortunately, Supergirl managed to catch him. She instantly collapsed as Reaper was still holding the Kryptonite in his hands. He placed it in the safety storage, thus eliminating the effects of the Kryptonite.

As Supergirl got up, she rubbed her head again.

"God, I hate Kryptonite."

Reaper looked at Solomon Grundy and saw that he was fighting his other teammates. Red Hood and Scarlett were shooting their guns at him, Klara wrapped thorn-infested vines around his legs, while Red Bird would pounce on him with his tomahawks every so often.

"Supergirl, we need to finish this."

She then cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat.

"I'm definitely up for that."

* * *

Somewhere underground, Brainiac was carving a stone with another stone. He was currently writing highly complex Malware on the stone while the guards aren't looking. He heard the footsteps of one of the guards. He then begins to carve the wall with his carving stone. He was suspicious of Brainiac.

* * *

"Prisoner, what are you doing?"

"Me? I'm merely passing the time by writing equations on String theory. How the theory of quantum mechanics and general relativity of atoms can possibly help me escape this prison is beyond me."

The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Get over here."

Brainiac did so reluctantly. The guard took out a device and used it to scan Brainiac of any items.

It detected a stone in Brainiac's left pocket..

"Oi! What's that stone you have over there?"

Brainiac looked at the guard with fear.

"N-nothing, i-it's just a stone."

The guard opened the door. As he did so, Brainiac swung a punch at him, but the guard dodged it and kneed him in the gut. Brainiac fell down and cradled his aching abdomen.

The guard reached into his pocket and took out the stone. He looked at it and pointed his gun at Brainiac. He showed the writing on the stone at Brainiac.

"What the hell is this? E=MC square?"

"It is a formula developed by Einstein to represent the concept that ma-"

"H-h-h-hey you. SHUT UP! You may thing that we are all dumb mother-fuckers, but me, I was trained to be an Israeli commando and I have a Masters in Computer engineering from MIT so SHUT IT!"

Brainiac rolled his eyes.

"A masters, _wow_, I deeply impressed."

The guard punched his nose, breaking it, and then got Brainiac in a head-lock.

"I know at least 1000 ways to kill you."

The guard then threw Brainiac across the cell.

"You should be thankful that Bane wants you to live."

The guard spat on Brainiac before leaving the cell and closing the door. When Brainiac was sure that the guard had left, he wiped the blood from his nose and picked up the stone with Malware that was right in front of him.

"I don't think you are stupid, I know you are. "

He continued to carve Malware into the stone.

* * *

Supergirl sent another hard punch to Grundy's face, sending him flying across the city. For the majority of the fight, Supergirl was the only one doing anything as she sent Grundy to various places in city that her teammates simply could not reach quick enough.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

She delivered 3 more hard punches to his chest, sending him crashing onto the pavement. She then fired his eye lasers at Grundy causing a large explosion. She smirked at her work.

"That oughta shut you up."

* * *

Reaper and the rest of the team were cutting down robots near the hospital, the robots, despite losing hundreds in number, seemed to be in inexhaustible supply.

Still, they knew that as long as they kept their focus away from the hospital and on themselves, the civilians will be safe.

Or so they thought.

Red Hood felt the Earth tremble beneath his feet. He turned around and saw many of the hospitals skeletal support being brought down by some strange liquid. He quickly radioed to the rest of the team

"THE HOSPITAL'S FALLING APART!"

* * *

Batgirl's expression turned worrisome. Azrael noticed this.

"Batgirl, what's wrong?"

"The hospital...it's being destroyed."

* * *

Reaper looked at the hospital as the strange substance continued to ravage it.

"HOW?"

He and the rest of the team looked on with helplessness as they knew they couldn't do anything to stop the hospital from being taken down.

All except one.

Supergirl rushed towards the hospital and used her freezing breath to freeze the strange substance. She then quickly held the ceiling that was preventing everyone else from falling apart.

"GUYS, GET THE CIVILIANS OUTTA HERE NOW!"

* * *

"Copy that. Did the rest of you hear that?"

"Loud and clear."

"Positive."

"Yes."

"Yup."

Reaper looked on at the hospital.

"Then you know what to d-"

He heard a familiar roar behind him. He rolled to his right just as Grundy landed on the spot where he was once standing on.

Reaper got up in a fighting position and took out his scythes.

* * *

Red Bird turned around and saw Reaper looking at Solomon Grundy.

"REAPER GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

* * *

"Don't count on it!"

He rolled to his left to dodge another slam by Grundy.

"JUST KEEP THE CIVILIANS SAFE AT ALL COSTS!

* * *

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

* * *

Reaper slashed Grundy across his torso. He immediately jumped back to avoid the Grundy's stomp.

"FORGET ME, JUST GO!"

* * *

"-tt-"

He turned around and ran inside the hospital. His teammates were struggling to control the panicking civilians.

"EVERYBODY GET IN SINGLE FILE, DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE NOW OR WHEN THIS BUILDING PULVERIZES YOU?"

Surprisingly the civilians obeyed him while his teammates looked at him with shock. He looked back.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Batgirl listened to another message from Reaper.

"CASS DON'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL, LEAD THE CIVILIANS TO SAFETY, BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Batgirl nodded.

"Alright."

He turned around to face the crowd.

"We must find shelter and safety among these ruins."

One of the civilians, an elderly woman asked.

"But why?"

"Why? It is because the hospital is no longer safe."

The civilians gasped.

"Do not worry, once we find safety and shelter, you will just as safe then as we would've been if we were in the hospital."

Batgirl heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

She turned around and saw a man who was bald on one half of his head, while the rest of his hair consisted of a rasta. He was standing on one of the few rooftops left in Gotham city. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"T-that's n-not possible! Garfield killed you! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Yes, yes, but ever heard of the Lazarus Pits?"

'Of course'

"What idiotic being would raise you from the dead, MAD DOG!"

"Why, it would be Ra's Al Ghul, he wanted to test my abilities on Garfield when he isn't going to stab me in the back while I'm not even conscious, but what I want is to kill you for knocking me unconscious in the first place!"

"Then fight me."

"No need to ask twice."

He took out his ball and chain.

"This."

He lifted the ball and chain-up.

"This was a gift from Sportmaster before I snapped his neck."

He smirked at her.

"I wonder what souvenir I will acquire from you."

Azrael walked towards Batgirl.

"Batgirl who is he?"

"A very, very, bad man."

They both in fighting positions. Mad Dog narrowed his eyes at them. He spun his ball and chain and jumping doing while screaming his battlecry.

* * *

Reaper was still battling Grundy while Supergirl held the hospital together.

Red Bird was at the back of the civilian crowd.

"THAT'S IT! C'MON! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!"

The mystery substance thawed again slithered under the rubble. The robots were slowly closing in on the hospital.

As if things couldn't get worse, they get an emergency call from Batgirl. Red Hood answered her call.

"Cass what's wrong?"

* * *

"NEED"

She ducked under the ball.

"BACK-UP"

She then jumped over the ball and thrusted her lance at Mad Dog who easily dodged it. Azrael sent a punch at Mad Dog, but her ducked under it and delivered a karate chop to his throat.

"ASAP!"

She pulled back her lance, but then the ball spun around it and wrapped the chain around the staff portion of the lance. She yanked it from her tight grasp and then snapped it in half.

"ANY HELP WILL BE MOST APPRECIATED!"

* * *

Red Hood then ran towards Red Bird.

"Red Bird, I'm gonna help Cass, you and the girls will have to keep the civilians safe."

"Where could I possibly keep over 600 people safe?"

"Try the sewers."

Klara overheard this.

"The sewers?"

Red Hood sent a rebuttal.

"Right now, we're surrounded by robots with no support available from Supergirl or Reaper. In a few minutes, you won't be getting support from me and unless there's a safer place that the civilians can access, the sewers are the way to go."

Red Hood turn around and ran the other direction. Red Bird placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, these civilians are counting on us."

"B-b-but what if those things the policeman said-"

"H-h-h-hey you know what at the end of the day it's gonna be my call. If something happens it'll be my fault. And only mine. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

They ran towards the man-hole where the civilians were climbing down from. Red Bird was the last to go down. He glanced at Reaper who was still fighting Grundy. There was a dust bowl in the field of battle moving. Before staying any longer, he too began his climb down.

Little did he know, that dust bowl was an over-sized rampaging gorilla with his sights on Reaper.

* * *

As soon as the last civilian went through, Supergirl breath a sigh of relief. However, it was cut short as a fist-like object hit her square in the chest, making her drop the hospital on herself.

A fist emerged from the rubble with Supergirl following shortly. Her costume was stained with the mystery substance, she tried to wipe it away, but when she touched it, the substance felt familiar.

"I-is this clay?"

She then heard a evil laugh behind her. As she turn around a massive clay arm back-handed her sending her through another building.

As she got up, she heard footsteps. They didn't sound like any soft substance at all...it sounded more like...

metal.

She felt ill again, but this time, none of her teammates could help her. Reaper was for some reason missing, but Grundy was stomping his way towards her.

She then felt a tight grip on her neck, when she opened her eyes she saw a tall, robotic figure...that seemed to use Kryptonite as its power source.

"Now, I've got no beef with you, but I do got some beef with your cousin Kal-El."

She wanted to respond, but the Kryptonite's effects were too great.

"I can't get to him, because he had the Justice League behind his back and I couldn't get to you because you had the Justice League to cover your back. But now your friends have abandoned you and this is my best chance to damage Kal-El without even physically touching him."

She tried to squirm, but she was too weak.

"No hard feelings."

The robot head-butted her and kicked her hard sending her flying.

"For today, the great Metallo shall kill a Kryptonian!"

The clay monster and Grundy stood by his side.

"Grundy, Clayface, take her down. I'll deal the killing blow."

Supergirl flew away from them, but she knew that she couldn't hide forever. Worse yet, it was the afternoon, in a few hours it will be night, and with night comes no chance of powering up.

"Reaper where are you?"

* * *

Reaper's eyes fluttered open. He placed a hand to his forehead.

"Ugh. W-what the hell happened?"

He heard a roar in the distance. He quickly got in a fighting position. He saw something high up in the air trying to land on him. He barely managed to jump away in time.

"Oh right."

He took out his scythes, but as soon as he took them out, 2 every long arms snatched them from him. Before he even knew that his scythes were gone, the same arms punched him several times before delivering a hard uppercut.

When he lifted his head up, he was face to face with a laser cannon. He jumped out of the way of the actual laser, but the blast shockwave sent him flying a few meters back.

When he got up he tried to communicate with his team.

"THIS IS REAPER, I NE-"

But something sent an EMP which made all of his electronic devices on him useless. Even his wrist-blades were electronic as he thought that ordinary ones would jam too easily.

It wasn't paying off today.

**"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"**

He then heard a chilling monotone from the shadows, it sounded very robotic.

"Did. You. Forget. Us. Little. Green. One. Because. We. Haven't."

_'That voice!'_

Brain emerged from the shadows alongside Madame Rouge who was wearing chrome brass knuckles and General Immortus in his own robot. A giant ape with surgically placed metal was also beside. Madame Rouge placed a hand to herself.

"Please forgive Monsieur Mallah, he was quite uncooperative with us to begin with."

Reaper eyed the gorilla. It looked far, far larger than he remembered it and he had foam foaming in his mouth while displaying the all to familiar signs of an animal being very, very aggressive. The Mallah he encountered before he froze him in Paris was much more...in control of himself.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We. Merely. Injected. Him. With. Our. Artificial. Strain. Of. Rabies."

'Rabies...why does that seem familiar?'

And then the connection came back to him.

"You must've been the ones who drugged Killer Croc with the Rabies!"

"A. Necessary. Test. Subject. He. Revealed. New. Frontiers. To. Our. Serum."

Suddenly, the Brain's brain glowed blue.

"Behold. Perfection."

Suddenly, the collar on Mallah's neck glowed blue and it made him roar, pick up a car effortlessly and throw it at him. Reaper dodged it. Madame Rouge narrowed her eyes at Reaper.

"Whether you chose to admit that you are the little green one or not, you will die."

Reaper took out a Bowie knife from one boot, and a Kukri knife with the other. He got in a fighting position.

"If Beastboy can take you down. This is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS**

**MANY CHAPTERS AGO, A REVIEWER(TITANS VS GODS) SUGGESTED THAT I SHOULD PUT METALLO IN THE STORY. WELL...HERE HE IS! THANKS! AND CONTINUE TO DO YOUR THING! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Reaper tilts his head to his left to dodge yet another punch by Madame Rouge. They've been trying to kill him for over 10 minutes and they haven't even landed a scratch.

"Give up, Reaper, you cannot keep this up forever."

"You underestimate the mental and physical capabilities of human beings, run away and never commit crime again or I will show you why you shouldn't have attacked me."

Madame Rouge glared at him and then smirked

"You are even more thick-headed than your previous self."

Reaper heard a roar behind him, but he was unphased.

"Whatever you say."

Suddenly, he flipped backwards as the rabies-ridden Mallah slammed his fists on where he was just standing.

He thrusted the Bowie knife into Mallah's back and eventually got on it. He took out an explosive and then, with the explosive in his fist he punched through Mallah's open mouth and set off the timer.

He got off before the explosive blew his head explosive.

He looked at his hand which was filled with his blood and Mallah's. The visible cuts on his hand slowly shrunk.

"If you truly expected to beat me in a fight then you are very mistaken."

General Immortus sent another laser blast coming his way, but Reaper jumped out of the way.

Madame Rouge then sent a furious flurry of punches while Reaper was in the air. Somehow, Reaper maneuvered his body in mid-air to dodge every single one of those punches before landing on the ground.

She got even more furious and sent ever more punches.

'C'mon, c'mon'

With near superhuman effort, Reaper dodged or blocked them all, but only just.

The Madame Rouge sent a punch that stretch to about 23 feet. It was the distance that Reaper was waiting for.

He used his kukri to cleanly cut her arm off.

She shrieked in pain of her lost arm. Reaper didn't waste time. He threw the kukri at her.

Just as it was about to touch her, she titled her head backwards beyond those of human capabilities.

As she slowly lifted her head upright again she taunted him.

"Throwing knives at me? How idiotic are yo-"

She lifted her head upright again just in time to Reaper thrust his Bowie knife into her mouth. He then flipped over her body while holding on to the Bowie knife, spreading her blood on the pavement in front of her. As he flipped over he threw the knife at the Brain and it struck the machinery.

Reaper looked on at Brain while jumping out of the way of Immortus' laser blasts.

Brain's brain turned red. Reaper narrowed his eyes.

_'What the hell?'_

He then heard something going through the air. He instinctively got on his belly to dodge Mallah's collar that had been converted into a frisby with spikes on the edges. The collar struck Brain and he immediately died.

Reaper then looked at Immortus who was still in his robot. He picked by his Kukri and then ran towards him.

* * *

'Left deltoids shifting right, uppercut from left hand.'

Batgirl blocked Mad Dog's predicted uppercut, but she was immediately countered with a swinging ball to her gut.

"How disappointing."

He picked her up by the throat and then headbutted her. He then proceeded to choke her to death.

"Now die."

Suddenly, he dropped her on the ground. Azrael tackled Mad Dog down, but it only made Mad Dog even more angry.

"The hell with this."

Azrael swung a fist at him, but Mad Dog immediately punched his knee. Azrael bent down as he screamed in pain.

"And now to put you out of your misery."

He grabbed Azrael's neck and violently twisted it, he death was heralded by the sickening crack.

Batgirl looked up just in time to see Azrael drop onto the ground. She coughed up blood and held her chest tightly in a bid to ease the pain.

Mad Dog smirked at Batgirl and spun his ball and chain again. He heard something and then narrowed his eyes.

Instead of swinging it at Batgirl, he swung it at the wall behind him. As the broke into many pieces, Red Hood rolled out onto the road and started firing on him.

Mad Dog spun his ball fast enough to block all of the bullets, but suddenly the ball dropped onto the ground. It became disconnected from the chain.

As if on impulse, he picked up 2 rocks and threw them in rapid succession, fast enough to knock both of Red Hood's guns out of his hands.

Red Hood took out his knife and tossed it several times in between his hands. Mad Dog bowed to him.

"Ah the infamous Red Hood, I've heard much about you."

"I can't say the same about you."

"Your impulsive criminal ways are not to be taken lightly by the League."

"The League kills villains, I kill villains. I see no difference."

"The league operatives are qualified, but YOU'RE NOT!"

Mad Dog screamed and jumped towards Red Hood. Before he landed, he tried to aim a knee at Red Hood, but he rolled away. Mad Dog sent another punch, but Red Hood ducked and rolled away again.

"Better late than never."

He took off his leather jacket and revealed a metal accessory that stretched all the way up his right arm. The accessory then revealed 8 blades that made Red Hood look like he had a wing of blades.

Mad Dog chuckled.

"Are those tiny blades supposed to scare me?"

"Not exactly."

Red Hood ran towards lifting his right arm. Mad Dog prepared to shift his body to the right and also prepared to use his left hand to rip out Red Hood's larynx, killing him once and for all. The sun's reflection got in his eyes, but he's been in worse situations. He shifted his body to the right, but right when the reflected rays left his eyes, he didn't see Red Hood swing to his right like he predicted. Instead, he swung the blades right at him!

Mad Dog backed up just in time to save his life, but the blades nicked his chest. Mad Dog didn't even flinch, he placed a hand on his wound then licked some of the blood off of his hands. Red Hood got back in a fighting position.

"Impressive. Never took you for a science person."

Red Hood swung his blades again, but instead of a repeat, Mad Dog went around him and grabbed Red Hood's neck. Before he could twist it, Red Hood twisted, used his legs to grab Mad Dog's head and then flipped him over. He tried to slam his blades towards Mad Dog's fallen figure, but he rolled away.

"Now it's just getting annoying."

"How 'bout you let me kill you then I won't ever have to annoy you again."

"Fat chance."

Mad Dog screamed again as he leaped towards Red Hood.

* * *

A large robot laid deactivated on the street. A sickening slash was heard followed by a quiet spread of blood. Reaper emerged from the wreck with his bloodied Kukri. He shook it in a bid to shake some of the blood off.

He sat down the street to take a breather.

It didn't last long. Reaper flipped backwards as a large piece of concrete flew right through where he was just sitting.

"It'd be a shame if you were to get hit by the concrete."

Reaper immediately recognized that voice and sprinted towards the scythes in stick form that were in the late Madame Rouge's hands. While doing so, he had to weave left and right as many more pieces of concrete were being thrown at him...

each getting closer and closer to their target.

He managed to grab the sticks, only to roll away and see Madame Rouge's body become pulverized by the concrete. For a few seconds, not a single piece of concrete was thrown.

"What? You ran outta concrete?"

Suddenly he had to bend his back all the way backwards as a hummer flew right over where his neck had been. By the time he bent his body upwards. he saw a giant robotic figure jumping towards him. Reaper jumped backwards, but the shockwave of the landing sent him several meters away.

"There different ways of saying hi...Bane."

"And this is how I say mine."

Without even pressing buttons, a dozen armed rockets appeared on his shoulder and they all fired towards Reaper.

"Shoulder rockets...How cliche."

Suddenly rockets appeared out of Bane's robot's chest. At least 100 of them.

"Shit."

They all fired at Reaper at the same time.

Somehow, Reaper dodged many of them, but one of the rockets landed too close to him. He was sent several more meters backwards and the flames of the blast burnt part of his left arm and shoulder.

He held his burnt shoulder and grunted, but he shook the pain off.

"What the matter, even with all this help, you need a robot suit to kill me?"

"If the method concludes with your death than it is worth it."

Reaper activated his sticks to turn into scythes.

"Then so be it."

Both of them ran towards each other with earnest. Reaper got the first attack by swinging a scythe at the neck

or at least he tried to.

Bane grabbed the scythe by its handle and easily flung Reaper away sending him crashing onto the car.

"My size may make you think I'm cumbersome, but believe me, I'm not."

Reaper pushed himself up a grabbed his one remaining scythe and spun it. He charged at Bane again and swung his scythe, but Bane still held his other scythe.

Using his superior strength, Bane used his own scythe to fling Reaper's scythe far away. Reaper ran far away from Bane who was skillfully spinning his scythe.

"Thank you for the toy, it almost makes me want to cut you up with it first before breaking your back...Almost."

"Then what are you waiting for old man...break my back already!"

"You impatient child!"

He ran towards Reaper with all of his speed, while Reaper tries to think of a way to beat him,

if such a possibility existed.

* * *

"HIYA!"

Supergirl sent Grundy flying through several buildings. Clayface was frozen and was being kept in a secret location.

She flew towards the crater where Grundy landed. The smoke from the crash prevented her from seeing anything.

Then...

Grundy jumps on her and pummeled her on the way down, but Supergirl kicked him off.

She wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"Damn...he packs a punch."

"Then you won't like what I'm packing."

Supergirl felt ill and fell backwards. Luckily someone caught her.

Too bad it was Metallo. She spun her around hundreds of times before throwing her into the ground.

"I've been waiting so long for this."

Metallo landed beside her and carried her by the cape. He then flew towards the edge of the shield with his jetpacks.

"Bruce, can you see anything?"

"The smoke from the fighting obscures my vision, and I know that you can't see because of the shield."

Superman narrowed his eyes.

"SUPERMAN!"

Everyone looked at the figure with the jetpacks carrying something or someone.

"I bring you a gift."

Suddenly, he threw the gift at the shield. Upon impact, the gift was revealed to be Supergirl who was barely conscious and bleeding profusely.

"Kara!"

Supergirl placed a hand on the shield and as it slid down, it left a trail of blood. Superman clenched his teeth and began to bash the shield with all of his might.  
After a few seconds, reality hit him and he placed both of his hands on the shield.

"Kara can you hear me?"

She didn't respond.

"Kara?"

After 10 tense seconds she answered.

"K-K-Kal?"

Metallo turned her around.

"Long have I've been waiting to match your might."

He kneed her in the face.

"And to crush you!"

He then elbowed her in the face.

"To know that inside, your heart breaks."

He held her against the shield and began to pound onto her face with his fist.

"To know that you know"

He delivered one more punch.

"You can't do anything about it."

He pulled back his arm for another punch. And he sent his punch, Supergirl diverted it away, headbutted him and kicked him away.

She had some life left in her.

But not much.

Metallo got back up.

"The first time it was funny, but now it is becoming a nuisance."

She then hurriedly threw pieces of concrete and cars at him, but none seemed to phase him at all. She then ripped several streetlights together, tie them together with metal railings and proceeded to whack Metallo several miles away. After she did so, she collapsed.

She breathing heavily, and even with the sun's healing rays, she was in critical condition.

"HANG ON KARA, WE'RE COMING!"

But she knew better. She was going to die...eventually.

She tried to smile at him, but she held her bleeding abdomen.

'What I'd do for a better healing factor.'

* * *

Batman was communicating with J'onn through his telecommunicator. Suddenly, the screen went blank and Batman stood up from his chair in disbelief.

"Subject anonymous to Justice League, do you copy?"

The screen then revealed a green skinned humanoid with matted blond hair and very dirty clothing.

_'Subject anonymous? What the hell?'_

"You made a grave mistake breaking into the Justice League communications."

"I'd like to prove the contrary. Besides, I believe I have met some of your associates."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Never-mind that Bruce."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We have more urgent situation at hand, one that involves a certain Gotham city."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you...for now. I shall provide with the methods to disable that shield and the robots."

Batman opened his mouth, but the stranger responded.

"Don't worry, I've hacked your systems so that only you and I can hear what I am saying."

"I don't find this comforting at all."

"Well, then you're going to have to get used to it."

"How do I know that your aren't simply a decoy hired by the mastermind behind the operation?"

"Well, I built the shield and provided the blueprints for the machinery, reverse engineering is as simple as algebraic geometry."

Batman raised an eyebrow, he may be a mathematics genius, but algebraic geometry was a subject that took a few hard years for him to master.

"All the more reason I shouldn't trust you."

The stranger glared at Batman, but Batman in turn was expressionless.

"Do you wish to pass up the chance to save your city and millions of lives, or will you watch it burn to the ground. Mathematically speaking, you have a better chance of trusting me, otherwise the alternate will result in its destruction, a simple logic that I attribute to pascal's wager even though most of his theories were incorrect."

After a long 10 second pause Batman gave his response.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**DAMN, HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, SORRY FOR THAT. I WAS KINDA OUT OF THE FANFICTION WRITING MOJO, EVEN NOW I STILL KINDA AM. OH WELL, HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **


	34. Chapter 34

A shrill screamed could be heard from one of the civilians. Red Bird pushed the civilians in front of him aside as he ran towards the source of the sound.

When he reached the front of the crowd he saw a middle-aged brunette woman in tattered clothing looking at...

bodies.

"Flashlight ASAP."

An officer tossed him a flashlight, which he then used to shine on the bodies. Klara was in awe of the abnormal device.

Red Bird narrowed his eyes. He noticed police badges on some of the bodies, but all of the bodies were infested with maggots. He walked up to one of the corpses and wiped the maggots away. Some of the civilians vomited publicly onto the floor. The maggots had eaten all the way to the organs on the poor policeman's chest. He noticed a strange neon green liquid on ribcages and dragged his finger along one of the ribs. He leaned his head closer and took a sniff. He flinched due to the extremely putrid smell of the liquid. He rubbed it in gloves.

_'Where have I seen this before?'_

He wiped the liquid off of his glove by dragging it across the wall.

He then turned to face the crowd.

"Where is the commanding of our policemen?"

A ginger male officer carrying an assault rifle walked up to him.

"That would be me."

"And you are..."

"Lieutenant Joel Brigens."

Red Bird walked up to him and got on his the tip of his toes. Despite the height he had gained since he was 10, the 5'6 teen was still much shorter than the 6'3 officer.

"Aren't there more higher ranking officers than a lieutenant?"

"Captain Walker died defending the hospital and we presume that Commissioner Gordon is dead since he couldn't make contact with him."

'He's definitely not dead...I think.'

"Alright Lieutenant, establish a defensive perimeter and do not move. I move ahead to scout the area. Before you make a witty retort about my age, I suggest you think of another plausible idea."

The officer glared at him, but Red Bird did not falter. Joel then looked away from Red Bird's eyes.

"Simon."

"Yes sir?"

"Take 7 men, and defend the left corridor, we'll guard the one behind us."

"Right away sir."

By the time Joel looked back at Red Bird he was already walking away.

"What do we do if you don't come back?"

Red Bird stopped.

"You're a trained officer, I'm sure you can improvise."

Scarlett and Klara ran up to him. Scarlett placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Are you nuts? You don't know what's out there?"

"Better that I find out before we all do."

Klara then asked him.

"What would you do if you do find something?"

"Well, if I can't kill it...I'll come back or call for back-up...assuming I don't die first."

Klara raised an eyebrow.

"Back-up?"

"It means reinforcements or help."

"I see, but why do you have to go alone?"

"It's just something I have to do, besides of all of us now, I'm the best at scouting."

Klara crossed her arms.

"Are all boys this naive and arrogant?"

"Unfortunately we got the most stuck-up one of them all."

He scoffed at them and walked away.

"I will resist the urge to kill you both..for now."

After a few seconds Joel shouted to him.

"Do you want to use our flashlight?"

Red Bird looked back and tapped his helmet.

"Night-vision goggles."

* * *

"Damn that hurts."

Reaper got up from the wreckage of the car and rubbed his head. Ever since he lost the scythes, he was armed with his back up weapons, brass knuckles, but instead of brass it was vibranium.

He got in a fighting position as he saw Bane around the corner.

"There you are."

"Yes. Here I am."

Thanks to the custom vibranium knuckles, Reaper was able to take a part of Bane's armor, however while doing so, Bane managed to land a few hits on Reaper, which left his ribs and arms shattered. They were only held by the built-in straps that kept the bones together.

Bane screamed and ran towards, but Reaper stood still. When he got within range Bane swung a punched at him, but Reaper side-stepped him and punched him in the face, tearing a bit of his metal helmet off. Bane gave another punch, but Reaper ducked under it and punched him in the face again and tore some more of his metal helmet, revealing his mouth. Reaper then punched the exposed area as hard as he can. Bane coughed up a little blood and staggered back.

Reaper tried to continue the onslaught, but he has back-handed away, he collided with a street-light, broke it, and crashed onto the ground. Bane rubbed the blood off of his mouth and spit out 5 teeth. He then laughed.

"I'll admit, that was quite painful, but let's see what happens when I punch you in the mouth."

'If you punch me in the mouth, I wouldn't be alive to see all my teeth get knocked out.'

Bane ran at Reaper again, Reaper stood awaiting the attacks. Like a bull who sees red, Bane was charging foolhardily at him. He tried to ram him with his shoulder, but Reaper jumped out of the way.

Somehow, Bane grabbed his leg.

He then began to slam Reaper into the ground several times as if he was a rag-doll before choke slamming onto the street making a small crater.

"Not so tough are you?"

Reaper then headbutted him, but it hurt him more than it hurt Bane. Bane then responded with his own headbutt which broke Reaper's helmet in two.  
His face was almost completely purple from the bruises he had received. His left eye was swollen to the point where the eye is virtually invisible.  
"Any last words?"

Reaper spat blood at him.

"So long have I waited for this."

He then lifted Reaper high into the air. He twisted a device a device on his arm that massively increased the venom that he was taking in. It started as a slow chuckle before progressing into a maniacal laugh.

"I have broken the Bat, now I shall BREAK YOU!"

As he tried to slam Reaper onto his knee, several purple needles struck his arm and his thigh which then simultaneous exploded. As the smoke cleared Bane raised his head high enough to see a figure in black pouncing right at him. Before he could even react. The figure slashed his exposed lip with his claws before kicking him in the same place causing him to drop Reaper and stagger backwards. The figure caught Reaper before he landed on the ground. He sprinted to the other side of the street into the remains of a building and laid him down. Reaper titled his head to see the figure and smiled.

"I don't know how you even got in here, but thanks for the save T'Challa, but you could"

He grunted as he tried to get up.

"You could use some work on your timing."

T'Challa responded with his strong, natural Nigerian accent.  
"I came here a few days ago for a business meeting with Bruce Wayne, but he was not present for the meeting."

Reaper smirked.

"That's too bad."

Reaper wiped some of the dust off of his body armor before turning to face T'Challa, who is currently being his alter-ego, the elusive Black Panther.

"You got your vibranium suit on you?"

"I do not bring my vibranium suit to business meetings, this was just a back-up suit in case of an emergency."

"Well, this does seem like an emergency."

Black Panther chuckled.

"It is good to see you again Garfield, ever since the AMAZO incident in Jump City, I thought you were dead."

"Things happened and now we're both in this mess."

Suddenly the ground trembled and they heard a loud scream.

"SUCIOS HIJOS DE PUTA POC, TE VOY A MATAR!"  
(DIRTY LITTLE COCKSUCKERS! I'LL KILL YOU!)

Black Panther peeked outside and saw Bane thrashing a building, Bane was visibly larger as parts of his body were broke out of the suit. He looked back at Garfield.

"I'm not sure if I like this mess that you are talking about."

Garfield smiled and put his hands up in mock-defense.

"Hey, I've got several broken bones that testify that I don't like it either."

Bane turned around instantaneosly and Black Panther pulled his head back, but Garfield was not quick enough.

Bane screamed and ran towards them. Black Panther's scratch split Bane's lip into 3 separate segments that were profusely bleeding. He then stopped to pick up something, he smirked as he looked at what he picked up.

Black Panther and Garfield hid behind a wall, but they didn't hear anything. Garfield's eyes darted around thinking that Bane was going to pop up anywhere. Suddenly, a blade cut the wall cleanly in half, but Garfield and Black Panther dodged it.

Bane was laughing maniacally as he held...a peculiar scythe. Black Panther recognized it.

"Isn't that your scythe?"

Garfield chuckled.

"About that"

He jumped away from his rock as Bane sliced it in 2.

"He kinda took it away with one scythe, and now he found it...again."

Black Panther sighed. He rolled away from one of the swings and threw more explosive knives at Bane's wrist. As they exploded, he let go of the scythe and Garfield dived in to catch it.

Bane was glaring at both of them. He pressed a few buttons on his arm which suddenly covered his fists in even more metal.

Reaper prepared to swing his scythe at him, but Black Panther protested.

"GARFIELD WAIT!"

But he was too late.

Reaper swung his scythe at him, but Bane blocked with with his fist. Upon impact, Reaper's Promethium blade shattered into several pieces and his staff snapped in two. Reaper threw the stick at Bane before running away with Black Panther.

"The FUCK? HE JUST BROKE MY BLADE!"

"I was trying to tell you that the metal on his fists are Promethium, a more refined version of it."

"Great, the crazy brute has unbreakable fists, and what do we have? Very breakable...everything."

"I've faced worse odds."

"Like fighting alongside the world's greatest military is such a challenge."

"Enough talking, it's time we tame this brute."

* * *

Red Bird was crawling through the sewer's ventilation system to be more stealthy.

As he got to the end of one of the vents he kicked the vent door open and slid out.

He head darted left and right.

He then walked slowly up the corridor. He took out his tomahawks and got in a fighting position. He continued walking.

The sewer beside him flowed rapidly as if Gotham was in the middle of a downpour. He then saw a shadow in the distance just around the corner. He stood still. The shadow grew larger and larger, Red Bird was beginning to think that the intruder is getting closer and closer. He stuck to the wall as best as he could as he awaited his next foe. As the shadows reached the edge of the corner..

It turned to be a sewer rat.

Red Bird sighed in relief and looked away. His eyes widened as he noticed something on the rat.

A green liquid.

He ran around the corner to a horrifying sight. A very decomposed..human was gorging it's way into a police officer. A movement caught the corner of his eye and he saw one of the supposedly dead police officer...rise.

One of the...zombies looked up at Red Bird and ran at him, but Red Bird cut him down with his tomahawk. He looked at the dark corridor to his left and suddenly he could hundreds of other glowing eyes.

He ran back and tried to radio to his team.

He heard Scarlett's voice.

"About time you gave us an update."

"KLARA, SCARLETT, GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE BODIES! NOW!"

* * *

"Way ahead of you, they're really gross and no-one would want to touch that."

"DESTROY THE BODIES! DESTROY IT!"

"Wait why?"

One of the police officers aimed his gun.

"Wait, there's something moving."

He shined the light at the shadow and it reveal police-officer who was wearing a police uniform and had a chunk of him missing.

"Shit!"

As his light moved around, it reveal more of them standing...They looked exactly like the ones that were once dead and on the ground.

He and the other officers fired onto them shooting many of them down.

The zombies backed away into the shadows.

"EVERYONE STICK TOGETHER!"

* * *

As Red Bird was running back, he heard a frightening sound behind him. He instinctively turned around and swung his tomahawk, but no one was there. He then looked up and all he saw was a zombie jumping on to him. The weight of the zombie pushed him down, but Red Bird kicked it off and landed a tomahawks at its head.

"THEY CAN CLIMB!"

* * *

Klara and Scarlett looked at each other and suddenly, a zombie lands on one of the policemen. It's sharpened digits effortlessly tore through the poor officer.

All the officers started aiming their guns above themselves and shot at every zombie they saw.

However, they could not get them all, one by one, a policemen would be taken down and dragged back towards the other zombies to be gorged upon.

Scarlett was firing her desert eagles into the zombies, Red Hood had helped improve her marksmanship kills and every bullet she fired made a kill.

She turned her head to the left and saw Klara cowering in the corner.

"Get up and fight!"

Klara was too shaken up to do anything.

Scarlett slowly made her way towards Klara, shooting zombies left and right, even bashing one of them with the gun itself.

"Klara get up!"

"No..the Lord has forsaken me...forsaken US...we are all doomed to de-"

"None of us are forsaken. You're still alive, I'm still alive. You still got your powers, therefore you most certainly aren't forsaken. Fight for life or become forsaken."

Scarlett turned around and fired at more zombies. Klara didn't even move. Scarlett sighed. She remained where she was and kept firing at zombies. One such zombie was hanging above her waiting to strike. Klara looked up just in time to see the zombie open its eager jaws full of rotten teeth.

She stretched out her hand.

"GROW!"

Suddenly vines wrapped themselves around the zombies limbs and together they split it into 4 pieces. Scarlett turned around to see Klara gazing at the zombies who were getting wiped out by the various. She smiled.

"You are most certainly badass."

Klara glared at her.

"How dare you call me a bad donkey."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"Bad don...oh...actually in this age, badass means tough, strong...it's a compliment."

Klara's expressions softened.

"When then forgive me for accusing you of insulting me."

Scarlett rubbed the back of her neck.

"Umm...ok...I forgive you...anyways..."

She took out the communicator.

"Hey Birdie, we got the zombie situation under control."

Instead of hearing the slight cracked voice of a teenage boy, they heard a very feminine voice.

"Those zombies are mere lab experiments who do my bidding...it's not them that you should be worried about."

* * *

Poison Ivy made the communicator screen face Red Bird who was hanging upside down thanks to a large vine.

"I have your friend here, if you do not come here in 5 minutes, he will become a nutritious snack for my...children."

* * *

Klara raised an eyebrow.

"Green woman worshiping plants? What ludicrous is this? Plants are meant to be eaten, not the other way around."

"HOW DARE YOU SAW THAT TO ME, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The pair then heard Red Bird's voice.

"Funny story."

Suddenly a leaf covered his mouth.

"QUIET you!"

Poison Ivy cleared her throat.

"Come to us alone and we may allow your caravan to proceed unheeded, if not...well...it won't be pretty. Hurry up now. Ciao!"

Suddenly the communicator screen disappeared.

* * *

A large Venus flytrap was consuming what was once Red Bird's communicator.

"Now thanks to you, you've just sentence your friends to death in the worst way possible."

Red Bird tried to wiggle away, but he was hopeless. Instead, the vine becomes tighter, cracking a few of his ribs causing him to grunt in pain.

Red Bird then heard the clanking of metal behind him. Immediately, his body felt cold.

Dr. Freeze was walking in with a large gun on his hand. Scarecrow was beside wiggling his fingers that had needles on them with glee.

"Indeed Poison Ivy, indeed."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH! THE SCENE WHERE BANE FLAILED REAPER AROUND WAS BASED ON A SCENE ON "THE AVENGER" WHERE HULK FLAILS LOKI AROUND LIKE...WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED IT...A RAGDOLL.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS!**


	35. Chapter 35

2 objects attached to their own ball wrapped around Bane's neck. They are shortly followed by a dual punch by Black Panther and Garfield. The hit caused Bane to stagger many steps backward. They both tried to capitalize on their advantage, but were backhanded instead. They rolled away just before Bane landed where their heads were.

"We've been jumping and dodging for like forever! I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

"Patience Garfield, good things come to those who wait."

Bane ripped a car in half and threw both halves at them. The side stepped both halves.

"I guess being alive is a good thing."

Black Panther and Garfield have fought stronger opponents, but none had as much armor as the opponent in front of them. Black Panther looked around for a way to tilt the battle in their favor.

"Garfield, give me some time."

"How long?"

"I can't say."

Garfield scoffed at then looked at Bane. He blew a strand of hair from his face.

"Got it."

He waved his arms wildy in the air.

"Hey Dumbass! For such a big guy, you have a small brain and probably an even smaller peni-"

Bane screamed and charged at him. Garfield dodged while Bane hit the wall.

"Getting slower old man."

He charged at him again.

"Do you like explosives, because I am a dear fan of them."

"I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT FROM YOUR BODY!"

Garfield smirked and gestured Bane to come at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bane screamed again, but instead of him charging Garfield, Garfield charged at him.

"Here have an explosive."

He jumped over him and placed an explosive on his shoulder. As it exploded Bane covered his eyes.

"Have another!"

He slid between Bane's legs and placed 2 explosives on his hamstrings. As they exploded he fell on his knees.

"Say AH!"

Garfield primed the explosive and punched it into Bane's mouth, before getting punched away. Bane spat out the explosive and tried to throw it away, but it exploded right in front of his face.

As Garfield regained his senses he called out to Black Panther.

"T'Challa! What's taking so long?"

Garfield narrowed his eyes as he saw Bane's partially burned off face among the dissipating smoke.

"IF YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME, THEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE COMING TO YOU BRUJA!"

Garfield took out a detonator and smirked.

"And one for the road."

As he pressed it, an explosion caused a building to collapse onto Bane seemingly killing him. Garfield wiped his sweaty brow as he saw Black Panther sprinting towards him.

"So you left just to see me take care of business?"

"Not quite. I noticed a slaughter house 12 blocks here. The blades were made of Osmium, and if they travel at the speed at which they function, they can break off Bane's armor, then he will be vulnerable."

"It just so happens that a building collapsed onto Bane, so I think this fight is wrapped-up."

Black Panther narrowed his eyes and saw a piece of concrete tilt. He tackled Garfield to the ground just as the concrete was thrown at them.

"I lay here corrected."

"Now is not the time for jokes Garfield."

"You don't say."

Black Panther pulled Garfield up.

"As I was saying, I've examined the slaughter house equipment and they have the greatest chance of reducing, if not destroying Bane's armor."

"And if it fails?"

"Then you better hope your Kryptonian friend has time to lend a hand."

* * *

She fired off several bursts of lasers from her eyes. Each hitting their target and making a pile of clay splatter onto the ground. She flew around Clayface and used her freezing breath on him. She then smashed him into several pieces.

A cranking noise could be heard.

Supergirl raised her arm up and a car collided onto her hand. She forcefully pushed the car down and head-butted Grundy who held the car. He flew through several buildings.

"Impressive."

She swung her head around and fired her lasers at Metallo, but he merely blocked it with his palm.

She grind-ed her teeth as she increased the intensity of her lasers.

"Here's mine."

Metallo raised his palms and fired an energy blast at her. She was sent flying onto an oil-truck which exploded upon impact.

As the smoke cleared, Metallo saw Supergirl who was on her hands and knees and breathing heavily.

He ran towards here, leaving small craters with his metal feet.

Supergirl tore the remains of the gasoline truck in half and threw them at him. He fired at them with his palm cannons.

She then thrusted her arm into the ground and lifted the entire block. She then flipped half of the block over to fall on Metallo.

He covered his face with his arms, but it seemed as if the multi-hundred ton block consumed him.

Supergirl shielded her eyes from all the dust that was brought up by her attack. After a few seconds, she heard a roar in the distance, Grundy's war and flew into its direction.

A metal arm then popped out of the rock and clenched its fist.

Red Hood's mask lay bloodied on the rubble, the loud clanking of metal could be heard as well as the grunts of 2 beleaguered fighters. Jason's boot stomped onto the mask, shattering it into several pieces. He jumped backwards to avoid a swing by Mad Dog. His nose was broken and his teeth were almost completely red from his cut lip. Mad Dog had a few more scratches on his arms and torso, but he was in a much better state than Jason physically and mentally.

Mad Dog was smirking like a maniac, he knew that he was just closing in on the kill. So did Jason.

"Tired already? C'mon just when I was starting to have fun."

"Then have fun with these!"

Jason pulled the pin off of a grenade and threw it at Mad Dog before leaping. However Mad Dog back-handed the grenade away right before it exploded. The explosion sent bits of debris piercing through Mad Dog's skin, but he didn't even flinch. A sharp piece of debris slashed Jason's left Hamstring, causing him to fall back-wards.

Jason grabbed his hamstring in pain and grunted. He looked up just in time to see Mad Dog kick him square in the face.

The kick tore off the left half of Jason's red domino mask, the eye was swollen and had a hint of purple.

_'Holy...shit.'_

He looked to his right and saw his device was bent horribly in several directions. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and he stared into the eyes of death.

"Not so tough are you?"

Jason somehow managed to get free and delivered 3 hard punches onto Mad Dog's face before collapsing onto his knees.

Mad Dog spat some blood out and picked Jason by the collar again.

"What's the matter, you on your last legs?"

Mad Dog then placed his foot on where Jason's knee and pressed onto it hard, separating the ankle from the thigh. Jason barely contained his scream of pain, before getting head-butted by Mad Dog.

He threw Jason across the street into the ruin apartment.

"It'd be too easy to kill by crushing your neck."

Mad Dog kicked aside some of the rubble in search of something. He then smirked when he found something.

Jason's eyes fluttered open as he saw Mad Dog stick his hand into a pile of rubble.

He then picked up a crowbar and made eye contact with Jason.

"Doesn't this give you a sense of nostalgia?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. In one leap, Mad Dog reached the other side and was right in front of Jason. He tried to crawl away, but Mad Dog pressed his foot on his back.

"No running away from me,_ Jason_."

He slammed the crowbar onto Jason's shoulder, cracking it.

Jason's pupil's shrunk and the pain explodes within his mind. The pain, the feeling, it was all too familiar. Mad Dog slammed the crowbar at him 5 more times before looking at it.

"Joker sure knows how to have fun, huh."

Jason mumbled something. MAD Dog pressed the crowbar into his neck.

"Got something to say?"

Jason then turned around with a fist-ful of dirt and threw it at Mad Dog's eyes. He then used his in-dislocated leg to sweep kick Mad Dog causing him to fall. Jason scrambled to get to the other side of the road. Just as he got there, he heard deep breathing from the other side.

"Now you've done it! NOW YOU DIE!"

Jason braced himself for the inevitable doom, but as he shut his eyes tightly, he heard a car engine and loud bump. A blue corrolla was seen and he saw a man with a blue trench-coat.

"Everything's gonna be alright, now. You can go to sleep."

Jason slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"Let. Me. Go."

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. Normally, she'd sprinkle some sleeping concoction on him, but he's been getting a dangerous amount of it already. Anymore at it may kill him, and that will completely destroy its purpose.

"Relax, kid, you ain't going nowhere."

"Watch me."

"Didn't your parents tell you not to be so cocky?"

Red Bird widened his eyes, but then remembered that Ivy doesn't know his identity. At least he thinks she doesn't.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to be a slut?"

SMACK!

"You slap like a bitch."

"I'll show you who slaps like a-"

"Bitch. Of course you will."

Everyone then noticed Scarlett with Klara by her side.

Red Bird sighed.

_'Dammit! Just give me more time!.'_

Dr. Freeze merely smirked and pressed a button.

Liquid nitrogen seeped in from vents on both sides, instantly freezing the duo. He pressed the button again as soon as the duo looked no different than ice sculptures.

"That was much easier than I thought."

Ivy smirked and wave her arms into the arm.

"Look! Mommy's brought you delicious Popsicles!"

2 large venus flytraps began to consume the duo whole.

Ivy crossed her arms. She pointed her thumb at Red Bird.

"With them as food, what do we do with the kid?"

"I suppose we kill him."

"Don't I get a say?"

Ivy looked at Red Bird.

"Nope."

Red Bird smirked.

The whole time, he used subtle movements to slip a knife from his boot down his pants to right where the waist was. And after 4 grinding minutes, he cut himself free.

Suddenly, while upside down, he did a split to kick both Dr. Freeze and Ivy, the latter crashing into the sewer water. While Ivy fell into the water, she let go of his communicator. He caught it right before it touched the water.

He threw smoke pellets into the ground and ran towards Klara and Scarlett. He threw batarangs at the flytrap's killing them.

When he got to it, he pushed them into the water and hopped on them, one foot on one person. He then proceeded to melt the ice with a blowtorch.

"I AM GOING TO THOROUGHLY KILL YOU!"

Red Bird sighed. He slowly stood up on their frozen figures and displayed his tomahawks.

"BRING IT SLUT!"

Vines flew by him left and right, but he was quicker and ducked under them. He took out 2 explosive devices.

"Today's your lucky day!"

He threw them at her and they exploded. Right when he was about to use his blowtorch on them again, the sewer water froze.

"Fuck."

He quickly broke the ice around them and pushed them up onto the frozen surface. Dr. Freeze charged up ice cannon again, with the glass portion of it glowing dangerously light blue.

"I think you need to _chill_, as you insolent children of today say it."

He pulled the lever on his cannon and suddenly liquid nitrogen was sent barreling towards them, freezing everything in their path. Red Bird scrambled to push his frozen teammates and when he reached a certain speed, he jumped on them as they slid down the sewers.

"What I'd do for skiing lessons right now."

The liquid nitrogen was still at least 60 meters away, but even then, Red Bird felt very cold and wrapped his cape around himself. He and his skis continue to pick up speed, but so did the liquid nitrogen.

He tried to sync his communicator to send and receive signals to the policemen, but no luck, the communicator's battery was frozen. As he turned around the corner he whipped the device into the wall.

* * *

Question was driving his blue car in Gotham, turning and powersliding almost every 5 seconds due to debris. Suddenly, gasses emerged from the sewers causing the surrounding area to freeze. It formed ice so rapidly, a 5ft wall of ice formed right it front of them. Question slammed his feet onto the breaks, but it was too late. The front of the car smashed onto the ice and while the rest of the car flipped over. Jason ,who was barely conscious and strapped to the front seat, was flailing his arms around.

After a dozen more flips the car landed on a fire hydrant. Jason groaned while Question was still rubbing his head. Blood was dripping out from his forehead during the crash. He undid the Jason's seatbelt and pushed him out of the car. He then open the back doors to carry out an unconscious Batgirl.

He placed over his shoulder and pulled Jason by the collar.

"I can't carry both of you, move or die."

Jason murmured a few swear words before he managed to stand up and limp alongside Question.

"Where...where are we going?"

"Good question."

Question stopped. He turned to face Jason.

"I don't really know."

* * *

"GAH!"

Garfield jumped backwards to avoid a double fist slam by Bane.

Black Panther tried to leap on Bane's back, but he was bacl-handed into a convenient store.

He then glared at Garfield and threw dozens of debris at him. Garfield managed to dodge of punch some away, but a cinder-block managed to smash into his face. He felled backwards onto the ground.

As his eyes fluttered open, he could barely hear a stomping sound. He looked up and say Bane walking towards him. His vision was still recovering and it seemed as if Bane was in two places at the same time. He slowly crawled away, hoping to get away from the monster.

Bane cracked his knuckles as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Black Panther was still unconscious in pile of cereal and pills. He wasn't to save him this time.

Garfield backed-up all the way to a pile of rubble. He didn't have the strength to climb over it or go around it.

"Now I crush YOU!"

Suddenly, a burst of liquid nitrogen burst up from underneath Bane, instantly freezing. Bane's anti-freeze like venom had failed to save him. Dr. Freeze had managed to make an even colder form of liquid nitrogen.

Garfield started to feel cold, very cold. He crawled away from the cold place as fast as he can. He can slowly feel his bones reforming, cuts shrinking, and bruises disappearing, but it is an extremely painful process. He continues to drift in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, he felt all of his rips repair at the same time. The pain overloaded his brain, and he passed out before he could bite his tongue off. The ice was slowly creeping up towards him.

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST ITS COLD!"

"Of course it is Ivy."

Ivy herself was covered by plants, but even their protection couldn't prevent her from feeling cold. Dr. Freeze's cannon just keeps pumping out a seemingly endless supply of liquid nitrogen.

"When do you plan to stop freezing the shit out of everyone?"

Dr. Freeze turned to face Ivy.

"Ivy my dear, I don't intend to stop any time soon."

"You dare? YOU DARE?"

She sent several plants in the direction of Dr. Freeze. He merely turned the cannon and froze all the plants and Ivy herself.

"Daring is for adrenline-loving idiots. I calculate."

He caressed her frozen cheek.

"You were so beautiful and lively, you almost replaced Nora...almost."

He then punched her with his mechanical arm, breaking her into several pieces. He then jumped upwards and saw Gotham slowly turn into a frozen wasteland. He turned his head and saw Bane poised to slam his fists on him. If only he wasn't frozen.

"You were mistaken if you believe I was going to play second fiddle to you."

He then angrily ripped his frozen head off.

"I'm no-one's lackey."

He then crushed Bane's head in his fists.

* * *

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. IT'S HARD TO FIND THE MOTIVATION/INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THE STORY! I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, BUT JUST BEAR WITH ME AND MY POSTING TIME**


	36. Chapter 36

"She's breathing. SHE'S BREATHING!"

A deep, masculine voice could be heard. The eyelids fluttered open.

Then a squeakier, but by no means squeaker voice could be heard.

"Give her oxygen NOW!"

Suddenly, she was full of life, her eyes opened wide to a police officer's face.

"Woah...woah...take it easy."

She did as she was told, and breathed in slowly. And oxygen mask was on her face, supplying her with the life giving gas.

As soon as her senses came back, she felt very, very cold. She then heard the squeakier voice.

"Give her this."

Red Bird unclasped his cape and threw it at the officer, who then wrapped the cape around her. She felt surprisingly warm. She looked to her left and saw Red Bird pressing his hands repeatedly onto Scarlett's chest. She also noticed that he had a long sheath at his side with the hilt on top. He leaned his ear towards her mouth and shot right back up.

"Throw me the oxygen!"

The officer threw another oxygen mask and canister at him, which Red Bird caught easily. He then began to supply Scarlett with oxygen.

Scarlett coughed a few times before opening her eyes again. After confirming that she was going to live, Red Bird handed her a jacket, compliments of a citizen. He then stood up and walked away.

He walked up to a wall turned around and slowly slid his back down the wall until he was sitting down. He laid his head down for a short nap. He was exhausted.

Klara then saw a baby being cradled by its mother, and it was crying. She was unfamiliar with the baby's behavioral pattern, but even she knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"She's hungry, I haven't fed Mandy since lunch!"

Klara assumed Mandy was the baby's name and made her own inference. Her own mother taught her some of the basics of how to take care of a baby.

"Why don't you breastfeed her?"

The mother blushed.

"She's 3 years old, too old for that activity."

She only knew the basics.

"Oh..um...here."

She raised her arm, hoping for a stem growing vegetables or fruit to appear.

But it didn't.

She stared, confused, at her hand. She tried again, but nothing happened.

"GROW!"

She commanded, but no plant ordered. The mother was also very confused at her behavior, but even more afraid of her seemingly insane actions.

"Here."

Red Bird then handed a fist-full of crushed up granola bars.

"Sorry, he only eats baby food."

He ignored the mother, and placed the hand right in front of the baby's face. The baby leaned its head forward and it began to eat the crushed up granola bars.

The mother was frightened at first, but then shocked when she saw the baby actually eating food that isn't considered baby food.

Klara nudged Red Bird's shoulder. He grunted quietly in pain. His shoulder was heavily bruised.

"How did you know the baby was going to eat it?"

He looked on at the feasting baby.

"It's because my mother fed me this way."

"But, it's not even supposed to be baby food, what did she feed you when you _were_ just a baby?"

He looked on at the baby, he was even tempted to caress its seemingly innocent face.

"Let's just say, my mother never treated me like a baby."

Scarlett's voice could then be heard.

"What happened? And what's with the rubble?"

"Well, after your questionable method of saving failed, resulting in you 2 becoming ice sculptures, Dr. Freeze released a lot of liquid nitrogen. Long story short, I used you 2 as skis to get away. When I realized the gas was faster than me, well, I had to blow up the foundations to stop the gas in its tracks. If the rubble weren't there in the first place, we'd be frozen by now. You can thank me later for me saving you, while I thank you for the horrendous plan you called a rescue."

Klara stood up to him.

"We tried to save you, can't you appreciate that?"

"What happened, is that, you two got frozen, I ended up exerting more energy to save you two, and to save all of us, I had to cut ourselves off from our means of escape. So fine. THANK YOU FOR THIS FUCKING MESS!"

Klara winced. Scarlett turned around and bit her lip in shame. Red Bird sighed.

"Look, maybe I am a bit harsh. I can shout and criticize all day long, but what's happened, happened and now we have to figure out a way to help ourselves."

Red Bird turned around and walked up to a pile of fragile, dirty objects.

"And a good way to start is with a fire."

He took out a flint and created sparks by grinding it with his tomahawk. He placed his hands around the fire and blew on it. Slowly, but surely it grew into a larger flame.

He took out him gloves and revealed his purple fingers and held it near the fire. They were very close to becoming frost bitten. Klara and Scarlett sat opposite of him and also extended their hands.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait...we wait till someone finds us."

Red Bird continues to stare aimlessly into the fire as if something was going to happen, but nothing did. He stayed there...waiting...waiting...

* * *

He felt as if he was moving, but he didn't feel like "he was moving". He felt as if his body was pulling him downwards, yet he felt as if his arms weren't.

Then his hearing slowly came back. Dull crackles, developed into fatigued footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ground below him move behind like a current.

His ribs still felt very painful, but it became more bearable. He raises his head and saw Question to his right and limping Jason to his left.

Question turned to face him.

"It's about time you woke up."

Jason mumble something before he collapsed. Garfield caught him and carried him over his shoulder.

"You mind carrying this too?"

He was referring to the unconscious Batgirl. He nodded, and grabbed Batgirl and placed her over his other shoulder.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!"

"Let's just say, I was kidnapped by someone who looked like me. Fortunately, he challenged me to a fight. His martial arts and physicality could do some tweaking."

"Two of you? One is already a handful for the world to handle."

"Humorous as usual, he looked like me, but he was no clone."

Garfield's eyes widened as he remembered what he was missing!

"Where's T'Challa?"

"Who?"

"T'CHA-Uh I mean BLACK PANTHER!"

"You're the only one we saw. We didn't have time to look around since. Especially for this person named after an animal."

Garfield sighed.

"Nevermind...anyways...what the hell is it so FUCKING COLD?"

"Dr. Freeze, he's the only one here that primarily associates with cold elements, but this is...a new level."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere warm...preferably."

"We can't."

"We won't if we don't quicken our pace."

"No, I mean, we need to stop him, before Gotham is consumed in an ice-age."

"We don't where we are, let alone him. How do you suggest we defeat him? We have 2 unconscious allies and 4 that aren't accounted for as of late."

Garfield rubbed his chin as they walked into an abandoned building.

"Good question."

Garfield shivered a bit. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"We'll stop here. I'll start a flame."

He gathered a small clutch of thin and dry debris and used two rocks to make a spark. After a few tries, a small fire started. He protected the flame with his hands and gently blew into it. All this happened in less than 10 seconds, he was an exceptional survivor.

He sat down next to fire and took a deep breath. Not much could be heard, except from the occasional explosion.

He felt relieved that almost all of the robots were gone. However, Gotham seemed too calm.

He knew he can't stay there for long. If they want to stop themselves from freezing to death, they would have to confront Dr. Freeze. Jason and Batgirl were still unconscious. Garfield himself, still had multiple broken and bruised bones and Question? Question and him will not be able to defeat Dr. Freeze, he knew it.

He bowed his head, thinking of a solution.

_'No time to worried about others. It's time we start winning.'_

* * *

_It was dark...very dark. Ruffling noises could be heard._

Suddenly to parallel eye shape openings appeared, revealing what looked like a door.

A feminine voice with a slight Arabic accent could be heard.

"So, the wild stallion took off in a blur of speed and...Damian?"

Gradually louder, yet gentle footsteps could be heard. Suddenly the door opened revealing a very feminine figure.

"Where are you Damian?"

A squeaky, boyish voice could be heard.

"Here, Mama...Look...I'm a bat."

The scene reveals a smiling Talia walking up to Damian, who was in a Batman suit that was far too large for a child like him. She kneeled down to his height and gently took off the suit off of him.

"Not yet, Damian, but someday...you will be."

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Damian didn't recall saying that. He wasn't even saying anything. It was another voice...another child's voice.

_"Mama, I'm hungry, my stomach hhuuurrrttts."_

He then say her lips say.

"Oh God, if I could give you any food, I would! I swear I would."

It definitely wasn't him and his mother...the voice, the new voice wasn't his mother's.

Damian raised his eyebrows.

"Mama?"

Talia bowed her head and began to cry.

"Ssshhh, you don't need to cry...shh..shh."

"Mama?"

* * *

"Mama? Mama?"

Klara looked at him curiously and nudged him a bit.

But a little nudge was enough set off is automatic security protocol.

His body shot right up and he brought a tomahawk right up to her neck.

He was agitated, but then he calmed down as soon as he realized who it was.

"Don't scare me like that."

"If anyone was scared, it would've been me, since you have a bloodied blade to my throat!"

"Touche."

He withdrew his tomahawk and lay his back on the ground. Klara didn't know what he meant, and was still dazzled by the word. He then heard the same voice.

"Don't worry, after this blows by, Mama will buy a bucket of cookies and cream ice-cream just for you. You just have to wait a little longer."

"Ok mama...I'll wait."

Red Bird titled his head and saw a brunette woman cradling a boy no older than 9 years. He rolled onto his belly and got up. His stomach growled and suddenly he felt very hungry. He took out his last remaining food items. 3 British ration bag full of beans and sausages. To this day, though he doesn't admit it, he thought the British had good taste.

He looked at the boy who was grabbing his empty stomach. In these cold temperatures, everyone's metabolism increased to make up for the heat needed to keep themselves at a safe temperature. It was taking a toll out of everyone, starting with the children. His stomach growled again. Red Bird may have the mind of an old, gruff man, but he still had the metabolism of boy in his mid-teens.

'You can never give enough.'

He opened one bag and grabbed a handful of the beans and sausages and gobbled it down quickly, he then dropped the bag on Klara. She looked up at him in shock, but his kept a stoic expression.

"Distribute the food to all the children. They'll need it the most."

He then walked to the edge of the frozen sewer water and turned around.

"Everybody! Listen up! I want you all to stay as far from the ice as you can."

Everyone looked at Red Bird and immediately followed his commands. Klara is seen pouring some rations on the open palms of a little girl. She smiled at her and patted her on the head.

Scarlett was also distributing with rations.

Red Bird then took out a scan and sprayed some foam on the ice. He wrote a R on the ice and took out a detonator. As he looked away, he pressed it, creating a small localized blast that made a hole in the ice. He took a deep breath and dived into the cold water. The sewer water was extremely murky, not to mention disgusting, but he ignored the discomfort. It turns out the sewer water was a whooping 30 feet deep. As he dived to the bottom, he placed a satchel charge on it and primed it, he swam as quickly as he can back to the surface.

As he pulled himself out of the water, everyone could see he was covered in hair, rotten food, and most notably, feces. By this time, they were used to the smell of the sewer water, but seeing what it contained was a whole different story. Some of the people puked right there and then.

Suddenly a blast could be heard creating a small water-spout. Red Bird became covered in every more sewer water.

But then the water level was shrinking rapidly through the hole the explosive made. Eventually, all the water poured out of the hole into a vast system of sewers and catacombs.

The people went to the edge of the platform and saw a large gaping hole. One police-officer asked.

"What is that?"

Red Bird tried to wipe away more of the sewage contents from his suit, helmet and face.

"Ideally...our way out."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. IT'S HARD TO MOVE PAST A WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT I GOT PAST THIS ONE. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GET PAST MORE OF THEM IN THE FUTURE.**

BTW...I REALIZED A HUGE MISTAKE.

DR. FREEZE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MR. FREEZE!

**BUT I'LL HAVE TO KEEP CALLING HIM THAT SO THAT THE STORY IS CONSISTENT WITH NAMES.**

**ANOTHER THING I FORGOT TO MENTION IS THAT WHEN A CHARACTER'S NAME IS SHOWN(GARFIELD, DAMIAN, CASS, JASON ETC.) IT MEANS THEIR HEADS CAN BE SEEN, OR THEY'RE OUT OF COSTUME. WHEN IT MENTIONS THE NAME OF A HERO/VILLAIN (REAPER, RED BIRD, SUPERGIRL ETC.) IT MEANS THAT THEY HAVE THEIR COSTUMES ON. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON.**


	37. Chapter 37

Two hours since Dr. Freeze released the gas, Gotham was already experiencing blizzard-like conditions.

Supergirl sat on the cold ground with her back to the wall. She was cradling her abdomen which was bleeding profusely. She was slowly drifting towards unconsciousness and the low-lying clouds covered the sky.

"Need...sun..."

She flew slowly towards the clouds in the hopes of obtaining sunlight.

"Need..."

She then closed her eyes and began falling back towards the Earth. He fell into the building causing a small shockwave. The shockwave was enough to make the buildings fall on her. Hiding her from sight.

* * *

A high-tech scanner scanned the winter landscape of Gotham.

"I'll be damned if the events of No-man's land happened again."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Question walked lowered his binoculars and faces Garfield.

"I saw large footprints about 300 meters that way heading to the right."

"Stay here and tend to Cass and Jason. I'll go after Freeze."

"Are you insane, you'll last in there for no more than 10 minutes!"

"Then 10 minutes will have to do."

"You will die. And that's not just a statement t prevent you from going after him."

Garfield looked straight at Question. He then reached upwards for what used to be a curtain and wrapped it around his head.

"Been there. Done that."

He then ran into the blizzard, taking cover whenever he could.

"Are you kids always this foolish?"

Then picked up a piece of a table and dusted the snow off of it. He then broke it further and slamming it into his knee. He then threw the pieces into the fire where Cass and Jason lay unconscious.

He then rubbed his hands near the fire.

"Christmas in July. I'll be damned."

* * *

Garfield used the cloth to cover his head, and used his arm to cover his mouth and jaw. At this point, the snow was ankle deep and was rapidly getting deeper. He then picked up the pace by running.

'Body heat. Maintain body heat.'

He then slid behind a car and stayed there.

"Damn that's cold!"

He then looked at the car door and ripped it right off with ease. He then stood up again and used it to cover him against the wind. It wasn't doing a good job since he was still shivering, but it helped.

After nearly an hour wandering aimlessly, he began to have doubts.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly, a very sophisticated sounding voice with spoke as if he was speaking through a microphone.

"Citizens of Gotham, the time has come to accept your fate as my prisoners. Do not worry..I will be merciful only you obey my rules which should be just, if I don't say so myself."

Garfield raised an eyebrow.

_'Maybe I can trace the signal to where Freeze is, then I'll kick his ass.'_

"Now where's a computer..."

_"I have stored 5 years worth of food for the whole city, and not just food for survivalists, but delicious ones that include your favorites."_

Dr. Freeze's voice echoed throughout the sewers they were. Red Bird was walking ahead of the crowd with a torch in his hands.

_"And perhaps the most desirable point of all, you will all be warm."_

Red Bird stopped as he heard murmuring amongst the citizens.

"If you're thinking about going to him, I won't stop you..it's your funeral."

"_Just be at Gotham square in an hour and I will take in all of you into my home like an honorable leader does."_

A few people left the group and headed in other directions. Scarlett walked up beside him.

"Why are you letting them go?"

"It's their choice, if I save them while holding them against their will then I'm no better than a dictator."

She had no more to say, she slowed down so that the citizens caught up to her.

"Honey..no.."

"Mommy look!"

Light footsteps could be heard nearing Red Bird.

"Billy stop!"

Just then a little boy with blond hair grabbed on to sheath of Red Bird's sword.

"Is that a real sword mister?"

Red Bird stopped in his place. He assumed that he intimidated everyone to the point to not annoy him.

He was wrong. He looked down at the child and was on the verge of scolding him, but the innocent gleam on his face affected him. He pitied him.

_'So hopeful...so foolish. No child should ever go through this...luckily I was never a child to begin with...'_

"It is a real sword, but it very, very dangerous."

"Can I have it?"

The boy smiled at his face, Red Bird froze at his spot.

A feminine voice, presumably the mother could be heard.

"Billy don't ask that!"

Red Bird then kneeled to his height.

"You know what kid, if your lucky enough, you may never have to own a weapon in your life. Play with your toys while you can, you never know when you'll be that happy ever again."

The boy looked down in disappointment. Red Bird rolled his eyes.

"But...I can show you what it looks like if you want."

"Really?"

He wasn't sure whether to punch the boy straight at his teeth or outright refuse him right there.

But he chose neither.

"Stand back, very far away."

The boy walked a few meters away and was in his mother's arms again. She was extremely protective of her son, but very suspicious of Red Bird as she glared at him. The glare didn't affect him physically, but in the inside he was hurt that there were still people that didn't trust him. On the other hand, he couldn't blame them.

He took out the blade from the sheath and revealed it to be an arabic shamshir with an obscure writing engraved on it.

"Cool!"

The mother immediately covered Billy's eyes. She looked at the writing on the blade and widened her eyes.

"YOU ARE NO HERO! YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE AL GHUL ORGANIZATION!"

Red Bird immediately put back his sword and looked at the lady.

"No I AM NOT! IF I WERE SIDED WITH THE AL GHUL I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU ALL ALREADY!"

The crowd gasped. Scarlett looked at Klara.

"Uh oh."

A man then stepped up.

"I had a wife with my unborn child. She was riding a boat to New Jersey until people like YOU TOOK DOWN THE BOAT BECAUSE A WAR CRIMINAL WAS ABOARD IT!"

"PLEASE SIR, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE LET ALONE SPILL LIES!"

"THEY'RE NOT LIES! BATMAN TOLD ME! HE TOLD ME!"

Red Bird widened his eyes and then regained his composure. He was so confused. How did the people know about Al Ghul, he though it was a secret.

"I AM NOT ONE OF THEM, I DO NOT BELONG WITH THEIR LEAGUE!"

"League? What kind of League exists within a Private Military Company?"

Red Bird was slightly relieved.

_'So that explains it.'_

"IF YOU WISH TO ME TO LEAVE, JUST SAY SO!"

The crowd were eager to rid of him.

"GO HOME FREAK!"

"YEAH! GO BACK TO THOSE MONEY-HOGGING BASTARDS!"

"AND MAKE SURE YOU MOMMY AIN'T SLEEPING WITH ON OF THEM AL-"

Red Bird heard enough insults.

"ENOUGH! I respect your decision for wanting me to leave, but I am not an Al Ghul. I RESPECT your decision and will leave you promptly, but NO MORE INSULTS or someone's gonna lose their teeth."

Klara and Scarlett went up to him.

"C'mon you can't be serious, the citizens are just misinformed, that's all."

"They're not completely misinformed..."

Klara asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You know the League of Shadows that Garfield mentioned months ago, it is being run by Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter Talia...Batman is my father...Talia is my mother..."

"So you got some bad blood in you, just come back with us."

"No I respect their decisions. I'll try to assist you any way I can, but I'll be out of their sights, therefore out of yours."

He bowed his head to both of them.

"I'll see you at surface level then."

Red Bird walked away while the girls reluctantly walked back to the crowd. The mother asked.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Klara frowned at her, but defending him will only result in the crowd turning on them. It was Scarlett's turn to lead.

"We'll be heading..."

_"I'm staying within radio contact of you both, I'll guide you and try to clear the way, but I won't be in your line of sight."_

"Gotcha...ahem...we'll just walk down here as see where we go."

They begin walking in her direction into the unknown.

* * *

was operating on his computer. He slid his fingers across the screen for more files. He was in the middle of Gotham library.

"And they shall build a statue there."

Suddenly, a car door hits his back causing him to stumble forward. As Freeze turns around he covers the area in ice. A helmet then covered his face.

"INFIDELS!"

Garfield then landed a knee on his face causing him to fall on his back. The blow dented the helmet, but nothing more.

Just as quickly though, Freeze grabbed him and threw him across the 1/2 acre library. Garfield hadn't fully healed from his previous fights and was breathing heavily, but the noise of large stomping boots motivated him to stand-up.

"You must suck at shot-put it you only threw me that far with a suit."

"Exercise is for the dim-witted."

He aimed his ice cannons at him, freezing all the fallen book shelves, but Garfield was quick on his feet. He jumped to his right and barely managed to grab onto the railing on the stairs, which he used to pull himself onto them.

"If Batman can stop you, I can."

"YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!"

He then proceeded to freeze the stairs.

"Batman was a worthy opponent, you are just an immature child."

Dr. Freeze used his frost powered jetpack to get on the 2 level on the library. His respect for book prompted him to walked in between the bookshelves.

Suddenly, a black fist with a peculiar purple knuckle shot out from the bookshelf to his right, landing a punch on Freeze's face, breaking off the lower portion of his helmet.

Freeze punched the bookshelf and broke it, but no one was there. A similar looking fist struck from the bookshelf to his left, achieving similar results.

"ENOUGH!"

He slammed his fists onto the floor causing the entire second level to collapse. Garfield couldn't escape the event and found himself caught in between several bookshelves that were slowing crushing him. He arms were at his side so he tried pushing them away but the weight was too much. Worse yet, is that the bookshelves were the least of his troubles.

"You and your com-padres have hindered me long enough...now die..."

His ice cannon glowed an eerie blue, but from the corner of his eye he saw something black. He instinctively titled his head to the left, but the blade left a cut on his cheek. The cut spewed red blood which immediately turned dark purple and froze.

Batgirl landed beside Garfield while pointing the lance at Freeze. He looked at them both were immense anger, but then someone was trying to pour bullets into his face. Jason was on the third level firing down on Freeze. Freeze had to lift his arm up to block the shots.

Question rushed to Garfield's side and tried pulling one of the bookshelves.

Jason quickly reloaded his pistols in less than a second.

"Got plenty more were that comes from tin can."

Freeze then hopped onto the third level.

"Well, that's my cue."

Jason began running away, making Freeze chase after him. Batgirl was pulling one bookshelf, while Question pulled the other, Garfield was also pushing the shelves apart but they won't budge.

Question then said to Garfield,

"What's the point of those push-ups if you can't push a couple shelves?"

Garfield then squeezed his eyes tight as he slowly push the shelves apart. When he did, they shelves slid down the hill of rubble.

He grabbed his sides that were now heavily bruised and cracked.

"There. Was that so hard?"

"Yes.."

Garfield grunted.

"Yes it was."

He stood up and looked at Question.

"Where's Freeze?"

An explosion could he heard in the distance, while distant taunts could be heard coming from Jason.

"YOU CALL THAT AIMING? I CALL THAT FAILING!"

Yep. It was Jason.

"Let's get there before Jason gets too overwhelmed."

* * *

"They think they can arrest me...oh no...they are sorely..mistaken..."

A person could be seen with surgical tools while operating on a person. While he was operating, blood could be seen sputtering out of the person.

"Dimples here...some bot-ox here...and voila!"

The figure then undid the straps and the "person" then stood up and revealed itself to be...

a dollotron.

"Now go my pretties...teach those punks...teach those punks HOW TO DIE!"

* * *

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!**


	38. Chapter 38

_"I hear footsteps...lots of em."_

"What kind?"

_"Wait."_

Klara then put in her two cents.

"Well?"

_"It's safe."_

"What is it?"

Suddenly, squeaks could be heard in the distance. Hundreds of white sinister eyes could be seen. The horde of sewer rats zipped right through them and the crowd.

Scarlett grabbed Klara covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, but almost citizen screamed after that terrifying event.

_"Rats."_

"No shit!"

One of the men in the crowd asked Scarlett,

"Who are you talking to?"

"Um...to our teammates discussing where the rendezvous point should be."

The man narrowed his eyes then the police officer calmed him down.

"She's just doing her job."

Red Bird's voice sounded in her communicator.

_"Ask him to check his ammo."_

"Why?"

_"Just do it!"_

"How much ammo do you have left?"

The policemen and the swat members were startled at first, but they eventually checked how much ammo they had.

"4 clips."

"5 over here."

"3."

"2 mg mags."

"8 grenade rounds."

"7 clips."

"2 clips."

"All out."

"At least a dozen shotgun shells."

"Heard it...it's not much, but it'll have to do."

"Do for what?"

* * *

Red Bird is seen dragging his finger across the dirty ground and he rubbed it with another finger.

"We're not alone."

* * *

"Alright, I've breached the seventh firewall!"

Brainiac 5 was typing away at a computer console, while Batman was busy beating off thugs that were trying to stop Brainiac.

"How many more do you have?"

"3!"

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!"

One thug tried to whack Batman with a pipe, but he quickly grabbed it and whacked the thug instead.

One peculiar villain narrowed his eyes at Batman.

"What is Batman doing here?"

Scarecrow watched as Batman easily took down everyone from lowly thugs to trained martial artists.

"Aw screw this job, I'm outta here!"

Scarecrow ran to the exit and hopped into one of the sewers.

"How much longer will it take?"

"40 minutes, perhaps 30 if I'm sharp. And by Einstein's law...I am sharp."

* * *

Garfield was sent flying into a wall. Garfield rubbed his chest where Dr. Freeze's shoulder hit him.

It was frozen solid.

"That adds a new meaning to giving the cold soldier."

He coughed and felt a chill throughout his body. He had been sweating profusely in Arctic temperatures. He steeled himself and ran back into the fighting.

Jason's guns managed to mess up the wiring in one of the mechanical joints in Dr. Freeze's mechanical leg.

He ran out of bullets before he could anything else.

Now he was rolling out of the way of Dr. Freeze's attacks and serving as a distraction alongside Question, so that Batgirl and Garfield could land hits.

Not that they actually did land hits.

Right as Dr. Freeze threw Batgirl away again. He threw a car door at Garfield. In response, he jumped in the air and kicked it right back to his face. He then jumped on him and delivered punch after punch to him causing him to fall on his back. With each punch, Dr. Freeze spat blue blood from his mouth.

However, his head was far, far more durable than a normal head. Considering he punches an average of about 2700 pounds of pressure per square inch.

Nonetheless, Dr. Freeze's arms circled around Garfield and began crushing him.

"DIE, SCOUNDREL!"

Suddenly, Dr. Freeze's evil grin was replaced with one of surprise. His head fell back as Batgirl took the lance off of his head.

She wrapped an arm around and walked him away. Dr. Freeze's head rose again this time with a wilder and angrier tone.

**_'BANG!'_**

It fell backwards, this time with a crater in it. Turns out, Jason still had ammo.

"I don't know about you, but that feels quite...anti-climatic."

Question then walked up to Garfield.

"So that's it?"

"Er...not exactly...we've dealt with Dr. Freeze, but I don't know about the others. We're not even out of the woods yet...I reckon they aren't either."

Everyone looked down as they considered the possibility that they were in great danger or worse were in great danger.

"Let's go. He can't be exposed in the open for long."

Jason then asked,

"What about the _sudden_ local _cooling_ we've just experienced?"

"We'll deal with that later, we need to save our friends first!"

* * *

Klara was walking down the sewers as Red Bird had instructed. She fumbled around with the phone for a while before answering.

"You aren't a freak you know...or a bastard...or any other things they called."

_"It-it's fine...their comments don't affect...I'm used to it by now."_

"No one deserves to be insulted to the point where they are used to it."

_"Well, no one deserves to have their city invaded by hundreds of bad people, but here we are. Save your sympathy for someone who needs it...at the least not now of all times."_

He immediately cut communications with her after what he said.

He gripped the communicator before walking ahead. He sighed. He searched into every hole and crook in search of who ever is with him. He found nothing, suddenly he slipped and fell into the water. He opened his eyes and saw something horrific.

He saw a dollotron right in front of his face. As he frantically swam backwards he bumped into another inanimate dollotron behind him. As he swam around he saw hundreds of dollotrons underwater. He swam to the surface as quickly as he can and got on the cement walking zone. He immediately tried to reach for his communicator, but he couldn't find it. He immediately concluded that it was in the bottom of the sewer water. He was in no rush to go back in there.

He remembered that he was at least 3 miles ahead of the civilians and almost fell into panic mode...

Almost.

The son of the Batman remained calm and immediately ran back the direction he came, hoping nothing would happen at that time.

* * *

An elderly woman placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Please, may we rest? We have been walking for hours."

She looked at Klara who nodded to her.

"Of course. We have been walking for hours."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they all sat down.

The civilians ate what's left of their food, but it provided no more than 100 calories for each person. Still, they appreciated that the burden placed on their legs subsided...at least temporarily.

One of the officers walked to the water's edge and looked down on it. He narrowed his eyes as he believed he saw something move.

Suddenly, an undetermined figure shot out of the water and thrusted its large blade for arms into his chest. One the officers cried out his name.

"RANDY!"

The dollotron easily split Randy with its arms. Scarlett spat out the food she was chewing on and drew out her gun, which she used to kill the dollotron with a bullet to the head.

Despite their fatigue, the civilians rose up and had their backs against the wall. The policemen and SWAT had their guns facing the water. Scarlett turned around to face Klara.

"Lead the civilians away, we'll hold them off from here."

"Where do we go?"

"Ask Dam- uh I mean Red Bird! NOW GO!"

With no time to waste, Klara faced the civilians and shouted at them to follow her. No dollotron came out of the water. Sweat dripped down the faces of the shooters as they awaited the seemingly inevitable attack.

Then it happened.

Dozens of dollotrons hopped onto the shore. None of them were the normal dollotrons. Just like the first one they encountered. They no longer fought with bare-fists or a weapon at hand, this time they were the weapons. Some had syringes sticking out from every part of their body. Some walked on cleavers while having knives for hands. One even had an electric drill embedded in its head.

And they ran towards them.

Fast.

The skilled marksmanship of the shooters took out several dozen, but just as they kill 5, 10 more hop onto the surface. They came so fast, some of them had dollotrons slashing at them before they had a chance to reload. The Captain shouted for them to fall back. Scalett followed suit. As they ran backwards, they fired back at them, taking a few down.

One dollotron took out a shard of glass from its neck and threw it at one of the officers. It flew so fast, it sliced the officer's head off clean.

The head rolled right up to Scarlett's heat and she was one the verge of vomiting.

She kept running. And running. And running.

* * *

After a few minutes Klara led the civilians to corridor away from the water. Just as the last civilian turned the corner. A hook for a hand embedded itself onto the back of a woman. She was screaming in fear and pain as she was slowly being dragged towards the water. A man ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"CAROL NO!"

He tried to pull her back, but as she was doing so she screamed in pain. He tried so hard to pull her back that she was dragged into the water with everything except her arm. The man hugged the bloodied arm and took off the ring off of her wedding finger and kissed it dearly.

An older man cried out to him.

"David get back here now!"

He was crying as he sat on the concrete.

"She was all I ever had...she was all I ever had..."

He mourned loudly as he kissed the wedding ring of his deceased wife.

Everyone stood still and silent in respect for his recent loss.

He slowly walked towards the water's edge. The same man said.

"David what are you doing? Get back here."

David ignored he spread his arms out.

"There's no point. THERE'S NO POINT! I have NOTHING to live for! NOTHING!"

After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"C'MON! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Suddenly the same hook for an arm sprung out of the water. Instead of sharing the fate of his wife, Red Bird tackled David to the ground as the hook flew overhead. Red Bird used his tomahawk to cut right through the stretched arm.

"ONLY COMPLETE IDIOTS WOULD DIE IF THEIR SPOUSE DIED! DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED BECAUSE SHE DIED! LIVE TO HONOR WHAT SHE MIGHT HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

The man whimpered.

"NOW GO!"

As David ran back to the crowd. 3 more overstretched arms shot out from the surface. Red Bird sliced them all with a single swing of his sword.

He slowly backed up as dozens of dollotron hopped on shore, some had overstretched while most were similar to the ones the civilians encountered earlier.

As he prepared to fight them. Gunfire tore through their ranks. Scarlett and what remains of the policemen and SWAT (3 in total). Ran past him as a horde of dollotrons were right on their heels. Red Bird followed suit.

With little time for planning, Klara was leading the civilians to random directions. Hoping, perhaps in vain, that she'd find the exit from the hellish sewers.

Red Bird eventually caught up to Klara.

"RED BIRD WHERE SHOULD WE GO?"

Red Bird looked at his personal GPS.

"WE'LL GO DOWN HERE FOR ANOTHER MILE AND A HALF! THEN MAKE A LEFT AND GO DOWN THEIR FOR A MILE, AND THEN TURN LEFT AND GO DOWN FOR ANOTHER 3 MILES BEFORE TURNING RIGHT!"

"TURNING RIGHT TO WHAT?"

"TO THE EXIT!"

* * *

**A LOT OF YOU MAY NOT HAVE EXPECTED ME TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL HERE YOU GO! **

** P.S - A MAJOR CHARACTER WILL PERMANENTLY DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TUNE SO STAY TUNE.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME TO THIS POINT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV** **THIS STORY**

**MUCH APPRECIATED**

**FOR THE RECORD, SCARECROW WON'T SHOW UP IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY "RISE OF REAPER" ANYMORE. HOWEVER, I HAVE PLANNED TO MAKE HIM A VILLAIN IN ONE OF MY SEQUELS TO THIS STORY!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Come on! This way!"

A flock of civilians ran past Red Bird as gestured them to turn the corner. The dollotrons were immediately behind them and he cut some of them down with his sword.

As Klara ran down she saw more dollotrons in front of her.

"THEY'RE IN FRONT OF US!"

Scarlett and another police officer turned around and opened fire on them.

Many fell, more kept coming.

They were trapped. One of the police officers backed up.

"W-what do we do? T-they're too numerous to fight! We can we do?."

Red Bird raised his sword and tomahawk.

"As one of my closest acquaintances told me in a time like this...we fight anyway."

He placed small explosives on the tomahawk before before throwing it at the horde. He struck one in the head at the middle of the horde before exploding. Killing many in the explosion and many more from the shrapnel. He proceeded to cut down the ones that remained.

"Don't stop! MOVE!"

As the crowd ran forward, the exhausted elderly lagged behind. Scarlett ran to Red Bird as she reloaded his gun.

"The old people are exhausted, the dollotrons are getting more numerous and this is my last clip."

"Well tell them to MOVE or DIE!"

"You can't say that, they're elderly."

"Buy me a minute., you got a chokepoint"

"Half is the best you'll get."

"Fine."

He then ran in front of the elderly as the police men temporarily hold off the horde.

"Normally, I show respect to people like you, but now...when your lives are at stack...you better HAUL your sorry, fucking asses to the entrance, unless you want to end it right here, right now."

An elderly woman raised her head.

"But, sir...my husband has arthritis."

Then more voices were heard.

"So does my sister."

"I have a heart condition."

"I have osteoporosis."

"My brother ha-"

"ENOUGH! You, heart condition, and you, arthritis, you'll be the first to go."

Before they knew what was happening. Red Bird slung an old man and an old woman over his shoulders and ran forward."

He then placed them over the shoulders of a man.

"They can barely move, you can. Go."

He continued to carry them and deliver them to the crowd that was getting farther and farther away.

Meanwhile, one by one the police officers were dismembered. After Scarlett fired the last bullet she threw it away at them. She saw Red Bird running in her direction.

"WE GOTTA GO, NO-"

She was stopped as a blade like arm went right through her chest. Red Bird's eyes opened wide.

"No."

Red Bird reached for her arm, but as quickly as she was stabbed, her near life-less body was dragged back into the horde. Red Bird knew it was time to go and he sprinted back towards the exit. The last SWAT officer followed him, but a similar blade-like arm appeared from his forehead. He died instantly.

The civilians were at the home stretch, only 2 miles separated them from the surface world, but they were exhausted and slowing down, whereas the dollotrons, who aren't hindered by fatigue, sprinted forward. Even Red Bird was exhausted and the gap between him and death rapidly shrunk.

A boy went on his knees and grabbed his own throat. He began wheezing and moving his body abnormally.

He was in the middle of an asthma attack.

The father was 50 meters away before he realized what had happened.

"OH GOD DERON!"

He couldn't breath as the mucus in his throat blocked his airways. Red Bird saw what happened in front of him and knew what to do. He took out a circular shaped device from his belt. He looked ahead and saw a narrow corridor near the exit where the dollotrons could not go around.

An ideal place to block their path to the civilians permanently. He pressed a few buttons and rigged the bomb to go off in 20 seconds. He threw the 3lb explosive some 300 meters to the ceiling above a section of the corridor. He increased his speed despite the toll it is taking on his legs. He grabbed Deron by the collar and carried him bridal style.

"Don't die on me. Today's not your day."

With the extra weight he slowed down drastically, he knew he was too far from the corridor before the bomb explodes. Even more urgent was the fact that the dollotron horde would get to both of them long before they make it to the corridor. With the stressful situation at hand, he relied on his first instinct.

He unclipped his cape and wrapped it around the boy. After running a few more meters he threw the boy towards the corridor. Despite being 10 meters away and unbearably tired, he threw the 90 pound boy right at the mouth of the corridor. There the bomb exploded as it was meant to. Red Bird's cape shielded the boy from the explosion and the shrapnel. Red Bird shielded his eyes and was sent backwards along with every dollotron within 20 meters.

* * *

After the explosion, Klara ran back to see what happened. He saw a man holding a device to something covered in black cape. All she heard was an unfamiliar  
puff sound. The man then unwrapped the cape and hugged the little boy. She recognized the cape as Red Bird's and recognized that the boy wasn't. She looked just a few meters behind them as saw a pile of rubble. She then remembered not seeing Scarlett near her or any of the policemen for that matter.

"Scarlett?! Damian?!"

She didn't hear as response.

"Hello?!"

"Hang on! I'll be back with help I promise!"

She turned around and ran to the surface, there the cold air hit her square in the face, making her shiver the instance it touched. What surprised her more was the fact that it was as clear as day.

* * *

Heavy breathing. Heavy breathing was all Damian heard. He couldn't even hear the ringing sensation that most people get after being near an explosion, for his ear drums were ruptured. He was aching more than he could possibly have nightmares about. Still, he mustered his willpower and ,barely, got on his feet. Several dollotron bodies, some burning littered the ground before him, but more were coming.

When he took a step back he fell onto the rubble behind and noticed several concrete fragments embedded in his body as well as his third degree burns on his arms and legs. He raised his sword and pointed it at them. He coughed up some blood before saying,

"I'll take all you fuckers."

* * *

Hundreds of heroes swarmed in from around Gotham as the shields went down. Metallo stood up in defiance of them, but Captain Marvel picked him up by the throat and knocked him out with one punch.

"That's enough from you."

Superman frantically pushed over several pieces of rubble only to reveal a bloodied Supergirl under it. Batman placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He knew the feeling, the same feeling he himself had when he turned over the piece of concrete that had hid Jason's dead body from his eyes many years ago.

"_No_. I-I can hear her heartbeat."

He carried her and flew quickly towards the sun. Batman smiled. Not everyone had luxury to revive someone that to everyone else is dead. Then again, not everyone had the _luxury_ to seeing the person again, this time going against your beliefs. Martian Manhunter confronted the wandering group that included Garfield, Jason, Batgirl, and Question. All were very tired and torn up.

"Under the laws of this country, you are under arrest."

Instead of fighting back, Garfield fell on his knees and looked up at Martian Manhunter, who raised his eyebrows.

"No."

He crushed two capsules that contained different chemicals, which, when combined made a fire. He threw the liquid fire in front of Martian Manhunter and he immediately fell on his back and close to unconsciousness.

Everyone else got in a fighting position as the Teen Titans and the Mount Justice Task Group surrounded them. Nightwing pointed an escrima stick at him.

"Garfield, there's no point fighting...it's over."

"It's not over..not yet."

Everyone else got in a fighting position. Nightwing raised his arm, but then he heard an African accent.

"Mistake."

Black Panther grabbed him by the arm and threw him at Artemis and Kaldur. Cyborg tried to punch him, but he easily dodged it and threw him at more heroes, he then looked at a very shocked Garfield.

"Are you going to fight or are you going to leave yourself vulnerable?"

"I-I"

Garfield senses came back to him, and he grabbed Red Robin's(Tim Drake's) bo-staff away and just as quickly hit him several times.

"I'm down, but not out."

He then picked up a fistful of sand and threw it Zantanna. She shielded her eyes away from it before getting knocked unconscious by his punch.

"I didn't think you'd make it."

"Nor did I."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

After holding off the young heroes for a while they heard a very authoritative voice.

"Enough. No more fighting..no more senseless fighting."

A rejuvenated Supergirl was floating beside him...in handcuffs.

Although Garfield was at a great disadvantage to Superman, he stood his ground.

"No."

"Garfield please."

This time it was a feminine voice, a motherly voice.

"Rita?"

As he turned around he saw Rita standing beside the rest of the Doom Patrol.

"It's bad enough to know you've died, yet after all this time you never bothered to contact any of your friends or us. Instead you became this thing and I-I just can't understand!"

He was heartbroken to see Rita's own heartbroken expression. In truth, he never wanted her of all people to see him like this.

* * *

"If I could change I would...but I don't have a choice. This is who I am now."

"No it's not. You are not the Garfield we found, you're not the Garfield I found. The Garfield I remembered always knew that no matter what we all have a choice."

"Well then maybe this is who I want to be! Too long have I stood aside as I saw people dying because we wouldn't keep villains in ja-"

"Oh cut the crap! That's the most overused excuse people use to justify killing. Even you know that killing doesn't completely solve the problem, it only creates more problems!"

"Fine then! You wanna know why I want to be this? Like this, I am competent, I am capable, I am smart, I am adaptive, I am innovative, all the things that I wasn't with the Doom Patrol OR the Teen Titans! Can you really look at me and tell me, I am not capable, I am not smart, I am not adaptive, I am not innovative?"

He then turned around and looked at various members of the Teen Titans and the Mount Justice Task Group, which he was with for a 2 months.

"Am I immature now? Am I weak now? Does Beastboy need a tutor so that he can FUCKING READ THE MANUAL FOR THE TV REMOTE!"

No one answered, everyone at one point looked down on Garfield and openly regarded him as inferior.

"TELL ME! **TELL! FUCKING! ME!**"

Then Mento answered.

"No...we can't."

Garfield turned around to face him, eager to see his response.

"You have surely improved over the years since you were still Beastboy, but what we all can say is that we are greatly, greatly disappointed in you, instead of improving your capabilities as well as your status as a hero, you've fallen, no, _descended_ to the level of a murderer and that's far worse that whatever comment we've communicated to you on your flaws."

Tears streamed down from Garfield's eyes and he angrily clenched his fists. He clenched them so hard, his nails pierced his skin and let some blood spill. In a blink of an eye, he pounced at Mento with as much fury and rage as possible jumping over Rita with ease. Kid Flash tried to intervene, but Garfield backhanded him away. Mento was too shocked to counter, but one person wasn't. Black Panther grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down.

"Killing criminals is debatable at best! There is no need to kill heroes!"

As quickly as Black Panther intervened, Garfield flipped him over and raised an arm to punch him. Looking into the eyes of his former master and current friend with blood-lusted pupils. Two purple gloves gently touched his temples and Garfield fell unconscious. Jason and Cassandra (now unmasked) were strapped onto a stretcher and being air-lifted to a hospital while Question was arrested by Nightwing.

Black Panther slung Garfield over his shoulder and looked at Superman as he floated down from the air.

"T'Challa, I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't know you affiliate yourselves with criminals."

"I am not surprised to see you, Kent. And I do not affiliate myself with criminals, I affiliate myself with those who are willing to do what it takes to serve justice."

Superman narrowed his eyes.

"I thought Wakandans only affiliate with those that support the autonomy and isolation of Wakanda."

"It is true, however, we are humans, I do not refuse giving aid to those we care about, especially when they need it."

"Either way, you're under arrest."

"I don't think so. I recall that Article 152 of the Bill of Masks legalizes vigilantism until one kills and/or does not cooperates with the legal authorities of that state. As far as I'm concern you have no evidence of me killing someone and..."

Black Panther took out a communicator in the shape of a cat's head and tossed it to Batman.

"I have fully cooperated with the Gotham police department."

Batman pressed a button and he heard Commissioner Gordon's voice from it.

"Hello?"

"Commissioner, where are you right now?"

"Batman? Is that you? Well, I-er some of the police force and I are holed up in an abandoned apartment in the corner of Woodrow's and Dale."

Superman nodded to Batman and flew to that location.

"We're with a couple of surviv- or hello Superman, it's good to see you here."

Batman heard a boy cry out 'Superman.' before hanging up. Black Panther's mask hid his smirk.

"As the king of Wakanda, law must be one of my strongest subjects."

"Fine, but Garfield is going with us he must be tried and sentenced accordingly. He broke the law."

"Fine, fine, but allow me to take him to your ship, he is my God son after all."

Batman allowed Black Panther to take him to the ship. He, himself turned around when he heard a girl's voice cry out. Superman heard it too.

"Help! Help! Please somebody help!"

Kid Flash ran to the girl and cradled her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Instead of being close to tears as he expected, her face was one of complete urgency and concern.

"M-my friends they're t-trapped beneath the sewers!"

Superman landed beside Kid Flash.

"Do you remember where they were?"

"I-I don't know...I don't know..I don't know!"

Kidl Flash pinched the girl's cheek.

"Don't worry, uh..."

"Klara!"

"Klara, we'll save your friends. Right Super...

Kid Flash looked around for Superman, but he wasn't anywhere near him.

"-man?"

* * *

Damian (now unmasked) was breathing heavily for more serious reasons. His face was covered in cuts and his body was full of nasty gashes and stab wounds. He bled so much his entire suit is some form of red, his teeth were almost blood red. Half of his domino mask was missing revealing a purple eye and cut just above the eyelid. He was bleeding out quickly, everything to him felt very, very cold. He was virtually suffocating from his blood flowing down his throat. His vision was hazy and his hearing was barely existent, but he knew Superman's costume when he sees it, or rather the costume's color when sees it.

"I-I told ya, I'd t-t-take all these...fuckers.."

He closed his eyes as Superman lifted him off the pile of dollotron corpses. Aside from the cuts and bruises, the face was oddly familiar to Superman. He traced back to his photographic memory in search of answers. Then he remembered.

"It can't be."

* * *

Artemis was carrying a sleeping Klara, who had a blanket wrapped around her, when Superman floated down carrying Damian's lifeless body. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing, you need to bring the bodies to the families they belong to."

"I am...this one belongs to yours."

He gently laid him onto the ground for everyone to see. Klara opened her eyes to bit to see a red-suited figure as her vision cleared so was the identity of the figure.

"No!"

She pushed herself off of Artemis and ran to Damian's corpse. She wiped some of the blood off of his face with her sleeves.

"Wake up! Wake up, damn you!"

Despite her previous kind gesture, she slapped him, throttle him, and even punched him in the face once, but

he simply didn't move.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She burst into tears and rested her head on Damian's chest.

"I'm so sorry...I tried to save you, Damian...you and Scarlett..I tried...I really, really tried...and now...I failed you...I failed you both.."

Batman's eyes opened wide.

"Did you just say Damian?"

The tear-stricken, heavily sniffing Klara simply nodded her head. Batman cupped Damian's jawbone and took off the rest of the domino mask. The face he saw was different from the Damian he last remembered, yet at the same time, very similar.

His nose never changed, but his face only retained a fraction of its previous roundness. His hair was longer, messier, black. A portion felt proud of Damian's partial transition into becoming an adult, but the rest remembered that no matter how much he grew up, he was now dead...again.

"Oh Damian, what happened to you?"

Nightwin was talking to Lagoon Boy, when he overhead Batman say Damian. He then saw Batman kneeling over someone's body and a girl who rested her head on the body's chest. He ran up to it and saw its face. Nightwing had several missions with Damian (while he was still Robin), he had developed a close friendship with him, until...that incident...he recognized that smug look on the body's face, even if it is dead.

"Damian...oh my God...Damian...I-I can't believe he grew..."

Batman stood up again.

"Nor can I...we need to bury him and install enough security measures so that his grave is not defiled again!"

"How?...When?"

"Lazarus Pits, warp holes, cracks in time, we've only just found out of him now."

A part of Nightwing was hoping that they can revive Damian in the Lazarus Pits, but he knew burying Damian was the right thing to do, it's what he would've wanted.

He looked at Damian gain and caressed his cheek.

"You could have said ,-tt- at least."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH! JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP, SCARLETT IS INDEED DEAD. AS FOR THE BIT WHERE DAMIAN DIED BEFORE, HE DIED IN BATMAN INC. ISSUE#8, READ IT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HE DIED. IF YOU READ A COUPLE BATMAN COMICS WITH DAMIAN IN THEM, YOU'LL NOTICE THAT HE AND NIGHTWING HAVE A BIG-BROTHER LITTLE-BROTHER RELATIONSHIP. THANKS FOR YOUR GUY'S AND GAL'S SUPPORTS AND PLEASE CONTINUE FAVING/FOLLOWING/REVIEWING THIS STORY.**

**CHEERS**


	40. Chapter 40

The open metal coffin that contained Damian slowly closed as several metal doors closed in front of it. Once Nightwing saw that the last door had been closed he walked out to the trial that took place nearby. Damian was dressed in a black tuxedo, there was nothing on him that could reveal that he was a vigilante or a hero. His name was even changed to Geralt Michael Dewitt.

"Goodbye ol'buddy, hopefully you'll stay there this time."

Although in the inside he wanted a chance to interact with a live Damian Wayne. Damian's body was kept within the secret crypts of the Justice League space-station. He walked through the hall of cells with a tray of food in his hands. It contain nothing extraordinary, only a plate of pasta and a salad. If Garfield is to stay there for the rest of his life, they'd figure he should at least enjoy it since he was once a hero.

Garfield was reading the novel while lying down on his bed, "Hannibal" when he heard footsteps. There was no eye slits from which he could see through.

"Dickie Bird? Is that you?"

The footsteps stopped, Garfield folded a page of his book and laid it on his bed. Garfield himself was dressed in a white jumpsuit with the numbers 3072-1528 imprinted horizontally along the back. A few buttons were heard and a large metal door opened. There Nightwing placed the tray of food on the ground and slid it to Garfield.

"How nice of you.."

"Don't call me Dickie Bird, it's offensive and it makes you sound like a child."

"Alright, alright I'll stop, after all, you did stop calling me Beastboy. If you're here to fix my problems let me tell you that all my problems are irrelevant since well.."

He pointed to the shock collar on his ankle.

"So instead of you trying to fix me, how 'bout we talk about issues in your life.."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh believe there is plenty, but there's one that greatly concerns me..."

"And what would that be?"

"Your relationship with Star or Kory, whatever you call her. She has to know."  
Nightwing narrowed his eyes and pressed a button that muted the security camera's audio.

"She has to know what?"

"C'mon, don't play dumb with me, after all I've been to Mount Justice and stayed for a while. Me finding out about your affair with Zee is the reason you two broke up."

"So what we broke up, I'm not in an affair anymore."

"No, you aren't, but you had affairs with many other woman, Question told me about your one night stand with the Huntress, Cass told me about your relationship with Barbara Gordon, and while I was in Gotham I had a chat with Catwoman and she told me about your one-night stand with her...which I find disturbing since she's like twice your age..at least. And don't get me started on your fangirls and circus pals.."

"Ok! Ok! What's your point?"

"What's your point? Well, believe it or not, I still care for you guys, even though you and Raven irritated more often than not, Kory never put me down. I don't like it that you're keeping these affairs secret from her, it's not what couples do."

"Oh looky here, the 22 year-old virgin convict who had one rocky, semi-relationship with a girl who by the way doesn't or out right refuses to remember you is giving me relationship counseling. Forgive me if I don't exactly trust your words."

"Wow, Kory's right you do push too far, and you're right, Terra and I weren't exactly official, but I've witnessed enough relationships fall apart because of things like this. What I'm trying to saying is, if you are keeping these things secret from Kory, does she really deserve someone as whack as you?"

Nightwing took out his escrima sticks and formed them both into a bo-staff.

"Watch your mouth, Logan."

"Logan? Cool, now I know how wolverine feels like. Anyways, I'm just being honest, if you don't tell her, I will."

"How are you going to do that if you bound to your cell?"

"Star and some others visit me sometimes. There are other people who actually care about me you know."

"Then I'll just prevent her from visiting you."

"Then who's to stop me from telling M'gann, L'gann, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Mal and or others. I still have allies on your side of the justice system."

"Watch me."

"Even if I could, I can't. Seeing that I'm in a cell and all."

Nightwing turned around and walked away, but not before hearing the last thing Garfield had to say.

"Do not think as if you trying to see what benefits you the most, do what's best for Kory if you truly care for her."

"If doing what's best for her characterizes how much one cares for her, then you should've not become a criminal in the first place if you truly cared for her."

Garfield had no response, but he wasn't shocked or intimidated, he was just calm and expressionless. Nightwing walked away for good as the metal door closed behind him.

Garfield laid back down on his bed.

"They say God works in mysterious ways, unorthodox ways...so do I."

He then picked up his novel and began reading again.

* * *

Everyone was upset about how things went down and their new view of Garfield Logan. Some were more distraught than others. M'gann was on them.

"I've never seen Gar like this...he was so angry, but it wasn't because of the beast as it would've been years ago, the angry was completely ignited by him."

Wally rubbed his bruised cheek, the cheek Garfield had backhanded.

"Yeah, I didn't think the kid would end up like this...hard to think he was once so cheerful."

Nightwing then interrupted.

"Enough, there are still criminals to be put in cells...even if a lot of them died in Gotham.."

M'gann looked at Nightwing.

"Dick, we just witnessed someone whom we all though of as our little brother act like a criminal, we can't just bounce back like that."

"No...I didn't expect you too...to be honest...I wouldn't expect me to bounce back quickly either..."

He then sat on the couch beside them.

"Guys..you remember when I was still dating Zee...while I was with her, I was at the same time dating Star.."

Everyone widened their eyes. Wally shook his head in disappointment.

"Dude, that's not cool at all."

"I know, I know...I want to tell her...I just don't know how..."

M'gann then asked a key question.

"So when she does find out about Zee and any other affairs you've had are you still going to pursue her?"

"I..I don't know...I mean things were so much easier when we were teens, but now it's so damn complicated."

Artemis' voice was then heard.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

She had a band-aid on her forehead and she wore a cast on her broken arm. Wally ran up to her and escorted her to sit on the cushion beside.

"It's ok Wally, I can still sit down."

"Just making sure babe."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before looking at Nightwing.

"So yeah, when are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know...maybe today...maybe tomorrow..."

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Just make sure you actually tell her."

"Zee...I'm so sorry..."

"No..I'm sorry...I was already aware of your relationship with her, it was my decision to pursue our relationship in the beginning."

"Well, in some shape or form, it is my fault...and I have to fix it."

* * *

Garfield was eating his pasta as he was reading another, much shorter, book, "Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox", he has yet to finish the series he had sought to finish many years ago.

He heard many buttons and the metal door opened. When he looked up, he dropped the book in shop. The figure was mostly covered in dark clothing, but her eyes could be seen.

"Lady Shi-"

Suddenly a dart struck his neck, making him go unconscious almost immediately. The woman slung him over his shoulders and quietly walked away.

* * *

Starfire was walking beside Wondergirl/Cassie, one of her closest friends when a door revealing Nightwing open. She smiled at him and so did Cassie

"Greetings, Richard what brings you here?"

"Kory we have to talk."

"What is wrong, my love?"

"It's about u-"

Kory's expression became serious as she knew Nightwing was about to say 'us'. Suddenly the sirens went off. Nightwing looked at her.

"Sorry Kory, we'll talk about this later."

Nightwing climbed several flights of stairs to where Batman was.

"What's the problem?"

"Garfield is not in his cell.."

"He escaped? But how?"

"Now not escaped...kidnapped."

He then played the security feed, but it couldn't pick up any noise.

"Where's the noise?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"I thought you knew."

Then Nightwing remembered that he forgot to unmute the security cameras in that cell.

"Shit..."

"Language...anyways, even without sound, we've managed to figure out the words that Garfield said before he was struck by the dart."

He replayed the portion where Garfield said something.

"He said Lady Shi...how many Lady Shis do you know?"

"Lady Shiva!"

"Not only was Garfield kidnapped, but Damian's body was taken as well..."

"What?! But why?"

"I don't know, but something tells me the League of Shadows has something to do with it."

"What makes you so sure?"

Batman looked at Nightwing in the eyes.

"There's a lot I have tell you, you might want to take a seat."

_'Bruce being polite? That can't be good...'_

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER, HUZZAH! THIS ONE HAD TO BE SHORT, SINCE THE PREVIOUS WAS QUITE LONG. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AGAIN! I REALLY FELT INSPIRED ENOUGH TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I CAN KEEP THIS UP.**

**JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP, THE PURPLE GLOVES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT TOUCHED GARFIELD'S TEMPLES WAS MENTO'S. AS FOR AFFAIRS WITH FANGIRLS AND OTHER WOMAN (BESIDES ZANTANNA), THAT IN FACT DID OCCUR IN THE COMICS, DICK GRAYSON WAS A TOP OF THE LINE WOMANIZER. MAL IS MAL DUNCAN AKA THE HERALD. LADY SHIVA, IF YOU CAN REMEMBER IS THE MOTHER OF CASSANDRA CAIN. SHE IS ALSO A TOP-TIER BADASS IN DC COMICS. SHE'LL KICK MOST PEOPLE'S ASSES FASTER THAN THEY CAN SAY OW! WHILE I LOVE GETTING MORE FOLLOWS/FAVS/REVIEWS FEEDBACK OF MY STORY AND REQUESTS/QUESTIONS IS WHAT I LOVE THE MOST, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**CHEERS.**


	41. Chapter 41

It was bright, oh so very bright. Garfield shielded his eyes from them with his right arm.

"Ah, finally you have awaken."

He recognized that voice. It enraged him.

"Cain!"

"Silence, I am merely here to supervise you."

Garfield then looked at himself and saw that he was still wearing his orange jumpsuit. Serial number and all.

"Where am I? Better yet, why am I here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say."

Garfield looked around in search of Cain, but he couldn't see him. Instead he realized that he was on some sort of circular platform, surrounded by darkness.

"Show yourself Cain! Show yourself so that I can come there and kill you!"

"I don't think that would be necessary."

"You made it necessary by kidnapping me!"

Instead of hearing Cain's voice, he heard someone else.

"Garfield, please refrain from throwing tantrums."

"Ra's! I had a feeling you were responsible for this! Why did you bring me here?"

"Why? Well, you see...I had high hopes for you but you simply went far below my expectations. I expected someone of ruthless cunning, full of combat dominance and most of all, someone with an indomitable will."

"Who's to say I don' have these traits?"

"I've watched you, Logan."

"Huh, somehow I had a feeling you were keeping an eye on me since I stopped being your lapdog."

"No matter, you may prove me wrong yet."

Ra's jumped out from the darkness and landed on the platform across from him. He was wearing a green kimono for men.

"What, you're going to fight me?"

"To the death, Garfield."

Garfield smirked at him.

"Easy enough."

'I've kicked far harder butt than you.'

"Shall we?"

Both got in their fighting stances and went around in circles. Garfield was the first to strike. He sprinted up to him to kick him in the chest. Ra's easily grabbed his ankle and twisted it. Garfield used his other foot to kick Ra's in the face while jumping off of it.

As he landed Garfield clinched his teeth and crawled backwards.

"What the hell?"

Previously, whenever he got hurt he'd always feel a burning sensation that indicated that it was healing rapidly.

Now he felt no such sensation.

"You may be wondering what happened to your healing factor...I removed it..."

Garfield looked at Ra's while massaging his ankle. Blood was spilling profusely from Ra's nose, which was bent in an awkward manner.

"What?"

"It is quite easy to be honest, a little reverse engineering. Too long have you taken your healing factor for granted in fights...allowing yourself to be subjected to attacks when you should be dodging or blocking them. On the other hand.."

He placed both his hands on his nose and moved it back to its original place; making a sickening crack as he did so.

"I've injected myself with the same serum I gave, now _I_ have the healing factor."

Garfield managed to twist his ankle back to its original place, but not without experiencing excruciating pain. He slowly stood up and once again got in a fighting position.

"Not only do I have increased healing, all my physical attributes are increased, while your is decreased."

Various throwing weapons are thrown at both of them. They both dodged it and pick it up. They both threw it at once at each other, several of them collided, but many others got through.

Ra's and Garfield successfully dodged or safely blocked most of them, but a throwing knife struck Garfield in his abdomen, while Ra's was unscathed. Garfield stumbled backwards and decided to keep it there, for fear of losing too much blood.

"Not so easy is it without your enhanced abilities and healing factor."

"All you did was got in one lucky hit..."

He lifted his foot, but the action was much harder than usual, even for normal human beings. His vision blurred and began experiencing extreme vertigo. He suddenly felt drowsy.

"What...what's happening to me?"

"Artificially enhanced King Cobra venom...infamous for its neurotoxin content, but it cardiotoxins and other poisons. By now, the venom has spread through your entire body, wreaking havoc on everything it touches, rendering nerves useless, and taking away control of your muscles one by one. But you knew that didn't you..."

Garfield fell on knees and began gasping for air and then falling to his side.

"Your bodily systems may be weakening, but your will cannot for it is yours. Remember the words that I have preached to you everyday you were here! Training is nothing! Will is everything! The amount you hurt, the amount you have fought, it all can be resolve if one has the will to do so!"

Paralysis took over his entire body and for a while he couldn't move anything, not his heart, not his lungs, not his arteries, nothing. Suddenly his hand sprung up into the air and planted itself firmly on the platform. Slowly,but surely he got up, his legs and body wobbling immensely the entire time.

"Get up you coward!"

While the neurotoxin prevented his lungs from functioning, he willed them to function, just as he willed every part of his body to get up, stand, and fight.

"No, toxin will claim my life."

Ra's smirked at him.

"For once, you've actually met my expectations. Only just."

Then he too got in a fighting position.

"Now, I shall show you how one fights with enhanced physical attributes, without taking its healing factor for granted. Prepare yourself for the fight of your life!"

Garfield steeled himself for the fight. If he is to even survive a minute against Ra's he must muster every bit of willpower, every drop of blood, every tear, every cell, and every atom at his disposal.

But even then, it may not be enough.

* * *

Batman was sitting on a chair pressing buttons on the computer. Behind were Nightwing, Kaldur and several notable members of the Justice League, Superman, Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, and Wonderwoman.

Martian Manhunter asked,

"How many HQs does the League have?"

Batman began downloading the data from his own computer into the Justice League database.

"So far, I've discovered 471, but I reckon there's more."

Wonderwoman placed a hand on her hip.

"We're not even sure if he's even alive, let alone taken to one of their HQs. For all we know, Lady Shiva had slit his throat and dumped his body in a ditch somewhere."

"No."

Everyone looked at Nightwing.

"From what Batman told me, the League highly values Garfield as a person, long story short, they see him as a potential heir to their organization."

Hal Jordan looked at Batman.

"Why haven't we been told?"

"It wasn't necessary. Knowledge of his value to the League would be useless, since he cut ties with them months ago."

Superman crossed his arms, he wasn't happy about Batman keeping secrets from the League, then again Batman always keep things hidden from the league.

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?"

Batman then turned his seat around to face everyone.

"Because if he still worked for the League, the city of Gotham would far more to mourn than what it's mourning now."

Superman then turned to face the others.

"Listen everyone, Nightwing, you and the Titans will check on the HQs in North America, Kaldur, you and the Taskforce will tasked with searching through the bases in South America. We will be searching in the HQs that are everywhere else. Use whatever force necessary to retrieve Garfield Logan and Damian Wayne, short of killing and maiming. We probably don't have much time, heck, we may not even have time, but we must not abandon the search for them. If you have leads on their locations, tell them to Batman an-"

"No, I am going to search with you."

"Then who will monitor.."

"I will."

Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful red-headed woman on a wheel-chair. She was wearing a beige dress-suit and a pair of sunglasses. She took them off and placed it on her short.

"Barbara Gordon, at your service, but while I'm overlooking everything, you will address me as Oracle."

Everyone looked at Batman who smirked back at them.

"From my experience she's the most capable."

Nightwing punched his fist.

"Let's get to it then."

The Teen Titans were going into their assigned T-ships, while the Mount Justice Taskforce where all going into their bioship. In Nightwing's T-ship, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Hotspot, and Argent were already strapped in. Raven looked at Nightwing who was starting the engine.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Garfield and Damian have been taking from the space-station, it is in our best interest to retrieve them back. Teen Titans North, will handle most of Canada, West will the take the West Coast, South will take the southern states as well as Mexico, Eat will obviously take the Eastern coast, and we're handling the central states and provinces. Any questions?"

No one dared to ask. They learned to never question a serious Nightwing.

"Good. We have a friend to save."

The ship's engines roared and the ship flew out of the space-station. Starfire looked at Nightwing as he was piloting the ship.

"You still consider Garfield to be a friend?"

Nightwing accidentally rested his elbow on the button that allowed every T-ship and the bioship listen to what he had to say.

"You know Star, all my life people called me bossy, selfish, obsessive...even insane...and you know what..they're right."

Cyborg tried to intervene.

"Uh-"

"Hold on, Cyborg. Yet despite all my faults, those same people put up with me, you try to fix me. Like that time I was Slade's apprentice, sure you guys felt distraught, angry, as if you were betrayed, and I can't fault you for it...yet in the end you fought to save me from Slade, save me from myself...what I'm trying to say is...true friends will always help and support each other, even in the most dire situations, it's about time all of us, not just me, should be the true friends he deserves...the ones he longed for...all his life."

Everyone looked at Nightwing and smiled.

Kid Flash's voice could be heard on the ship's radio.

"That's...that's a pretty good tip you just told us, dude."

Kaldur's voice could then be heard.

"I second that."

Nightwing smiled.

Bumblebee's voice could be heard in the ship's radio.

"Nightwing we're 10 seconds away from being over North America, what are your orders?"

Nightwing pressed the button which allowed him to let himself to be heard on purpose this time.

"Nightwing what are you orders?"

"Let's go get Garfield back...TITANS GO!"

At that instant all the T-ships began heading towards their assigned locations.

"BOOYAH! I've never been this hype in so long!"

Starfire looked back at Nightwing.

"Yes! I too feel the hype which has been long forgotten."

"I think we all do."

* * *

In the bioship, everyone was puzzled by the what they've just heard. Kid Flash was slumping on his seat.

"Titans go? Lame."

Kaldur, who was piloting the ship, responded,

"At least they have a catchphrase, now you heard the man, let's go save our friend."

Miss Martian chirped.

"Don't forget Damian!"

"Of course."

The bioship entered the atmosphere and was heading towards South America.

The search had begun.

* * *

A loud thump could be heard. Garfield fell onto the ground. His face was heavily cruised and cut up, the entire right side of his face was swollen so badly, people would think he had an allergic reaction if it didn't have the purple color that classified it as a bruise. His body wasn't in a better shape either. It was almost completely purple. On top of that, it bore so many cuts it's almost as if he'd be scourged.

"That's all you got?"

Garfield merely grumbled, but then he managed to make out some words.

"The fight...it's unfair..."

Garfield tried to push himself up, but his arms were shattered by Ra's, it's a miracle he didn't pass out from the pain or die from the King Cobra venom. At this point, the venom has infecting everything there is to infect, greatly hampering Garfield regardless of his willpower.

Garfield tried again to push himself up, this time he kept going through despite the pain. But Ra's stepped on his back just as he thought he was going to get up.

"I told you, you must always play unfair."

Garfield then heeded to his teaching for a moment and bit deeply at Ra's ankle before head-butting it causing him to fall backwards. He quickly got up and backed away. There they both observed the bite wound shrinking rapidly thanks to his heal factor, a healing factor which he painfully misses.

"Someone, throw me a kanabo would you?"

Suddenly a kanabo came flying at Ra's, but he easily dodged the dangerous bit and caught the handle. He then looked at Garfield and smiled at him evilly.

"Remember this Garfield?"

Garfield lifted his head for a moment and saw the dreaded weapon. Flashbacks of his beating flashed through his mind. He tried to squirm away, but he felt absolutely paralyzed and rightly so.

"A day that changed your life...perhaps moreso than the death of your parents."

Garfield's eyes widened, or at least widened to its maximum point which wasn't much thanks to his swollen eyes.

"Not only have I watched you after you left this organization, I have watched you since you were a little boy."

Garfield was breathing heavily now, he would spilled tears at this point, but his brain could not access his tear-ducts. The brain itself was on the verge of shutting down due to the pain he was experiencing and the venom disrupting his nervous system.

Ra's walked up to Garfield and again stepped on his back, this time on a section where Garfield could not bite back. He kneeled down until his mouth was just inches from his ear.

"Let me say some words of comfort to your wailing heart...before it expires on me..."

Ra's indulges himself in the mental torture of Garfield.

"That incident where you contracted Sakutia...you didn't contract it from getting bitten from the monkey...I injected it into your body, it just so happened that you were bitten by that wretched monkey shortly afterwards."

"Why?"

"Because Garfield I saw a fire in you that I haven't seen...well I haven't seen it period...you see...legend has it that an descendant of Alexander will bring back the Earth from its self-destructing state and allow to enter a new era of utopian living...I've spent the past centuries looking through people's family trees and then I finally, I was able to track down his bloodline to you Garfield, of everyone in your family history, only you and Alexander himself was born with golden hair."

"So you did all of this shit to me BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT IN TO THAT BULLSHIT!"

Ra's pressed his foot harder against Garfield's spine.

"The prophecy is no lie, the great Aristotle has foreseen it!"

"Yeah, well Alexander died along with his one and ONLY SON! Your argument is sorely invalid!"

"Of course, only the blind do not notice this...Aristotle only wrote about his _death_ to cover up for his escape with his wife, he wrote that his bloodline had ended so that no one would pursue him!"

"You really think that's true!"

Ra's lifted his foot and instead pressed it onto Garfield's head.

"You know what, I've had enough of listening to you whine. Good thing I saved the best part for last."

"What? What best part?"

"When you died somewhere in the Himalayas, you and everyone who's known about the event had believed that it was your wretched Uncle Galtry that killed you.. well guess what...there was no such person as Uncle Galtry, both you parents were the only child in their families."

"Then...then who killed me?"

"I did."

Garfield felt his fingers again and angrily pushed Ra's foot off of him. He then sprung up into the air and kicked Ra's square in the face, causing him to stumble back. After he made the kick, he landed back on his feet. He was close falling again, but he mustered his legs to stand still.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY CAUSE THIS..THIS PAIN AND TRAGEDY IN MY LIFE!"

Ra's wiped the blood off of his mouth and smirked back at him.

"Your friends, your former teammates...they made you weak...by dying you gained a new life, a better life, one which you were guided in the right direction. The pain you've experienced...it must've hardened you, it must've made you realize that simply imprisoning criminals is not enough, but eradicating them is the only solution."

"YOU CAUSED A WEDGE BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY!"

"Perhaps...but now, I can see it in you...you know that I'm right and criminals need to die not confined."

After a short burst, Garfield broke the silence.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He ran at Ra's, instead of getting punched, he ducked under his punch and delivered 3 punches of his own to his face. All 3 which found their target. Just as quickly however, Ra's grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the side. Garfield kept rolling until his slipped off the platform. His hands grabbed the edge of the platform, desperate to not fall into the abyss. Ra's walked up to the edge with a frown on his face.

"After all I did to anger you, you could not muster the will to defeat me! I very disappointed in you...Tell me do you still feel responsible for your parent's death?"

"My anger outweighs my guilt!"

"Well do you want to know who killed them? Do you want to know how to channel your anger towards?"

"Who?"

"Me."

Ra's stepped on Garfield's hands. He tried to hang on, but Ra's broke many of his fingers causing him to let go. The last image he remembered was seeing Ra's mocking expression. He was aware of the truth. The cold, hard, truth. His life was a lie, fabricated by Ra's so that he may fulfill a prophecy of sorts, and now because he could not meet the expectations of the figure described in the prophecy he now dies for it. He had no time to scream, no time to curse at Ra's. Now all he had was the few seconds he had left before he died.

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS FELT A LITTLE RUSHED. UM, HERE'S SOME MORE THINGS I'LL CLEAR UP FOR YOU GUYS. THE WORD FIAT MEANS "LET THERE BE" IN LATIN. SOME OF THE LINES/REFERENCES MAY SEEM FAMILIAR TO YOU. THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE TAKEN FROM "BATMAN BEGINS". I DON'T THINK THERE'S ANYMORE THINGS TO CLEAR UP. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, PLEASE CONTINUE FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEWING THIS STORY.**


	42. Chapter 42

**IN CASE, YOU DIDN'T READ THE MESSAGE (FOR THOSE WHO'VE READ MY PREVIOUS VERSION OF CHAPTER 42), THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 43, IT IS 42. I'VE CHANGED IT SO THAT IT HAD A DARKER ATMOSPHERE TO THE STORY. AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 42!**

* * *

Damian suddenly emerged from a pool of green liquid, grabbing as much oxygen as he can. As he looked around all he could see are monstrous beings with long arms and glowing eyes. He jumped at them and killed them one by one brutally. He frantically sticks his fingers into the figures' eye sockets so that he wouldn't have to see them again. Some of the figures carried flaming swords, but through sheer tenacity and explosiveness he took them all down. He saw another monster, a hellish beast, red in color with horns sticking out from everywhere. It was about 20 feet away from him and all it did was just stared. He picked up on of the swords and looked at it back. The monster then walked towards him. He hand rattled from his fear of it. Beads of sweat streamed down the sides of his head.

"Stay back! STAY THE FUCK BACK!"

Suddenly his vision changed. The figures turned into people in black clothing, the monster he saw before him took up the shape of a woman wearing a beautiful red arabic dress.

His mother.

The hand that carried the sword shivered fervently until he dropped it. He, himself began to shiver fervently from what had just happened to him. Talia, who was slightly shorter than him hugged him, but he didn't hug back, he didn't know what to do.

"No...this can't be happening...it can't...I'm supposed to be dead!"

She stroked his back softly.

"By the grace of your grand-father, you have come back to me..."

"What of my friends? Did they survive?...Did they die?"

"I do not have the answers that you seek, my child."

Damian then pushed Talia away and glared at her. She in turn showed an expression of shock and sadness.

"I would not have been revived unless you or Ra's have something big to gain from it!"

"Do not address him by his name!"

"Oh! Should I call him grand-father, even though he hasn't been a grandfather to me at all? Yeah right! Now if you excuse me, I'm getting out of this hell-hole."

As he turned around and walked he bumped into someone. He looked up and the saw the menacing monotonous face of his grand-father.

"You're not going anywhere, _boy_."

Ra's picked up Damian by the throat. Damian punched Ra's in the face, but he didn't even respond to it. Instead, Damian received and hard head-butt which broke his nose. Talia was distraught.

"Father, please don't hurt him further."

"Silence, Talia, this boy needs to learn some manners. More importantly he needs to be reminded of his roots and his destiny."

He then slammed him onto the ground.

"You must be learn your place in this world, or else this world will eat you up like a rabid dog!"

Damian spat blood at his face. Ra's just picked him up again and threw him against the rugged wall.

"But, if you are insistent on leaving this place, you must do something for me first as a test to make sure you still have the Al Ghul spirit in you."

"And what would the _great Ra's Al Ghul_ ask of me?"

Ra's smiled evilly.

"You must torture a prisoner of ours. It should be easy since he is a criminal."

"That's it, giving someone a few more scars and I can leave?"

"Perhaps."

"Wait! No! I need a guarantee that you **will** let me go!"

"You foolish insolent boy, one day you will understand that nothing is ever guaranteed."

"Fine! Just show me to him and I'll do as you ask."

"Excellent."

* * *

A ninja opened a rusted old door for Ra's Al Ghul and Damian. The room was dark, but already Damian could see dark blood stains on the floor. The ninja then lit a torch and lit several lamps around the room. Revealing a blonde-haired man who was bound by chains to his legs and arms. They were so tortuously stretched out to the point where it had dislocated his arms from his shoulders and his legs from his pelvis. The man was covered in his own blood and had scars and burn marks all over his body. He wore a pair of orange shorts that were heavily soiled by his urine and feces since he had been chained there for days. Beside him lay 4 table, with all kinds of tortuous tool from across time. Two hooks wrapped painfully around his jawbone, it mimicked the look of a fish caught in a hook. The ninja pulled a rope down, which raised the man's head so that he was facing them and then tied it around an anvil.

Damian eyes widened immensely. It was Garfield.

"No! I will not torture someone who is not a criminal!"

"But you see, child, he is a criminal for he has done deeds that even struck shock into my heart."

"Like what?"

"After you died, the heroes engaged him and your other friends. Richard Grayson and your father had challenged him and they all fought. It was fierce battle, blood was spilled, bones were broken, and in the end Garfield was brought to his knees begging for surrender. But then when the opportune moment had come, just as they were about to arrest him, he slit their throats with a knife he hid under his sleeve! He ran away, because more heroes were coming his way."

Damian clenched his fists.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Am I? If you do leave this place, do visit the Gotham cemetery, there you will see."

"No! That's not possible!"

"Not everyone is who they say they are, this is another reality of life."

"No! He wouldn't, he could-"

Ra's then grabbed Damian's jaw and moved it so that he was looking at Garfield in his swollen eyes.

"Look into his cold-blooded eyes Damian, look! Does your friend have the look of the innocent or the look of the guilty?"

Garfield's eyes were passive, with no life in them. Garfield wanted to say many things, but the hooks that were attached to his jaw prevented him from doing so.

_'He's lying Damian! Please!'_

Damian narrowed his eyes.

"He's no friend to me...not anymore."

He walked forward into the room. He dragged his hand menacingly slow over the tools of torture and gripped his hand around a kanabo.

"You said you got beaten by a kanabo before you died...well here's to warm reunions."

He swung it at Garfield's chest and heard what was music to his ears, splintering bones.

"No...no that's too easy...you've already experience the pain of a kanabo...you need something newer...something innovative."

He ran back to Ra's and whispered something in his ear, apparently to his delight. Within a few seconds Damian was given a seemingly harmless roll of packaging tape. Damian smiled sadistically at Garfield. Much to Garfield's despair. Damian took out a long stretch of packaging tape and cut them into several smaller pieces. He placed each piece on a recently healed flesh wound on Garfield.

"You took away 2 people that I held dear to my heart...if any such organ existed within me! And now I shall take something from you!"

He peeled each tape agonizingly slow, ripping out the dried blood that had sealed Garfield's wounds.

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT SLITTING THEIR THRAOTS!"

Garfield wished he could fall unconscious, but his immense tolerance for pain kept him awake.

"Tell me...what hurts more...this?!"

He dug his fingers into his now re-opened cut wounds and twisted back forth.

"Or this?!"

He widened one of Garfield's flesh wounds with both of his hands. Garfield's eyes shut tightly and he screamed loudly in pain.

"Not so tough aren't ya? Hey you want something to eat?"

Garfield, as usual, couldn't talk.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Damian grabbed two handfuls of salt and sprinkled them over his flesh wounds, inciting a heart wrenching scream from Garfield and it even caused him to shed a few tears. The tears themselves had a salt content and it caused him more pain as it found their way to the wounds in his face.

"Grandfather, how severe can his tortures be?"

"As long as you don't kill him, you may proceed."

"Perfect."

Damian grabbed a knife and began skinning Garfield's arms.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU! I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RICHARD GRAYSON AND MY DESIRE TO RECONNECT MY FATHER AND YOU IGNORED IT LIKE THE SORRY PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!"

He then stopped skinning him and dropped the knife.

"I shouldn't skin you all the way...I want Satan to have something left of you to torture!...I need a break."

He ran back to grandfather and whispered something into his ear. For a while Damian could not be seen. Garfield's mental state deteriorated drastically, yet despite the torture he received, he still had a grip on sanity and hope on the good of man-kind, albeit a very weak grip. Damian came back again...to his despair with a glass of a liquid. He sipped from the glass indicating that it wasn't dangerous.

"You want to drink?"

Truth be told, Garfield was extremely thirsty, but he couldn't communicate to Damian that he wanted to drink.

"Here have some."

Damian carefully spilled some of the liquid into Garfield's mouth. It's sweet and sour taste indicated that it was lemonade. Damian's calm demeanor than turned into one of anger.

"Here have some more!"

He spilled the lemonade all over his cuts and wounds sending new excruciating waves of pain into his brain. To top it off, Damian threw the glass at him and shattered on impact. Several shards became embedded in Garfield.

Damian turned around and walked away. At the entrance he looked at Garfield one last time.

"I am gracious that your parents are dead...it would pain even me to see their saddened expressions if they day what you've become!"

He then walked away. Garfield had no strength left whatsoever, he couldn't cry, sweat, he could barely even breath. All he knew was that the person he thought was his friend tortured him under false accusations. Hope of salvation and freedom dwindled ever more in his heart.

* * *

"Damn it another cold trail!"

Nightwing stood before an empty crate in the middle of an abandoned warehouse with the Titans behind him.

"Oracle, that's a negative, Garfield is actually not in Mogadishu."

_"Damn...I'll talk to you once I get new info. Oracle out."_

"Sorry guys...I'll guess we'll need to start from scratch."

Everyone's expression saddened and Cyborg punched a hole in the wall. Cyborg then said,

"Now I'm really starting to think he's dead now."

"No, Cyborg! Just...no. Look, things look really bad right now, but there is still hope. We've been in bad situations, hopeless situations and we got out of it. We defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, we vanquished Trigon, we've freed the planet Tamaran from tyranny...we can find Garfield...if he is dead, at the very least we must find his body...it's the least we can do...Let's go back to the ship."

Everyone turned around and walked towards the ship. They walked past several unconscious bodies of League of Shadow operatives. In the corner of his eye, he saw a slip of paper inside one of the operative's pocket. He reached inside and grabbed it. It read خائن ليتم تسليمها إلى المنطقة 653431

_'Traitor to be delivered to area 653431'_

He then pressed something in his earpiece.

"Oracle, we might have a lead."

_"What does the lead reveal?"_

"Someone's delivering a traitor to this place called area 653431, it might be Garfield."

_"Or a cold-trail."_

"We have to try."

_"Alright, wing-nut, finding possible locations, now."_

"Thanks, Oracle."

* * *

Damian was invited to have a dinner with his mother and grandfather, a dinner he reluctantly accepted. There they dined on high-end middle-eastern food, typical of the Al Ghul's. All was quiet during the meal until Ra's asked Damian a question.

"Damian, are you still considering leaving this place and the organization?"

Damian was in the middle of wrapping his stuffed falafel. He stopped upon hearing the question.

"Yes...yes I am."

"Look, I Know your mother hasn't been the greatest of mothers."

Talia glared at Ra's.

"And I obviously haven't been the grandfather you deserved...I've been hard on you. Too hard and I'd like to make a proposal."

"What is your proposal?"

"For a while, I've doubted your potential and prowess as an Al Ghul, but after the show you put on, I laid aside all doubts. It's about time you became involved in the family business. Will you be my second-in-command as well as my heir?"

Talia glared at Ra's again.

"I thought I was your second in command."

"Quiet, _habibti_, if Damian here is to lead our organization to glory then he must have a sound learning process. So Damian what is your decision?"

Damian stared into his glass of wine, before looking back at Ra's.

"I'd be honored to."

Ra's then smiled evilly.

"Excellent."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! HABIBTI MEANS LIKE "MY DEAR/DARLING/BELOVED" IN ARABIC IN FEMININE FORM. HENCE IT'S USE. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE HOW DEAR NIGHTWING AND BATMAN IS TO DAMIAN WAYNE. I THINK THE ONLY WAY IS FOR YOU TO READ THE COMICS WHERE IT SHOWED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HIM AND THEM. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW!**

**CHEERS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**For some reason when I updated chapter 42(the previous chapter) it didn't really "update". So for those who read previous chapter and read about a torture scene, you may continue to read this chapter. If the last chapter you read involved Damian and Garfield climbing out of prison , I IMPLORE YOU TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR ELSE THIS CHAPTER AND THOSE THAT WILL POSTED IN THE FUTURE WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. I changed the previous chapter because I thought it didn't really fit in with the story.**

**Have a good day :)**

* * *

"So, Damian what would you do in this situation?"

Damian and Ra's stood before several digital screens showing Justice League, Task force, and Teen Titan forces attacking their bases. Ra's conveniently only showed footage of everything except Nightwing, Batman and any reference to them.

"Well, if they are all attacking us at once, there is nothing we can do to prevent our defeat, it's our own version of Little Big Horn."

"Our goal is not to defeat them, but to hold them off for as long as we can."

Damian looked at Ra's.

"Why?"

"You will know when the time comes."

"In that case, we should set traps and ambushes for the heroes, make them weary so that they will approach every base with caution, and most of all, a lack of speed. There is no point engaging them in combat for we are hopelessly outmatched...ambushes should be the only means of attack. Once the moment of surprise ends, they must withdraw to set up another ambush."

Ra's patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Not bad...not bad at all...Jin!"

An operative ran to his side. Ra's whispered something to his ear, and the operative nodded.

"Setting up traps is not the only way of slowing them down, we can hold hostages, offer proposals, and at the least slow them down through our diplomatic talks. Now there are many other methods, but those ones tend to be more reliable."

"I am sorry for not recognizing such obvious and sensible methods."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Damian, right now you are learning, and you are learning quite fast. If all goes well, your knowledge and ability will surpass mine and when that day comes, that will be a triumphant day."

"Let's focus on the present and not drift our thoughts to matters which concern the future."

Ra's smiled.

"Of course, Damian. Of course."

"How are you going to hold their loved ones hostage when you don't know who they are and who their loved ones are?"

"That is not a problem for I know _every_ single identity of every single hero."

* * *

Raquel(Rocket) was escorting Klara somewhere in Metropolis. They of course were wearing civilian clothing. Klara was wearing a pair of jeans and a fluffy, white and red polka dot sweater, while Raquel was wearing a green coat.

They into an orphanage where an old woman with glasses was writing down something with her pen. Without looking up, the woman asked.

"Can I help you?"

Raquel smiled.

"Yes, I would like drop off this sweet, little girl to your orphanage."

The woman looked at Raquel and then at Klara.

"I see..."

Raquel smile shrunk a little bit.

"I am not this girl's mother."

"I see..."

"And I am not in relations with a relative of hers, I am simply here to drop her off."

"Sorry, Ms..."

"Ervin."

"Sorry, Ms. Ervin, but we don't just take in orphans like that. The orphan must have no one to take care of him or her and it seems that you are quite capable of taking care of her."

"But, miss, I have my own life to run and I do not have room for an orphan."

"It's called sacrifice, dear."

The woman glared.

"You should offer it sometime soon."

Raquel politely nodded and walked away. In the inside, she wanted to throttle the lady, but she was a hero after all...even if most do not know it.

"Damn it. Well, I guess means we'll try the next orphanage."

A fancy limousine drove by them bearing the city's municipal seal. It was the mayor's car. People on the streets waved at the mayor and smiled. while he opened his one window and waved back.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred right under the hood of the vehicle causing it flip over. The civilians screamed and fled in terror. Raquel, with Klara in toll, ran towards the scene. 5 League of Shadows operatives jumped down onto the street from various rooftops and ran to the flipped limousine. One ripped the car door off and dragged the unconscious, bleeding body of the city's mayor. The rest skillfully slit the throats over everyone else inside the car whether dead or alive. As quickly as they came, they left.

Raquel and Klara were hiding behind a wall adjacent to the wrecked vehicle. Raquel turned around and kneeled to Klara's height.

"I need you to stay here ok, I'm just going to be gone for a lil' bit."

Klara agreed with her while Raquel ran to somewhere where she can change into her costume.

* * *

Daily Planet became the site of another explosion causing many more people to scream and flee. 7 operatives this time can be seen leaving the building, one with Lois Lane slung around their shoulder.

In their wake were dozens of wounded civilians.

* * *

In one household, 4 more operatives broke into the house. The house was home to Jay and Joan Garrick. Upon seeing this, Jay immediately used his super-speed to defeat them.

Or at least he tried to.

He grabbed by the arm and then knocked unconscious. Joan was using a frying pan to defend herself, but one operative easily disarmed her and rendered her unconscious.

They carried them and place them inside a truck where Rudy and Mary West lay unconscious. The truck drove away and got just out of sight before the police who were alarmed by the house's silent alarm arrived.

* * *

In Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler was sipping a cup of tea while watching _'Blackadder'_ on television. He almost choked on his teeth when a humorous scene came along. He ended up putting his tea so that he could laugh his heart out. When he opened his eyes all he saw was someone dressed in black pointing a sword at him.

"Oh dear..."

Suddenly, a blond haired man that wore a costume that had green sleeves and a red center punched the operative in face and easily defeated the other operatives. He had a bow and arrow which he could have used, but he didn't need to.

"Mr. Pennyworth are you alright?"

"Yes, yes...just a nuisance that's all...say you've made quite the costume change Green Arrow."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ Green Arrow, and no this has been my costume since I started."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Green Arrow, at the same time...I'm not."

Then man picked up his green communicator and pressed some buttons.

_'He ain't gonna like this.'_

* * *

Green Arrow picked up a green communicator, it was separate from his Justice League communicator. while walking through the sewers. Communicators don't need reception.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Connor? What? Why are you calling me?"

"Batman's butler has been a target of what seems to be people working for the League of Shadows. Luckily, I got there just in time."

Black Canary turned around. She noticed the green communicator which indicated that he was talking to someone exclusive to the _'Green Arrow'_ family.

"Arrow? Who are you talking to?"

"It's Connor."

Her eyes widened, Connor was the product of a one-night stand between Oliver Queen and a girl he had met in college. His son, who Oliver hadn't known until 2 years prior, was raised by monks from birth and became one of the world's premier combatants before meeting his father. He became one of his associates and trained in archery under him. He was more than capable of taking care of himself so to hear him calling was a shock. Green Arrow diverted his focus back to Connor.

"You sure they're league material?"

"They have the gear and the skills to fit the criteria."

"You don't seem to be complaining."

"They have skill, but not_ that_ much skill."

Among physical appearances, Connor had inherited some of his father's arrogance.

"Well, if you have the situation under control then why call me?"

"Well, for starters they attacked a seemingly innocent butler, not every criminal would attack Bruce Wayne's butler. I reckon they know of his relations with Bruce...er...Batman and are trying to harm him indirectly."

"What are you implying?"

"If they figured out Batman's identity, who's to stop them from figuring our identities. I think they're targeting people who have relations with us...be careful."

"And you too, Arrow out."

Black Canary questioned him.

"What were you talking about?"

"Canary, do you have relatives or family members that aren't in our line of crimefighting business?"

"My dad lives somewhere in Star city, and my mom is...somewhere. Why?"

Before Green Arrow could say what he had to say, Oracle interrupted.

"Guys, there's something you have to see."

Everyone, whether they were a Titan, and Justice League member or part of Task-force took out their communicator and watch the footage Oracle was sending to them.

* * *

A brunette female newsreporter in a dress suit stood somewhere with the smoking Daily Planet behind her.

"The cause of the explosions has yet to be found, but from the latest we've heard, 5 people are dead and 27 are wounded. Witnesses say that they saw the perpetrators kidnap the mayor and Metropolis' sweetheart journalist Lois Lane."

Everyone gasped when they heard the name of Superman's wife. The video was cut off and Oracle then sent them a radio conversation between policemen.

"You sure you couldn't find any evidence?"

"Positive, sir."

"Damn...Michael, go contact the rest of the West family and tell them about the abduction of Rudy and Mary West's abduction discreetly. And I want you, Jerry, to contact the rest of the Garrick family to tell them about Mr and Mrs. Garrick's abduction."

"You mean Jay and Joan Garrick."

"No, the _royal couple_, of course Jay and Joan!"

- End of radio conversation -

Everyone was in shock, the people they've just mentioned were loved ones of their teammates. Batman faced Superman.

"Go."

"But the mission..."

Batman then glared at him.

"Go!"

Superman nodded and flew his way towards Metropolis. Batman glared at the Flash who then disappeared from running back to his own family.

* * *

Kid Flash, who was sitting down on the street curb, was also distraught. Rudy and Mary West were his parents and know he feared that they were kidnapped. Artemis hugged him in an attempt to comfort him, but for now he was inconsolable.

"Go find your parents."

Kid Flash looked up at Kaldur.

"But that means I'll have to leave you guys."

"Just go, you won't be going alone, bring Impulse with you."

"But he's a key member of the team, you guys need him..."

"Well, from the looks of things you need him more...now go on and save your parents while you can."

Kid Flash looked at Kaldur with a serious expression.

"I will save them."

And just like Kid Flash and Impulse, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

In every League of Shadows HQ there was a PA system. Ra's voice could be heard from the PA system.

"I'm sure you have just recently found out about the abductions of Lois Lane in you listened to the news and Rudy and Mary West, and Jay and Joan Garrick if you had listened to the police radios...there were many more abductions that haven't been discovered as of now and it is in your best interest to know who got abducted and who is targeted for future abductions."

Everyone paused, they didn't know whether to think that Ra's was going to bluff or say the real deal.

"Paula Crock. Giovanni Zatara. Sarah Simms. Carol Ferris. Ted Grant. Thea Queen. Jonathan Kent. Martha Kent. Alfred Pennyworth. Lucius Fox. Tamara Fox. Keep in mind this is only a portion of those that are targeted and/or kidnapped. Think of everyone that isn't beside you now that you still care or love, they may be one of the targets. You have 5 hours to rescue them or they die. Your move heroes."

Kaldur looked at Artemis, Red Robin and then everyone else. Their faces were full of worry and anxiety.

"Taskforce to Justice League and Titans, we're pulling out. We will not proceed with the mission until we've secured our friends and family Kaldur out."

Batman's voice could be heard in his ear-piece.

"Affirmative, Kaldur, you may proceed."

Kaldur then faced his team.

"Let's get in the ship."

* * *

Nightwing's group was missing one person as Nightwing allowed Cyborg to leave since his girlfriend's name Sarah Simms was called out. Nightwing contacted Batman.

"Batman, over half of our Titans have left to secure their friends and families. What about the Justice League and the Task-force?"

"The entire Task-force has pulled out and our own numbers have been shrunk in half. I've organized the rest as new squads, what you will do with yours is up to you."

Nightwing paused for a while. What Batman just said solidified the fact that he no longer operated under Batman's orders. The reason he left his side was so he can independent from him and now with Batman saying that he decides what the Titans do, he accomplished what he sought out to do.

"I think we'll combine to become one large searching party and follow up on a lead we might have."

"But you'll cover far less ground that way."

"It's my decision Batman and I'm not going to change it."

"Have it your way."

Although Batman constantly tries to find ways to regain control over him. Nightwing's expression showed frustration at Batman's actions, but he knew Batman was just being himself. Nightwing then took out the black and yellow Titan communicator

"Calling all Titans.."

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Klara had stayed where she was told to stay for nearly an hour. A group of middle-aged men walked up to her cynical faces.

"Hey little girl, where your mommy at?"

Klara took a step back.

"My mommy is not here."

Another smirked and said.

"Hell yeah."

They closed in on her and cut her off from escape.

"Where you goin' birdy?"

"Please...just leave me alone."

"Oh we'll leave you alone..."

The man made a rather disturbing slurping noise.

"Right after we're done with you!"

Just like that then men grabbed her legs and dragged her along the street. Another covered her mouth so that no one could hear her. One of the stuck a hand up her skirt and began molesting her. The other men joined in and began molesting other areas of her per-prepubescent anatomy and tearing up her clothing. Klara began to whimper and shed tears, while the men chuckled.

"That's it girl stay nice and quiet."

Before things got too far, Rocket returned easily and angrily knocked out the men and immediately hugged a crying Klara.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I never should have left you! I never should have left you!"

Klara only cried in response. Rocket only repeated the words 'I never should have left you!'

Superman came into view in the air and landed beside them.

"What happened?"

Rocket herself was close to tears.

"Klara was assaulted by these...disgusting old men...for God's sake she was just a child!"

Superman's expression saddened. Even though the love of his life was in danger, he took time to feel compassion for Klara. He stretched out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Here let me take yo-"

But Klara moved herself away from his hand and shivered in fear. It only made Superman sadder. Rocket then mustered the willpower to ask,

"Why are you here?"

"Lois...she's been kidnapped."

"By who?"

"The League of Shadows...I've flew over the city and used my super-vision, but I can't see her."

Klara finally calmed down to the point where she was only sniffing.

"I want to help you, but...I don't want to leave her alone...I...I just can't."

"I understand...I'll take these scumbags to the police and continue the search."

He then looked at Klara.

"I hope she gets better soon."

He quickly picked up the unconscious bodies and flew to the police-station. Rocket lifted Klara up and looked at her.

"Let's take you home."

* * *

Oracle was now observing over 60 different maps and tracking systems as the heroes had split up to protect and find their loved ones. She had a hand-ful of work, but she was prepared for it. Nightwing's voice could be heard.

_"Oracle, I need your assistance."_

"That's why I'm here."

_"No...no see, this incident of assistance must be kept secret."_

"Why?"

_"I-I want you to release Jason, Cass, and Supergirl, and send them my way."_

"Are you insane? They're criminals."

_"I'm aware of that, but right now after what we've just heard, we are desperately short on numbers. Chances are if we do stumble upon Garfield and Damian's location we are going to encounter very heavy resistance, we need all the help we can get."_

"But it's against proto-"

_"Babs...just do it...for me...please."_

A a brief pause, she then sighed.

"Expect them to be there within the hour, if I do release and they go rogue on me then I'm blaming you."

_"Fair enough..thanks, Babs."_

"**Use**. **Codenames**."

_"You didn't seem to mind it when I said your name before."_

"Just do it."

_"Fine then. Thanks, Oracle."_

Oracle took a deep breath looked at the camera footage of Jason, Cass and Supergirl's cell.

"They're gonna have my head for this."

* * *

**HUZZAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS TOOK A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN USUAL, BUT IT'S HERE NOW. I'M GONNA CLEAR THINGS UP SINCE YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW SOME OF THE CHARACTERS I MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THEY ARE ACTUAL CHARACTERS, NOT OCs.**

**PAULA CROCK: ARTEMIS' MOM.**

**JAY AND JOAN GARRICK: JAY GARRICK IS THE FIRST FLASH EVER, AND JOAN IS HIS WIFE. THEY ARE BASICALLY FAMILY WITH THE OTHER _"FLASHES"_**

MARY AND RUDY WEST: WALLY WEST'S PARENTS

GIOVANNI ZATARA: ZANTANNA'S FATHER.

**SARAH SIMMS: CYBORG'S GIRLFRIEND.**

**CAROL FERRIS: HAL JORDAN'S GIRLFRIEND.**

**TED GRANT: BLACK CANARY'S MENTOR AND FATHER-FIGURE.**

**THEA QUEEN: IN THE T.V SHOW, ARROW, SHE'S OLIVER QUEEN'S(GREEN ARROW) LITTLE SISTER.**

**JONATHAN AND MARTHA KENT: SUPERMAN'S ADOPTIVE PARENTS.**

**ALFRED PENNYWORTH: BATMAN'S BUTLER AND CARE-TAKER WHEN HE BECAME ORPHANED.**

**LUCIUS FOX: BRUCE WAYNE'S BUSINESS MANAGER.**

**TAMARA FOX: LUCIUS FOX'S DAUGHTER, FORMER GIRLFRIEND OF TIM DRAKE (THIS IS A PAIRING THAT DID OCCUR IN THE COMICS)**

**ALSO THE SHOW BLACKADDER THAT ALFRED WAS WATCHING IS NOT A FAKE SHOW. IN FACT, IT IS A FAMOUS BRITISH COMEDY T.V SHOW THAT AIRED IN THE EIGHTIES, THE HUMOROUS CAST INCLUDED TWO FAMOUS ACTORS, ROWAN ATKINSON (MR. BEAN/JOHNNY ENGLISH) AND HUGH LAURIE ( FROM HOUSE).**

**THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT AND KEEP FAVING/FOLLOWING/REVIEWING.**

**CHEERS.**


	44. Chapter 44

Oracle was flying a V-shaped ship through the atmosphere at over 17,000 miles per hour. But that was the least of her concerns. She glanced back at the bitter looking faces of Jason Todd, Kara Zor-El, and Cassandra Cain.

"Look...guys...you may be cuffed but you can still talk."

Jason glared at her.

"None of us want to...where are you taking us to anyway."

"To the Teen Titans."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The ship landed somewhere in the Kalahari desert right beside the T-ship. Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, and Hotspot were waiting for them.

Oracle looked back at the prisoners.

"This is the part where you leave."

Kara smirked at Oracle.

"And what if we don't want to?"

"Suit yourself."

She pressed a button which activated a built-in jet engine in each person's custom hand and foot cuffs. Oracle remote controlled to where they were lying on their backs in front of the Titans.

"They're your problem now Nightwing."

The doors closed behind them and the ship rose to 500 meters into the air where it then flew right back to the space-station. Nightwing held out a button and waved it at them.

He then pointed the button at their cuffs and pressed the button. The cuffs opened up and they were set free.

"Now that I've relea-"

Suddenly Kara held Starfire to the ground and looked at her with eye-lasers that were ready to melt her skull. Cass used 2 fingers and hit several of Raven's nerve bundles, causing her to collapse onto the floor, she got her in a strangle-hold. Jason grabbed Nightwing and also got him in a strangle-hold. He then looked at the shocked Hotspot and Argent.

"Don't even think about it fireboy and miss wacky hairdo...If you even try to get out of this grip, _Dick_, then I'll snap your neck...Got it?"

"Why...why are you doing this...I've just released you!"

"Exactly, you so-called heroes don't release prisoners without an ulterior motive or purpose. Tell me...what's yours?"

"We...we need help...we're...short on numbers and...we can't tackle these League of Shadow bases with out numbers, we barely handle one with our full strength!"

"Attack their bases...what..tired of catching illegal vigilantes?"

"No..not that!"

Nightwing just thought of an idea.

"We...Garfield...and Damia-"

Jason tightened his grip.

"What about those two?"

"They've been taken...by Ra's..and we're trying to find them!"

"You're lying!"

The still paralyzed Raven spoke up.

"No...he's not...look into his eyes and tell us that he's lying."

Jason looked into the eyes that were surrounded by a black domino mask. He then let him go. This action was followed by the other ex-convicts letting them go. Raven couldn't stand on her own so Starfire slung an arm around her.

"Fine...where are they?"

Nightwing rubbed his sore neck and looked at Jason.

"We're still trying to find out."

"What? Then why are we here? In fact, why don't you call your other teammates?"

"We did, but Ra's threatened to kidnap and kill their friends and family, thereby reducing the number of those searching for him significantly."

"Then what makes you so sure, we'll find it now that less people are looking."

Nightwing then took out a slip of paper.

"This. It's a paper we found in one of their bases. We've traced it to an abandoned building here."

"I've trained with these guys for a few years...that paper is very likely to just be a decoy just to delay you."

"Maybe...but I won't take chances."

"Where's the building?"

"2 clicks from here."

"And you couldn't fly yourselves closer?"

Nightwing then pointed at the holes on the T-ship.

"Another reason why I feel confident, AA guns in the middle of the Kalahari desert, AA guns that can pierce this ship's hull for that matter. Now let's go."

Kara then stepped in front of Nightwing.

"Let me go first, I got super-speed."

Jason then looked at Kara.

"Remember the last time you went flying solo? You got shot right out of the sky and we had to protect your unconscious ass from Luthor's robots."

"I'll be flying low this time, thanks for reminding. And for the record my ass does not have a conscious...I think."

Cass finally said something.

"You just made a comment of your own ass. Never make a comment of your own ass."

Kara sighed before flying off.

Nightwing made a whistling noise and tried to start a conversation.

"So...nice weather we're having."

Jason responded.

"It's hot as hell, there's barely been any precipitation and I currently spot 5 lionesses hiding in the tall grass waiting to make us their lunch so...no."

Luckily, Kara got back before anything else happened.

"All I saw was an abandoned oil refinery. When I went inside, I didn't spot anything that indicated a presence or a secret path to somewhere. You sure your lead isn't a hoax?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"No offense, but I think we'll check this one ourselves too."

Raven looked at Nightwing with confusion.

"She has X-ray vision, no one could see better than her...at least out of all of us."

"I know...but I still don't trust her. I hope you can understand."

Kara raised her eye.

"Fair enough."

By the time Nightwing turned around in the direction Kara directed, Jason was already walking forward. It a bitter than usual voice Jason said,

"C'mon, you were Batman's _first_ choice, show it."

Nightwing gestured to follow him. Jason scoffed and kept walking forward. Kara heard and saw the lionesses creeping up to the isolated Jason. Before she was able to shout to him, 2 lionesses pounced from the tall grass at Jason and though he was a martial artist, he was hopelessly outclassed. Nightwing intercepted both predators and skillfully knocked them unconscious with his escrima sticks. The other lionesses ran away after witnessing their prey single-handedly defeat two of their own.

Jason was on the ground still in shock of what just happened. Nightwing stretched a hand out to him, but Jason decided to get up on his own to Nightwing's slight annoyance.

"Batman brought you in because he saw something in **you.** He saw that you can be so much better than what you were. Prove him right."

Nightwing marched forward, while Jason paused for a seconds to think about what he just said before following the group.

* * *

A a light shined on a bloodied Garfield, not that he reacted. Ra's was at the entrance looking at Garfield. 4 silent guard stood like statues guarding the entrance.

"You have a special guest, former apprentice. I'm sure you'll enjoy each other's company."

A figure with a much larger build than Ra's entered the room. It was so dark, he a moment, he couldn't be seen. Then an arm donning a black sleeve. The metal gloved hand cupped Garfield's chin and lifted it. A sinister,slow, monotonous voice broke the silence.

"How the not even mighty have fallen."

'That voice!'

Another arm became visible and held a syringe in its hand. It then forcefully jammed it into Garfield's neck. The result was immediate, his body began shaking violently. His opened wider than it had done in days.

"Here's some adrenaline, so that you actually communicate with me."

As Garfield's vision reclaimed it's long forgotten quality of vision, what he saw shocked him more than anything he's dealt with before.

"SLADE! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

Slade placed a hand on his own chest.

"Me? You really think I was that easy to kill?"

"I FOUGHT YOU! BEHEADED YOU!"

"You fought and beheaded a clone, a clone that retained a small fraction of what I'm capable of doing. You see, I've seen the most you could ever do, and from what I've seen, I'm almost impressed. Almost. However, you have never seen the most that I can ever do, if I wanted to, I would killed you all the first time I saw all of you, but I chose not to."

"Face it, Slade! You couldn't beat all of us back then, you can't beat me now!"

Slade narrowed his eye.

"Is that so?"

He then delivered a vicious flurry of punches to Garfield's abdomen, causing the pained victim to wheeze painfully.

"Not...fair."

"I'm surprised that after all these years on being in this spectrum of the justice system, you haven't realized that there is not fair. How pathetic."

He then kneed Garfield in the face.

"Why...are...you...here? To torture me?...To kill me?"

"No, my employer wouldn't like that. He'd remove my pay."

"Employer? Wow, the infamous Slade works for other people and you say I'm pathetic."

Slade gave him another punch.

"Money doesn't come easy in this economy and robbing banks isn't my style."

"Mercenary...wow...please allow me clap my hands at your achi-"

And another punch.

"From what I heard, it isn't much different from what you do or rather what you did do."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Getting you out."

Slade took out a gun and skillfully shot the four guards in the head in quick succession. He then took out a sword a sliced Garfield's chains. He then slung him over his shoulder and ran out.

Several operatives intercepted him, but he easily knocked out or killed them despite having Garfield on his shoulder. As Slade ran down the hallway, he entered a huge room with some sort of pit in the middle of it. In the pit was a mysterious green liquid.

"Ahh...the famed Lazaros Pits. You took a dip in it before haven't you?"

Garfield couldn't anwser as the adrenaline had worn off. Slade forced in another syringe of adrenaline. Suddenly Ra's voice could be heard.

"Disloyalty is not tolerated in the League of Shadows."

Slade looked at Ra's who was perched on a higher platform with his hands on the rails looking back at Slade.

"I am not in the League of Shadows Ra's...but even then."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'd still betray you."

"Betray me or not, you aren't going anywhere."

Lady Shiva and David Cain jumped out from behind Ra's and landed 3 meters from Slade.

"This just got very...interesting."

Slade jumped over the duo and threw Garfield into the Lazarus Pits, he then engaged Lady Shiva and Cain in hand to hand combat. Even with 2 of them, Slade stalemated them. Ra's then jumped down from behind him with a silent anger burning in his eyes. He then engaged Slade along with the other 2. For every 10 blocks and dodge Slade does, he gets hit once. The amount of hits he was receiving was beginning to overcome him.

Garfield then popped out of the pits and took an enormous gasp of air, before closing his eyes and looking downwards. Dozens of operatives surrounded the Pit, and even Slade and the 3 he was fighting with looked at Garfield. Garfield then opened his eyes and stared at the operatives. They didn't look like operatives to him...all he saw was Ra's face smirking at him. He heard Ra's laughs when he wasn't even laughing in reality. Unlike most people who experienced a dip in the Pits, he was silent.

It didn't make him any less dangerous.

He pounced onto the crowd engaging them with a deadly combination of precision and fury. Against Garfield, the operatives where cut down like a lawn-mower cutting glass. He moved with near super-human speed and strike with brutal efficiency. He did not utter a single sound and channeled his fury at the faces of Ra's.

Eventually the green flame like color that had dominated his pupil, reverted back to blue. He then say his heavily bruised knuckles and overall his bloodied body. This time, the blood wasn't his.

"What...what happened?"

He then heard Slade's voice.

"Run Garfield! RUN!"

Ra's was sprinting towards him. After what he had went through, Garfield wasn't eager to fight him. He did as he was suggested to do. He ran. Slade was in front of him and both were running down a tunnel. Garfield wasn't sure where to go, but he followed Slade's lead, much to his own dismay. Slade dropping grenades and shooting guns to slow down Ra's. But Ra's expertly dodged the explosions and took in the bullets without even flinching.  
All it did was make him angrier.

As they reached neared the exit, Slade threw up a pack of C4 at the wall. The nanosecond, he and Garfield were out of the tunnel, he blew the C4 up, causing the tunnel to cave in, blocking off Ra's from them. For now.

Garfield and Slade had emerged into a very tropical environment, neither of them could see further than 2 meters because of the extremely lush vegetation. Garfield looked at Slade, who looked at him back.

He then sprinted away from him. Garfield sprinted through the jungle growth as fast as he can, and despite his physicality, he couldn't outrun the artificially enhanced Slade. He fired a tazer at Garfield's back. Despite, the pain he kept running forward. It wasn't until Slade amplified the the tazer to 70 volts did Garfield finally fall.

He grabbed Garfield by the back of his neck and lifted him up. Despite being tazed, Garfield mustered the will to move his jaw muscles.

"Who the hell's employing you?"

"Me."

He then dropped him onto the ground. Garfield slowly stood up and faced Slade with no immediate urge to run away.

"You? What do you have to gain from me?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to obtain a new, clean slate...Now can we get out of this jungle or do I have to give you the tazer every time you run away?"

"Hmph."

Slade took out a sword and began slicing his way through the thick vegetation. It was slowly, but it was much more energy efficient than running through them. Garfield followed behind.

"Why now all of the sudden? Last time I remembered you were the sadistic psychopathic villain that tried to decimate the Teen Titans. The fact that I'm actually trusting you now baffles me."

"Like I said earlier, if I truly want to kill you all, you all would be dead. With that said, I conclude with the statement that we all have done things that we have regretted. Even you."

"Never said I didn't. What are you going to do with me?"

"Bring you back to the Teen Titans."

Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"What? Now I am really confused."

"Jericho, do you know of Jericho?"

"Y-yes, he is a Titan. The ability to possess people. Why?"

"He...he is my son...and he wouldn't be my only living child if YOU haven't killed my daughter and my other son! Please do not test my patience. I am trying to get myself a clean slate and snapping your neck isn't a good start to one."

Garfield, wisely stayed quiet.

* * *

As the Titans moved into the abandoned oil refinery, they all saw nothing. For a while, it seemed Kara was right.

"See, I told you so!"

Nightwing gestured to her to be quiet. As they dwelled further into the building, again nothing seemed wrong. Jason then spoke up.

"Why would someone build an oil-refinery here? I thought oil couldn't be found in this region of Africa?"

Nightwing eyed a patch of dirt that covered a portion of the pipe. He wiped away the dirt off of the pipe and what he saw shocked him.

Raven sensed fear in Nightwing's mind.

"Nightwing, what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here. NOW!"

Suddenly a forcefield surrounded the "refinery" trapping the Titans, Jason, Kara and Cass inside.

"Nice of you to join us, Justice League Lite."

Everyone looked at the one bald-headed man they didn't want to see enjoying their perils.

"Not who I wanted to see, but this will do."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at him.

"Luthor."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH! I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT 'CONNOR' IS ACTUALLY NOT AN OC, HE'S CONNOR HAWKE THE SON OF GREEN ARROW AND A GIRL HE HAD A FEW ONE NIGHT STANDS WITH IN COLLEGE. HE'S BEEN TRAINED BY MONKS SINCE BIRTH AND ONLY RECENTLY TRAINED IN ARCHERY BY GREEN ARROW. HE'S A VERY SKILLED MARTIAL ARTIST (AS IN, IN THE SAME TIER AS BATMAN, LADY SHIVA, SLADE ETC.). SPEAKING OF SLADE, DECADES BEFORE HE MET THE TITANS, HE WAS ACTUALLY A PART OF A "SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM" THAT ENHANCES HIS PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES TO CAPTAIN AMERICA LEVELS (BY THAT I MEAN ROUGHLY BEING ABLE TO BENCH PRESS 1200 LBS, TO PUT THIS IN PERSPECTIVE, IT'S WIDELY ACCEPTED THAT THE MOST BATMAN CAN BENCH PRESS IS 800 LBS). THE "SERUM" ALSO ALLOWS HIM TO USE 90% OF HIS BRAIN, THE NORMAL HUMAN CAN ONLY USE 10%. IN ADDITION, HE HAS A CONSIDERABLE HEALING FACTOR. **

**I THINK THAT'S ALL THAT NEEDS TO BE CLEARED UP. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE THEM TO ME, BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :) THAT'S ME HAPPY.**

**CHEERS.**


	45. Chapter 45

Talia was talking to 2 operatives in Arabic, dialogue which could not be heard.

"Mother?"

Talia turned around and saw Damian in his new Arabic robe beige down it's length and had gold trimmings.

"Having nightmares again?"

"No...my dreams usually consist of nightmares, father...or you."

Talia walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"What did this dream do to wake you up?"

"Mother...when...when I was...smaller...more childish...did you sing lullabies to me or was I just dreaming it inside my head..."

Talia released Damian and looked at him with a smile.

"When you were still a very little boy...you used to have trouble sleeping...I would hold you on your bed and rock you back and forth singing to you. The lullabies I heard...I remembered them from my own dreams...to this day I think they were sung to me by my own mother."

Damian looked at her with curious, innocent eyes.

"Where is grandmother? Don't you want to meet her?"

"It doesn't matter...as long as I am with you I am always happy."

Damian then proceeded to hug her this time.

"I'm glad those lullabies weren't illusions, they sounded very beautiful."

Talia rubbed his back.

"Would you like me to sing them to you again?"

"Mother...I am 15..."

"No one is too old for lullabies, not you, not me, and not even your grandfather."

"Not even father?"

Talia temporarily showed an expression of discomfort, but reverted back to a smile.

"Not even your father, he could use some peace and comfort in his chaotic life...now how about that lullaby."

"I-I would like that."

They then stood side-by-side holding hands back towards Damian's bedroom. For once in Damian's life, he felt loved again...he felt like a son again.

* * *

"You hear that?"

Garfield nodded.

"Something is following us..."

Slade drew out his sword and held it with his two hands. Garfield picked up a large strip of tree bark off the jungle floor and readied himself for an attack.

Slade's and Garfield's eyes darted back and forth waiting for the thing to come out.

Suddenly, Garfield pressed to the ground with something covering his mouth. Miss Martian's voice could be heard in his mind.

"Shhh...It's ok Gar, I got you."

Kid Flash tried to give Slade a superspeed clothesline, but he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown away. Kaldur engaged Slade in a sword fight while Slade was fending off the likes of Artemis, Red Robin and Wondergirl.

"It's over Deathstroke, you lost."

"I'll be the judge of that."

With his foot, Slade took out a smoke bomb and threw it onto the floor. Within a few seconds Slade was gone. Miss Martian took her hand off of his mouth. Garfield gagged and spat onto the ground

"Ew, yuck...alien skin!"

Miss Martian smiled and then embraced Garfield.

"I don't what they say, you still have some old Garfield inside of you."

As Garfield stood up Kid Flash patted him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, Bea-, uh Garfield."

Garfield smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does this mean I'm not going to jail?"

He then caught a green sweater with a big capital letter A on it. He looked up and saw Artemis.

"Put it on before one of these girls lose their self-control and pounce on you."

Kid Flash nudged him.

"Nah, show yourself bare."

He then raised his eyebrows repeatedly.

"Chicks dig scars."

Garfield was uncomfortable about his scars considering how he got them in the first place.

"Ummm..."

Artemis then slapped Kid Flash at the back of his head.

"Wally! Put it on Gar, you're being indecent."

He then put the sweater on, although in a hot, humid, tropical jungle, it wasn't the most ideal selection of clothing.

Meanwhile Kaldur was busy telling everyone of the recover of Garfield.

"Titans, we found Garfield, do you copy?"

Bumblebee's voice could be heard.

"Titans East, we copy over."

Then Panta's.

"Titans South, we copy over."

Then the Herald's.

"Titans West loud and clear."

Then Red Star's.

"Titans North we've received your message."

No other voice came up. Kaldur cleared his throat and asked again.

"Titans leader, do you copy?"

No response. Everyone present began to look worried...even Garfield.

"Titans leader, do you copy?"

After a few seconds, he changed the channel to Oracle.

"Oracle, do you have any status on Titans leader?"

"Ah...yes last time I checked they were all in the Kalahari desert...wait...wait...Kaldur something's wrong, the screen says their status was updated on 6:37 P.M GMT."

"And?"

"6:37 P.M GMT was 3 hours ago...damn it I knew something was wrong when no one from Titans Leader communicated with me for the past few hours...damn it...DAMN IT!"

Her frustrated tone could even be heard by those around Kaldur.

"It is not your fault, there is too many groups for one person to keep checking on...we will find them Oracle."

Garfield stepped up.

"What...what's wrong?"

"Titans Leader, the group's gone missing...they consist of...Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, and Hotspot."

Oracle's voice popped up again. She sounds as if she was one the verge on tears.

"Oh God...I have a confession to make...earlier Nightwing asked me to send him help...help as in the convicts Jason Todd, Kara and Cassandra."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Why did you do that? Surely you must've foreseen that they were going to try to esca-"

"No, no...they didn't escape, I planted status chips on them just in case they tried...but just like Titans Leader...their chips aren't showing any readings either."

Garfield then took the communicator off of Kaldur's hands.

"You mean to say, Nightwing, Raven, Starfire, Hotspot, Jason, Cass, and Kara are all missing?"

"That's the best case scenario."

He handed the communicator back to Kaldur, placed a hand on his forehead and sat on the ground.

"Fuck..."

He hit the ground while shouting,

"FUCK!"

He buried his head in his sleeves. A faint sobbing noise could be heard.

Miss Martian hugged him, and he didn't fight it. Kid Flash, Artemis and several others join in the hug. Comfort was what he needed right now...and comfort is what everyone around would try to give him.

But he could never be fully consoled.

* * *

Damian was asleep in his new queen sized bed chamber, his time in the League is different from when he was a child. Lessons and teachings weren't done everyday, only 3 times a week as his mother has promised. He received more kindness this time, moreso from his mother, but even a little from his grandfather. His mother was sleeping beside him with her arms wrapped around him as if she didn't want anything to get to him. Ra's faint footsteps could be heard outside his door. It didn't grow louder as if he was nearing his door, it only grew fainter.

Damian slowly pulled his mother's arms off of him without waking her up and then silently stepped off the bed. He had the sudden curiosity to see what his grandfather was doing. He slowly opened the door and looked left and right.

No one was there. He took slow quiet steps outside of his room and slowly closed the door behind him. He placed considerable effort to silence his footsteps, while his unaware grandfather did no such thing, Damian easily picked up his footsteps.

He eventually followed him to a large room with a large computer monitor. On it were 2 different screens, one contained a sly, bald man wearing a grey business suit, while the other has a larger stockier head. That one had long black hair and thick black side-burns. He had 3 notable scars running diagonal across his face. Damian crouched as he listened in to the conversation.

"It's only a matter of time before they find Garfield. At least my men and even my grandson showed why to not interfere with our operations."

The man with the scars then spoke.

"I warned him once about the extent of which the foe, which is us he pursues, I am willing to bet that he will come back, this time with the League and other such annoyances behind his back."

The bald man then smirked.

"No matter...we need only delay them for a few more hours...Ra's what shall I do with the tokens of gratitude which I have found today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hostages Ra's, I've rigged one of my former buildings to pose as a likely setting for one of your bases and used them to lure heroes in. Sadly, I did not get any members of the League, but I got the next best thing."

"What's that?"

"Titans."

Damian narrowed his eyes.

"Titans? They can certainly be used to our advantage, the possibilities are rather numerous."

The black-haired man spoke.

"Indeed."

The bald-man cleared his throat and shifted the conversation back to his hostages.

"Would you like to see my tokens of gratitude?"

"No need for theatricality Luthor, just get on with it."

"Oh you immortals are no fun at all. Oh well here they are..."

Damian had the urge to peek, but he disciplined himself to do otherwise.

"Ah...these Titans are worth more than the others...they are the original team...for the most part."

The words original team were caught by Damian he knew that the original team consisted of Raven, Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire. He then remembered that one of them, the one he held dearest to his heart was dead and that another member of the original team has to pay for it.

"That one in particular will be of great use to me in particular...he is a close associate of my nemesis, the Batman."

_'Associate of Batman, who among them aside from Richard had close ties with father?'_

Damian then moved his head for a peek and what he saw shocked him.

There were 7 different panel, each displaying someone sitting on a metal chair with some sort of hand-cuff tying them to the chair. Some of them he recognized weren't even in the Titans. Period.

_'Jason? Kara? Cass?'_

The last person he looked at was the one that shocked him the most.

It was Nightwing. He immediately pulled his head out of sight and couldn't believe his eyes.

He controlled his breathing, but only just. He was seething with anger inside of him.

_'He's alive. If he's alive, father must be alive as well. All this time...Ra's! He lied to me! HE LIED!'_

His angry expression turned to one of guilt and remorse.

_'Damn...I tortured Garfield...and for what? For killing someone he didn't even kill? He'd kill me the first chance he'd get...and I wouldn't blame him...but before any of that, the heroes need to know, then my punishment shall be settled afterwards.'_

As he turned to silently walk away someone grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. It was Ra's.

"Even insolent children like you should know that eavesdropping is not what a good child does."

"Let me go!"

"No...you can't...not with what you've heard."

"HE-"

Ra's covered his mouth and carried him off the ground. Damian bit his hand as hard as he could, but Ra's didn't even flinch. He walked away bringing Damian somewhere unknown. Somewhere where he doesn't want to be.

Everyone was going into the bio-ship with worried expressions. Garfield sat at the back along with Miss Martian and Artemis.

Kaldur pressed a few buttons.

"All systems ready...safety check?"

Kid Flash looked on his screen of the status of every function of the bio-ship.

"Check."

The bio-ship slowly got up in the air. Rustling the jungles trees under it. Artemis lifted Garfield's chin up.

"I need you to talk to me...can you do that?"

Garfield nodded his head.

"When we were searching for you...you weren't the only thing that had gone missing...Damian's body...it was taken from his grave."

Garfield looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Damian's body?"

Artemis took a deep breath.

"Yes...you see Damian...Damian's dead...we placed him in a coffin a few days ago...I-I'm sorry for your loss...one of your former teammates, Cassandra I believe told me that you were close...it's ok if you don't want to talk now"

"No..no it's not that...Damian's alive...I've seen him!"

Artemis and M'gann looked at him curiously.

"Where?"

"In one of Ra's bases here in this jungle! I was held a prisoner in there, but then Slade broke me out...then we've been walking for hours then you showed up."

M'gann asked him.

"Why did Slade break you out of prison?"

Garfield wasn't sure whether to tell him or not, but Artemis interfered before he could answer.

"Kaldur stop the ship! Garfield know where Damian is!"

"With the sudden disappearance of 4 of our teammates as well a 3 convicts, Damian's body is not a priority right now."

"No, you don't understand, he's ALIVE!"

"Alive?"

"Yes, Garfield saw him himself."

M'gann was closing her eyes while placing her hands on Garfield's temples, surfing through his memory. Inside his mind, she ignore all the other thoughts and memories and eventually found Garfield's memory of seeing Damian again. She opened her eyes and looked at him, she was now aware of the nature of how he saw him. She telepathically talked to him.

"I'm so sorry Gar."

"It's fine...he was...misguided...that's all."

Kaldur had stopped the ship in mid-air and walked up to Garfield.

"Now do you remember where you escaped from?"

"It...when we came out it was a jungle...but..we came out of some sort of rock formation, a mountain or a rocky hill of some sort."

Kid Flash was cross-referencing the information he had just heard into the bio-ships geo finder.

"Ok, now if I cross-reference this with the direction you were taking...that leaves us with...hundreds large visible rock formations within a 15 mile radius from where you walked from...that's a lot of rocks."

Kaldur walked up to where Kid Flash was sitting and looked at the screen.

"It will take several hours before we find where you came out from. Time is of the essence."

"No wait!"

He turned to face Garfield.

"Ra's bases are normally huge, as in several square miles huge, you don't need to find where I came out from, chances are if you dig straight down somewhere within the area I was walking, you'll find the base."

"Unfortunately, digging straight down will be an arduous task for us, none of us have the power to dig rapidly."

Static then offered a suggestion.

"We don't, but the ship does...I installed it myself."

"Well, don't just sit there, get on with it and make us a hole!

* * *

Raquel was tending to Klara knee which she had scrapped. She rubbed in a small amount of antibiotics before placing a large band-aid on it. They were inside an apartment room. Klara was sitting on a brown leather sofa facing a 50 inch T.V.

"There...now it's all fixed up."

"Thank you, madam."

"Madam? No one's called me madam before."

"I can tell from your ring. In French, madame refers to a woman who is married and I think you are married."

Raquel smiled and pinched Klara's cheek.

"Aren't you the smart one?"

Klara blushed and looked away. Raquel stood up and walked away.

"Wait! Please don't leave!"

"Leave? I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to fix myself a glass of orange juice...you want some?"

"No thanks."

"Here the T.V remote is on top of the T.V, you can watch whatever you want."

"T.V?"

"What you don't know what a T.V is?"

Klara shook her head, indicating no. Raquel walked up to her television and turned it on, instead of using cable channels, she choose to turn on the DVD player. She then inserted a disk title, 'The Lion King.'.

"Nightwing's told me of your circumstances...anyways...I think you'll like this movie...no ones ever said no to the Lion King."

Klara was immediately amazed by the opening animations she was seeing on the screen and it wasn't even the movie it was just words about disclaimer rights and what the FBI would do if one where to break the law. Her eyes were open, attentive to what this movie had to offer.

Raquel smiled and then went into her kitchen to fix herself a glass of orange juice.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER HUZZAH! THIS ONE IS SHORTER THAN USUAL, BUT OH WELL. I'VE JUST READ THE RECENT REVIEWS SO LET ME CLEAR THINGS UP! IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, RA'S TOLD DAMIAN THAT GARFIELD HAD KILLED BATMAN AND NIGHTWING, HE DIDN'T BETRAY GARFIELD HE JUST FOCUSED HIS ANGER ON THE SUPPOSED SOURCE OF HIS ANGER. AND NOW HE REALIZES THAT RA'S LIED TO HIM THE WHOLE TIME. OH ABOUT THE PAIRING QUESTION, GARFIELD WILL BE PAIRED WITH SJFHLKJSFBLKAJSEFHKAJHFBK, SORRY GUYS CAN'T REVEAL THAT SECRET, BECAUSE WELL I'M NOT SO SURE MYSELF (AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS). I WILL TELL YOU THIS, IF GARFIELD IS PAIRED WITH SOMEONE IT WILL BE APPARENT (AS IN THERE MAY BE OBVIOUS OR NOT-SO OBVIOUS SIGNS HE'S GETTING 'THAT KIND' OF CLOSER TO SOMEONE). HOWEVER, THERE IS STILL THE CHANCE THAT HE WILL BE PAIRED WITH NO ONE, IT DEPENDS ON HOW THE STORY GOES.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS AND PLEASE CONTINUE!

CHEERS.


	46. Chapter 46

4 operatives were walking down a dark corridor. Some 10 meters behind them an explosion occurs blinding them in their lair's mud and dust. As they got up, one of them picked up an item that resembled a stick.

It would be too late before one of them realized it was a trick arrow. It shocked them to the point of unconsciousness.

"Arrows 1, bad guys 0."

Kid Flash looked at Artemis with disapproval. She then bore a slightly agitated expression. They were communicating through Miss Martian's telepathy.

"What? Suddenly I try using cheesy lines and I actually get criticized for it?!"

"Sorry, babe, cheesy lines are for the experts."  
Garfield looked at them both and raised his arms.

"Fate of a child at stake!"

The both scoffed and kept walking forward, but Kaldur stopped them.

"Wait guys, this place is huge, we won't be able to cover this area quickly if we are to stick together, we need to separate into groups. Gar, Cassie, Impulse, Virgil you're Alpha. Tim, KF, Artemis, Zatara, you're Beta. M'gann, La'gaan, Mal, you're with me, and we're Theta. For now Alpha and Beta will go down this way, and we'll go this way. When there are multiple passages to choose from that when you two will separate into your own assigned groups. M'gaan will try to keep the communicate lines available, from here on in say only the most important things to the telepathic lobby, otherwise...keep it to yourself.

Kaldur then saw several operatives at the other end of the corridor running down towards them.

"Move out and good luck!"

Theta ran down the corridor, while Beta and Alpha ran down the other. Artemis shoot arrows, Red Robin threw batarangs, and Static sent electric blasts at the oncoming operatives, taking them out of the picture. As they turned the corner at the end of the corridor they were visually introduced to a vast labyrinth of caves, tunnels, facilities, the likes of which would make even termites jealous. Everyone was speechless except Garfield for he had been there before. Dozens to hundreds of operatives were running through the tunnels towards, but there were so many tunnels it was hard to keep them from coming at them.

"Where do we begin?"

Garfield's eyes darted around and then he saw it. A plate number on top of a cave entranced labelled

"11-358, over there, it's the League's facility code for the training rooms, if he's somewhere in here, the training room is the most likely place he is at."

Red Robin knocked out another operative.

"Alright, well we still need to get through these guys first!"

Garfield cracked his knuckles.

"Allow me...bo staff please."

"As long as you don't kill them."

Garfield rolled his eyes and still stretched out his hand.

"Bo-staff. Now."

Red Robin reluctantly handed him his bo-staff. Garfield then easily snapped the carbon-steel staff in half. He then proceeded to knock out dozens of operatives easily in a bewildering flurry of swings, kicks and punches. Their room was clear...for now. Garfield gestured to them to keep going.

"This place is going to swarming with people trying to kill us, how about we go to the training room or at the very least, try to find Damian. On second thought, M'gaan, can you track Damian from here? With your powers we've probably find him a lot quicker."

Miss Martian looked down with a sad expression.

"Sorry, Gar...I can't do that anymore."

"Why not?"

"I was once ambushed by Psimon and in his attack he almost destroyed my brain, luckily I was saved before he could cause fatal damage, but I lost some of my powers."

Garfield then looked away.

"I guess a lot can change in five years, sorry M'gann."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"But I should...I should.."

Then Kaldur's voice interrupted.

"Important messages only Garfield, do you want to save your friend or not?"

"R-right! Guys let's move!"

* * *

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

Brainiac 5 opened his eyes only to see a bright, white ceiling. He was wearing a white shirt typical of medical patients. He turned his head only to see he was connected with multiple machines. There was a clipboard beside him and he quickly took it a read it in a nanosecond.

"Pneumonia? Well, I guess shouldn't be surprised considering the kind of hell hole they looked me up in."

He took out the needles and stood up. As he got up, he stumbled backwards as a headache bombarded his head.

_'Some days I wonder why I left my previous form as a machine to be an organic being.'_

He tried getting up again, and this time he persevered and walked out of the room. The hallway was virtually empty and so was the entire space station. There were heroes here and there, but overall, virtually empty.

He wandered around the space-station, the same station he had read up about 1000 years into the future back in his own time.

"Fascinating."

He then heard 2 people having a conversation, a man and a woman.

"There is an abnormal anomaly in that nebula in sector 116-D."

"There's also one in the nebula in sector 052-B."

Brianiac 5 followed the trail of the sound into the space-stations early-warning room, full of state of the art technology from Thanagar, Mars, and Earth to watch out for all potential extra-terrestrial threats. It has saved the Earth several times, but for every time the Earth was saved there were at least 3000 false alarms.

Brainiac 5 looked around the room with little interest, while the space-station is a historical relic to him, it's just a relic, the technology in the station was very obsolete to those of the 3rd millennium. The room was relatively empty, only a quarter of its seats were filled, the rest had other tasks in the space-station or were among those who took part in the global search and rescue operation.

"Here. Allow me."

The two heroes, Booster Gold and Vixen were the ones conversing. They were standing around a large, detailed hologram of the Milky Way. They immediately recognized him.

"Hey, your the Brainiac person who's supposed to be in bed recovering from your disease."

"It you truly know me, you must know that I can greatly assist you in your work. I overhead your talk about abnormal anomalies, I implore to allow to investigate this issue alongside you. Once it's resolved, I'll happily go back to bed and sleep."

Vixen and Booster Gold looked at each other before letting Brainiac in on the issue.

"The anomalies are in there and there, their molecular compounds are very different from any nebula we've seen so far, we'd want to take a sample of it for further testing, but no one here can travel faster than light, and even with our fastest ship, it would take days, if not weeks."

"Then I guess we'll have to make do with what we have, zoom in on the anomaly in sector 052-B."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Two operatives were send flying into the wall. Shortly afterwards, Artemis and Red Robin could be seen running out of the room followed by the rest Alpha and Beta.

"I guess that's an X for the training room."

Garfield was distraught.

"But how can this be? Damian had always talked about being pushed to train almost 24/7, if he were with them, they'd be training with them."

A feminine arabic accent could be heard.

"Past tense Garfield, we were like that,_ I_ was like that."

Everyone that had weapons drew them and they along with everyone else got in a fighting position. They all eyed Talia who was in her sleeping white, gown.

"Where's Damian, Talia? Don't bother lying to us you know that we will find him eventually!"

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"What do mean if you knew?"

A single tear streamed down from one of Talia's eyes.

"Someone took him from me in the middle of the night. When I awoke without my child at my side, my heart could not have been more worried."

Garfield gestured everyone to lower their weapons.

"Someone took him? Who would want to take him?"

"I-I don't know...I tried...I tried to be a good mother to him and how did that work out, I am now worried for my son and is facing the likely prospect of being a mother of no child."

"You could always put him in the Pits."

Talia's expression changed from sad to furious, dangerously furious.

"You think it is that simple? Thousands of people have been driven toward's even the Joker's level of insanity by being placed in the pits. You were lucky that you have not been turned insane by being in the Pits, and Damian is lucky that he had emerged relatively sane after being the pits twice! He could very easily be driven mad by a third such bath."

"Alright, you can do whatever you want or you can help us find him."

"It's not an option Garfield, a good mother will always try to save her son."

Garfield remained silent verbally but communicated to Talia telepathically through Miss Martian's telepathy.

"Try to minimize talking, from here on in this is how we'll communicate."

Talia was startled by Garfield's voice in her head.

"But how?"

"It's better not to ask, the question is, are you ready to help us?"

"Of course."

Garfield then turned to face the rest of the team, despite being originally led by Red Robin, they've somehow found themselves drawn to Garfield as the leader.

"Alright, let's clear this base from top to bottom, check every room and every crack...Talia, please inform us if we ever pass by a secret room or entrance...we don't how much time we have and it's safe to say we have little to none. Speed and efficiency, that's what we'll need to be, and that is what we will be. Let's move."

Nightwing emerged from his unconscious as the slits of his eyelid, as the domino masks were removed, opened. He was still in his costume, everyone else, but the more serious issue was that they were being captured.

"I waiting to see when you'd wake up."

Nightwing's eyes widened greatly.

'The voice!'

"It's good to see that Batman's pupil is reasonably above the normal homo sapien."

"Vandal Savage...you working with Luthor and Ra's now? Are you trying to reform the Light?"

Vandal Savage's smirking face appeared on the monitor in from of Nightwing.

"I'll admit, the Light was a failed enterprise, but now we have far more power than the power we once had when we were involved with the Light."

"What power? The League's terminated all your financial assets and any resource you owned whether they were publicly known or not. The League of Shadows has been kept in check as a I recall, Reaper shutdown Luthor's main robotic communication system. No robots, no resources, limited manpower, do you really think you have a chance at taking over the world? Pathetic."

"Do not address him as Reaper, you and I know know who he is, Mister Grayson. As for the rest of the statement, you are right we as in the triumvirate you think we are trying to form, cannot rule the world, but we have other resources the likes of which you have never seen."

"It doesn't matter what you are in store for Earth, the League, the Taskforce and the Titans will stop you."

Savage then let out a chuckle.

"How amusing that such a youngster like you would think like that. Since the fall of the Light, plans have been in motion, every pivot, screw, every axle of this plan had been drawing our visions closer and closer to reality. The details of which I will not tell you. However, I will share some words of comfort.

_The sky was split apart like a scroll when it is rolled up,_

_and every mountain and island were moved out of their places. _

_Then the kings of the earth and the great men _

_and the commanders and the rich and the strong_

_and every slave and free man hid themselves in the caves_

_and among the rocks of the mountains; and they said to the mountains and to the rocks,_

_"Fall on us and hide us from the presence of Him who sits on the thrones, _

_and from the wrath of the Lamb for the great day of their wraith has come, _

_and who is able to stand?" _

Nightwing recognized the words.

"The Book of Revelations..."

"So you do read the Bible...and you dare call me _pathetic_...still...refer to your knowledge in biblical text you may find some answers after all..."

The monitor then no longer showed Savage. Nightwing remained silent, the moment he recognized the text he immediately surfed his mind for an answer to what Savage had told him. He was wise enough to know Vandal Savage keeps his word.

* * *

Ra's voice could be heard in the midst of darkness, he sounded as if he were communicating from a device, which he was.

"Kill him. Kill him now."

An operative switched on a light and held a knife in her hand. Damian had his feet and hands bound while inside a completely white room. He was slightly bruised, but aside from that unscathed.

The woman raised her hand in preparation to kill him.

She was then struck by a club made out of solid water, compliments of Kaldur.

"Alpha, Beta, I think we got him."

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED YOUNG JUSTICE, THE LIGHT WAS THE EQUIVALENT OF AN EVIL JUSTICE LEAGUE, AN ALLIANCE OF TOP-TIER VILLAINS, WHICH THEY BARELY MANAGED TO DEFEAT AND SUSTAINED SOME LOSSES (SOME OF WHICH I REALLY HOPED NEVER BECAME LOSSES). THE BOOK OF REVELATIONS IS THE LAST BOOK OF THE BIBLE, IT CONTAINS TEXT OF THE SUPPOSED END OF THE WORLD. **

**NOT SURE IF THERE'S ANYTHING TO CLEAR UP, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS, AND PLEASE SEND MORE MY WAY.**

**CHEERS. **


End file.
